The Prophecy
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Jack disappears from Washington and his former teammates desperately try and get him home.
1. Chapter 1

He rested his head on his hands, so weary he could barely see the page in front of him. He blinked a few times and then forced himself to straighten up. He had to get this report done, and the fact that he felt like crap wasn't going to matter to General Cummings. The old tyrant didn't accept any excuses, real or not. He also had no use for the Stargate program and did all he could to put obstacles in Jack's way.

For that reason he knew he had to get the damn report done, even though he felt ready to collapse.

He took a deep breath in – or at least he tried, but a sharp pain in his side caused him to cough. Soon his eyes were watering and he found it hard to get enough air in his lungs. Finally, after too long a time, he calmed down. He was sweating – a cold sweat and he felt nauseated. God, what was wrong with him.

A few minutes more and he turned to his computer. He'd get this report done if it killed him.

He didn't know what was wrong with him although he tried to tell himself he was just under too much stress, was overtired. He had put on weight since coming to DC and didn't get near enough exercise. The knees were shot – the last time he'd gone to the doctor he'd recommended knee replacement. All in all, Jack figured he was something of a mess. He refused to believe, however, that it was anything more serious.

Three hours later he hit save and immediately sent the document to General Cummings. He sighed and leaned back, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He turned slowly in his chair and looked out the window to the dark Washington night. It was time to leave.

He pushed himself from his chair, feeling old. His knees hurt constantly and he limped away from his desk, his hand holding on so he wouldn't stumble. He wondered briefly if he should call for a car rather than drive his own.

But he managed to make it out to the parking lot and to his car, although by the time he arrived he was severely out of breath. He climbed in and rested his head on the steering wheel for a few minutes until he felt well enough to start the engine. He pulled out of the lot and onto the highway.

Fortunately there wasn't a lot of traffic on the road at this time of night. He drove slowly and carefully until he arrived at his house. He pulled the car into the driveway and again sat for many minutes until he finally had enough energy to open his door and stumble into his house.

He moved slowly into the living room, knowing he wasn't up to going up a flight of stairs to his bedroom. He sat down slowly and leaned back, feeling his remaining energy seep out of every pore in his body.

His eyes slowly closed and in a moment he was in a state halfway between waking and sleeping.

He thought about the Pentagon, about his work in Homeworld Security, and knew that his days were numbered. Cummings and his cronies were doing everything they could to shut down the program – or if they couldn't do that, they wanted to so severely restrict it that it became almost meaningless. He was pretty sure their ultimate intent was to privatize it and make money off of it.

He spent all his time fighting to keep the program alive, and until now he had had the ear of the President. But an election was coming and there would be a new President. He didn't know if he had it in him to keep fighting.

His mind switched to his former teammates and colleagues. Teal'c had gone to Dakara to start a free-Jaffa nation, but had eventually returned to Earth when he couldn't take the politicking and bickering that was going on. He knew it was hard on his friend, who had spent so many years fighting for his people.

Daniel had gone to and returned from Atlantis. He was now back on Sg1 with Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell and – her.

His mind immediately shied away from thinking about her. But even though his mind refused to remember, his heart wouldn't forget. He felt like there was a hole there – no, not a hole – a gaping, bleeding wound.

His chest began to hurt and for a moment he thought it was simply because her face, her smell, her voice all consumed him even as he refused to think of her name. It was only as the pain grew that he realized it was real.

He gasped and leaned forward, his hand held to his chest. He couldn't breath and he fell forward, onto the floor.

His eyesight tunneled down to a pinpoint and all he heard was a swooshing sound, as if waves were washing into his ears.

The pain grew in such intensity that he could no longer think. All he knew was the pain.

He didn't know how long he lay there before things started to fade. The pain began to leave, in its place a numbness grew – spreading from his legs up his hips to his chest. Just before the pain left completely a brilliant light appeared.

Jack O'Neill disappeared, but by this time he was unaware of anything.

Daniel knocked on the General's door. "You wanted to see me General?"

Landry looked up and nodded. "Dr. Jackson, please come in. Have a seat."

Daniel entered and sat down, wondering why he'd been called here. Usually the General would ask for all of Sg1.

"Dr. Jackson," Landry paused and watched him carefully. "I wondered if you'd spoken recently to General O'Neill?"

"Jack?" Daniel looked in surprise at Landry. "Uh yeah, it's only been a couple of – wait," he stopped and frowned. It hadn't been that long ago, had it? He had to think for a couple of seconds. The last he'd talked to Jack had been when his friend had called him on his birthday. They'd only spoken for a couple of minutes as Daniel's team was waiting to take him out to dinner. He'd promised Jack he'd call him back, but he'd gotten busy with a number of missions and – hell he'd never called him back.

"Uh – it's been about six weeks I guess," he said uncomfortably. "Uh why?"

"What about Teal'c? Do you know if he's been in touch with General O'Neill?"

Daniel frowned, wondering what was going on, but from the look Landry was giving him, he didn't think he'd get any quick answers. "Teal'c has been visiting his son and daughter-in-law for the past month," he reminded the General. "He may have been in touch before he left. He didn't say."

"And Lieutenant-Colonel Carter?"

"No – uh – no, she and Jack aren't – don't – no, she wouldn't have talked to him."

Landry frowned but didn't say anything, instead his finger tapped nervously on his desk.

"General? Is something wrong?"

Landry's eyes slowly focused and he looked at Daniel. "General O'Neill didn't show up for work yesterday or today and no one has seen him. He left the Pentagon late Monday – well really early Tuesday morning. He sent a report to General Cummings from his office at 1:45 am. He left in his car at 2:02 am and appeared to drive home – at least his car was found in his driveway. He hasn't been seen since."

"What? You're telling me he's disappeared? But – has someone checked his cabin? Maybe he's gone there."

"No, he hasn't been there in almost a year. We checked with the person who looks after it for him."

"He can't have just disappeared. Someone must have seen him. Where else have they looked?"

"They don't know where _to_ look. Other than his cabin, he doesn't go many places. According to his secretary he works almost seven days a week. Do you have any ideas?"

Daniel pushed himself out of the chair, too nervous and upset to sit. He tried to think. Where else could Jack be? And why would he go anywhere and not tell anyone.

He couldn't believe that he had been so bad about keeping in touch. He had Sg1 and he continued to go through the gate. What did Jack have? He and Teal'c barely spoke to him, he wasn't speaking at all to Sam, and he had no family – at least as far as Daniel knew. The fact that he was working so much told him that Jack didn't have much of a life. God damn it! He felt like a traitor.

"What are they doing to find him?" Daniel asked finally.

Landry sighed and shook his head. "Not enough," he said. "General Cummings is practically accusing Jack of going AWOL."

"You're kidding me!" Daniel practically shouted. " _Jack?_ Damn it! He must have been kidnapped. That's the only explanation. They need to look for him!"

"I know Dr. Jackson. I'm afraid something bad has happened as well. I have a call into the President. Maybe I can get him to do something. In the meantime, I'm going to send a message to Teal'c. Maybe O'Neill told him something that might help us."

Daniel nodded. "Will you – let me know?"

"Of course. Thank you."

Daniel nodded again and then slowly left Landry's office. He could barely think. What could have happened to Jack? Who would have taken him? He didn't think Jack had any enemies that bad – at least on Earth. There might still be a few System Lord's out there who hadn't yet been killed who harbored hatred towards him – and a few other aliens as well, but no one on Earth.

Could it have been for his knowledge of the Stargate? That was possible, although there were others who were now closer to it, who had access to it. Still, Jack was perhaps one of the most knowledgeable, except for Sam.

And that brought up a whole other thought. Should he tell her Jack was missing? Would she care?

Of course she would, he told himself. Even though they no longer spoke to one another, even though there was bitterness and anger between them, he knew that Sam would never wish ill of Jack. But she also wouldn't have a clue where he was. She refused to speak of him, to hear anything about him. She'd blocked him completely from her life.

Daniel sighed, suddenly wishing things hadn't changed – that Jack was still here, still on Sg1 and the four of them were still going through the gate, still fighting the Goa'uld.

He walked slowly towards his office, not sure what to do. He wanted to be out there, hunting for his friend, but he didn't have a clue where to start or what to look for. He felt completely useless.

He sat in his office for the rest of the morning, trying to think of something, anything that might help. He knew Walter had sent out a message to Teal'c – he'd called him to check – but they hadn't heard anything back as of yet. He stared at his bookshelf, wishing there was something there that could tell him what to do.

"Hey Daniel, want to grab lunch?"

He looked up, startled, to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"You want to grab lunch?" She regarded him for a moment and then her expression changed as she realized something was wrong. "What is it? Has something happened?"

"Huh? Oh – no – no. Uh – I don't – I'm not hungry so you go ahead."

"Daniel?" she frowned. "Come on, don't lie. There's something going on. What is it?"

Suddenly Daniel felt angry – angry at Sam. At one time he could have confided in her, at one time she would have been as worried as him and she would have helped him. But now – now he couldn't even tell her. "It's nothing," he snapped, turning away. "Just leave it, okay?"

She looked at him, puzzled. She could sense his anger, but had no idea why or where it came from. "Daniel?"

"Just go!" He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Look – I'm sorry Sam. It has nothing to do with you – just, I need to be alone, okay?"

"O – kay," she said, still looking at him in concern. "You'll be alright?"

He shrugged but wouldn't look at her. Finally she turned and slowly left.

Daniel swore. He hadn't handled that well at all. But he didn't know what else he could have done. He sat down heavily on his chair and leaned forward until his forehead touched the table. What the hell was he going to do?

Sam moved slowly down the corridor, her forehead creased with worry. What the hell was wrong with Daniel? She'd seen him first thing that morning and he'd been his usual self – so what had happened to cause him to be so upset? And why wouldn't he tell her.

She made her way to the Commissary, and glanced around. Cameron was sitting by himself, eating a sandwich. She grabbed a cup of coffee and made her way over.

"Hi Colonel," she said, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?"

She frowned. "Okay, although I think there's something wrong with Daniel. Have you talked to him?"

"Jackson? No, I haven't seen him today. He seemed alright yesterday. What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she frowned. "He seemed upset, but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Hmm – weird. Walter looked a bit upset too. Something must be going on."

"Walter?"

"Yeah, I was in the Gate room and he barely spoke to me- looked like he was pre-occupied with something."

"Something offworld?"

Cameron shrugged. "Maybe, but there hasn't been anyone coming through the Gate. I'm sure if it's anything important we'll hear about it."

Sam tried to let it go, but she knew something was going on and she needed to find out what it was. If Daniel wouldn't tell her then –

She stood up. "See you later," she mumbled to Cameron and headed out of the commissary. He simply looked at her and shook his head. Sometimes he didn't get his teammates.

Sam made her way to the control room, looking for Walter. She knew he would tell her.

"Walter?" she said as she arrived. He was sitting at his usual place behind the computer. She was surprised when he jumped and then turned to her guiltily. "Uh Colonel Carter. What can I do for you Ma'am?"

"Hi Walter. So, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he answered, too quickly. Just then the Gate started to turn and again Walter jumped.

Sam frowned. Something was definitely going on. What weren't they telling her?

"Is a team coming in?"

"Uh no," he said. "I think it's Teal'c."

"Teal'c? I didn't think he was to be back for another week?"

"No – uh – I think he decided to come home early." Just then the gate swooshed open and a second later Teal'c exited the event horizon.

Sam stared down at her friend. He was moving quickly and looked serious – even more serious than usual. He knew what was going on. Why the hell didn't anyone want to tell her?

She turned and strode towards the General's office. She was going to find out what everyone else seemed to know.

"Come," General Landry looked up at the knock on his door, to see Colonel Carter.

"What can I for you Colonel," he asked.

"Uh – Sir, I'm wondering what's going on?" she asked, looking at him closely. That there was something was confirmed by the tension she saw on Landry's face.

"Wrong?"

"Yes Sir," she said confidently. "Daniel is upset about something but won't tell me what. Walter is worried, but also isn't talking and Teal'c is home early from his visit to Dakara. And I could tell that he was worried too – as are you Sir," she said boldly.

Landry sighed. He'd heard rumors that there were bad feelings between Carter and O'Neill, but he'd never asked for details. When it came to those two he'd long ago decided that ignorance was the wisest course. Not that he imagined anything untoward had occurred between the two officers – no, he knew them both well enough to know they'd never do something – well, something like _that_. But that there had been something between them – something not strictly military – well, he could guess. What had happened then, he didn't know – except that it was serious.

He sighed again. But it wasn't fair to not tell her. She would soon find out anyway. "General O'Neill is missing," he told her bluntly.

She stared at him blankly, not sure how to react. She hadn't expected to hear _his_ name. She had refused to even think about him for months. She blinked and the thought came to her that _that_ was why Daniel hadn't told her.

"Missing?" she asked, her voice little more than a croak. "But –how – why?"

"We don't know. He didn't show up at work and no one has seen him. His car is at his house and he's not at his cabin. We just don't know."

She swallowed, still not sure what to say – or certainly how to feel. Colonel – no _General_ O'Neill was missing. _Jack_ was missing. Oh God! She closed her eyes and swayed. It was only when she felt someone's hand on her – and opened her eyes to see a concerned General Landry grasping her arm – did she pull herself together.

"What's being done Sir?" she asked, and this time her voice sounded more secure.

"Not much," he scowled. "They've made a few enquiries, but his commander – General Cummings – seems to think it's Jack's fault."

"He thinks he's gone AWOL?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"He wouldn't! There's no way Col – ur General O'Neill would do that. They have to look for him!"

"I know. I have a call into the President to see what we can do. I asked Teal'c to return, hoping that he knows something. And – uh – what about you Colonel?"

"Me Sir?" she frowned.

"Would you have any ideas as to where he might be?"

Sam could feel herself go red – not from embarrassment, but rather from guilt. She had no idea about Jack's life in DC – no idea about his life at _all_.

"I'm afraid not Sir. I haven' spoken to him for – a long time."

"I'm going to call Dr. Jackson and Colonel Mitchell to come up and Teal'c will be here in a few minutes. I think we need to figure this out on our own."

Sam nodded and thanked the General and then slowly made her way to the briefing room.

She could feel tears form in her eyes and impatiently wiped them away. She could do nothing to stop the progression of time.

Jack slowly felt him drift back – from where and to where he had no idea. All he knew was that he was warm and comfortable and felt relaxed in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

He was surrounded by air that smelled of some exotic flower and lay in what felt like a soft cloud. He was surrounded by beauty – that he could tell. For the first time in a long, long time he felt at peace.

He smiled and allowed himself to drift – knowing that he was safe from any terrors. He slowly felt himself go and his body and mind relaxed. Soon he was sleeping soundly.

"How is he doing?" one of the voices asked. "He should be improving."

"I am afraid that the damage was too extensive," the other voice answered. "His organs were too far gone."

"No! We did not bring him all this way to be defeated by his own body. Fix him!"

"I am trying," a third, very timid voice answered. "He is not responding. I am afraid he won't last long. His heart was almost destroyed."

"Vishta!" one of the women cursed. "Look after him and make sure he doesn't die," she said.


	2. The Portal

_**Wow – thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm so grateful for all your comments. I am totally back into Stargate after the last few months and am excited to be starting this new story. It's a bit different than I've done before –kind of a fantasy/sci-fi. I hope you enjoy! I'm giving a bit of a character list to help you remember who's who!**_

 **Kingdom of Lothyrwen – engaged in a war for many years with Glardomar**

 **Glardomar – enemy of Lothyrwen**

 **Gauwyn – evil ruler of Glardomar**

 **Tabard – Head of Glardomar's army and son of Gauwyn**

 **Vishta – healer in Lothyrwen**

 **Ailemar – head of Lothyrwen's army and regent**

 **Coterel – brother of Ailemar, scholar**

 **Oberlyn – wise man of Lothyrwen**

 **Amphelice – wealthy young noble woman, daughter of Malyns of Ryall**

 **Malyns of Ryall, a wealthy noble**

 **Onayo – prophesied savior of Lothyrwen**

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

"Vishta, how is he?" Ailemar asked. He looked worriedly at the woman who was known to be one of the best healers in Lothyrwen.

"I told you, he is failing. He was dying when we brought him here. I was able to revive him and he is holding on, but he won't last for long."

"Did we do this?" Ailemar whispered, looking in horror at the unconscious man.

"No, I don't believe so. In fact I think we may have saved his life, even if it is only for a short time."

"But what happened to him?"

"Ailemar, I do not know. He was ill – very ill. You have to accept the truth. He may not live."

"NO! I am not willing to believe that. Without him – if he dies – then we are lost. You know as well as I do Vishta that our only hope lies in him. It was prophesied!"

"Well, it may have been prophesied, but a prophecy isn't going to heal him."

Ailemar looked down at the pale man lying on the bed in front of him. He had been so excited when they discovered the portal. He had been sure that finally they could end the unceasing war against their enemy Gladomar.

Things had been going badly for some time now. They had lost many men to their enemy and he had been afraid that soon the end would come. If Gauwyn of Gladomar was victorious, he would destroy everything and everyone in Lothyrwen.

While many had begun to despair, he, Ailemar, had refused to give up hope. His father had told him of the prophecy – that one day a man would come from far away – a man with silver hair and the courage of a lion. That man would be their savior and would rule Lothyrwen with justice and mercy.

But neither his father – nor anyone else that knew of the prophecy – had known from whence this man would come. It was only told that he would come through the portal. The problem had been that no one knew what – or where – was this portal.

Until Coterel, his younger brother had found it. Coterel was a scholar and a dreamer. He wasn't interested in war, in battles. He believed that the way to peace was through study and learning.

Ailemar loved his brother, but often grew impatient with him, thinking he was impractical and unrealistic. Still, it was Coterel that had discovered the portal and therefore had brought hope to their people

He had been searching caves close to the capital when he'd come upon a strange mirror. It stood over 2 fod* tall. What was strange about the mirror was you could not see your reflection in it, even though the surface shone like glass.

Coterel had had it brought back to the palace, and had shown his brother the amazing find. At first Ailemar had scoffed. What use was a shiny object that did nothing?

But it had been Obelyn, the wise man, who had told of the purpose of the mirror. He had spent his life studying the prophecies of Lothyrwen and when he saw the object brought back to the palace he had been struck dumb with awe. Eventually he had been able to speak, and what he said had given Ailemar hope.

"It is the portal," Obelyn has whispered when he first saw it. "It is through this that we shall be saved."

Ailemar had, at first doubted, but Obelyn had convinced him to try – to search out the man the prophecy had foretold.

"But how?" he had asked. "I do not know how to work it. Do you?"

"I believe that all you have to do is ask," Obelyn had replied softly. "Just go up to it and ask to see that which we await."

So Ailemar had done that, even though he felt foolish. He had kept everyone out but Oberlyn, not wanting anyone to witness – well, nothing.

He had approached the mirror carefully and stood staring into it for many minutes. Finally, with a feeling of fear, he spoke.

"Oh portal – show me the man who is our savior. Show me Onayo!" He closed his eyes when the name passed his lips. It was a name spoken by no one.

He heard a noise from behind him – from where Obelyn was standing – and opened his eyes. What he saw caused him to stumble back. For there in the mirror was a man – a man seated behind a table. In front of him was what looked like a stack of parchment and a strange, thin box with a shining face. The man had gray hair.

"It is he," he whispered. Oberlyn looked as shocked as did he. Neither man knew what to do or say. A moment later the man disappeared and the portal again showed nothing.

"Was that him?" the wise man asked.

"I – I don't know. I – it must be." Ailemar turned slowly, his eyes huge. "Oberlyn, it must be him! He is the one that was foretold!"

"That may be true, but how do we get him to come here? All he was was a reflection in a mirror. He is not real."

"He _is_ real. We just need to figure out how to get him here."

"And you really believe he is the one prophesied?"

"I do. Did you not see his hair?"

"Yes, but he was dressed strangely. And what was the object he was looking at? It appeared to be lit from behind, but there was no candle or fire?"

"I do not know. It may be a weapon with which he will vanquish Gladomar."

Oberlyn snorted. "How? By hitting our enemy over the head with it?"

"Do not laugh! We do not yet know, do not understand. But we must bring him to us – we _must_!"

The two men pondered the puzzle – how to bring the man to Lothyrwen? In the end Ailemar decided to again conjur him up and see if there was anything else he could find out.

When he asked the mirror to open for a second time the man was in a different location. It appeared as if he was sitting on some kind of long ottoman. He was bent forward, his head in his hands. Ailemar leaned towards the mirror and peered at the man. He looked strange – as if he wasn't well.

He opened his mouth to ask his companion what he thought, when suddenly the man toppled over. Ailemar stepped forward and put his hands on the mirror – frightened that something bad was happening. The next moment the man was lying on the floor in front of him.

From that moment things happened quickly. He called for his servants, who helped take the man – he wasn't yet able to call him Onayo. He did not want to tempt fate.

He immediately called for Vishta, hoping that she could help him. But now – now it looked like he was dying. Ailemar didn't know what to do.

"Ailemar."

He turned slowly, to see his brother standing in the doorway. "What is it Coterel?"

"Amphelice sent me. She wants to speak with you."

Ailemar frowned. He had known Amphelice since she was a small child. She had turned into a beautiful woman, but he found her prideful and arrogant. She was the daughter of Lord Malyns of Ryall – one of the wealthiest men in the kingdom – and she made sure everyone knew it. She had recently come to the capital with her father and he'd had to work to avoid her without appearing to do so. The last thing he wanted was to insult her. He didn't need Malyns as an enemy.

"What does she want?" he sighed. "I'm busy."

"She says it is vital, that it is about him," Coterel gestured with his head towards the man in the bed.

Ailemar frowned. "What does she have to do with him?"

Coterel shrugged. "I don't know, but she is insistent and you know what she's like if she wants something."

He did know, and he figured it was easier to speak with her then to try and fight it. "Will you stay with him," he asked. "I will go and speak with her."

Coterel looked again at the unconscious man. "Do you really think he is the fulfillment of the prophecy?" he asked softly.

Ailemar turned and peered at the one he had prayed would be their savior. "I don't know. If he is we may have found him too late." With that he turned and strode out into the hall to find out what the woman wanted.

"Amphelice, what can I do for you?"

Amphelice turned slowly, gracefully and gave him a small smile. Whatever he thought of her, he had to admit she was a beautiful woman. With eyes so black they looked like infinity, and hair that was the color of dark honey, she garnered attention wherever she went. He wondered briefly why she was as yet unwed. He knew of many men who had tried to claim her hand.

"Ailemar, is it true?" she asked breathlessly.

Furrows appeared between his brows. "Is what true?"

"Do not dissemble! Is it he? Is it Onayo?"

He sucked in a loud breath. Having her say the name – it made it all too real, all too frightening. "Amphelice -"

"Don't lie to me Ailemar! I deserve the truth!"

He didn't know why she felt she deserved anything from him, but with a small shrug he decided it didn't matter. She'd find out soon enough anyway.

"I don't know. I think so but – it is impossible to say."

"And is it true? Is he dying?"

He watched her for a second, wondering who her source was, but then finally he nodded. "I believe so. Vishta says he doesn't have long."

Instead of looking dismayed, Amphelice looked excited. He narrowed his eyes at her. What was this? Could she wish the man dead? But why?

"I will save him," she announced suddenly. "It is so prophesied!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The prophecy – you know – Oberlyn knows. He told me when I was young. I knew from that day that I was the one, I was the one who would save him."

"What are you _talking_ about? There is nothing in the prophecy about you saving him!"

"There is! Just speak with Oberlyn. The prophecy that speaks of Onayo coming! It also foretells that he will be saved by the woman with golden hair! That we would be joined and be as one. That is _me_ Ailemar! You know it is. I am the only woman with golden hair. We must join! I must save him!"

He regarded the woman opposite him, feeling confused and uncertain. Was this true? Was there such a prophecy? If so, he had never heard it.

"OBERLYN!" he shouted, walking to the door. "Get Oberlyn," he told the servant standing there. "I need him now!"

"Yes my Lord," the servant said, and scurried off. Ailemar returned to the room where Amphelice remained, a look of determination and satisfaction on her face.

"I shall be Queen!" she said.

"Queen?"

"Yes, I shall be consort to Onayo and together we will rule over Lothyrwen."

"There is nothing in the prophecy about Onayo becoming King so how could you be Queen?" he asked her quizzically.

She stuck her nose in the air and scowled at him. "Of course he shall be King! You know he will save us – what else _would_ he be?"

Ailemar sighed and decided to wait for Oberlyn. He felt tired and despondent. Nothing was going as it should. If what she said was true – no, no it couldn't be. Surely the prophecy didn't mean for this spoiled woman to rule over his people?

"You called me Ailemar?" Oberlyn appeared at the door. When he noticed the woman his expression became more guarded. "Lady Amphelice, it is nice to see you."

"Yes, yes – just tell him Oberlyn. Tell him about the prophecy."

Oberlyn sighed. He had known this was coming and suddenly he regretted telling Amphelice all the stories and prophecies when she had been a child.

"You speak about the golden haired woman?" he asked, although he already knew that that was what she was referring to.

"Yes, of course. Tell him!"

Oberlyn turned to Ailemar, the young man who was attempting to keep their people safe. He was too young for this, the old sage thought. His father died too young, leaving him with too great a responsibility. Still, he was a good man, an honorable man. He only wished he could give him better news.

"The prophecy speaks about a golden haired woman who will save the Onayo – that he will be mortally injured and it is only by joining with the golden haired will his spirit and his body be healed. He will share her life force and together they will live till a ripe old age – forever joined as one."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Ailemar asked. "Why did you not say anything when I told you he was dying?"

"I did not know if he truly was Onayo. And the prophecy said he was mortally injured. He is sick., not injured."

"I think you're being too literal," Ailemar told him. "Whether sick or injured, he is dying."

"Yes – well if he is Onayo then maybe the prophecy is right – he needs someone else's life force to save him."

Please no, thought Ailemar. Not Amphelice! Surely she _can't_ be the one. But he knew it must be. What she said was true. There was no one else who had hair the color of hers. It was something that had never been seen before in Lothyrwen where everyone had dark hair. He sighed. And Onayo – if it was indeed him – must live.

"How do we do this thing?"

"They must perform the Ancient Rite of Joining," Oberlyn told him. "And it had best be done quickly if what Vishta says is true. He doesn't have much time."

Ailemar sighed again but nodded. "What do they have to do?"

Oberlyn explained everything and suddenly everyone was moving quickly.

Vishta shook her head as she watched the room being prepared. "He is not up to this," she muttered. "Ailemar, what are you doing?"

"It is not me Vishta, it is the prophecy. You yourself said he is dying. Through the Rite of Joining we may be able to save his life."

"But you are joining him forever to Amphelice, without his permission. You are forcing him to share her life force forever. He will never be able to live without her. Is that fair? Is that right?"

"I don't _know_ Vishta. All I know is it is my duty to save my people and the prophecy says that can only be done by Onayo. He must live and she is the only way he will survive."

"But at what cost to him – and to Amphelice? She doesn't understand what it will be to be bound to him. I fear she will not like it."

"It is what she wants!"

"She _doesn't understand_!" the healer said again. "She is young, spoiled, arrogant. She will not enjoy being bound and she will make both of their lives hell!"

He didn't want to know this, didn't want to think about it. He felt terrible for what he was doing, but what he said was true. He had a duty to his people and nothing else mattered. Their lives were in his hand.

"We have to do it. You know we have no choice. I would like you to stay to help him if he needs it."

"Of course." Vishta reached out and put her hand on the arm of the young man. "I am sorry Ailemar. I know this is hard and you have a difficult choice. Do not worry – I will do all I can to help."

He covered the old woman's hand with his and leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you old woman! What would I do without you?"

Half an hour later the room was ready. The curtains were closed and the room was lit with candles only. Ailemar and Oberlyn stood back, watching quietly.

The bed on which the man lay had been covered in a red velvet cloth. He was on top – his clothes had been removed and he lay pale and naked. His left hand rested on his chest, the right extended to his side. A silk handkerchief lay over his face – it moved slightly with every breath he took.

A moment later there was a soft noise and Amphelice was led into the room by Vishta. She too was naked, and Ailemar couldn't help but stare. She was stunning – her skin glowing in the candlelight. Her breasts hung heavy on her chest and her waist narrowed and then widened into luscious hips and buttocks. He had to turn away lest he disgrace himself in front of her.

Vishta helped her lie down next to the unconscious man. She placed Amphelice's right hand on her chest and then took her left and placed it on top of the man's. Amphelice grasped his hand and held on tightly.

Next Vishta placed another silk cloth on her face and then she stepped away from from the bed and grasped a gold chain, which was sitting on a small table by the bed. On the end of the chain was a small, round medallion. Ailemar had seen this medallion only once before. His father had shown it to him many years ago and had told him it was important, but he had refused to say why. He closed his eyes and remembered the strange medallion – a carving of a circle with 9 strange symbols placed around it. He wondered what they meant.

Vishta took the chain and carefully placed it across the wrists of the man and the woman and then she lay the medallion on the back of Amphelice's hand. After she was done she stepped back.

"Now we must wait," she said.

"What will happen?" Ailemar asked.

"I do not know," Vishta sighed. "But if the prophecy is correct, then they will be joined."

The three observers watched the two on the bed, but nothing happened for many minutes. Just as Ailemar was about to turn and say something, he saw a small movement. He turned back to the bed just in time to see Onayo – or the man he hoped was Onayo – lift from the bed and scream.


	3. I Do, I Do Not

Okay, what the hell was he doing riding a horse, dressed in – in some kind of weird tunic? He looked down to see his legs clad in tights. Really? Jack O'Neill did _not_ wear tights – ever!

Where the hell was he? He looked around quickly – but all he saw were rolling fields and trees in the distance. He couldn't see anyone else around – his team didn't appear to be here and he still couldn't figure out why he was dressed so strangely.

Wait! Something was in the back of his mind – something he needed to remember. He tried to think, but everything was fuzzy and out of focus. It was something about his team.

"Carter, where are you?" he said. If there was anyone that could make sense of things it was his Major! Suddenly he felt a swift stab of pain followed by an intense feeling of sadness, although he couldn't figure out why. Somehow he thought it had to do with Sam, even though that didn't make any sense. If anything thoughts of Carter made him _happy._

 _Nothing_ was making sense. He was dressed in some form of medieval clothing, and was sitting astride a horse – hell, even the horse looked like it was from the Middle Ages – in a place he didn't recognize. Okay, this must be a dream. He squeezed his eyes together and then opened them quickly. Nope, still here.

Had they been captured by an alien and made to live out some kind of fantasy? He remembered the Gamekeeper and wondered if this was something similar. But that had forced them to relive memories, and he was pretty sure he'd never worn tights before.

Suddenly there was a sound and he looked up, to see a beautiful woman galloping towards him. She was dressed in an old-fashioned riding habit and pulled up beside him and laughed.

"Onayo – you are here!"

"Uh – sorry, you must have the wrong guy – the name's Jack."

She frowned, but her expression cleared almost immediately. "You are laughing at me! I know it is you Onayo. Come, let us ride together!" She turned her horse and galloped away.

He sat for a moment, debating whether or not to follow her. But where else could he go? And maybe she had some answers. Without giving himself more time to think, he turned his horse in her direction and gave it a swift tap with his heels. The next thing he knew he was practically flying across the fields.

He hadn't ridden in a long time and he'd forgotten how wonderful it was. He took a deep breath, enjoying the freedom. And he felt amazing – better than he'd felt in a long time. It was good to get away from the office, from the halls of the Pentagon – wait!

He reigned in his horse and stopped. Pentagon? Washington? What was going on? He shook his head, still feeling confused. How come he was on a mission when he didn't _do_ missions any more? He was stuck behind a desk in DC.

" _Come on_!" the woman had stopped her horse ahead and now was calling back to him. " _Hurry_!"

Hurry? Why? And where was he going? Oh well, he wasn't going to find out by sitting here. He gently kicked the horse and moved forward, this time at a more sedate pace.

When he reached the woman she smiled at him again and then jumped off of her horse. "Come on," she called.

His eyebrows went up, but with a shrug he dismounted and tied his horse to a branch and then did hers as well. It might have been okay, but he didn't want to chance having her horse run off.

He followed her into the woods, until he found her in a small clearing by a stream. She was sitting on a blanket, with a basket beside her. She continued to smile at him and waved him over.

"Sit," she told him.

"Uh – okay." He slowly sat down, and frowned when he realized that he wasn't stiff or sore and that his knees didn't hurt. He still had no idea where he was, but he must admit he was enjoying the lack of pain. "So – who are you?"

"I am Amphelise," she told him. She wasn't looking at him, but was instead opening the basket and pulling out what looked like a bottle of wine. "I am going to be your wife."

That really caused his eyebrows to ascend – all the way to his hairline. "Uh – my wife?"

"Yes," she smiled (God she smiled a lot). "We are to be joined."

"Is that so? Well, you're obviously a lovely young woman – but I'm afraid I'm not ready to join anyone today. And I – uh – don't even know you."

"No, but I am here to save you."

"You are?" he looked around, wondering if he'd missed some danger. "What are you saving me from?"

"From dying," she said, reaching in and pulling out a loaf of bread. "You are very ill."

He looked down at himself, but except for the rather embarrassing clothes, he thought he looked pretty good. "I feel fine."

"That is because this isn't real," she informed him.

Okay –now he was getting somewhere. So he had been right! This was some kind of alien induced dream. "Who did this?" he wanted to know.

"Did what?" she frowned.

"Put me in this dream?"

"No one did. You came through the portal, but you were already dying. Vishta tried to save you, but she couldn't do anything. But then I remembered the prophecy and that I was to save you. Together we will rule Lothyrwen."

"Lothyrwen? What is that?"

"It is a kingdom – a beautiful kingdom. You have come to save it and I am saving you."

"Well – that's very nice of you," he said, pushing himself to his feet. "But I don't think I really need saving. I just need to wake up and go back to my own bed. Hey, maybe it was the anchovy pizza?"

"What?" she frowned. "What is this achovipisa?"

"Uh – just a kind of food. I figured I must have eaten too much and I'm having a nightmare. Look, it was nice to meet you, but I have to be going." He moved towards where the horses were tethered, but had only gone a couple of feet when he felt his arm grabbed.

"Where are you going? We are to be joined." She pulled him back towards the blanket.

He could easily have pulled away – she was much smaller than him – but for some reason he didn't. He had no idea what was going on – whether or not this was a dream or some alien caused nightmare, but he needed to figure it out.

He allowed her to pull him back down onto the blanket and he sat watching her. She gave him another smile – although this one looked more calculating than happy.

"You must drink," she told him. She took the bottle of wine and then reached in and pulled out a goblet. It looked like it was made of silver and it was carved with intricate patterns. She uncorked the bottle and then poured out the thick red liquid.

"Here," she said, putting the goblet to his lips. "Drink." He opened his mouth, but before he took a sip he got a whiff of the drink.

"Gah!" he yelled, pulling back. "What the hell!"

"What is wrong?" she asked him. "Why do you not drink?"

He scooted back away from her. "That's not wine – it's blood!" He felt like he was going to be sick.

She smiled again and moved closer. "It is for the joining," she said softly. "It must be marked with blood."

"Sorry – no." He scooted away again, suddenly feeling a sense of fear. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want you," she said softly. "We are to join – and we will be together for eternity."

"No way sister!" he told her. "I don't join with strangers – and you are definitely strange."

While keeping her eyes focused on him she stood up. He remained on the ground, watching her carefully. Something odd was happening but he still couldn't figure out quite what to do. For now he would simply wait and see.

The next thing he knew, the woman had reached behind her gown and unclasped something. Almost instantly it fell to her feet and underneath she wore – nothing. She was totally naked.

While part of him recognized how beautiful she was, most of him reacted in fear. He looked around, half expecting to see someone – someone like a father or brother – rush out of the trees and try and kill him, or to force him to "join" with her. He stood slowly and began to back away. "I don't know who you are, but I don't want any part of this. I'm leaving."

" _NO!"_ she screamed. She ran up and threw her arms around him and held on tightly.

He struggled to get her off of him – she was stronger than she looked and he didn't want to hurt her. But at the same time, the last thing he wanted was a naked, strange woman in his arms. If he wasn't careful he _would_ end up joined to her and with each passing minute he knew that's the _last_ thing he wanted.

He finally managed to grasp her arms and push her away from him. She grew angry and began to scream.

" _You are mine Onayo! You are mine. We will be joined forever and together we will rule! It is our destiny! It is prophesied!"_

"No – no way lady!" he told her. Suddenly she pulled her arm free and bent her fingers until they looked like claws. Her face contorted and she thrust her hand towards his face, clearly trying to mark him with her fingernails. He threw her away from him and she fell at his feet – fortunately not scratching him.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I _don't_ want to be joined with you – whatever that means. I don't know you and I want you to leave me alone." He turned and headed quickly towards his horse.

He'd almost reached the animal when again he heard her, and he turned in time to stop her from tackling him. "Will you _stop_ lady!" he shouted. "How much more blunt can I be? I DON'T WANT TO JOIN WITH YOU!"

"Aaargh!" she screamed. "You are mine. The prophecy foretold this."

"Then the prophecy got it wrong." By this time he's reached his horse. He quickly mounted. "I'm sorry – I don't know anything about the prophecy and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you've got the wrong guy." At that he pulled on the reigns and headed away from the woman, who was still standing there screaming at him.

He kicked the horse and soon was galloping away. Strangely, the farther he got from her the weaker he began to feel. He shook his head a few times but he began to get dizzy. Soon it became difficult to see and he could feel an ache begin in his chest.

Before long he was having trouble breathing. Within minutes he was bent over the horse, gasping and trying not to fall off.

The horse, by this time, had slowed and was barely moving. It seemed to sense that something was wrong with its rider and was trying to help by walking softly.

A moment later a sharp pain sliced through Jack's chest.

He screamed and fell from the horse and then he knew no more.

Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

"Teal'c, it's good to have you back!" Sam smiled at the big man as he walked into the briefing room. She was the first there, having gone straight from the General's office.

"It is good to see you as well, Samantha Carter. I hope you have been well."

"Yeah, thanks Teal'c. I'm good." She looked down at her clasped hands, aware how white her knuckles were. God, she was nervous. She glanced up, to see Teal'c still looking at her, and suddenly she felt uncomfortable. They both knew why they were here, but she couldn't say anything. Her feelings towards O'Neill – and his towards her – were well known by her team. She hated this whole thing.

Just then Daniel walked in, followed by Cameron Mitchell. She frowned, wondering what Mitchell was doing here. He didn't really know General O'Neill and for some reason she resented his presence, although she knew she was being unreasonable.

The General entered fast on the heals of Daniel and Mitchell and quickly took his place at the head of the table.

"You know why we're all here," Landry said, getting right to the point. "General O'Neill is missing. He hasn't been seen in two days. So I have to ask, does anyone have any idea where he could have gone."

"You have checked his cabin?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes we have. And I spoke directly to the man who looks after it for Jack. He says the General hasn't been there in over a year."

Sam frowned and glanced up at Landry. That was strange – Jack always went to his cabin whenever he could. She wondered why he hadn't visited it in such a long time. She looked over at both Daniel and Teal'c, but neither of them were looking at her. She was pretty sure they were intentionally avoiding it. Both of them knew something. She sighed. She doubted whether they'd tell her.

"Isn't that unusual?" Thank goodness for Cameron, she thought suddenly. He was able to ask what she couldn't. "I thought he went up there pretty regularly."

"He has not felt like going to his cabin," Teal'c said. Daniel didn't say anything.

She looked again between her two friends. They definitely knew _something_. So why in hell hadn't Jack gone to his cabin? It surely couldn't be because –

"Colonel Carter, you don't have any other ideas about where the General could have gone?"

She started and looked up at Landry. She had to keep focused. "Uh no Sir. As I said, I haven't seen the General since – last year, I guess."

Landry looked at her strangely, but then nodded. "Colonel Mitchell?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't have any information about the General. I haven't seen him since he was here last year and since I didn't know him as well as the others, I don't really talk to him."

Landry let out a slow breath. "Dr. Jackson? Nothing from you?"

Daniel thought for a moment and then turned slightly in his chair until he was facing the General. "I know he's had a bit of a rough time this past year," he said. "He was working pretty hard too, but other than that I don't really know anything."

"You said he was having a rough time – can you be more specific? I wouldn't normally ask, but any information might help us locate him."

"Uh," Daniel glanced at Sam and then quickly away. "Just that he was feeling – down. I think he missed being out in the field. He always said he wasn't cut out to be behind a desk. And he missed – uh – his team. We were pretty close, almost like family."

"I see. But other than that – you have no ideas?"

"Only that he wouldn't have gone off on his own like this. Something must have happened."

"I hate to ask this, but I know others will want to know. You said he was down – do you think – would he have – _harmed_ himself?"

"Harmed?" Daniel asked, puzzled. A second later he sat up, looking horrified. "Do you mean would he kill himself? Absolutely not!" he practically shouted. "There's no way Jack would _ever_ contemplate something like that."

"He did before," Sam said softly. The moment General Landry had asked the question she had a sinking feeling. God, this couldn't be happening.

"That was different," Daniel said sharply. "His son had just died and he blamed himself. But he _didn't_ kill himself. He didn't kill himself then and he wouldn't do it now. He told me he would _never_ contemplate something like that ever again."

"Daniel Jackson is correct," Teal'c told them solemnly. "O'Neill would not kill himself. He _would_ however sacrifice himself for others."

Daniel looked stricken and Sam sucked in a quick breath. "But, but _who_ – and _what?_ " Daniel wanted to know. "And he would have told us if something was up."

"Would he?" Teal'c said softly. "Have we not been too busy to talk to him? Have we not ignored him for many months? Why would he confide in us when we have not shown ourselves to be his friends?"

"We _are_ his friends Teal'c," Daniel objected. "It's just that we are busy. He understands."

"I am sure he does," the big guy nodded. "And he does not blame us. But that does not mean that he does not feel alone. Who else, other than us, does O'Neill have?"

Everyone in the room was silent: Mitchell because he didn't know O'Neill well enough to comment, Daniel and Teal'c because neither of them could think of anyone else Jack considered as close and Sam? Well, she wasn't about to say anything about General O'Neill. She'd lost that privilege more than a year ago.

"I'm afraid this really isn't getting us anywhere," Landry exhaled loudly. "All of us should try to think about anyplace, any place at all where he might go. Does he have any family?"

"He has some cousins," Sam said quietly. "But he doesn't stay in regular contact. I think he sends cards at Christmas, that kind of thing, but that's about it."

"And no other place he likes to go for relaxation?"

"He likes to ride his motorcycle," Sam said, again so softly the others could barely hear. "He likes to ride out into the country on weekends – at least he used to. I don't know if he still does it or not."

"He does not," Teal'c answered. "He sold his motorcycle."

"He sold it?" Sam frowned and looked over at Teal'c. "But he loved that thing!"

Teal'c simply bowed his head, but didn't say anything else. It was Daniel who explained.

"He said it brought up painful memories," he told them.

Although his tone was gentle, Sam reacted as if he'd hit her. She pulled back in her chair and immediately looked down. Even though Daniel didn't say any more Sam felt the guilt practically suffocate her. She was the reason, she knew. She was why he sold his bike. She closed her eyes and felt like she wanted to cry – for the first time in almost a year.

"Okay people, that sounds like everything for now. I wanted to let you know that I spoke with the President and he's doing all he can to find out what's happened."

"I heard General Cummings thinks Jack ran off on his own," Daniel interjected.

"Yes, well fortunately the President thinks otherwise and has ordered a full investigation. In the meantime, if there's anything else you think of, or if you hear anything, let me know. Sometimes small things can make or break a case."

"What will the investigation entail Sir?" Sam asked.

"The FBI are looking into things domestically – checking out his acquaintances and friends. They'll back track his actions for the last few weeks and speak with anyone who has seen or heard him. Homeland Security is also involved – they're speaking with a number of our allies in case one of them asked for a favor."

"You think Jack would just leave without telling someone?"

"No, no I don't. He wouldn't do that to his friends, nor would he do it to those who worked for him. Something is wrong and we need to find him."

"Okay Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell – it's time to find a missing General!"

Everyone stood up and began to head out of the briefing room to their individual offices. Only Sam stayed back and she stood silently staring at the stargate. Oh how she wished she could rewrite the last year and a half.

As she slowly left to go to her lab, she wondered about her blow up with Jack and whether she could have handled things differently.

She laughed softly and stopped. There was no sense thinking such a thing or asking that question. She _had_ blown up at him and that was not something she could ever take back. She had done it to herself and had lost the best thing in her life.

But now was not the time to think of herself. She had to find him – find Jack O'Neill – and then each of them could go back to their separate and lonely lives.

The thought terrified her.


	4. Going Fishing

"What happened?" Ailemar asked. Vishta was fussing over the unconscious man, the one who he was sure was their savior. Amphelice was gone.

"He woke up for a moment, obviously distressed, then he fell back to this," she pointed at his unresponsive body. "Amphelice also woke up. She was – upset - and ran out of here without saying anything. Now I have to look after this one. He is failing."

"So the joining didn't work?"

"I do not believe it even happened. Amphelice believed she was the one for him, but I do not think he agreed."

"You mean he rejected her?"

"I do not know if he could consciously do that or not. I do not understand what this "joining" entails. All I know is that he is not well and she has left. Now please, let me do my work."

Ailemar nodded, then slowly backed away. Before he reached the door, however, Vishta turned to him

"Find the one who was meant to join with him. That may be his only hope."

Ailemar walked away, wishing he knew how to save the man. They'd brought him here, and even though Vishta believed he had been ill before, he couldn't help but feel guilty. If Onayo died, he would never forgive himself.

"Vishta is right," Obelyn stepped in beside him.

"You heard?"

"Yes. We need to find the one who will save _him_ so that he may save us."

"But how? I don't even know who that would be! Amphelice was sure it was her, and she is the only golden haired woman I know."

"Maybe he knows someone," Obelyn pointed out.

"And what? We are going to ask him? He is dying and cannot speak. And even if he could tell us, how would we find her?"

"We still have the portal."

"What good is the portal? Onayo is here already. Unless you mean that we should send him back?" Ailemar said, looking worried.

"No, that is not what I mean." Obelyn stopped and turned to face the younger man. "How did we bring the man you believe is Onayo?"

"How did we bring him? Why, you were there Obelyn. You know."

"Yes – but tell me."

"We – we simply asked and he appeared."

"So why can we not do that to find the woman chosen for him."

"You think it is that simple," Ailemar wanted to know. "We simply ask the portal to send us the woman?"

"Why not? It worked once and there is nothing lost if we try and fail."

The young regent signed and nodded. "You are correct Obelyn. There is no harm in trying. Shall we go now?"

"There is no time like the present Ailemar. And from what I understand there is no time to lose."

So the two men made their way to the room with the mirror although neither was confident that it would work. But they both knew they had to try something.

"So, what do we ask?" Ailemar stared at the large, non-reflective mirror in front of them. He felt rather silly talking to it, even though it had worked before.

"We ask it to show us the one who is to join with Onayo – who will save his life."

"And if we see her?"

"Then we do what we did the last time – we reach out and touch the portal and hope that she will appear."

"Okay – here I go." Ailemar took a deep breath and looked at the surface in front of him. "Portal – show me the woman who is to join with Onayo." He sat watching the portal – waiting and hoping something would appear.

Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1g1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

Teal'c, Daniel and Sam were all sitting in Daniel's living room, quietly drinking their coffee and saying very little. Daniel had offered to provide dinner at his house so they could try and figure out where Jack had gone.

Unfortunately, no one had anything further to say from what had already been discussed. Although they were able to think of a number of people Jack had angered over the years, none could think of any who would go to such elaborate lengths to kidnap him.

"I can't figure out what could have happened," Daniel muttered for the umpteenth time. Sam wanted to scream. This wasn't getting them anywhere. They needed to be _doing_ something. They needed to find him, because if anything happened to him – well, she would never ever forgive herself. She also knew that her life would never be the same.

Not that it _was_ the same even now. Things had changed last year when their love for one another had turned to anger and bitterness, recriminations and regrets. She still couldn't understand how it had gotten to this point. She would have bet her life that nothing would ever come between them.

But it had – and here she was now – missing him and wishing she could go back in time.

"There has to be something we're missing," Daniel exclaimed. "We just have to _think_."

"We _are_ thinking Daniel," she snapped. "That's all we _have_ been doing. But we're no closer to figuring this out than we were six hours ago."

"But who could have taken him?"

"We do not know Daniel Jackson," Teal'c finally spoke up. "And repeating the same things over and over is not helping."

"Okay fine – but I'm frustrated. I want to _do_ something and I don't know what we _can_ do. I feel so helpless."

"So do we Daniel," Sam admitted. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we need to go over everything one more time."

Sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1g1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

The two men stared at the strange mirror for what seemed like a long time, and nothing happened. Just as Ailemar was ready to turn away, however, the surface began to change. At first it seemed to glimmer and a moment later an indistinct shape began to appear. They waited – it seemed to be take much longer than the first time. Eventually the image began to sharpen.

Suddenly they could clearly see three figures in the mirror. The people were sitting down speaking with one another, although they could not hear what was being said. One large man, with a mark upon his forehead, was sitting on a chair. He was leaning forward slightly, his elbows resting on his knees.

The other two were on a long strange looking settee. The man sitting there was reasonably young, with brown shaggy hair and a strange object covering his eyes. It was the third person, however, who captured the attention of the two men looking at the scene.

They examined the third figure closely. That person appeared dressed in a similar manner to the men, but was smaller and slighter. Her eyes were huge and her features softer and more rounded. But it was her hair that captured their attention. It was truly the color of moonlight.

"She is fair haired," Obelyn whispered.

" _Is_ it a she?" Ailemar asked.

"Of course it is a she," Obelyn looked at him as if he was crazy. "Look at the bone structure, at the dainty hands. She is a woman. I believe she is _the_ woman."

"But what if she isn't and we bring her back. She's going to be angry."

"She may be angry, but we asked the portal and this is what it showed us. We need to bring her here."

"What about the others?"

"We can not worry about the others," Obelyn told him. "She is the important one. Come, you must touch the portal and bring her here."

Ailemar realized he had no choice so, without further argument, he turned to face the portal. He put out his hand and laid it over the figure of the woman. "Bring us the one important to Onayo," he asked. He decided not to mention the joining. He still was not sure about it.

The next moment three people were lying on the floor in front of them. The scene in the portal faded away and it once again showed nothing.

"It brought all of them!" Ailemar cried, looking down at the sleeping or unconscious figures.

"You told it to bring one important to Onayo. All of these must be important to him."

"But it's the woman we need," Ailemar told him. "We do not need the others."

"How do you know? They may be important to him. But for now we need to ensure they are no threat. Call your guards and put them somewhere safe."

By the time the guards had placed them in a secure room, the three were beginning to awaken.

"What - ", Daniel murmured, his brain still foggy from whatever had just happened. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his living room, instead he found himself in what looked like a room in a medieval castle. "What the heck? Where am I?"

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c's voice interrupted his perusal of the room and he turned, relieved to see his friend on the floor behind him. Beyond Teal'c he could also see Sam, although she seemed to be still sleeping – or unconscious.

"Teal'c! What just happened?"

"I do not know. One moment we were in your house, the next I woke up here. Is Samantha Carter alright?"

Daniel walked over and squatted beside her. After carefully feeling for a pulse he nodded. "I think she's fine. She's appears to be sleeping."

Just at that moment Sam moved and a moment later her eyes opened. "Daniel?"

"Hi Sam. We just woke up too. Are you okay?"

She blinked a couple of times and then slowly pushed herself to a seated position. "I think so." After looking around the room for a few seconds she turned towards Daniel. "Any ideas as to what's going on?"

"No," he told her. "Teal'c?"

"I do not have any ideas either," he said. "Although it does not appear as if we are in danger – at least not at the moment."

"Well that's encouraging," Daniel snapped sarcastically. "But where are we?"

"We appear to be in some kind of ancient building," Teal'c told him.

"Really?" Daniel said, rolling his eyes. He began to wander around the room in case there was something that would help tell them where they were. After a moment Teal'c joined his search. The two looked underneath and behind everything in the room, which included a number of chairs and a large wooden trunk pushed up against one wall. Unfortunately they didn't find anything that would explain where they were – or how they got here.

"But what happened?" Sam asked. She pushed herself to her feet and looked around. "One minute we're sitting in your living room, the next we all wake up here. If it wasn't for the fact that the Asgard are gone, I'd almost suspect them."

"Their mode of transport did not cause us to fall unconscious," Teal'c reminded her. "It must have been some other alien race who brought us here."

"But why?" Daniel wanted to know. So far he hadn't found anything interesting. At least, it was _all_ interesting, from an historical point of view, but nothing gave them any information that would help them.

It was as Daniel was starting his second walk around the room that the door opened, and in walked a dark-haired man. Behind him was an older man – with white hair and beard. The two stopped and looked at each of them, but then turned their whole attention to Sam.

"Welcome to Lothyrwen," he told Sam. "I am Ailemar, regent of Lothyrwen and this is my faithful wise man, Obelyn."

"Uh – thanks – I guess," Sam said. "But why _are_ we here? How dod you bring us? And where's Lothyrwen?"

"It is difficult, I know, to understand. But please believe me when I say we mean you no harm. You were brought here by the portal, to help your friend."

"The portal? And what do you mean by our friend?" Daniel asked. He stepped forward and studied the dark-haired man who spoke to them.

"The portal is – well, it doesn't matter. What is important is that Onayo is here with us. He is ill and needs your help. At least he needs the help of the woman."

"Onayo? I'm sorry, but we don't have a friend by that name." Daniel turned to Sam and Teal'c and raised his brows in enquiry. He was still curious about this portal, but for now there were more important things to think about.

"I do not know any by that name," answered Teal'c.

"No, I don't know anyone either," Sam replied, although her eyes grew big.

Ailemar frowned and looked helplessly at his companion. "They do not know him. The portal must have brought them here in error!"

"We do not know that Ailemar. I suggest we take them to him. Maybe they will recognize him."f

Ailemar sighed, but then he nodded. It looked as if this whole thing was turning out to be more trouble than help. "Come. I will take you to Onayo."

It was only as they stepped foot behind Ailemar that Daniel turned to Sam and whispered. "You don't think he could mean _O'Neill_ do you?"

"I was wondering the same," Sam admitted. "It may be, although they said he's ill. If it is him I hope he's okay."

Teal'c glanced over and nodded. He too worried that it might, indeed, be his friend.

They walked down a long, stark corridor. Daniel couldn't help but admire the architecture and in any other circumstance would have been interested in finding out more. For now all he could think about was Jack.

"He is here," the man names Ailemar said as he stopped outside an heavy and elaborately decorated door. "You must be quiet as he cannot be disturbed."

Everyone in the group nodded so Ailemar turned towards the door and tapped twice and then slowly opened it.

"Vishta?" he called softly.

"What is it Ailemar? There is nothing for you here."

"I brought the woman," he told her. A moment later the door opened wide and a small, grey haired lady stood there, beckoning them in. Daniel could almost imagine her with a wooden spoon, threatening all the little boys.

"Come," she said instead, reaching out and grabbing Sam. "We do not have much time."

"Uh –what do you mean?" Sam asked. The old lady continued to pull her towards the bed.

It was only as she neared the person lying there that she grew frightened. What if it was him? But then a voice whispered – what if it wasn't?

She looked down, and sucked in a breath. It was Jack – and he looked terrible. He was paper white and his eyes looked sunken in. His hair was dry and lifeless and his lips – what little she could see of them – were blue. He looked as if he were dying.

"What is wrong with him?" she hissed.

"He is dying," the woman confirmed. A second later both Daniel and Teal'c were standing beside her, with Daniel's arm holding on to her and steadying her. Teal'c murmured something under his breath – she thought it might have been in Goa'uld – and Daniel swore, in English.

"What did you do?" Daniel practically shouted at the three strangers in the room. At that the man who had brought them there stepped forward.

"We did nothing," he said. "He was ill before he came here. And what Vishta says is the truth. He is dying and the woman," he nodded towards Sam, "must help."

"What?" Sam was still staring in horror down at the colorless man lying so still on the bed. She could barely believe it was him. Then, without a sound she collapsed onto the side of the bed and put out her hand towards him. "Jack?" she whispered.

"You must help him," the man – what was his name? Oh yes, Obelyn - said. "You must save him."

Sam lifted her stricken face and looked at him. "I don't know what you mean. How am I to save him?"

"By joining with him," he said simply. "It is what the prophecy says."

"What the hell?" Daniel surged forward until he was right next to the bed and he too looked down. "What's going on? And what do you mean by "join"?"

"It was foretold," Obelyn had stayed by the door, but now he too stepped forward, "that Onayo would be saved when the golden haired woman joined with him. His life force is almost gone – and he needs to share yours so that he will live."

"Share mine? How? What do you _mean_?" Sam cried again.

Vishta walked slowly towards her and gently put her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "We do not really know what it means," she told her, "except that somehow you _can_ save him. Will you try?"

Sam looked helplessly at Jack and then glanced at Daniel, and Teal'c – who stood close by as if to protect both her and Jack. Both of them looked worried but uncertain as to what to do.

"Of course I want to help him," she finally replied. "But I don't know how."

"It is simple," the woman told her. "You must lie down beside him. When you sleep, you will be with him and then you are to come together and share your life force. Will you try?" she asked again.

"Daniel? Teal'c?"

"I don't know Sam. He looks bad. It can't hurt to try."

"If you do this thing, we will watch over you Samantha," Teal'c told her. "O'Neill is unwell and needs your help."

Sam nodded and then turned to the old woman. "Okay, I will do what I can."

"Good," Vishta gave a sharp nod. "Everyone must leave."

"I will stay," Teal'c told her. "I will stay and protect both Samantha Carter and O'Neill."

Vishta turned slowly and looked at the dark-skinned man. "No harm will befall either of them, I promise you. But she needs privacy. Please, go."

"It's okay Teal'c, Daniel. I'll be fine. Just – can they wait outside the door?" she asked Vishta.

The old woman nodded. "Please, you must hurry. His time is short."

The men; Ailemar, the old man Obelyn, Daniel and Teal'c all moved towards the doorway. Both Daniel and Teal'c looked back a number of times, but finally – at a nod from Sam – they passed through the door. A moment later it had closed and they were left standing in the hallway.

"God, I hope we're doing the right thing," Daniel whispered.'

Teal'c nodded. "I too, Daniel Jackson. We must hope that O'Neill survives."

Inside the room Vishta waited until the door had closed and then she turned towards the golden haired woman. "You must remove your clothes."

" _What_?"

"There must be no barriers," Vishta said simply.

"But what about - " before she had time to complete her question, the old woman had pulled back the sheets to reveal Jack lying naked on the bed.

Sam closed her eyes briefly, but at Vishta's urging nodded and began to strip. She just prayed that neither of her teammates would decide to enter the room. This was embarrassing enough as it was.

Soon she was completely naked. She shivered and then quickly climbed on the bed next to the General. She wasn't close enough to touch him, but _was_ close enough to feel the heat emanating from his body. She shivered again – this time not with cold, but with the awareness of what she was doing.

"Close your eyes," the old woman instructed. She did as she was told, and a second later a soft cloth covered her eyes. The next moment a soft sheet was laid over top of her. She assumed it also covered the General.

"Now rest," Vishta told her. "And pray that the joining takes place."

Sam wondered briefly what this joining entailed but then forgot everything as she was transported to a new place.

Sam opened her eyes, to find herself sitting on a chair looking out over Jack's pond. She heard a sound beside her and turned, to find him sitting beside her, a beer in his hand, and a grin on his face.

"Hi Carter," he said. "I'm glad you decided to come fishing with me."


	5. Rude Awakening

_**Thanks to everyone for the great comments and reviews! I'm so glad people are enjoying this new story (and don't worry - I'm going to do regular updates of Spring Cleaning). Just a note for you impatient ones (LOL) - I will let everyone know what happened between Jack and Sam - but maybe not for a while! Enjoy and reviews are my favorite things! Vini**_

She felt an overwhelming surge of joy upon seeing Jack. She wanted to reach out and pull him towards her, to throw her arms around him and hold on forever. Instead she grinned at him.

"Well, you kept asking me so I finally decided to say yes."

Jack returned her grin and gave her a small salute with his beer bottle. "Good for you Carter! Hey, want a beer?"

She laughed, and at that stood up. She reached down and took his free hand in hers. "Stand up," she said gently.

He looked at her quizzically for a moment, but then set his beer down on the dock and pushed himself to his feet. "What?" he asked seriously.

She smiled and leaned forward and put her arms around his waist. "Hold me?"

He leaned into her and put his head in the crook of her neck. "Always," he breathed.

They stood there, rocking slightly, without saying anything. Sam allowed the feeling of peace and joy to fill her. It was Jack's stomach growling that finally made her move back and look up at him.

He shrugged. "Sorry – didn't have lunch."

She giggled and reached up and kissed him. "I'm hungry too. What do you have to eat?"

"Uh," he looked at his fishing rod, that sat on the dock beside them. The cooler beside it was open – and totally empty. "I think I have some lunch meat. Feel like a sandwich."

"Sure." The two of them turned and headed back to the cabin. Jack was whistling softly and Sam took a deep breath.

Suddenly, for no reason that she could tell, she felt a strange knot of tension in her stomach. She stopped and shivered.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?" He was looking at her in concern. Clearly her change in mood had communicated itself to him.

"I – don't know," she told him. "Suddenly I felt -"

"You felt?"

"Like – I'm not supposed to be here."

He frowned down at her. "What? Of course you are. I mean – you _want_ to be here, right?"

"I – yes, I do, more than anything in the world. But – I don't know – something feels – _wrong."_

Jack stood silently, watching her, until he finally took a deep breath. "It's just that it's new," he told her. "You'll feel better after we eat."

She regarded him worriedly, but then nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." She gave him a small smile and together they entered the cabin.

She tried to shake off the strange feeling, and soon was laughing and talking. But down deep she kept feeling that something was off. It was as if things – weren't as good as they seemed. Maybe Jack was right – maybe this was all too new.

After lunch Jack suggested they go for a walk and he show her around his "little piece of heaven." She grabbed a sweater – from the suitcase she didn't remember packing – and the two of them headed out.

"Jack?" she asked a while later.

"Yeah?"

"Uh – when did I get here?"

He glanced over at her but kept walking. "What do you mean? You got here today."

"Yes, but when? All I remember is suddenly sitting beside you on the dock."

Jack didn't reply, but kept walking. It was only when she stopped, and forced him to stop alongside her, that he looked at her. "I – I don't know," he admitted. "Does it matter? You're here now."

"But – what if this isn't real? What if this is just a dream or – or an alien induced reality."

"No," he answered sharply. "Sam, just – enjoy this. We're together, that's all that matters. You don't have to question everything."

She slowly nodded, although the doubts continued. But he was right. She always questioned things when maybe it was time to just accept that they were here together.

For the rest of the day they enjoyed one another's company. She fell in love with the area around the cabin – learning things about Jack he'd never told her before. It was as if being in this place allowed him to be his real self – not the Colonel she'd known for so many years.

They fixed dinner together – laughing and behaving like children. After dinner he fixed them tea and they sat on his couch. "C'mere," he told her when she sat at the opposite end of the sofa.

He reached out and gently pulled her closer – so close that she was cuddled up against him. "I love you Sam," he said softly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I love you too Jack," she answered – again feeling the joy almost consume her. It was followed almost immediately by a sense of fear. It as if their love was in jeopardy of disappearing. But that could never happen!

Could it?

"Sam? What is it? Are you still feeling as if – this isn't supposed to be?"

"I – I'm sorry," she admitted. "I don't want to feel that way, but I can't help it. Something just doesn't feel right. I'm scared."

He sighed and leaned his head back on the sofa. "I know," he said quietly. "I've felt the same all day."

"You have? You didn't say anything."

He gave a crooked smile. "I didn't want to admit it – to you or myself. I love you so much, but for some reason I feel like -"

"Like what," she asked when he stopped talking.

"Like – I'm going to lose you – that you're not going to love me anymore."

Her eyes closed briefly and she felt a wave of despair so strong she almost cried out. "Part of me knows that you'll _never_ lose my love," she told him. "But part of me also feels that it's _you_ that's not going to love me anymore. Why Jack? Why are we feeling like this? I'm so scared and I don't know why."

He shook his head, unable to give her an answer. Instead he reached for her again and drew her to him. "I promise Sam – that no matter what – you'll always be in my heart. I don't ever want to lose you."

She nodded, her face pressed into his shirt. She could feel the tears spill out of her eyes and drip onto his chest. "I promise too," she told him. "No matter what – we'll always remember this and our love for one another."

They sat quietly together, their bodies touching and their hearts beating together. Neither wanted to move, to lose this moment. It was as if this was a time they had to burn into their souls so that they would never forget, never lose the love they shared.

Neither knew how long they sat there, but suddenly Jack moved. He pulled back slightly and looked down at her, his eyes roving over her face. Finally he smiled and then he leaned forward until his lips touched hers.

Sam sighed and melted into him. She allowed herself to stop thinking, but only to feel – to feel his lips on hers, his hands in her hair. The kiss went on for a long time, until again Jack pulled back. "I love you," he told her once more.

Without saying more he slowly stood and this time _he_ reached out for _her._ "Come," he told her. "I want to love you."

She nodded and stood. Yes, this was right, it was good. They belonged together. Their lives had been entwined for years and tonight was simply the culmination of the journey that had led to this place, and this time.

Jack took her to his bed – the old fashioned bed covered by the quilt his grandmother had made. He took his time undressing her and worshipping her with his eyes and his hands and his body.

She reveled in his touch, his admiration, his love – and she returned it with all her heart and soul. The two came together in joy and in love – and both knew it was right.

They both fell asleep curled up together – and both felt at peace.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He felt good – great even. In fact he hadn't felt this good in a long time.

He must have been tired, he thought. All he had needed was a good night's sleep and he was right as rain. He was going to take a few days off, he didn't care what Cummings said. He hadn't had any time off in a year and he was ready to break.

He took another breath in – and noticed the smell. It was a spicy, floral smell that he didn't recognize. He couldn't remember buying any room deodorizer that smelled like that. Maybe his cleaning lady had bought something.

He allowed himself to stretch – marveling in how great he felt. His knees didn't hurt – in fact nothing hurt. And he felt relaxed and – happy – something he hadn't felt in over a year.

Suddenly that thought was followed by the remembrance of _her_ and the happiness fled as quickly as it had come. Damn – _why_ did he always have to think of her?

Because you lost part of yourself when you lost her, he admitted to himself. His life had little meaning now – other than his work and he was beginning to hate that.

Suddenly the fact that he felt physically good didn't matter. What was health without happiness?

He sighed and slowly opened his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer.

The first thing he realized was he was not in his bedroom! In fact, he had absolutely no idea where he was nor how he had gotten here.

He felt his heart speed up but remained outwardly calm. Although he hadn't been in the field in a couple of years, he still knew that he had to find out more information before he did anything – and hopefully before alerting anyone that he was awake.

He lay quietly, trying to take in his surroundings without moving. He slowed his breathing and listened – and almost immediately heard it. There was someone beside him – someone asleep by the sound of his or her breathing.

He slowly, carefully turned his head to discover who or what was there. At first all he saw was a mop of blond hair. It took only a second for him to recognize that hair – and then the face underneath.

" _Carter!"_ He moved away as fast as he could and almost fell off the bed. It was at that moment that he realized something else. He was naked and when he looked again at her, he saw that she was as well. The sheet that must have been over them both had fallen to waist level and he could see her naked torso.

His yelp had woken her and she was staring, bewildered, at the ceiling. That only lasted for a moment before she turned and looked at him.

There was a brief moment of what looked like – was it relief? And then her face shuttered and she was looking at him blankly. "Jack."

His teeth clenched and he took a deep, although shaky breath. "That's _General_ to you Colonel!"

Her face blanched, but then she nodded. He felt a bit of a bastard, but then he remembered that she deserved it.

At that moment she looked down and he could see the sudden blush that covered her body. But to give her credit she didn't panic, but instead reached down and slowly and carefully pulled the sheet up until it covered her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, once she was covered. He still sat on the edge of the bed, his hands clenched in anger and – other emotions he couldn't even name.

"It's a long story, Sir," she said softly.

"Well then you'd better get started," he interrupted brutally. "I told you I never wanted to see you again, and I meant it."

She closed her eyes briefly and nodded, but then she turned and – again to give her credit – she looked directly at him. "I know you did General – but in this case it wasn't my fault. We were brought here without our knowledge or consent."

"And I suppose you got into bed with me – naked – also without your knowledge?"

"No – no, I – chose to do that. It was the only way -"

"The only way _what_ Colonel?" he asked bitterly. "The only way you could trap me?"

"No," she said softly, "the only way to save your life."

His eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "Are you telling me that somehow getting me into bed with you is supposed to _save my life_?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly. "You were dying and the race that brought us told us that was the only way. I would never have done it for any other reason Ja – ur – General. I understood what you said to me and didn't ever plan on bothering you again."

He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He gave a sharp nod and then turned away from her. "Where are my clothes?"

"I – I don't know. You were like this when we arrived."

"We came – ur – we arrived separately?" he asked.

She blanched at his words but then tried to pull herself together. She shouldn't have been surprised he reacted like this, but she had to admit that she was hurt. No, she was more than hurt – she was shattered. A part of her had hoped that Jack had forgiven her and that there might yet be a possibility of – but no, she had to stop thinking like that.

"Yes. You disappeared from Washington a couple of days ago – at least I think it was a couple of days. I don't really know how long we've been here. General Landry got in touch with us to see if we had any idea where you could have gone. We didn't and nobody had any information. We were at Daniel's house – trying to figure out who could have taken you, when all of a sudden we woke up here. The people here told us you were dying and that I was the only one who could save you. It's some kind of healing ritual -I don't really understand it. They brought us into this room and it was obvious that they were correct. You were – you looked terrible, you were dying, so I agreed to do what they suggested. It was the only thing we could do."

"And exactly what did this healing ritual entail?" he asked, his tone angry although she could also hear a bit of curiosity.

"I simply had to lie down beside you. They said something about sharing my life force. All I know is that I fell asleep and now you're better so whatever happened it must have worked."

He stayed silent, trying to get his thoughts in order. He wasn't sure he quite believed all of this about the healing - although he was starting to remember how awful he had felt. in fact, the last thing he remembered before waking up was feeling intense pain in his chest. Maybe he _had_ been dying.

But now they had other things to think about. They had to find out who had taken them and how to get out of here and back home. He sighed, wishing that it had been anyone except Carter who had rescued him. Her presence was making it difficult to concentrate on anything. He took a deep breath and tried to focus.

"Well, thank you for - doing whatever you did to save me," he told her matter-of-factly, although even he could hear the undercurrent of anger towards her. "You said "we" – who else is here?"

"Daniel and Teal'c," she told him.

"Good. So we need to get our clothes and get out of here. Where are they?"

"They were going to wait outside the door," she told him. "Uh – my clothes are here. If you -"

"I'm not gonna look Carter," he told her sharply. "Just hurry up and get dressed and go find Daniel and Teal'c and tell them to bring my clothes. And then we're gonna get out of here."

"Yes Sir," she said. He kept his back turned and could hear the rustling of the sheets and then her footsteps as she went to retrieve her clothes. He heard rustling for a few more minutes.

"I'm dressed," she told him. "I'll find Daniel and Teal'c."

"Fine," he told her, his back still turned. As it was he couldn't see her gaze at him – nor could he see the look of longing in her eyes.

"I'll be right back." With that she headed towards the door. She was grateful when it opened and immediately made her way into the hallway.

She was disappointed not to see her teammates and began to worry. She didn't know where to look and was afraid that something may have happened to them. Just then, however, a door opened and a young woman came out. She looked in surprise at Sam and would have turned way, except Sam spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the girl stopped and looked at her fearfully.

Sam smiled. "I'm looking for my friends. I wonder if you have seen them? One is tall, with dark skin and -"

" – a mark on his forehead?"

"Yes, that's right. Have you seen him?"

She nodded and pointed to a door a few feet in front of Sam. "They are in there. They are eating."

"Thank you," Sam gave her another smile and waited until the young girl had left. At that point she walked forward, and gently knocked on the door.

It was opened immediately by a young man who looked like a servant. He looked at her in surprise. "You are awake!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm looking for my -"

" _Sam_!" Daniel's voice interrupted her and she looked behind the man at the door to see her friend quickly approaching. "How are you? How's Jack? What happened? Where -"

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c approached from behind and laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Let Colonel Carter speak."

"Sorry Sam," Daniel grinned shamefacedly. "I'm just so happy to see you. You were in there for hours. Uh – and Jack?"

"He's fine – doing quite well. But he sent me to get someone to take him his clothes."

" _Yes_!" Daniel said in relief. It took him a moment to get his mind back on the present. "Oh – yeah – right. Let me ask Ailemar. _Hey Ailemar_ ," he called out the door. "Where are Jack's things? Sam says he's a lot better."

"Glory be," Ailemar exclaimed, as he practically ran down the hall and into the room. "Samantha," he walked forward and took her two hands in his. "Thank you. Thank you for saving Onayo."

"His name is O'Neill," she told him gently, "General Jack O'Neill. We don't know anyone by the name of Onayo."

Ailemar just smiled. He knew that the one who had been brought here was indeed their savior. "I will take him his clothes."

"Uh – you'd better let us do that," Daniel told him. "He – might not be too happy."

"He's not," Sam confirmed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Daniel suddenly looked at his friend, and saw that she looked pale and upset. "Is Jack really alright? Are _you_ all right? I thought you said -"

"We're both fine," she said quickly. "The General just needs his clothes. I'd take them to him right away. He's rather – uh, you know."

"Yea, okay," Daniel frowned and looked entreatingly at Teal'c.

"I shall remain here with Colonel Carter," the big man said. He too had noticed that she didn't look right.

"Thanks. I'll be right back. Ailemar – can you get his clothes for me?"

A few minutes later Daniel knocked on the door, and then slowly opened it. "Jack, it's me."

"Come in Daniel," Jack said. He was sitting on the bed with his legs over the side. His back was to the door and he had the sheet pulled up to his waist.

"Here you go," Daniel walked around and handed them to his friend. He looked closely at the General's face. He looked well – although he also looked upset. Oh no – a Jack O'Neill who was unhappy was not a good thing.

"What happened Daniel?" Jack said softly, still not looking at the other man. He laid the clothes down beside him and then picked up his shirt and began to put it on.

"Uh – you disappeared -"

"Carter told me."

"Yes, well, it was scary. We had absolutely no idea where you could be. General Cummings was telling everyone you'd gone AWOL -"

"The old bastard," Jack said, without any feeling.

"Yes, well – fortunately the President didn't believe that, and of course neither did we. We were trying to figure out where you could be when we were – beamed – here."

"Beamed?"

"Well, I don't exactly know what happened, but that's kind of what it seemed like. Of course we were all unconscious when we arrived and we don't really know where we are – but otherwise we're good. I mean it's great to see you well. I really thought you were a goner, but Sam pulled you back."

"What is she doing here Daniel?" Jack said, and this time he turned and stared at his friend.'

"Uh –what do you mean? Where else would she be?"

"Don't give me that crap!" Jack snapped. "Carter and I haven't spoken in over a year and you _know_ there's no love lost between us."

"Do I?" Daniel said, looking him right in the eye. "Actually, I don't know _anything_ because you refuse to talk about it. All I know is that we were all worried sick – and that includes Sam – and we were willing to do anything to save you. Of course we didn't have any choice about coming here, but after we got here – it was Sam who agreed to save your life."

"You should have stopped her," Jack told him. "The last thing in this world I want, is to be beholden to Samantha Carter!"

Daniel frowned and stared at his friend for a few seconds. "What happened between you two Jack?" he asked. "A year and a half ago you were the happiest I've ever seen you. You and Sam were together and everything was great. What happened to change all that?"

"It's none of your business," his friend retorted. "What happened is between Carter and me. _She_ knows – and she also knows to stay away from me, so what is this crap about my needing her to save my life."

"I don't think it is crap Jack. Because you were dying and now you're well. Whatever happened, it worked. Just be grateful to be alive. And anyway, this will give you a chance to mend fences with Sam. She did save your life, after all."

"Don't you understand Daniel? I don't _want_ to owe her anything and I certainly am not planning on mending fences! Next time, let me die. I don't want to be beholden to her!"

"God Jack, listen to yourself! And anyway, it's too late to go back. You _are_ beholden to her and she doesn't deserve to be treated like crap. I don't know what happened, and neither of you will talk about it – okay, we can't make you. But you sure as hell better treat her respectfully. We need to figure out how to get out of here, and the last thing we need is you being a bastard!"

Jack closed his eyes, not liking what Daniel was saying, but knowing it to be the truth. He couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way, and Carter _had_ saved his life. He had thanked her for that, and now he would deal with her in a professional way. As far as he was concerned, and from here on in, she was a soldier under his command. There was nothing personal between them. But God - they had to get out of here quickly and back to Earth. Having her around was going to be hell.

He finally looked at Daniel and nodded. "I can do that," he said softly. "But you have to promise me you won't butt your nose in where it doesn't belong. We'll work together to get out of here and then I don't want to see, hear from or talk about Carter – you understand?"

Daniel looked at Jack sadly, but finally gave a nod of his own. "I think you're wrong Jack, but I'll respect your decision. Now let's get the hell out of here."

"I'm with you Jackson! Let's go."


	6. Gray Haired Warrior

The two men left the room and headed towards the one where Teal'c, Sam and Ailemar were waiting. Jack had to stop and take a steadying breath before he walked in that room. He forced the anger and hurt and betrayal from his eyes – leaving them without expression – and then moved forward. He could do this.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you. You are looking well," Teal'c stood and moved towards him. He gave Jack a Jaffa "hug" and then stepped back.

Jack briefly smiled. "Thanks T. It's good to see you too. So," he glanced around the room and noticed the one person he didn't know, "you must be Ailemar?"

"That is me," the young man beamed. "It is an honor to meet you Ona – O'Neill,"

Jack's eyebrows went up. "Yeah – right. So, I understand you're the one who brought us here?"

The other man's expression changed – and his eyes dropped. "No, it was not I."

"No? Who was it then?"

"It was the prophecy," he answered. He glanced up and then back down quickly. Jack's eyes narrowed. Ailemar was clearly keeping something from them.

"The prophecy? I don't know what this prophecy _is_ but I'm pretty sure it wasn't responsible for taking me from my house to -" he glanced around the room, " – _here_. And it didn't bring my friends from where they were to here. So, I ask again, _who brought us_?"

"It _was_ the prophecy that brought you. I simply asked that our savior come and - you appeared. When it was clear you were dying I asked again for help, because the prophecy said that you would be saved by one with golden hair." He glanced over at Sam. "And it was true! She was brought here and she saved him. The prophecy foretold the truth!"

Daniel stepped forward when it was obvious that Jack was about to explode. He knew Jack was having a hard time dealing with everything that was going on, and Sam being here made it all the harder. He just wished he knew what had happened. For now, however, he had to try and keep his friend from saying or doing something he'd regret.

"Uh – Ailemar, are you telling us that you didn't use anything – uh any tool or technology to bring us here."

"What is _technology_?" the young man asked with a puzzled frown.

"It – doesn't matter. But _did_ you? Use something? Was there an artifact or tool or _something_ that helped bring us here?"

They all knew that Ailemar was lying when he shook his head. He couldn't look anyone in the eye and guilt was written all over him. But they could also see that he wasn't going to tell them anything. They'd have to find out some other way – or how to get him to talk.

Daniel sighed and stepped closer to their host. "Can you tell us about the prophecy? What is it? What does it say?"

At that Ailemar lifted his head and began to speak. He sounded excited, and for once it was obvious he wasn't hiding anything from them. What he told them, however, caused Daniel's heart to sink. When he looked at his friends he could tell they all had the same reaction.

"Many years ago," Ailemar started, "during my great-grandfather's time, our lands were at peace. We lived here, in Lothyrwen. Our sister kingdom was Glardomar – and we existed in friendship. We traded with one another – our families intermarried – life was good."

"What happened?" Jack spoke for the first time in a while.

Ailemar frowned. "We – don't know quite what happened. It was as it had always been– Glardomar was ruled by Cadiswen, King of the Theani – and things were good. But one day a bright light appeared in the sky. We didn't know what it was, but the next day we heard that a group of people appeared in Gladomar. They were welcomed as is the custom in our lands and at first everything seemed fine. But over the next few months Glardomar started to isolate itself. Soon they would allow no one to pass across their borders. Our king – King Adwielith – attempted to contact them, to reach out with the hand of friendship. But nothing was heard from Glardomar. Until one day -" Ailemar stopped.

"What happened?" This time Daniel asked gently. The young man lifted his head and looked directly at him.

"We found out that Cadiswen and all of his family were dead and there was a new ruler of Glardomar. His name was Gauwyn."

After a moment's silence Jack spoke. "So there was some kind of coup," Jack said. "I'm sorry about all this – but it happened a long time ago and I don't see what it has to do with us?"

Ailemar turned his eyes on the one he called savior. "But the story is not finished," he said quietly. "As soon as Gauwyn took power he declared war on Lothyrwen. We fought hard and seemed to be winning, when Gauwyn sent word that he wanted peace." Ailemar took a deep breath. "King Adwielith greeted this with joy. He knew that war served no one."

"I have a feeling this doesn't end well," Jack said softly to Teal'c, who looked at him and nodded. "Go on," he then said to the young man telling the story.

Ailemar sucked in a breath. "Gauwyn held a huge banquet and invited King Adwielith and his family. He said he was reaching out the hand of friendship and that they would share a meal together and then the war would end." He looked up, his eyes glazed with anger. "The food was poisoned," he said flatly. "The King and his entire family were wiped out at one time."

"That's awful," Daniel interjected.

"Yes – and he killed many of his own people at the same time. Dozens died that night."

"I'm assuming the war continued?" Jack asked.

Again Ailemar turned towards him. "Yes. One of the few people close to the King, who didn't attend the banquet, was Lord Taenyth. He was the General in charge of Lothyrwen's army and he didn't trust Gauwyn. He tried to talk the King out of going, but Adwielith trusted the words of his enemy." Ailemar laughed, without humor. "Sadly, Taenyth was proved right. After the King and his family were killed, the people were terrified and there was chaos in the land. They knew that Gauwyn was about to strike, so my Lord Taenyth rallied the army and was able to hold off Glardomar's forces. Sadly, though, he was not able to defeat them and so the war continued."

"I assume it's still going on?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Ailemar answered. "It has now been 80 years of warfare between our two kingdoms."

"Alright – this is all very interesting, but you haven't gotten to the prophecy yet!" Jack said sharply At this his team members – or former team members all turned and glared at him. He was angry – more than angry, and the last thing he wanted or needed was some sob story about their history! Still, the guy was talking about a war that had gone on for way too long, and had most likely killed many of their citizens. He knew he had to try and sound more sympathetic and normally he would be. It was just that right now the last thing he wanted was to get caught up in someone else's troubles. Still, he did feel a measure of sympathy for the people and so forced himself to calm down. He took a breath and tried again

"Look, I'm really sorry for what you've gone through, and normally I'd – we'd be glad to help, but -" he glanced at Teal'c, who had a brow raised, then at Daniel, who was frowning and looked as if he were ready to speak. Sam – well Sam he avoided looking at altogether but he had no doubt she was sympathetic to the story. "Fine," he finally sighed. "Go on."

"I am sorry," Ailemar said. "I do not mean to avoid your question but in order to understand the prophecy, you must also understand our history."

"Okay," Jack nodded, "but I'd like to hear about the prophecy."

"I would ask that you show patience for a few more minutes. I prefer if my wise man tell you the prophecy. He is much more knowledgeable than I."

"Fine – I don't care if your pet cockatoo tells me – I'd just like to hear it!"

Ailemar nodded and quickly ran to the cord that must have rung a bell somewhere. After a few minutes a servant appeared and their host spoke to him briefly. A few short minutes later an older man appeared, whom he introduced as Oberlyn.

"Oberlyn will tell you the prophecy," he said. Oberlyn looked at Ailemar in surprise, one eyebrow raised, but then nodded.

"Of course," he said. It took a few minutes for everyone to get seated and for Oberlyn to find his place. Finally he began.

"Has Ailemar told you of our history?"

"About the war with Glardomar?" Daniel asked. At Oberlyn's nod, Daniel himself nodded. "Yes, he told us."

"And did he tell you of his Great-grandfather?"

"Great-grandfather?" Jack asked sharply.

"Lord Taenyth was my Great-grandfather," Ailemar said quietly. He glanced at Jack, who was regarding him somewhat cynically. "Oberlyn will explain."

"It is true that Ailemar is a descendent of Lord Taenyth. But more of that in a moment. First you must know that the people begged Taenyth to be their new king."

"Not really a surprise," Jack said with a frown, although he glanced at Ailemar as he said it.

"No," Oberlyn agreed. "He had saved his people and their rightful King was dead, along with all of his family and they needed to look to another ruler."

Jack turned and looked at Ailemar. Did that make him a prince? Or maybe he was already King. "Uh –"

"Please, just listen," Ailemar said quickly. "All will be explained."

Jack nodded and turned back to the wise man. "Okay – what happened?"

"Taenyth knew that it was not his destiny – or that of his sons – to become ruler of Lothyrwen. Instead he agreed to be Regent – only until the true king returned."

"The _true_ king?" Jack asked cynically. "Uh – you said that the real King had been murdered. How could he return?"

"This is where the prophecy comes in," Oberlyn told him gently. "Taenyth was given it in a dream one night. He told the people that he was visited by a shining light that spoke to him. The light told him not to aspire to be king, but instead to look after the land until such time as the savior, Onayo, would come. He would free the land of the evil one and would once more lead Lothrywen to glory. _He_ would be the rightful King." Oberlyn stopped at this and faced O'Neill directly. "The prophecy said that Onayo would have hair of gray, and the power and wisdom of his Ancient ancestors."

"Sounds kind of like you Jack," Daniel hissed softly.

"It could sound like lots of people Daniel," Jack answered angrily. "And I haven't usually been called "wise". Okay – so you're saying that Taenyth decided to be Regent rather than King. I'm assuming that this regency has since passed on to someone else, unless Taenyth is quite old?"

"My Great-grandfather died many years ago," Ailemar told him.

"So that makes you - what?" Jack asked, with piercing brown eyes.

"I am Regent of Lothyrwen," Ailemar bowed. "The regency passed to my grandfather, and then to my father and finally, upon his death, to me. My father died last year – he was killed in battle – so now the mantle is mine."

"So you're the guy in charge?" Jack said, looking at him suspiciously.

"I should have told you earlier," Ailemar said sheepishly, "But I was too worried at first, and then too overjoyed when I realized it was indeed you. So now it doesn't really matter!"

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter? Of course it matters."

"Yes, but not for long – not now that you are here. I have waited my whole life for you to come. I am fortunate that the prophecy was fulfilled in my lifetime!"

" _What prophecy_?" Jack growled. "All you've said is that someone with gray hair would come. I'm sure there are a lot of people with gray hair around here!"

"But you came through the -", Ailemar stopped. "You came when we called."

"The prophecy doesn't just speak of someone with gray hair," Oberlyn continued. "It also talks about someone coming from _another world_ – and this person would be a warrior who would save Lothrywen from the evil one. You are from another world and you _are_ a warrior, are you not?"

"Jack?" Daniel prodded when O'Neill didn't say anything.

"Yeah, okay – at least I _was_ – but that was a while ago. Now I'm just a paper-pusher."

Both Ailemar and Oberlyn looked puzzled at this. "You push paper?" the young regent finally asked. "What does this mean?"

"It means that my warrior days are over – gone, game over, toast. So you see, I'm definitely not the one you want. You want someone in fighting form, not an old general whose glory days are long gone."

"But you are not old," Ailemar said. "You are in the prime of life."

Jack couldn't help feel a bit more sympathetic towards Ailemar after his words. He smirked and turned to Daniel. "See – not old!"

He received a strange look in reply and was a bit disconcerted to see Daniel looking at him intently. "What?"

"Uh – just that you _are_ looking really good Jack – better than I've seen you look in a while."

"He speaks the truth O'Neill," Teal'c added. "You appear very healthy."

Jack stared back at the two men, and then shook himself. "We're getting off point people," he said. "The issue is I'm _not_ a warrior anymore and I'm _not_ the person -"

"Onayo," Oberlyn interjected.

"Yeah – I'm not this _Onayo_ person they're talking about."

"You have to admit the name is similar," Daniel pointed out. "In fact it's incredibly close to your own. It sounds the way someone whose native language isn't English would say your name. That's gotta be more than a coincidence."

"Hey –whose side are you on! Daniel, we have to get out of here. I'm sorry that these people are having troubles and I wish them well, but it's _not our problem_! We need to figure out how to get home, not get involved in some other people's war! "

"But you cannot leave," Ailemar argued. "You _are_ the fulfillment of the prophecy, otherwise you would not be here. We need you to help vanquish Gauwyn and save our people. We are losing the war and you are our last hope!"

"Ailemar," Jack turned to him and sighed. "Even if I stayed, there isn't anything I could do. I'm just one man! I can't defeat an entire army."

"You are the chosen one," the regent said stubbornly, "and you have to help us. You are here and there _is_ no way back."

Jack began to look angry again. He turned to Daniel and then Teal'c. "Tell them," he said. "Tell them that they're crazy and we need to find our way home."

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know what to say Jack. They're not going to believe me anyway."

"Teal'c?"

"I too do not know what to say O'Neill. I have no way of proving you are _not_ the one of whom they speak, although I too wish to return home."

Jack sighed and finally turned towards Sam, although he didn't look at her directly. "What about you Carter?" he asked. "Any suggestions?"

"Uh – Ailemar – you have to understand," she said. "We all have lives, families, _responsibilities_. How would you feel if you were taken to a strange place and told that you had to stay, that you couldn't return to your own home. Please – tell us how to return."

At this Ailemar looked extremely uncomfortable and glanced at Oberlyn as if for help. His councilor shook his head, at which the young man turned to Carter. "I am sorry. We do not wish to take you away from all you have known – and the others can return if they so wish. I am afraid that Onayo – O'Neill, must remain, as must you. The lives of our people depend on him."

"You're telling me that Daniel and Teal'c can go home, but not me or Carter, is that right?" Jack asked.

Ailemar faced Jack and nodded his head. "That is correct," he said resolutely.

"Why Carter?" Jack wanted to know. "If you think I'm this "Onayo", why do you need her?"

"Because she is joined with you," Oberlyn told him. "We thought you understood."

"Understood _what_?" He looked angrily at the two men from Lothyrwen. "I don't understand a damn thing! One moment I'm in my living room, on the couch, and the next thing I know I wake up naked next to Carter. Then I'm told I'm the fulfillment of some prophecy and told I have to save your people. _Now_ you tell me that I'm _joined_ ," he made air quotes around the word, "to Carter. What the _hell_ does that mean?"

Ailemar looked frightened and turned towards Oberlyn. The wise old man stepped forward, his expression grave. "We thought you understood that when we brought you here you were near death. Your heart had failed and you were dying. Because of the prophecy we knew that the only thing that would save you would be the golden haired woman. We asked that the one who would save you would be brought here – and she was, along with your two friends. She agreed to the joining and your life was saved."

"What the _hell is this joining_?" O'Neill had clearly lost all patience.

Oberlyn sighed. "We do not know how it works – only that it was foretold. Your life-force was almost gone and so she has shared hers with you. It brought you back and restored you to full health. But it also means that your lives are forever entwined. Your life force is shared and you cannot live without the other."

There was a moment of dead silence in the room, broken finally by O'Neill.

"God _damn_ it!" he yelled – and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Daniel swallowed and glanced first at Teal'c, and then over to Sam – who looked white as a ghost, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Both Ailemar and Oberlyn stood frozen, their expressions ones of shock and fear.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Uh – that went well."


	7. Complications

Jack slammed the door and headed down the corridor, passing a startled servant girl on the way. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away.

 _Joined!_ With _Carter?_ He still didn't know what the hell that meant, and he suspected it was nothing but an old wives tale, but still, it complicated things. It looked as if Ailemar and his crew would let Danny and Teal'c go, but _of course_ Carter had to stay.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he yelled, at the same time kicking the stone wall of the corridor. That did nothing but bruise his toes, but it did give him a moment's sense of satisfaction.

He continued walking until he came to a heavy door, which he opened – to find himself in a small walled garden. It was pretty – surrounded by trees and full of flowers that looked like roses – and a bench placed right in the middle. He made his way over and sat down heavily upon it. "What the hell am I going to do now?" he asked. Since there were only a few butterflies and a single bird sitting in one of the trees in the garden, he didn't expect an answer. He sighed and closed his eyes wishing that he could open them and find himself back in DC.

"Onayo must help us," the Regent said, for the first time sounding angry. "I _cannot_ let my people be destroyed by Gauwyn!"

" _Gauwyn?"_ Daniel asked in surprise. "But – is he the descendent of the original Gauwyn?"

His brows furrowed with worry, Ailemar answered. "No – he is the same."

"But – that doesn't make sense, unless he's really, really old."

"He is not," Oberlyn told them. "He does not age. It is for this reason that many believe what he says – that he is a god."

"A God?" Sam exclaimed. "And he doesn't grow old?"

"No."

"Uh – have their been any reports of – his eyes glowing?" she asked softly, with a glance to her teammates. Both of them looked startled and then worried. "And does he speak with a strange, echoing voice?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Ailemar hissed. "Do you know of him?"

"Not of _him_ exactly," Daniel answered. "But we know of his kind. We have – fought them for many years."

"He appeared following the report of a "light from the sky?" asked Teal'c.

"That is correct. Many people believe that he came on a beam of the sun from the heavens. Many worship him but even more fear him."

"Damn it!" Sam closed her eyes. "I thought we were done with the Goa'uld!

"It appears not, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said solemnly. "It was almost immediately after the light appearing that things began to change in Glardomar. I suspect that a minor system lord either crash-landed on this planet or decided that this would be a good planet to avoid the fate that befell so many of his brethren. He is planning on conquering everything and ruling over this world."

"I'm surprised he hasn't been able to do it before now," Daniel observed. "It's a testament to the people of Lothyrwen that they've managed to avoid being conquered."

"I suspect that he only had a handful of Jaffa with him," Teal'c observed, "and that he has been able to maintain control of Glardomar because they believe him to be a God. It was the case on many worlds the Goa'uld controlled."

"He must have a sarcophagus," Sam said suddenly. "That will add to the illusion that he is a God."

Ailemar and Oberlyn had been paying close attention to the discussion of the strangers, but now the Regent could hold back no longer. "You know much about Gauwyn," he stated. "You have battled his kind before?"

"Oh yeah," Daniel snorted. "We know all about his kind."

"So you will know how to defeat him? And Onayo – or O'Neill, he has battled them as well?"

"Yeah – he's killed his fair share of snake-heads!"

Oberlyn had become more and more confused as he listened to the friends of Onayo. But at this he couldn't refrain from speaking. "Snake-heads? Why do you call them that? Gauwyn does not have the appearance of a snake."

It was Teal'c who answered him. "The Goa'uld – are parasites," he said, "they enter into a human host and control it. It is for this reason their eyes glow and they speak strangely – there is another creature inside the human."

"That's impossible!" Ailemar said in disbelief. "You are telling me that inside Gauwyn is a parasite?"

"Yup – and it looks like a particularly ugly snake," Daniel told him, channeling Jack. "The parasite gives incredible strength and health to the host body, although to stay young and heal any serious wounds the Goa'uld – that's the race of parasites – uses a sarcophagus. It's like a big box that – uh – regenerates people's bodies."

"I have heard of this!" exclaimed Oberlyn. "I thought it was a myth, but it has been said the Gauwyn uses a chamber in which to confer and get life from the Gods. Could this be it?"

"Could be," Daniel agreed.

"So, you will help us?" Ailemar finally asked. "You know these – Goa'uld – and you have battled them before. You see, O'Neill _must_ be the fulfillment of the prophecy."

Daniel bit his lip but then leaned toward his friends. "I – kind of think they may be right," he said softly. "But I don't know what Jack is going to say."

"We must inform him that Gauwyn is a Goa'uld. If we can help defeat him and bring peace to this planet, then maybe they will let us return home," Teal'c pointed out.

"It's all we _can_ do Daniel," Sam agreed. "I can't leave these people to be subjugated by a Goa'uld and I don't think that J – the General can either. We have to help them."

"I think we all agree but, who's going to tell Jack?"

"Tell Jack what?" O'Neill suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking tense but in control. Daniel knew that look and knew that his friend was in full General mode (formerly Colonel mode). He wasn't going to let his emotions get in the way of what he had to do. Daniel wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not right now.

"We discovered something Jack," Daniel told him.

Jack's head swiveled in his direction. "What did you discover?"

"Gauwyn is a Goa'uld," Teal'c answered. "And he has a sarcophagus."

Jack's eyebrows went up, but his expression didn't change. Yup, Daniel thought – it was General O'Neill in front of them right now. Oh well – maybe that's what they needed. "You're sure?" This time he actually looked over at Sam, who reacted with a start of surprise, but then she answered.

"Well Sir, he hasn't aged, according to Ailemar and Oberlyn, and his eyes glow and he speaks in a strange voice. He also appeared after they saw a light coming from the sky. Oberlyn also has heard rumors of a "box" that the - that Gauwyn uses to "convene with the Gods". Gauwyn has also told people that he _is_ a God."

There was a brief pause and then O'Neill nodded. "So, a snake-head. Okay campers I guess we don't have any choice." He turned to Ailemar. "Fine. We'll help you get rid of Gauwyn and then you're going to send us home – right?"

Ailemar looked torn, but finally he nodded his head. "I still believe you are destined to be our King," he told O'Neill, "but for now that is acceptable."

"For now?" Jack looked at him. "Uh uh. I want your promise that you will send us home when this is done."

The Regent turned an agonized face to his councilor, not sure what to do. After a moment Oberlyn spoke. "I believe that is all we can do," he said. "If O'Neill truly _is_ the fulfillment of the prophecy than we must leave it in God's hands."

"Fine," Ailemar nodded. "I promise we will send you home – if we can," he added. "I do not know if it is in our control. But I will promise to do all I can to make it happen, if you first help us defeat the evil one."

A sharp nod from O'Neill was all he got before the man turned to his friends. "Okay folks – we've got a lot to figure out here. I suggest we get started."

"Uh Jack – it's getting kind of late, and I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Maybe we could wait until morning to get started?" Daniel looked at him cautiously, knowing that things could go either way.

"Fine," Jack said with a heavy sigh. "Ailemar – do you have rooms for us? And then I'd like to find some other clothes and dinner would be good." Jack looked down at his uniform and wished that he was wearing his old BDU's. He hadn't had to wear them in a while and they were way more comfortable and useful than his blues. He glanced over at Daniel, Teal'c and Carter, for the first time really seeing them. All of them were dressed in street clothes. Although more practical than what he had on, they also weren't as useful as their field wear.

"And I suspect my – people – will need some changes of clothing as well."

"We will see to it immediately," Ailemar moved quickly to the door – his face showing his excitement and pleasure that Onayo – he didn't care what he called himself – to him he would _always_ be Onayo – was going to help them. For the first time, in a long time, he felt hope.

"No way! There is no way I'm wearing that!" Sam stood looking at the maid-servant, who was holding up a long, elaborate deep blue gown. It was gorgeous – if you liked medieval styles that was. It was also heavy and way too cumbersome. "I'll just stay in these," she looked down at her jeans and sweater.

"But – you can't Milady," the servant said. "You look -"

"I look like what? Come on – I'm not going to get mad at you."

"Like a boy. And you are consort of Onayo – you must be dressed properly."

"Not in that," Sam said. She refused to even _think_ about this joining business and she was _not_ a consort to anyone. "Do you have something – plainer?"

"Plainer? But – do you not wish to please him?"

"Who?"

"Onayo?"

"That's _O'Neill_ – and no, I don't wish to please him!" she snapped. The poor servant girl looked like she was going to cry so Sam sighed and waved her away. "Just leave the dress. I'll – deal with it later."

"Do you wish to partake of supper in your room?" the girl asked.

"What are the others doing?"

"They are going to the dining hall. But if you are not dressed -"

"I _am_ dressed. Just point me in the right direction – uh – can you show me the way to the dining hall? I'll join the men."

The poor girl looked like she wanted to swallow her tongue, but she nodded. She had been told to give these people whatever they needed. She could not understand why this woman was not thrilled to be joined with Onayo and want to look beautiful for him. He was a handsome and virile man and she would give anything to have been the one lucky enough to join with him.

All right Milady," she answered dutifully. "This way."

Sam followed the young woman, knowing that she'd scandalized her. She was now in a place where women were treated much differently and usually she tried to adapt. But right now she was feeling too raw, too uncertain about everything and not so willing to adapt. They had been brought here against their will and were being forced to stay. So if she didn't want to wear their damn clothes, she wasn't going to.

"So there!"

"Pardon me Milady?"

"Nothing – just talking to myself." And that probably confirmed in the servant woman's mind that she was crazy.

Fortunately they arrived at the Dining Hall and Sam thanked the woman and entered. The General, Daniel and Teal'c were already there along with Ailemar and Oberlyn and three other people she hadn't seen before. One of them was a woman – an extremely beautiful woman with very light brown hair. Standing with his back to the fireplace was an older man – elaborately dressed, but with enough of a resemblance to the woman to indicate he was related – probably her father, Sam guessed. The third man was seated at the end of one bench, he was young and his head was buried in a book. He glanced up briefly when she entered and stared at her intently for all of five seconds, after which he bent his head and resumed his reading. She wondered who he was.

"Sam, hi!" Daniel was seated at a long bench, with Teal'c at his side. O'Neill was seated across from him and next to him was the young woman. Sam noticed that she sat as close to him as possible. "Come and sit beside me." He scooted over and she smiled and sat down.

Suddenly she wished she _had_ changed into that damn gown. She felt at a disadvantage dressed in her jeans, especially since the other woman was dressed in a gorgeous red velvet gown – which was scandalously low-cut in the front. Sam's eyebrows went up, but she decided it was unfair of her to rush to judgment. The woman might be very nice.

"Sam, let me introduce you to Lady Amphelice and her father, Lord Malyns of Ryall," Daniel said. "And the person at the end of the table is Sir Coterel, brother of Ailemar. He is a scholar."

She smiled and said hello to everyone. Malyns gave her a curt bow but didn't say anything. His daughter Amphelice smiled, but Sam had been alive long enough to know when another woman didn't like her – and for some reason Lady Amphelice _really_ didn't like her. In fact, for a moment she wondered if she was also a Goa'uld as her eyes practically spit fire. The third person – Sir Coterel, lifted his head and smiled back at her. Her first reaction was that he reminded her of Daniel and he was very sweet.

"Welcome to Lothyrwen, Lady Samantha," he said. "It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman as yourself."

"Uh – thank you Sir Coterel," she answered, relieved that at least one person seemed happy to see her.

"Just Coterel," he grinned. "The title is a courtesy and one which I fear I don't deserve. I am a scholar, nothing more."

"But that is an honorable occupation," Sam said with a smile. "Some of my favorite people are scholars!" She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at Daniel, who gave her a grin.

"That is an interesting manner of dress Samantha," Lady Amphelice said. "I have not seen another woman wear something so –" she paused.

"So -?" Sam asked sweetly, although she could tell from the sudden tension in Daniel's arm next to her, that he knew she was in fighting mode. She wanted to laugh – there was nothing that frightened her male friends more than the possibility of two women fighting.

"So – manish," Amphelice smiled. "But I understand that in other lands customs are different. Here we dress to please our men."

"Really? In my land we dress to please ourselves," Sam smiled. "And it's also more practical when I'm relaxing with my friends," she glanced at Teal'c and Daniel and gave them a smile. Teal'c's eyebrow went up, but he nodded his head. Daniel looked flustered but also returned her smile.

O'Neill sat there the entire time simply watching the interplay between Sam and the others. No one who didn't know him well would have seen the tension he'd felt when she'd smiled at Coterel. When it came to her dealings with Amphelice, he simply watched, giving nothing away.

After giving Sam a brilliant smile – which moved nowhere near her eyes – Amphelice turned to O'Neill. "So, what do you think of Lothyrwen so far?" she asked.

"Uh – don't really know," he said shortly. He took a drink from the pewter mug in front of him and then set it down. "I've only seen a few rooms in this building."

"In the palace? Really?" the woman simpered. "I would be pleased to show you around -"

"Milady Amphelice," Ailemar interrupted. "I'm sure O'Neill appreciates your offer, but I plan to take him and his Lady around tomorrow. You don't need to exert yourself on his behalf."

At the word lady, Jack looked startled and opened his mouth as if to say something. He then glanced at briefly at SAm and whatever he was going to say he swallowed. Instead he took a breath and smiled down at the young woman next to him. "I thank you for your offer," he said, "but as you heard Ailemar has offered to take Ca – ur – the Lady Samantha and me on a tour. And I'm sure Daniel and Teal'c will want to come."

Both men received the message loud and clear when Jack looked at them, and nodded. "We would be honored," Teal'c answered. "Yeah, I'd like that," said Daniel.

Ailemar was looking angry and Sam wondered, for a second, what had happened. But then she saw him glaring at Amphelice and wanted to smile. He clearly didn't like that young lady – making her estimation of the Regent go up a few notches.

For the next half hour she chatted with Daniel and Coterel as the food was brought in and served. She couldn't help but notice that O'Neill spoke almost solely with Amphelice, although a few minutes into their conversation Lord Malyns sat down beside his daughter and began to engage the General in conversation.

Sam wished she could hear what was being said. There was one moment when Amphelice leaned forward, clearly inviting the General to admire her practically bare bosom. Sam would have laughed – except she caught O'Neill actually admiring the view. She had to stop herself from throwing her glass of wine at Amphelice – or maybe at O'Neill, she wasn't sure with whom she was more angry.

"So, is it true you are going to save us Onayo?" Malyns asked suddenly, in a booming voice. It stopped all conversation at the table and caused Jack to sit back and press his lips together – clearly unhappy with the question.

"We will do what we can," was all he said.

"Yes, but _what_ will you do?" the nobleman asked. "King Gauwyn is a powerful ruler. Many, in fact, call him a God. How do you plan to win the war against him?"

"Since we've only been here a few hours," O'Neill said softly, "I haven't really had time to make any plans."

"But surely a great warrior like you must have an idea?" Malyns was not giving up easily. "How have you defeated your enemies in the past?"

Jack's brows went up. "I don't think now is the time to discuss this," he said, turning slightly away from the rich man. He happened to glance across the table and ended up staring directly into Carter's eyes. The two sat there, not moving, for many seconds. It was Amphelice who finally broke the moment by reaching out and placing her hand on O'Neill's arm.

"Tell us something of your land Onayo?" she asked in a sultry voice. It took a moment for Jack to realize someone was speaking and he quickly looked away from Sam. He could feel his heart beating way too fast, which made him suddenly feel irritated. As a result he smiled brightly down at the woman next to him, giving her all his attention.

"I'd rather hear about you," he said, his voice carrying across the table. He only half listened when Amphelice began to speak, listening instead as Sam rose from the table and excused herself. He wanted to scream and hit something, but was trapped with the flirtatious woman at his side, wishing that he was anywhere but here.

Later that evening Jack lay on his bed – the ornate four-poster in the elaborate room that Ailemar insisted that he have, when a soft knock at his door disturbed him.

"Who is it?" he called. The door opened and Daniel's voice floated inside.

"Jack? It's me."

"Come in Daniel," he sighed, continuing to lie back and stare at the ceiling. "What do you want?"

"Uh – just to see how you are doing." Daniel approached and carefully sat on the side of the bed. "I know it's been a tough few days."

"Ya think?" O'Neill said, although he spoke with little feeling in his voice. "It's tough for all of us," he added. "I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this."

"Not your fault," the younger man said. "Uh – can I ask you one thing though?"

There was a pause until finally Jack answered. "Yeah, okay."

"What are your – uh – intentions with Amphelice?"

That caused Jack to finally move. He pushed himself up on his elbows and glared at Daniel. "My _intentions_? What the hell kind of question is that? You sound like her father or something!"

"No - look I just wondered if you were – well, interested in her. She made it very clear _she_ was interested in _you_."

Jack sighed and flopped back down on the bed. "I have no intentions whatsoever," he admitted. "She's a vain little thing with a father who's a rich, powerful man who thinks the world owes him and his daughter whatever they want. I wouldn't touch her -" he raised his head to look directly at his friend, "figuratively or literally, with a ten-foot pole."

"Good," Daniel breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Why so worried?" Jack frowned.

"Well, Coterel told me – he's Ailemar's brother -"

"Yes I know Daniel," Jack urged when the other man hesitated. "So, what did he tell you?"

"Well, when you were sick – when you first got here – Amphelice told them that she was the one who had to – uh – _join_ with you – that she was the one in the prophecy, you know, the golden haired woman."

"She's not "golden haired."

"I guess she's probably as close as anyone here has seen. Most people have dark hair and eyes – and she's fairer than most."

"And that made her think she was this person?"

"I guess so. Anyway, she insisted that she uh – join with you – but it didn't work."

"It didn't – Daniel, are you telling me that she – tried to heal me by – like – like Carter did?"

"Yeah," Daniel scratched his nose, obviously feeling awkward. "But according to Vishta, their healer, you rejected her."

"I rejected her? Daniel, I was totally out of it. I didn't do anything to anyone."

"No – I know – but that's the way they see it. The problem is that Amphelice has decided that you are hers and she's not about to give up. You're an important person here – probably _the_ most important – and she wants you."

"Well, she's not going to get me!"

"She doesn't believe that – and neither does her father. According to Coterel there's an added problem."

"And what is that," Jack sighed.

"Well, you and Sam -"

"Daniel!" Jack warned.

"Just stop it Jack, and listen! Everyone thinks that you and Sam are joined. I did some checking, and for them being joined is – even more holy and unbreakable than marriage. In fact they see it almost as something magical. But you're not _acting_ like it. You barely look at or speak to Sam and it's causing real confusion. It's the reason that Amphelice and her father are going after you. They've said they don't think you were really joined. It's also causing problems for Sam. She's refusing to act like they think a woman should – and certainly like a woman who is joined. People are starting to talk and I'm worried what could happen. Please Jack – can't you and Sam just – pretend – or something? At least until we're out of here."

Jack felt a momentary anger, but it quickly left. Instead he felt tired – tired and despondent. He understood what Daniel was saying, and the last thing he wanted was trouble with Malyns. He knew the type and knew that he could cause trouble. And then there was Amphelice. What he'd said to Daniel was true – she was a vain, selfish creature, but she'd set her eyes on him and he had to do something to nip that in the bud.

But pretend to be "married" with Carter? He didn't know if he could do it. He closed his eyes and breathed. Finally he opened them and looked at the man who was one of his best friends. "I don't know Daniel," he said quietly. "I -" he shook his head.

"Jack, what happened? Can't you tell me? Maybe I can help?"

Jack regarded him for a few moments and then finally nodded. "Okay – but just listen, okay? And don't – don't say anything to anyone."

"I won't Jack," Daniel said, looking intently at his friend. He settled more firmly on the bed. "Tell me."

Jack sighed again and pushed himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard.

"We'd been dating for a couple of months and things were going well …"

 _ **Sorry – evil cliffhanger! For more (and quickly) lots of reviews are required. Yes – it's blackmail I know. Mwahaha.**_


	8. Betrayal

_**Okay you wonderful reviewers (thank you!) I'm getting the next chapter up quickly. Don't hate me and don't pick holes when you read the explanation … there is more to come!**_

"Things were going really well," Jack continued. "I was happier than I'd been in – years."

"We could all see that Jack," Daniel said. "We were happy for you as well."

Jack snorted, but didn't reply. Instead he went on. "I had decided to retire – I was tired of Washington and working for Cummings was a pain in the ass. I figured I'd done enough, given enough to Uncle Sam, that I could retire and leave it to someone else to protect the planet. I was going to go and see the President and tender my resignation. But first I planned to tell Sam and then ask her to marry me and then I was going to move to Nevada with her."

Daniel closed his eyes briefly, feeling his friend's pain, but he remained quiet and just listened.

Jack was sitting on the bed, staring at something Daniel couldn't see. He was sure Jack was caught up in his memories of better days. Finally his friend took a deep breath and continued.

"She was visiting me in DC and I had arranged to take her out to dinner, to propose. But before I had a chance to say anything she told me that Hank had approached her and had asked her to rejoin Sg1. I was – floored. For the first time in years we were in a position to be together – and to be relatively out of danger – and all I could see was how excited she was to get back out into the field. I know I shouldn't have – but I felt like what I had to offer wasn't enough. It felt like rejection."

"I'm sure it wasn't Jack," Daniel said. But Jack ignored him and went on.

"I got angry. It was stupid, I know – and I can't tell you how much I regret it – but at the time I was hurt and," he stopped. "Well, I said something really stupid."

"What?" Daniel asked gently.

"I told her I didn't want her to do it – that I'd stop any transfer. She got – angry."

"I bet she did."

"Yeah," Jack gave a half grin. "It was an idiotic thing to do and I still can't believe I did it. I've never interfered in Carter's job, ever."

"So what happened?"

"Well, the conversation got pretty heated. We left the restaurant, and by the time we got back to my place she'd told me that she couldn't be with someone who tried to control her. Instead of apologizing I told her fine – that she obviously didn't get what she needed from me and she'd prefer to spend time with you guys and Cameron than with me. She grabbed her things and left and that was the last I saw her until I woke up in bed with her here," Jack chuckled although the sound was bitter rather than happy.

"And that's why you'll barely speak with her?" Daniel asked incredulously. "But you yourself said you'd reacted badly. Why are you holding that against her?"

"Oh, I'm not," Jack said with another harsh laugh. "That's not the end of the story." He took another breath. "I stewed about everything for a couple of weeks – I was angry and you know me - I decided to wallow in it. It wasn't until I was out one night – grabbing a late dinner – that I realized how ridiculous I was being. I saw this old couple – they must have been in their 80's – holding hands, and I knew what I'd given up. Right then and there I decided the only thing to do was to tell Sam how sorry I was and to grovel at her feet and ask her forgiveness."

"O – kay – so what happened?"

"I flew to Nevada. I decided not to call – that it was better to just come and see her in person." He chuckled. "Another stupid move."

"I don't know – sounds like the right thing to me. So why was it stupid?"

"Well, I got to her house early in the morning. I rang the bell – even though I had a key I figured I'd better not just walk in on her. I was afraid she might shoot me." He looked over at Daniel, who was startled to see unshed tears in Jack's eyes. God, what had happened?

"Was she there?" he asked softly.

"Oh yeah, she was there – but so was someone else."

"Someone else?" Daniel frowned. "Who? Cassie?"

"No, not Cassie. His name was Richard Lions. He worked with her at Groom Lake."

"What was he doing there?"

"What was he doing? He was sleeping with her. He answered the door in his underwear. When I asked who the hell he was, he told me that it was none of my business. I had to practically threaten him, and then he admitted that he and Sam had been seeing each other for a couple of months, although he was nice enough to tell me that she wouldn't sleep with him right away but that they were now that they were a firm couple. He said that she'd broken up with "some old guy she'd known for a long time" and told him she was ready to date someone her own age." Jack looked up – anguish in his eyes.

"Jack – I don't believe it! Sam wouldn't do that, wouldn't say that. Did you talk to her?"

"Yes – oh, not right away. I demanded to see her so Lions let me in and I went back to confront her. But when I walked into her bedroom," he closed his eyes and it took a few seconds before he could continue. Finally he opened his eyes and began to speak. "It was obvious what had gone on. She was naked and both their clothes were everywhere. There were candles all over the room and an empty bottle of wine and glasses. I was too angry to wake her – I was afraid of what I might do - so I left."

"You didn't talk to her, ask her what had happened?"

"Of course I did, just not right then. I called her later that day and at first she pretended not to know what I was talking about. But then I asked her directly about Lions. I asked her if she had been seeing him and she admitted she had. I then asked if anything had happened between them. It took her a few seconds, but she finally told me yes, something had happened. That's when I told her I didn't want to see her ever again – or talk to her. She told me she was sorry and agreed never to contact me again. And that was the last time I talked to her. So now you see why I don't want to have any anything to do with her. I can forgive practically anything – cause God knows I'm not perfect – but one thing I _can't_ forgive is betrayal – and she betrayed me Daniel."

Daniel was silent, trying hard to equate what he knew of Samantha Carter with what Jack had just told him. Somehow he didn't believe it, _couldn't_ believe it – yet Jack had spoken to her and she had admitted it. But he also knew that Sam was miserable – that she was suffering as much as Jack and he was positive that she still loved him, just as he knew that Sam loved him. But why then would she have slept with this Lions guy? "Who is he, do you know?"

"Who? Lions?"

"Yes."

"He's a chemist. He's worked at Groom Lake for the past seven years. He's divorced – years ago and doesn't have any kids. His reputation is spotless and he's well-regarded by those he works with."

"Are they still -" Daniel stopped at Jack's look of pain.

"I don't know and I don't care," the General snapped. "I told you – I don't want to have anything to do with her and I certainly don't want to know about her life. I just need to figure out how to get through the next few days – or weeks – with her around." He looked directly at his friend. "And remember - you promised not to say anything, and that means to Carter as well – _especially_ to Carter."

"Okay – although I feel like there's something missing. That so doesn't sound like Sam. I really think you should talk to her again, ask her about it. I don't believe she would have betrayed you. Sam Carter does _not_ betray her friends.

"Maybe she didn't think of me as a friend anymore," Jack said softly. He suddenly looked defeated and Daniel wanted to curse – and to knock the heads of his two friends together. They were both miserable and needed one another. Daniel was sure of it. His eyes narrowed for a moment. Maybe the joining would help. He still didn't know enough about it – and wondered whom he could ask. A second later he knew – Coterel!

"So I don't know what to do about this "joining" Jackson. I don't honestly know if I can act like we're – together. Not with Carter."

"I know – it's going to be hard but the alternative is you're going to have to fend off Amphelice and her father – and things might get hard for Sam. Ailemar confided in me that people are already making comments about her."

For a moment Jack's hurt and betrayed side thought that she deserved it – but the more fair side of him realized that it wasn't right for Carter to suffer just because he didn't want to deal with her, or because she refused to conform to some old-fashioned image of womanhood.

"Okay fine – we'll try and work something out when there are others present. When we're alone though I still want to have as little to do with her as possible." He held up his hand as Daniel went to speak. "I mean _personally_ Jackson. I'll treat her as a member of my team – professionally and with respect – is that good enough for you?"

"Yes. Thank you. I know this is difficult but I think it's the best way for everyone."

"Yeah," Jack answered, not at all convincingly. "Do you know any more about this "joining"? What do they expect from us?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to talk to Coterel. He seems to be the best source of information around here. Uh – how do you want to handle things with Sam?"

Jack bit his lip as he considered how to deal with her. "Can you talk to her – tell her what you told me? Then we'll get Teal'c and figure everything out. We have to decide what we're going to do about the Goa'uld – that's more important than this. And Daniel," he said, just as his friend was about to leave, "tell Carter she doesn't need to worry – while we're here I'm going to forget about everything that happened between us."

Daniel considered him carefully and then nodded. "I'll tell her." He didn't say anything, but he was pretty sure that Jack ignoring everything that had happened between them wasn't going to make Sam feel better. He hoped she understood that Jack was doing that to be kind to her. Still, it was going to hurt both of them.

After he had gone Jack collapsed back on the bed, his arm over his eyes. What the hell had he just agreed to?

"Suck it up Airman," he said softly. "If you can face a scum-sucking snake-head without flinching, you can certainly deal with one Colonel Samantha Carter.

In a burst of honesty he admitted to himself that having to deal with Carter was going to be much more terrifying than any Goa'uld he'd ever faced.


	9. Sam

_**Last one for today folks. Remember – the more reviews the faster I write! And thank you to all of you who have/are reviewing. It means everything!**_

Sam was sitting looking out of her window, trying to think about all they needed to do to defeat Gauwyn. The trouble was her mind wouldn't stay focused. She couldn't concentrate on the Goa'uld when all she could see in her mind was Jack speaking with that woman or Jack looking at her as if she was the lowest form of life ever.

She still couldn't understand how everything had gone so wrong. They'd been so strong together for so many years. Why had it imploded – and so quickly?

She knew that she had been excited about the possibility of returning to Sg1 – but certainly not at the expense of her relationship with Jack. Although she still felt he was wrong to say what he had, she admitted that she had also over-reacted. They should have discussed things calmly and come to a mutual decision. That's what couples did. Instead they'd both planted their flag in the ground and had defended their position to the death – to the death of their budding relationship.

The sad thing was, after being furious at him for two weeks, she had finally calmed down and had decided to reach out to him and to try and talk things out calmly. She had even booked a ticket to DC., knowing a face-to-face conversation was better. But before she'd had a chance to go and see him, things changed. And then he called and he had asked her about Richard Lions.

Looking back she wondered what she had been thinking when she first started to do things with Richard. No, that's not quite true. She _hadn't_ been thinking.

Being in Groom Lake had been interesting for the first little while. But it had also been lonely. She and Jack had just begun to talk about _possibly_ moving forward with a relationship, but he was thousands of miles away and things hadn't progressed to the point where she could just call him up and talk to him or even fly out to see him.

It was during that time that she met Richard. He didn't work with her directly, but she'd run into him in the Commissary or occasionally in meetings. They chatted briefly and for some reason he had reminded her of Daniel. In time he became a surrogate for the archaeologist – a man she regarded as a brother.

She began to go to lunch with him and occasionally even went out to a movie or other event with him. She didn't give it a thought. He was her Daniel and there was nothing more to it than that.

The problem was she must have subconsciously known he _wasn't_ just like Daniel, or she would have told Jack about him. Instead she didn't mention him at all. She really didn't have any interest in him other than as a friend – she wasn't attracted to him and only ever thought about Jack in that way. But she had known, down deep, that she probably should have been more careful because she suspected that Richard regarded her as something other than "just a friend."

And then Jack and she had had that blowout fight and Richard had been there to console her. Not that she had told him what had happened – she wouldn't betray Jack's trust like that. But he had seen that she was upset and had gone out of his way to be there for her. He had said very little – only taking her to lunch, or trying to make her laugh. He had even forced her to go to a movie one night, to try and get her mind off of things. Of course it hadn't worked, but she had appreciated the thought. He performed much the same role that Daniel had over the years – her friend, her brother, her comrade – but never anything remotely resembling a lover.

On the day that she had decided she had to go and see Jack, she had bumped into him. He could tell immediately that things had changed. She told him that she was going to go to DC and "fix things." She had been nervous but hopeful that things would work out.

Richard had been pleased for her and had asked her to go for a drink after work to celebrate. She had told him no, but he had been quite insistent – even making her feel a bit guilty that she was throwing away his friendship when her thoughts were with Jack.

In the end she had agreed to go for one drink – and that had been the biggest mistake of her life.

She woke up the next day in bed with Richard Lions.

She had betrayed the man she loved. She would have sworn on everything she held dear that she would never betray Jack – but the fact was, she _had_ betrayed him. She was sick with guilt and horror – but in the end couldn't lie to him. It destroyed what they had had – it destroyed his love for her.

She had wanted to die that day and even now her world was destroyed. She totally understood his reaction and didn't blame him, although she would give anything to change things. If she had thought it would help she would have thrown herself at his feet and begged his forgiveness. But she knew Jack O'Neill too well – knew his horror of betrayal. He would not, _could_ not forgive her. And she didn't expect him to.

So instead she had found herself with her whole life ahead of her – a life without him, and without love.

And then they had ended up in Lothyrwen and they were "joined" – whatever the hell that meant. And Jack was forced to be with her and work with her. God – if she could she'd leave so as not to force him to endure being with her. But she had nowhere to go. They were stuck here together until they could defeat the Goa'uld.

"God – what am I going to do?" she cried to herself. At that moment there was a tap on her door.

She sighed, thinking it might be one of the servants again, one of the servants who thought she was a terrible woman. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sam," Daniel answered.

She sighed and opened the door. "Daniel, come in."

"How are you doing?" he asked, regarding her closely.

She shrugged. "Okay. What's up?"

Daniel walked forward and took Sam's hands in his. "Come on – tell me the truth? How are you doing?"

A small sound escaped from Sam. Then she leaned forward and rested her head on Daniel's chest. "Oh Daniel," she cried. "What have I done?" A second later she burst in to tears.

For the next twenty minutes Daniel held a sobbing Sam in his arms. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to help, other than to be there for her. He wasn't surprised at her breakdown, although he admitted that it was hard to witness. Sam was normally so strong and to see her like this was incredibly painful.

She finally began to calm down, and the sobs turned to soft hiccups. Eventually she lifted her head and leaned back. Not looking at him, she sniffed and then spoke.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"What for?" he asked gently. "You're my friend Sam – one of my best friends. I'm just honored you felt you could let me be here for you."

She chuckled softly and wiped her arm across her face. "You've always been there for me Daniel – thank you."

"You're welcome! Now, talk to me so that maybe I can _really_ help you."

At this she lifted her head and looked directly at him. "There's nothing you can do. I messed up too badly and there's no changing it. I just need to figure out how to stay as far away from Jack – the General – as I can. I don't want to inflict my presence on him any more than I have to."

"Oh Sam!" Daniel led her over to the bed and pulled her down so that she was sitting beside him. "I'm afraid that's not going to work," he said. "In fact we have to figure out a way for you to spend _more_ time with Jack, not less."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a frown. "If you think you're going to get us back together by doing this, you're in for a surprise. There is no way Jack is ever going to forgive me. I get that and I'm not going to try and force myself on him!"

"That's not what this is about," he told her patiently. "Look, I don't know if it's real or not, but you and he have been "joined" and the people of this planet take that very seriously. They are already starting to wonder why the two of you avoid one another – and what's worse, Amphelice is out to get him – as is her father. They have stated publicly that they don't think you and Jack really _are_ joined."

Sam continued to look at him with a furrowed brow. After a moment she began to speak. "Maybe that's a good thing. If we're not really joined that will make things easier. We don't have to pretend to – be together."

"No Sam – that just opens Jack up to Malyns and his daughter. If they thought Jack truly was free, and he refused Amphelice – well there could be trouble. And then there's you."

"Me?"

"Yes – you don't act or dress like the women of Lothyrwen. For now they're cutting you some slack, but if they thought you weren't with Jack – well I don't know how they'd react."

"So what do you propose?" she asked angrily. "I can't go around and pretend that everything is fine between us. There's no way the General would go for that!"

"He already has," Daniel told her carefully. "I explained everything to him and he agreed. He said he's willing to put everything behind him while we're here – and to do what he needs to do to get along. He asked me to come and speak with you and he wanted me to tell you he's willing to work with you to make the locals happy."

"You're kidding me?" she asked, totally astonished.

"No – I'm not. So, are you willing to do this?"

Sam thought for a minute, torn by what she was being asked to do. Part of her had leapt at the opportunity to be with Jack, and part of her was both furious and scared. Could she go through this, knowing that at the end he'd once more turn from her in disgust? But maybe she could convince him. Maybe he would forgive her.

NO! She'd have to stop thinking like that. That way led to more pain. She took a deep breath and sat up straight. "I'll do it, as long as you promise me that this isn't your idea to try and get us together again."

Daniel looked at her sadly, thinking how much she was like Jack. "No, I promise it's not," he said. "Jack made me promise not to try. And I think that this time – well, I know there's nothing I can do except be your friend – and Jack's."

She nodded and then sucked in a deep breath. "Okay, fine. But what do I have to do?"

"Other than not avoid one another – I'm not sure. I'm going to try and find out some information about the joining from Coterel. Hopefully I'll be able to give you some more tips. But in the meantime – try and act as naturally as you can with Jack. He's promised to treat you well."

"Okay," she nodded. "Daniel – I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. Do you mind -?"

He stood up and pulled her up with him. He then gave her a quick hug. "Of course not," he told her. "Go to bed and try not to worry. We'll figure everything out. I'll tell Jack and Tea'lc to meet us for breakfast and we can discuss what we're going to do."

"Thanks Daniel," she gave him a fierce hug back. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Daniel made his way slowly down the hall, thinking about his conversation with Jack and then with Sam. There was something not right – something he was missing. He just wished he could figure it out. Oh well – maybe being here in Lothyrwen would repair whatever had happened to them. He had promised them both that he wouldn't try and get them back together. But it was possible that the situation would do it for him. And anyway – he looked down at his hands – he had had his fingers crossed during both conversations. What kind of friend would he be if he _didn't_ try and get them back together?

Daniel found Coterel in the study, sitting in front of the fireplace with candles burning beside him. He had his face buried in a thick book. For a moment Daniel felt jealous. The picture in front of him looked so peaceful.

"Coterel," he said softly. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

The young scholar looked up, and then set his book on the table by his side. "Of course Daniel. What can I do for you?"

Daniel sat in the chair across from him and relaxed. He loved this room. "Uh – I wonder if you can give me some information," he said.

"About what?"

"About the joining."

Coterel looked surprised, then intrigued and finally just serious. "Of course," he said. "What would you like to know?"

"Well – everything you know. My friends are worried as this is not something that happens on our world."

"Oh," Coterel nodded as if suddenly understanding something. "They are fighting it," he said.

"Fighting it? What do you mean?"

"The joining is a powerful thing – experienced rarely," he told Daniel. "It is something to be wished for by those in love, but it happens to few," he said. "But I am not even sure if what Onayo and Samantha experienced was a simple joining. I believe it was actually more profound than normal."

"Can you explain?" Daniel pushed him. "What is the _normal_ joining, and why do you think this is different?"

Coterel sat back and placed his fingers together – tip to tip. He then brought his hands to his face and touched his lips with this thumbs. He sat like this for a few minutes, pondering his answer.

"The joining is a true union of two people who love one another," he said. "In the joining the two are linked for all time. This union makes a strong bond, a bond that will not break between the two. It also greatly enhances the feelings that exist between the couple. It is considered a blessing."

"Okay – that doesn't sound too bad. Is there anything negative about this joining?"

"Not really – although once joined a couple will not ever separate. They will not meet anyone else who can give them the feelings they have together."

"Oh boy," Daniel said. "I – uh – okay. Now can you tell me what you think might be different about Jack and Sam's joining?"

"In their case they were joined – not as part of the marriage ceremony – but as a means to save Onayo's life. Did Vishta or my brother tell you about the shared life-force."

"Yes, they did. What does that mean?"

"I am not sure exactly, although I think it may mean the couple are even more closely bound – not only spiritually, but physically. I don't know what it means to share their life-force but I'd watch them closely. I do not think they should be apart for long." Suddenly Coterel frowned and glanced at his companion. A second later he cleared his throat. "Uh Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"We were all sure, my brother especially, that Onayo and Samantha were joined when she healed him. It was in the prophecy and everything seemed to be happening as had been foretold."

"Yes."

"Except – they do not act as if joined. In fact many are saying that they hate one another. I am concerned, and I know Ailemar is. The prophecy is clear that the Golden Haired woman is essential to Onayo – and ultimately to his victory."

"You know things keep coming out about this prophecy that we haven't heard before. I'd really like to read the whole thing for myself!"

"I will see about getting you a copy," Coterel said easily. "But you haven't explained. Why do Onayo and Samantha not like one another."

Daniel huffed out and loud and long breath. "This is a tricky one," he said. "It's not that they don't like one another. It's just that this situation – is difficult. On our world the two of them could never be together. It was against our laws."

"Against your laws for two people to love one another?"

"Well, at least to be together as a couple. You see, both Sam and Jack were warriors and there were strict rules that those who served together in battle couldn't fall in love. It could damage how they related as warriors."

Coterel nodded. "I can see how it might."

"So now – it's a bit awkward for the two of them. They feel uncomfortable and don't know how to act around one another. But they do love each other – so I think they're figuring it out."

Daniel hoped that Coterel – and through him the others in Lothyrwen – would buy his story. It was close enough to the truth to be real without betraying any of what Jack had told him.

The friendly scholar nodded. "I understand," he said. "It will be much better for everyone if they learn to – be together. At the least it would stop Amphelice!"

"And that's a good thing?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. She is – ambitious – just like her father and when they want something they go to any extreme to get it. I believe that only once O'Neill is taken will they stop."

"Wow! Okay then – I'm sure Jack and Samantha will figure things out and soon everyone will believe they're joined."

"I hope so Daniel," Coterel picked up his book again and opened it. Before reading however, he glanced up. "I don't trust Malyns or his daughter and the sooner Onayo gets away from them, the better. My only regret is that Samantha will then be taken. She is a beautiful woman!"

"Thank you Coterel," Daniel said as he stood. "I appreciate all the information."

"Anytime," the young man said. A moment later he was again buried in his book.

Daniel slowly made his way to bed, wondering what tomorrow was going to bring.

That night Sam had a vivid dream about Jack. In it she was once again at his cabin in the woods. They stayed for a long time by the pond – fishing for fish that weren't there. As day turned to evening they slowly returned, hand in hand, to the cabin. Soon they were together in the big bed, loving one another without constraint.

That night Jack dreamt of Sam. In his dream he smiled, happy that life was good. He watched as Sam walked over to where he was sitting by his pond. She handed him a beer and then sat down beside him.

"It's a beautiful day," he said gently. "Want to fish?"

She smiled slowly. "Of course," she said. "I've always wanted to fish with you. And then, maybe later we can -"

"We can what?" Jack asked.

"Oh – I don't know – make love together in that big bed of yours."

Jack slowly grinned and then he toasted her with his beer. "Sounds perfect."

He didn't know it, but that night he slept deeply – with a smile on his face.


	10. Truce

_**A short one tonight but I wanted to get something to you. Happy New Year everyone! May your year be full of joy and wonder.**_

Sam decided to wear the dress that Matilda, the servant girl had brought. Part of her rebelled and wanted to keep wearing her jeans, but another part – the sensible part – knew that she had to try and fit in. There was no point alienating the locals – or giving ammunition to Amph – to others.

"You look beautiful Milady," Matilda told her. "Onayo will be pleased."

Sam sighed, but nodded even though she was pretty sure that nothing she could do would please Jack. She just hoped that he was still willing to – well, she didn't quite know _what_ he was willing to do, but hopefully things would be better – at least on the surface.

She finished dressing and made her way to the dining hall for breakfast. It was only as she approached the room that she realized she should have stopped off at Daniel's door to see if he wanted to accompany her. She didn't want to admit it, but the fact was, she was a coward. She really didn't want to meet Jack when she was by herself.

But the fates were against her. At first, when she entered the hall, she thought she was alone. It was only when she'd taken a few steps forward that she discovered he _was_ here – he was just standing and looking out one of the small, stain glass windows.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when she noticed him. That caused him to turn around, and for a moment they simply stared at one another.

Sam could feel her neck start to get red, and she had the irresistible desire to turn and run. In fact, the urge was so strong she actually started to turn when Jack's voice stopped her.

"Morning Carter," he said, and for once he didn't sound angry or bitter, although she wasn't able to read what he was feeling from his voice.

"Uh – good morning Sir. I – uh – just came down for breakfast."

He gave a little smile at that, and gestured with his arm for her to sit down. "Me too. One of the servants told me it would be here any minute."

The next couple of minutes were taken up by each of them moving to the table and sitting down. Sam found it a bit difficult – the long gown made it harder to move around.

As soon as she was settled she glanced over at the General – who had seated himself across from her. It was the closest she had been to him since she had woken up beside him the day before. Again she could feel the blood rush to her face and wanted to kick herself. Why couldn't she just act normally?

Maybe because you're still in love with him and he hates you? Maybe because the dream from last night was so vivid that she almost believed it had been real. She had to pinch herself to stop thinking about it – about Jack kissing her, about Jack lying naked on top – _stop i_ t she told herself.

"That dress looks nice on you," the General suddenly broke the silence. "Kind of reminds me of the dress you wore that time with the Shavadai – only prettier."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "It's not as comfortable as my jeans, but it causes less of a scandal."

"I'm sorry you're stuck here," he told her sincerely. "I know it's crappy for you."

She shrugged. "It's not so bad. Mostly I try and ignore it – or I tell myself it's in a good cause."

"Yeah," he nodded and then looked down at the bare table in front of him. Finally he raised his head. "We should – figure out how we're going to do this thing," he said.

"This thing?" she raised her brows.

"Didn't Daniel talk to you?" Jack asked. "He said he would."

"You mean about the "joining"?"

"Yeah," he nodded, although he didn't look happy. She wondered if it was the situation or her that bothered him more. "The last thing I need is for Amphelice or her Papa to get their hooks into me. I also want to make sure that you are treated with respect."

"I am Sir," she quickly interjected. "Everyone has been nice."

"That's good to hear – but Ailemar and Daniel both warned me that people are beginning to talk, so I thought we should try and stop the rumors."

"Okay," she nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

He looked down and wished that he'd waited for Daniel before coming to breakfast. It was so hard to sit across from her, to look at her – hell, to _smell_ her. All he could think about was that damned dream – the dream that had been so real he could still feel her silky skin, still hear her murmuring in his ear as he loved her. He took a sharp breath and looked up – to see Sam staring at him with a puzzled expression. Damn it – he'd totally zoned out!

"Uh – well, according to – everyone – this joining – well, I guess it's kind of like we're -"

"Sir?"

"Damn it! Married Carter. It's like we're married."

She closed her eyes briefly, feeling like the lowest thing on Earth – or on Lothyrwen, she guessed. She knew this must be killing him. "I'm sorry," she said after a few seconds. "Please, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine. I'll – dress more carefully and act like they think a woman should. And I'm sure if you avoid Amphelice -"

"Carter, no! I think Daniel's right and it's best if we do this. I know neither of us want this but - look – we need to just think of this as a mission, okay? We have to destroy the Goa'uld Gauwyn as quickly as we can and then get out of here. Once we're done – well, we don't have to see one another – but for now I think it's best if we just go along with things. It'll make the locals happy and we can do what we have to do and get out of here."

"But – can you stand to be around me?" she asked bluntly.

It was hard for him to answer because the truth was that no, he didn't want to be around her. But it wasn't for the reason she thought. It wasn't that he hated her but rather that he was afraid he'd forget about her betrayal – and that he'd once more be pulled back into loving her – and he couldn't afford to do that. He couldn't trust her not to hurt him again and he knew if that happened he wouldn't survive."

"Carter – we worked together for years. All we have to do is – return to that. When the locals are around us we act – well, we'll be nice to one another. I'm sure that's all they're looking for. I mean, they're a pretty circumspect lot and won't expect us to be carrying on with one another. And when we're in private we'll act professionally, just like we did for years."

Except for years they'd been in love, even if they couldn't act on it, she thought. But she nodded anyway. "Okay," she said after a pause. "I can do that, if you're sure you can?"

"Of course I can," he nodded, although inside he wasn't so sure. In fact he wondered if we would survive this. Just then the door opened and two servants entered with trays of food. For the next few minutes the two were quiet as they filled their plates.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Jack asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Uh – it's interesting. Ailemar seems like a decent guy."

"Yeah, although I'm not sure I believe him when he says he doesn't want to rule this place. I think he might find it difficult to no longer be in charge."

"Mmm," she hummed. "Maybe, although he looked relieved when you agreed to help."

"Yeah, they want me to get rid of their enemy for them, but afterward they'll probably want to get rid of us!" he said sarcastically. "I must admit I'm tired of all these alien races wanting us to do their dirty work for them!"

"You don't believe the prophecy," she asked.

"Nah! Come on Carter! Do you really think I'm some kind of savior or hero? I think we just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time! _And_ I happen to have gray hair!"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head slightly. "I think you _are_ a hero. You've proved that many times over the years. And how were we brought here? It's not like we came on a mission and they asked us to help. Someone or something brought us here for a purpose. And what about the healing?"

He shrugged and took a sip of the hot liquid that he tried to believe tasted like coffee. "Who says I was really that sick? Or maybe it was something they did to me and claimed that you healed me when it was actually them."

"You think so?" she asked with a frown. "I suppose that could be the case, although you really were sick. We could all see it."

"But now I'm better and it's time to go kick some Goa'uld butt!" Suddenly Jack frowned. "Where the hell are Daniel and Teal'c?" he asked. "Didn't we say we would meet for breakfast?"

"Mmm hmm," Sam agreed, glancing around. "I don't know why they're so late."

Jack sat up abruptly, when a thought snuck into his brain. It hadn't dawned on him before, but of course the two men were late. They were sneaky and he was pretty sure they'd left enough time for Sam and him to talk. Bastards!

"What is it?" Sam asked, clearly reading his expression.

"Nothing," he told her with a faint smile. "Just trying to figure out how to defeat Gauwyn. It sounds like he's well protected, especially if he's been in power for eighty years. Do you have any ideas how to brave the lion in his den?"

Suddenly the mood changed. She could tell the instant that Jack mentioned lion that he was remembering Richard and her betrayal. She felt herself blush again, and wanted to say something, anything to change the mood back to what it had been. But her mind was blank and she sat there, probably looking like a fool, while she tried to think of something to say.

Fortunately, at that moment the door opened and in walked Daniel and Teal'c. Both she and Jack turned towards them in relief. From the two men's strange looks they must have realized they had walked in at an awkward moment. The tension in the room was palpable

"Morning," Daniel said, trying to sound cheerful. "How are you guys this morning?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

That was the end of the conversation, and Teal'c glanced at Daniel, his eyebrow raised. The two of them took their seats quietly, not sure what to say or do to break the tension that existed.

The men served themselves from the trays of food and began to eat, still watching Jack and Sam closely and still not saying anything. It was Daniel – of course – who finally broke the silence.

"So – any ideas how we're going to deal with Gauwyn?" he asked.

"I was thinking a dozen bricks of C4," muttered Jack, who was staring down at his eggs and playing with them with his fork.

"Uh – that would be a great idea if we _had_ any C4," Daniel answered, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah," Jack answered, still not looking up.

"What about you Sam?" the optimistic archaeologist– although with a look of entreaty at his Jaffa friend. "Any ideas?"

"I don't know Daniel," she said. She was also playing with the food on her plate. "I'm not exactly dressed for battle and I don't think kicking him in the shins with my dainty little – _useless_ – slippers is gonna do it!"

"Uh – okay," he answered, starting to look panicked. He'd so hoped that things would be better between these too, but obviously not. Fortunately Jack finally looked up and with a sigh began to speak.

"Carter and I haven't really had a chance to talk about it," he said. "As soon as breakfast is over, let's lay out what we know and then find out some more information from the folks here. Until we know the situation, we can't really make any decisions on what we're going to do. We are at a disadvantage since we don't have any of our weapons – but we do have some things."

"What's that Jack?"

The General smiled briefly. "We have Carter, whose brilliant mind can come up with something we can use, I'm sure. And we have you Daniel – who understands the customs and – well everything about this place. And Teal'c – well it's _always_ good to have you when we go into battle. We're Sg1 folks – and we're gonna do just fine!"

At that Sam lifted her head – and once again looked directly into Jack's eyes. His expression softened, and for the first time she wondered if there was hope. "Yes Sir," she answered quietly, a tiny smile appearing on her lips.

Daniel looked between the two of them – and then grinned at Teal'c. "Yup," he said, "everything's going to be just fine!"


	11. Trojan Horse

"So you're telling us there's no way in except through this narrow pass?" Jack was pointing to the map laid out on the table in front of them. The rest of Sg1 was there, as was Ailemar and General Gaeth – the commander of the Lothyrwen army. They'd spent the last two hours learning about the forces of both kingdoms as well as a brief history of the war with Glardomar.

Now they were trying to figure out possible ways to defeat Gauwyn and his forces. The first problem they'd run into so far, had been the seeming impossibility of even getting near the castle of their enemy.

It was built on the side of a mountain, and was surrounded on all sides by others. The only access was a narrow mountain pass – a lethal road for anyone foolish enough to travel it without permission.

"We would be slaughtered," Gaeth said bluntly. "And as far as we know, Gauwyn never leaves the confines of the castle."

"But Tabard does," Ailemar pointed out.

"Tabard? Who is he?" Jack asked, the impatience clear in his voice. He felt like they were receiving bits and pieces of information, but not enough to enable them to defeat the Goa'uld and get out of this damn place!

"He is Gauwyn's son," Ailemar told him. "He is also the commander of their forces."

Jack's eyebrows went up. "He has a son?"

"Yes," the young Regent replied, with a puzzled look at Jack. "You find that strange?"

"Uh – kind of." He glanced over at Daniel and Teal'c. He was still feeling uncomfortable speaking directly to Carter. "We're not talking Harsesis here I hope?"

Daniel looked slightly sick at that – remembering back to his wife and her child. It was Teal'c, however, who answered.

"It is possible," he said. "If Gauwyn brought a consort with him – or if he implanted one of the larvae carried by his Jaffa into a woman here and had a child with her then it could be Harsesis."

"Damn it! If that's the case – what does it mean for us?" Jack asked.

"It means that it's going to be hard to defeat Gauwyn – and even harder to defeat Tabard. He will have all the knowledge of the Goa'uld," Sam said.

"Crap!"

"What is this Harsesis, of which you speak?" the young Regent asked.

"Uh just – a potential problem," Jack muttered. He lifted his head and spoke directly to Ailemar. "Do you know anything about Tabard's mother?"

"She is long dead," Ailemar replied. "I believe that Gauwyn chose her as his wife shortly after he arrived here."

"Did anyone say anything about her?" Daniel interjected. "I mean – glowing eyes, funny voice – you know, like Gauwyn?"

Ailemar frowned and glanced at Gaeth. "Not that I have heard. Gaeth?"

"No. She was the daughter of one of the nobles who swore allegiance to Gauwyn after the death of their rightful King. I did hear that she did not survive long after the birth of their son. There were rumors -"

"Rumors?" Jack asked when the other man stopped speaking.

"I do not know if they are true," the General shrugged. "There are many stories about Gauwyn and the evil that he does, but many may be exaggerated."

"I doubt it," Jack told him, his eyebrows raised. "So, what was the rumor?"

"That he killed his wife when Tabard was still a child."

Sam wrinkled her nose. "Sounds like a nice guy!"

"He's a Goa'uld, Sam," Jack looked over at her and spoke to her directly. "And you _know_ what they're like!"

It was such a normal thing for Jack to say – and he spoke to her in a way she hadn't heard for a long time that it took a moment for her to respond. "I do," she nodded finally. When he started to smile at her, but then stopped as if suddenly remembering , she knew that he had forgotten for a moment what lay between them. As he turned away from her she could feel that familiar ache in her chest.

"So – doesn't sound like she was a Goa'uld," Jack said after a few seconds. It took him a moment to refocus on the conversation. It was so easy to fall back into his old relationship with Sam, and he absolutely _couldn't_ do that!

"We don't know that," Daniel warned. "She may just not have shown herself. I mean, wouldn't he have wanted a Goa'uld consort?"

"There may not have been a symbiote that had matured enough to implant in this woman," Teal'c reminded them. He turned to Ailemar and Gaeth. "What can you tell us of Tabard? What kind of man is he?"

Gaeth thought for a moment. "He is a strong commander," he told them. "Smart, accomplished. But I have heard that his father thinks him weak. He has said publicly that Tabard should have defeated Lothyrwen by now and that he is incompetent. I do not believe there is any love lost between the two of them."

"Rumor also has it that Gauwyn would like to have another child so that Tabard may be supplanted. He has made it known that he seeks a new consort."

"Not a role I'd wish on anyone," Jack commented. "I wonder if Tabard knows his father's plan?"

"He must," the Regent said. "It is common knowledge among our people so it would only be logical that he would know."

"Hmmm – might be an opportunity there," Jack mused. "Especially if he's _not_ a Goa'uld. It sounds like we need to make sure that Gauwyn _doesn't_ have another child – which means we may not have a lot of time."

"Do you propose a battle to defeat Tabard and Gauwyn?" Ailemar asked excitedly. "Our forces are ready."

"A full scale battle?" Jack looked skeptical. "I don't know how we could help with that," he said looking at his team. "I'm not exactly up on my medieval battle tactics."

"I know a lot about medieval history," Daniel said needlessly, "but I doubt if that will help us."

"Maybe history _can_ help us." Sam looked thoughtful.

"How?" Jack looked at her inquiringly.

She turned slowly and looked at him. "The Trojan war."

It took a second, but then Jack grinned. "You are evil Carter!"

"But do you think it will work?" Daniel wanted to know. "Isn't it a bit obvious?"

"What is the Trojan War?" Teal'c asked.

That caused Jack to grin even wider. "See, Teal'c doesn't know, so I doubt it'll be obvious to Gauwyn."

"Even if he doesn't, he's still going to look suspicious if we leave a huge horse outside his gate!' Daniel postulated.

"Why would you leave a large equine outside his gate," Teal'c wanted to know.

"Not a real horse, Teal'c," Sam explained.

Teal'c looked back and forth between his three teammates, a puzzled look on his face. He finally gave up and turned towards Colonel Carter. "I do not understand."

"It's a myth from Ancient Greece, Teal'c," she told him. "After an unsuccessful 10-year war with Troy, the Greeks constructed a huge wooden horse, and hid a small number of men inside. The Greeks then pretended to sail away and the Trojans pulled the horse into their city as a victory trophy. That night, the Greek force crept out of the horse and opened the gates for the rest of the Greek army, which had sailed back under cover of night. The Greeks entered and destroyed the city of Troy and ended the war."

"I see. So you plan on leaving a horse outside the gates of Glardomar? Do you think that will work?" Teal'c regarded his commander skeptically.

"No – nothing like that. I think that _would_ be obvious. But we could do something similar – use the concept." He turned to Ailemar. "How do they get supplies into the castle?"

"There are traders that travel relatively freely between the outlying cities and Glardomar – but even if you could sneak a few people in, how would they enable an army to advance?"

"Mmm – not an army I'm thinkin' about." Jack glanced at each one of his friends and teammates. Daniel grimaced, but nodded, Teal'c raised an eyebrow and gave a single bow of the head and Carter – she gave a half smile and a quick nod. "I think what we need is Sg1!"

"S. G – I do not understand," Ailemar said, confused. General Gaeth also had a puzzled look on his face. "What is this thing about which you speak?"

"It's not a thing," Jack answered. "It's a who – and it's my team and I think the best thing for us to do is try and strike at the heart of the problem – we go directly for Gauwyn!"

"You will attempt to kill their King?" Ailemar said, shocked.

"You yourself said he's illegitimate and the cause of all your troubles. Cut the head of the snake off and the body dies."

"It will be risky, O'Neill," Teal'c warned. "We do not have our weapons with us."

"He's right Jack. All we're gonna have are Medieval weapons while I'm pretty sure Gauwyn is going to have at least _some_ Goa'uld weapons."

"Yes, but we have something the Goa'uld _doesn't_ have."

"What's that?" Daniel asked, his brows crinkled in perplexity.

"We have Carter!"

His teammates looked at him with varying degrees of confusion, although Sam also herself looked simply startled.

"Uh – what do you mean?" Daniel finally asked.

"Well, she's used to pulling miracles out of her – hat." He glanced at Carter and lifted his eyebrow. "I'm sure she can come up with something that will help us?" This time he turned fully towards her. "What do you say Colonel? Feel like whipping up some nifty laser guns or something?"

She gazed at him for a few seconds, not sure what to think, or say – but the look in his eyes was one she hadn't seen for months. It was a look of confidence and trust. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course General," she said. "I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Good, then you and Danny boy get to work. Ailemar – can you provide S – ur Ca – uh _Sam_ with whatever she needs? Teal'c and I and General Gaeth here," he slapped the General on the back, "are going to plan us a Trojan horse."

Ailemar looked between the four newcomers not sure quite what to think. But Onayo looked – for once – like he was finally ready to help so all he did was nod. "Of course. Please, come with me Samantha, Daniel."

Sam followed the Regent, but couldn't help give one last glance back at O'Neill. She wasn't sure whether she was surprised, or not, when she found that he was looking at her as well.

Jack took a couple of breaths and then focused back on Teal'c, who was looking at him with a knowing expression. He refused to respond, instead simply moving on to the task at hand. They had a Goa'uld to defeat.


	12. The Brew That is True

Jack walked down the long corridor, tired after all the thinking and planning. They were a little closer to a plan, but they still had a long way to go. He hadn't yet talked to Daniel or Carter, so didn't know how they were coming on the weapons. As soon as he thought about Sam though, his heart skipped a beat. He really wondered if he was going to survive this whole thing.

His head was down as he walked and so he was startled when someone appeared in front of him. He let out a soft "yelp" and stopped.

"I'm so sorry My Lord," Amphelice said. She was standing right in front of him, dressed in a bright scarlet gown that showed off her fine – uh – bosom. Jack blinked a couple of times to try and clear his head, but finally spoke.

"Lady Amphelice – I'm sorry. I was deep in thought. And please – it's O'Neill."

She grinned coquettishly. "You were indeed. What great things are you thinking My – O'Neill?"

"Oh – nothing more than that I'm hungry and I wonder what's for lunch."

"Lunch?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"Uh – I guess you call it dinner."

"Ah," she smiled, nodding. "Why don't you join me and my father for dinner?" she then asked, putting a hand on his arm. "We would both like to get to know you better."

Oh boy – just what he needed right now! "Uh – thank you Lady Amphelice, but I think my tea – my friends are expecting me. Oh, and of course Samantha. Yes – Samantha, she would never forgive me if I stood her up!"

Amphelice didn't quite understand what he meant, but knew when she was being given the brush off. She frowned, although quickly changed it to a smile as she sidled more closely to him. She now held his arm in both her hands. "Well, we wouldn't want poor Samantha to be without your company," she said seductively. "So why don't you join us for a late supper, after she's gone to – _her_ bed?"

Jack's eyes narrowed and he wondered if he was walking into a trap. And what did she mean by _her_ bed? Did she know he and Samantha were sleeping in separate rooms? But of course she did, he realized. He was quite sure there had to be a robust gossip network in the castle. It couldn't help but happen, not with servants running in and out of rooms. Damn – this was going to make things even harder.

"I'm sorry – as lovely as that sounds," he finally answered. "I'm afraid I couldn't leave Samantha all alone. She counts on me to – uh – protect her." Like hell she does, he thought. She'd kick my ass if she heard me. If there's anyone who is capable of looking after herself, it's Samantha Carter.

"Maybe another time then," she murmured. "I know – I will go riding with you one day and show you around the countryside. You will enjoy that!"

"Hmm," he answered, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He gently tried to pull his arm away but she held on tightly. He started to feel rather panicked. Behind Amphelice's smile was a calculating, ambitious woman. He needed to tread carefully.

He gave her a grin and finally pulled his arm away – more forcefully than he would have liked. He could see a flash of anger in her eyes, but pretended not to notice. "It was lovely seeing you again Lady Amphelice -"

"Just Amphelice," she interrupted. "No need for formalities between us – Onayo."

"Yes, well – right. So anyway, it was great seein' ya. I have to go I'm afraid. Things to do, people to see. I'm sure I'll see you around!" With that he backed away a few steps and then turned and hurried down the hall. He couldn't even remember where he was headed, other than to get away. He glanced back after a few seconds and was relieved to see that she was gone.

Amphelice watched Onayo as he scurried away from her. Her smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a hard look, full of determination. She wanted him and she was going to have him. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get rid of Samantha!

Sam was tired. She stretched and let out a soft groan, causing Daniel to glance up at her, and then at his watch.

"It's late," he said in surprise. "I didn't realize we'd been here this long. It's almost time for supper."

"Yes, but we accomplished a lot! I think we're going to be able to do it!" she smiled.

"If we can find all the right supplies," Daniel returned. "I wonder if we should be doing this?" he asked, after a moment. "Do we really want to teach the people how to build advanced weapons?"

"We're won't," Sam argued. "We're not going to show them how to make anything. I'll produce what we need and leave it at that."

"But they'll figure it out if we ask them to bring the supplies. They're smart people and once they have the idea - I don't know Sam – I really don't like this."

"What else can we do Daniel? How can we defeat Gauwyn with swords and knives?"

"We won't – we'll defeat him with our brains and wits!"

She laughed. "Point taken. But a few explosions will help. And anyway, didn't medieval people have gunpowder?"

"Yeah – at least in the late middle ages. But it changed the face of war forever – and not for the better. Not that war was ever good but – you know what I mean."

"I do," she nodded. "So we'll make a small amount – making sure that no one sees us – and then only use it if necessary. It can't be worse than being defeated by the Goa'uld."

"I guess not," he agreed, although reluctantly.

"I wonder where Jack and Teal'c are?" Daniel asked as he too stood and stretched. "We should find them and go grab something to eat."

"I don't think you just "grab" something in this world. Which reminds me – what I wouldn't give for a pizza right now or even better – chocolate."

"I'm afraid you're gonna be out of luck on both of those," Daniel laughed. "Now, if you're craving some pigeon pie – or maybe quails eggs you might be in luck."

Sam sighed. "Great – quails eggs _again_!"

The two friends laughed and headed out into the long corridor to find their teammates.

They found both Jack and Teal'c seated in the dining hall, engaged in a discussion on Robin Hood. Jack was attempting to explain to Teal'c about the legend and its appeal.

"But he was a criminal O'Neill," Teal'c argued.

"Yeah, but he robbed from the rich Teal'c – from the bad guys."

"To be rich is to be bad?"

"Well, not always, but in his days the rich often oppressed the poor – kinda like the Goa'uld."

"So Robin Hood was like the Free Jaffa?"

" _Exactly_ ," exclaimed Jack. "They were freedom fighters!"

"Actually, they were most likely just common bandits and thieves," Daniel told him. "They were romanticized over time but there's no evidence there was an actual person who robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. He most likely robbed from the rich and kept the money."

Jack frowned at him for a second and then turned back to Teal'c. "Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Of _course_ there was a Robin Hood – and his band of Merry Men."

"Merry Men?" asked Teal'c, his eyebrow ascending.

"Mmm hmm. Little John, Friar Tuck, Will Scarlet – and the rest. They were Merry."

"I do not understand," questioned their Jaffa friend. "What is a fryer? And will Scarlet what? And why were they merry?"

Jack laughed. "A friar is like a monk – a religious person who has taken orders. And Will was Scarlet's first name. And why were they merry? Because they helped the poor," Jack explained patiently. "Aren't I right Carter?" He turned to her. "There was a Robin Hood and he was a great guy – even if he did wear green tights!"

"Of course there was Sir," she said, straight-faced. "And don't forget Maid Marion."

"Of course not! She was part of the band -"

"Of Merry _Men_?" asked Daniel with a grin.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Men included everyone Daniel," he said. "And she was not only one of the guys – she was the ultimate feminist! She fought alongside Robin – defeating the evil Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John. She could use a sword with the best of them and kept Robin in line."

"She sounds like you, Colonel Carter," commented Teal'c.

That caused instant silence and two frozen officers. A second later Jack turned to the table. "I'm hungry," he announced.

Teal'c frowned at the back of O'Neill's head and Daniel gave Sam a quick, sympathetic look. She shrugged and moved to the table.

"As long as it's not quails eggs," she murmured. Jack gave her a strange look and then appeared relieved when the doors opened and the servants entered carrying trays. The Steward approached and informed them they would be dining alone that evening as Ailemar was occupied as was General Gaeth. The four in the room all looked relieved at that.

Conversation was desultory during dinner. They didn't want to discuss their plans with the servants popping in and out and they were too tired to think of other topics. There was also the obvious tension that existed between O'Neill and Carter – something which no one seemed willing to mention.

After dinner the four of them returned to Jack's room to be able to talk in private. Jack immediately hopped on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. Daniel sat on the end and both Teal'c and Sam pulled up chairs. Sam stayed at the very end, close to Daniel.

"So campers – what did you discover?" O'Neill asked, his voice and expression serious. "Any luck with weapons?"

"I've been able to find the ingredients for black powder," Sam told him. "At least I think I have."

"You can make gunpowder?" O'Neill asked, sounding impressed.

"As I said Sir, I think so. They have sulfur and charcoal is easy. The problem may be the potassium nitrate – although I was informed that there are bat caves near here."

"Bat caves?" Jack said, his eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "What do bat caves have to do with gunpowder?"

"Guano," Sam said shortly.

"Guano? You'll have to be more explicit Carter."

"Bat guano can be soaked and used to extract potassium nitrate. The bad part is _collecting_ it."

"I'm sure it is. I'm afraid that's one task I'm definitely going to designate!"

"Don't look at me, Jack."

"Or me either, O'Neill," Teal'c said gravely. "We shall ask some of the local boys. I am certain they will enjoy collecting – bat guano!"

"I hope so. Okay then – say we can find enough – guano – and you can make the gunpowder – what are we going to _put_ it in? We don't exactly have a bunch of muskets lying around."

"No, but we do have other things, including pipes. We can make some snazzy bombs."

"Ooh – do we get to blow things up?" Jack asked, eyes sparkling.

Sam couldn't help it – she laughed. "Yes General – you can blow things up – if you want."

"Of course I want, Carter. What fun is it to storm a castle if you can't blow something up!" He gave her a grin. "Nice job you two," he told the science twins. "Now we'll tell you about what _we_ did."

"Can't be as exciting as gunpowder," Daniel said.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Jack informed him with a smirk. "Remember the _Court Jester_?"

Daniel frowned, trying to remember. It came to him suddenly. "You mean that old movie with Danny Kaye?"

"Mmm hmm," Jack nodded.

"Really? _That's_ how you plan to get in?"

"Why not? It's simple – elegant really – and who would suspect it?"

"Just about everyone," Daniel snarked.

"Only people who had seen the movie," Jack defended. "And how many people on this planet do you think have seen an Earth movie from the 1950's?"

"Well – none I guess. But -"

"But what Daniel? Teal'c thinks it's a great idea, don't you?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrows. "I think it is an idea, O'Neill."

"Traitor! What about you Carter? Do you think it'll work?"

"Uh – I'm trying to remember the movie."

"Jack, you're really going to dress as a jester and try and perform to a _Goa'uld_?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Jester? Who said anything about a jester? No, I plan to dress up as a trader and take a wagon of supplies into the castle. Carter here can go as my – uh – wife and the two of you as my servants. Ailemar told me that supplies are delivered all the time. And you remember – Danny Kaye dressed as the old man with his wagon. That's how he was going to get into the castle."

"Oh – yeah – now I get it. And hey, you'll make a perfect old man," Daniel told him with a grin.

"Very funny," Jack rolled his eyes. "But it should work."

"It sounds good Sir," Sam smiled. "Daniel can be your young apprentice and Teal'c your silent but faithful servant."

"Right – perfect, see!"

"Just remember General – the pellet with the poison's in the flagon with the dragon," she told him with a twinkle.

"And the vessel with the pestle has the brew that is true," finished Daniel, grinning.

Suddenly the three of them – minus Teal'c who had no idea what was going on – started remembering the movie and laughing about its silly scenes. That morphed into remembering Monty Python skits and Jack then threw in a few Simpson's quotes. Soon they were laughing uproariously – letting go like they hadn't done in ages.

Teal'c sat back and watched them – a slight smile on his face. This is what they had all needed and it was good to see his friends so relaxed. O'Neill especially had needed this. He just hoped that he would soon see that he needed to repair his relationship with Samantha and regain the happiness the two had had together – so fleetingly.

"Wow – I haven't laughed that much in – I can't remember," Jack gasped, holding his aching stomach.

"I had no idea you were so talented Sir," Sam said, still chuckling. "You do a mean John Cleese!"

"He's an even better Homer," Daniel said.

"True," Sam nodded. Jack threw a pillow at her and she squealed and then threw it back. Soon they were all engaged in a pillow fight. This time, even Teal'c took part.

The door slammed open and Ailemar stood there, looking frightened. "What is going on?" he gasped.

The four newcomers all froze, their expressions caught in looks that normally graced the faces of eight year olds.

"Uh – nothing," Jack answered, slowly lowering his pillow. "Why?"

"I heard a terrible noise," the Regent said. He glanced over his shoulder and there stood his brother Coterel, Oberlyn and Gaeth – all looking as if ready for battle. "We thought you were being attacked."

"Uh – no, we're fine," Jack said, trying to sound as if everything were normal. "We were just – talking."

Ailemar's eyes moved from each person to the next, trying to figure out what had happened. All of the four friends looked disheveled, as if they had been fighting. Even the woman – Samantha – appeared as if involved in some kind of physical altercation. Although it was true that none of them appeared hurt.

He frowned – these people were confusing. "You are sure you are fine?" he asked again.

"Yup!" Jack smiled. "I mean – thanks for being concerned – but we're just fine. Say," he said abruptly, "I guess it's late." Ye yawned, very obviously. "Must be about time for bed."

"Yes indeed," Teal'c stood up and carefully handed Jack one of the pillows he had been about to throw. "I shall retire."

"Okee dokee Teal'c. Have a good night!"

At that Daniel too stood. "I guess I'd better hit the sack too. Night Jack. Sleep tight."

"You too Daniel. See you in the morning."

Sam was the last person to move, and she stood slowly – trying to recover some dignity when she knew her hair must be a total mess and she was probably flushed and sweaty looking. So much for trying to look suitably demure.

She started to open her mouth, to say goodnight, when Coterel – who had been silent until this moment – spoke.

"I told Vishta to bring your things Lady Samantha," he called.

She frowned. "Pardon me?"

"I'm sure you forgot – so I asked Vishta to arrange to have your possessions brought to Onayo's room," he said quietly. "Since you are joined we know you will wish to be together."

Sam stood frozen – not sure where to look and absolutely no idea of what to say. She was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open. Finally she forced herself to raise her eyes and look at General O'Neill. "Uh – I don't –you shouldn't bother – I mean -"

"Ah – here they are now," Coteral stood back and allowed two maid servants to pass him, their arms full of Sam's things.

Not that she had much of her own – but she had been provided with some clothing and other supplies. She still didn't know what to say and looked again at O'Neill – who was doing a perfect imitation of a fish himself. His mouth hung open and he clearly didn't know what to say.

The two maid servants curtsied to Sam. "Where would you like us to put your things Ma'am?" they asked.

"Uh -" she almost swallowed her tongue.

"Just leave them on the trunk," O'Neill suddenly got his voice back. "Thank you," he nodded as they carefully set down everything, curtsied to him, and then left.

"We will leave you now Onayo, Lady Samantha," Ailemar bowed. "I hope you sleep well. Let us know if you need anything."

"I will, thank you Ailemar," Jack stood and gave a brief salute to the Regent and his little band of nosey men. O'Neill waited until Ailemar backed up and pulled the door shut behind him.

Jack slowly turned and looked at Carter – who was staring at him with huge eyes.

What the hell were they going to do now?

 _ **If you haven't seen it, check out The Court Jester, with Danny Kaye. It's an old movie but a very funny one - a classic - and you'll better understand the quote.**_


	13. Tapestry

_**So, I'm sure that any of you who have been following any of my stories are convinced that I was kidnapped by aliens or disappeared into an alternate universe where there were no such things as fan fics! Well, the reality is slightly more mundane. I came down with a miserable flu at the beginning of the year, which morphed into a horrible cold, which turned into more flu and more colds. I spent almost 3 months going from one thing to another and didn't feel up to writing or doing anything other than drag myself to work and back.**_

 _ **And speaking of work – I have a terribly busy and responsible job – and finding either the time or energy to write is becoming increasingly difficult. I really do promise to finish my stories, but it make take me longer than any of us would like.**_

 _ **I do apologize and hope that you will continue to read.**_

 _ **And now … finally … another chapter …..**_

"Uh, I'm sorry Sir," Sam whispered, looking anywhere but at O'Neill. She had no idea what to do. If they were to maintain the fiction of being joined, she knew she couldn't demand to go back to her own room. On the other hand, sleeping in the same room with Jack would just be too hard, too painful – for both of them.

She heard him sigh and glanced up, to see him – not looking angry, but instead looking sad. It made her want to reach out to him – to go to him and comfort him. But before she had a chance to act on those feelings his expression changed and he looked at her without emotion. She closed her eyes briefly. Glad she hadn't made a fool of herself.

"We'll just have to make the best of it Carter," he said. "As I said before, we'll think of this as a mission. I'll camp out on the floor and you can pull the curtains around the bed. We'll hardly know other person is here."

She frowned and looked at the bed and then down at the cold and hard stone floor. The rooms grew terribly cold at night, which was one of the reasons for the curtains around the bed. She knew there was no way he was going to be able to get any rest sleeping there. "No Sir, that's crazy. You'll freeze and it's a hard floor. I'm sure we can think of something better. Maybe we can ask one of the servants to bring a trundle bed. They use them commonly here."

His eyebrow lifted and he looked at her sceptically. "Don't you think that will defeat the purpose?"

She got a stubborn look on her face – the one he called the "Carter face" and looked directly at him. "Why? We'll just say that one of us is restless and keeps the other awake."

"Carter – they're not going to buy that. They want us _together_. It means the prophecy is correct and it gives them hope. Anything that makes it look like we're _not_ together is going to be a problem. I'll sleep on the floor."

Sam had spent years obeying the commands of Colonel O'Neill – and it went against everything in her to disagree with him, but this time she was not going to back down. He needed to be in fighting form – and sleeping on the floor was not going to accomplish that.

"Don't be ridiculous Jack," she finally snapped. "There's no way you can sleep there, and they'll be just as suspicious if you ask for more blankets or a mat to sleep on."

"Carter - !"

"No Sir. Look, we can share." When it appeared as if O'Neill was going to object – his face taking on a stubborn look – she hurried on. "The bed is huge and we can put something down the middle." She glanced around until her eyes came to a tapestry hanging on the wall. She walked over to it and carefully pulled it down. "See. We can roll this up and put it down the middle. Neither of us will know the other is there."

She knew that wasn't true – she'd be aware of Jack if there were a ten inch metal wall between them – but she had to convince him to sleep in the bed. Based on his expression, he too doubted that the rolled tapestry would be enough, but after a few seconds when she was sure he was going to continue to say no, his face relaxed.

"Okay Carter – roll the damn thing up and let's put it on the bed. I'm too tired to argue about it now."

She nodded and proceeded to drop the tapestry and roll it up. It was actually quite large and would create a solid barrier. Before she had a chance to lift it to the bed, the General had grabbed it. He turned towards the four-poster bed, and then frowned. He glanced at her and she ran over quickly and pulled the covers back. He gave a nod and laid it down – right down the middle of the mattress. Once the tapestry was in place he walked towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk. I suggest you get ready for bed. I'll knock before I come in."

"Thank you Sir," she said softly, her voice breaking only once. She felt sick that he was being forced to sleep with her – even if all they would do _was_ sleep. "I'm sorry," she said, even more softly. He stopped briefly, with his hand on the door, but made no move to acknowledge her words. A second later he pushed the door open and then he was gone.

Sam stood for a few minutes – not quite sure what to do or to think. She loved him so much and it was killing her to be near him. She wanted nothing so much as to throw herself into his arms and sob out that she was sorry for hurting him, that she had never meant to do so, and that she would never, ever betray him.

But she couldn't. Things were finished between the two of them and she had to accept it.

They had to get rid of the damned Goa'uld and get home. She could then spend the rest of her life away from Jack O'Neill. She could spend the rest of her life living with the regret of having tossed away his love.

With a sigh she finally moved. She gathered her night gown- the one given her by the servant girl who had been looking after her – and proceeded to remove her dress. For a moment she had difficulty, as it wasn't easy to unhook on her own. But there was no way in hell she would ask the General, so after a few moments of struggle it dropped to the floor and she stepped out of it. She quickly bathed in the warm water that had been left earlier by a servant and dressed in her night gown.

In less than fifteen minutes from the time that O'Neill had left, she was in bed, the covers drawn closely up to her nose and her eyes closed. She was exhausted and knew that there was no way in hell she was going to sleep.

Jack had wanted to run out of the room as fast as he could and slam the door behind him. Instead he had tried to be dignified and look as if his heart wasn't beating so fast it might explode. The moment the door shut behind him he bent over, his hands on his knees and his head hanging down. He was panting so hard he was afraid he was going to hyperventilate. He concentrated for the next few minutes on trying to slow his breathing and get his pulse under control.

Why oh why had he been brought here? And why the hell had Samantha Carter also been brought here? He had just been getting to the point where he thought he could go on without her in his life, when suddenly she was back. And now they were _joined_ – whatever the hell that meant.

He hoped – and was pretty sure – it was just a legend that didn't really mean anything. All they had to do was get through this – kill a Goa'uld – and return home and he could get on with his – meaningless, useless, lonely life – without Samantha Carter in it. He would be much- okay, not _happier_ – but certainly – _what?_ What the hell did life have in it now? He had no family. Daniel and Teal'c had their own lives and he was absolutely not interested in meeting another woman. All he had was his career – and with the way things were going in Washington he was pretty sure he didn't really want that anymore.

He finally was able to take a deep breath and he stood up. If anyone had come by they would have wondered what was wrong. He knew there was still suspicion about his relationship with Sam and if he continued this way it would only get worse. And then he'd have to deal with Amphelice and her father. Two people he could really do without.

So then, where does that leave you Jack, he asked himself? With the need to figure out how to deal with her, that's what. All he had to do was return to the way things used to be, he lectured himself. You can be friendly, and professional but _not_ cross the line. She was nothing to him anymore but an officer under him.

 _Under him!_ He groaned and closed his eyes at the instant picture that appeared in his mind – that of a naked Sam lying under him as he made passionate love to her.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you O'Neill?" he whispered. She had betrayed him, for God's sake. She had slept with another man. So why did he still lust after her? Why did he still lo –

"NO!" he hissed. He was _not_ in love with her. She had betrayed him and he wanted no part of her.

But suddenly a thought snuck in. _Had_ she truly betrayed him? They had been angry at one another – and while they hadn't officially broken up, they'd both said things that may have made it sound like they had. Maybe she thought he didn't want to see her anymore. Maybe she had slept with Lions thinking things were done between them. Was that really betrayal?

He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. There was no way – even if they had been broken up – that he would have, or could have slept with another woman. Not when he still loved her. And yet she _had_ slept with another man. So maybe she hadn't really loved him. Maybe she had desired him because he was unattainable and once they were together she'd found out he wasn't what she wanted.

He sighed again. He had to stop thinking about all of this. They were on a mission – nothing more, nothing less. He'd get through this and that would be it. And sleeping with her wouldn't change anything.

He closed his eyes briefly, knowing that he was lying to himself. But in reality there was nothing else he could do.

He glanced at his watch – thank goodness he still had that – and realized he'd been gone almost half an hour. With a deep breath he squared his shoulders and knocked.

"Come in," he heard. He slowly turned the handle and stepped foot into his bedroom – more frightened than he had been about anything in a long, long time.

Sam was bundled up under the covers. All he could see was the very top of her head. If he hadn't been so terrified by the whole situation, he would have laughed. She looked like a little girl in the huge bed.

Well there was no point standing here like a statue, he told himself. With a small shiver he stepped forward and moved around the other side of the bed, ensuring Sam's back was to him. He then started to undress.

He donned the nightshirt that Ailemar had leant him, grimacing slightly as the rough cotton fell over his head. Previous nights he'd gone to bed naked – feeling silly wearing the medieval pajamas. But sleeping in the buff was definitely out now.

He quickly washed his face and tried to brush his teeth with some water and a piece of cloth. He'd have to ask for some baking soda or something to better clean his teeth. The last thing he needed was to get a cavity now. He was pretty sure their dental care led something to be desired.

Once he'd run out of ways to procrastinate, he blew out all of the candles and climbed into bed. He had the same general feeling he'd had all those times he'd been dragged into Ba'al's anti-gravity torture chamber.

He laughed softly, wondering what his life had come to that he compared being tortured with sleeping with Sam.

He felt movement beside him – beyond the tapestry – and then Sam spoke.

"Is everything okay Sir?" she asked.

She probably wondered if he was going crazy, Jack thought. "Uh – everything's fine Carter. Have a good sleep."

There was a brief pause. "You too Sir."

The two officers then lay there quietly, neither of them speaking – and neither of them sleeping. At least not for a long, long time.

"Hey," Jack smiled at her as she walked into his cabin. She smelled of sun and earth and life. And she looked gorgeous – her skin glowing and her body only slightly covered by a tiny blue bikini. It left little to the imagination – although his imagination was working overtime. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

"Hey yourself."

"What were you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing – just went for a walk. It's beautiful here," she told him.

"I've been trying to tell you that for _years_ ," he said. "See what you've been missing."

"Mmm," she answered. She then walked over and put her arms around him and laid her head on his bare chest. "Yes, I see," she told him, listening to his quickening heartbeats. She looked up and smiled again. "And you know what _else_ I missed?" she asked him.

"No, what?" he grinned down at her, his breath catching with the surge of love he felt for her.

"Well – this," she told him as she leaned forward and gently kissed his gleaming chest. "And I missed lying next to you and feeling your wonderful body pressed against mine." She kissed him again – this time moving onto his neck. "And I miss feeling you inside me," she whispered, her hand moving down to gently touch him. She opened her mouth to continue, but then gave a squeak as she was suddenly picked up and carried to Jack's bedroom.

In less time than it took to think, her bikini was gone and a hot and very male body was pressing her down into the mattress. She grinned and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She was the luckiest woman in the whole universe!

And that was the last she thought about for a long, long time.

Jack woke up feeling great. He took a deep breath and stretched – or _tried_ to stretch.

 _What_? His eyes few open. It was clear he was still in Lothyrwen – but he was _not_ alone.

Lying half on top of him, her hair tickling his neck, was one Samantha Carter. One of her legs was in between his, her arm was around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

He immediately wanted to jump up – but instead lay there totally still – trying to figure out the answer to two questions that suddenly hit him.

One, how in hell had Carter gotten over the high tapestry barrier that was between them? And two - why in hell were both of them stark naked?

He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan. Things had definitely gone completely, totally, absolutely FUBAR. He didn't know how in hell he was going to get out of this with any grace at all.

Just then Sam gave a slight sigh and he opened his eyes and looked down at her head, which was still on his chest. He could see the moment her eyes opened, and he watched as she lay there motionless, her eyes focused straight ahead, on the area to the side of the bed. Then, almost in slow motion, she lifted her head slightly and turned until she was looking at him directly. Their eyes connected and for a moment neither did so much as breathe.

He could see the exact moment total awareness appeared in her eyes. They grew bigger – impossibly huge – and her mouth opened, although no sound came out. It was he who finally spoke.

"Good morning Carter," were the brilliant words that left his mouth.


	14. Irresistible Force

_**Thanks for all your reviews and well wishes! I'm glad to be back.**_

"Uh – good morning – Sir," she answered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. The fact that she didn't move seemed to indicate that either she wasn't aware that they were – well – plastered together, or that she was _too_ aware and didn't know what to do.

For some reason Jack wanted to laugh. The situation was bizarre, to say the least, but he figured it was par for the course for them. He also felt a bit bad for Sam, who looked like she didn't know what to do or say.

"Seems like you make a bit of a habit of this Carter," he said – trying to lighten the mood. It was only when he saw her face blanch and tears gather in her eyes that he realized what she was thinking.

Crap, crap, crap. He hadn't been thinking of Lions at all! He had actually been thinking – oh hell! _Now_ what to do?

Before he had a chance to say anything more, Sam had rolled away from him and struggled over the tapestry that, for some reason, had been pushed to the edge of the bed. Since it was on her side he kind of figured he might have been responsible.

"I'm sorry Sir," she whispered. She gathered the blankets as well as she could and tried to sit up.

He closed his eyes briefly and swore softly to himself. "Sam."

"It's okay Sir – I'm – I won't – I'm sorry."

"Stop! I didn't mean – look, I was talking about you waking up beside me before, that's all. I was actually trying to make a joke. I didn't mean anything else."

She stopped moving, although he couldn't see her face. He did see her take a deep breath and then she spoke.

"Thank you. I don't know what happened," she said, still facing away from him. "I didn't mean to -". Her voice faded away as it became obvious she didn't know how to continue.

"I know you didn't," he said gently. "We were probably cold – it gets chilly in here at night. What I wouldn't give for central heating!"

She gave a soft – and brief – chuckle. "I know what you mean. But – if we were cold why are we -"

"I don't know Carter," he interrupted quickly. He really didn't want to examine why both of them were naked. "I think the best thing is for us to get dressed and get down to breakfast. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!"

"Yes Sir," she said softly. "Uh – will you close your eyes?"

"Of course. Don't worry – I'll even turn my back." Jack turned over making as much noise as possible to let her know what he was doing. "Okay – you're safe."

Sam slowly got up, still clutching the blankets. She glanced over at the General, to see that he was lying facing the other way. Not that she had doubted him. If there was anyone she knew she could trust it was Jack O'Neill.

She sighed silently and then stood up. She needed to get dressed and out of here as quickly as possible. She felt mortified about what had happened, about waking up naked and snuggled up to him. She couldn't remember doing it – in fact all she could remember was the same dream she kept having – the one where she was with him at his cabin. She _had_ dreamt that they had made love. Somehow that dream had been acted out in real life.

She stopped for a moment, wondering if Jack knew. It was obvious, from all the signs her body was giving her, and from the dampness of the sheets where she had been lying, that they had, in fact, made love, not just in her dreams, but in reality. She was slightly sore, but it was a pleasant soreness. It told her that they had come together – probably more than once.

What the hell was she going to do? She glanced back at the General, who still lay on the bed with his back facing her. She wondered if he knew?

Even if he did, which she suspected because he wasn't a fool or an inexperienced man, she was pretty sure he wouldn't say anything. It wouldn't change things between them, other than making it even more awkward than it already was. Damn! Why had her life gotten so screwed up?

"I'm finished Sir," she said finally. "I'll go and find Daniel and Teal'c and we'll head to breakfast."

"Okay," he answered. He slowly turned towards her and this time he looked directly at her. "It's fine Sam," he told her. "I'll see you in a few."

She nodded and headed out of the door. Now what the hell had he meant by "it's fine"? Did he mean the fact that they'd actually _slept_ together? With a frustrated snort she headed for Daniel's door.

Jack sat up slowly and then groaned and dropped his head into his hands. What the hell had he been thinking? He should have known that sleeping anywhere _near_ Carter would be dangerous. Dangerous? Hell, he was pretty sure he had just fucked up royally.

He laughed bitterly at that. That's _exactly_ what he had done. He's had sex with Sam! He groaned again. How could this have happened? They had had a virtual damn built between them. He had no idea who had initiated things, but it really didn't matter at this point. At least he told himself that, because he rather suspected he had been the one. He couldn't possibly imagine Sam doing it – not when she knew how he felt.

He forced himself to sit up. What was done was done and they would simply have to go on from here. Go on and never mention it - ever. Things hadn't changed between them. They would finish the damned mission and then he could say goodbye to her once and for all.

He refused to acknowledge the fierce stab of pain that thought brought. He was _not_ going to let himself fall for her again.

But damn – she had been so soft and warm. And he remembered back to the dream he had had. Even though in it they'd been at his cabin it had felt so _real._ Hah! Of course it had felt real. It had _been_ real. He really had made love to her –more than once.

With a final groan he pushed himself to his feet and began to get dressed. They had a Goa'uld to get, and he couldn't allow things like sleeping with Sam to get in his way.

"Hey – how are you?" Daniel asked as he opened the door to see Sam standing in the hallway. Physically she looked amazing – more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She was practically _glowing_. But her expression said that things weren't great. She looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into his room. He gave her a hug and she practically melted into him – but only for a second. She then stood straight and backed up slightly.

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine Sam," Daniel told her sternly. "Come on – what's up. Did Jack – do something."

"No, he didn't do anything Daniel," she lied. "He was actually quite nice. Look, it's just a bit – stressful – having to share a room with him, that's all. Now I'm hungry. Are you ready to go for breakfast?"

Daniel regarded her for a moment, but then seemed to realize she wasn't going to say any more, so with a nod he put out his arm to signal she should go and the two left for the dining hall. They stopped and collected Teal'c on their way.

It was only a few minutes later that Jack joined them. Daniel regarded him closely and also noted that his friend looked great. He looked well rested and – well _healthy_. It's not that he wasn't normally healthy looking – but in the last few years he'd aged and often seemed tired. Now he looked as if he was ten years younger.

Even looking at him closely, however, Daniel couldn't tell what he was thinking. He didn't look upset, or angry – or anything really. In fact he was wearing his inscrutable Jack O'Neill face. Daniel sighed.

That caused the man in question to turn and look at him, his eyebrows raised in inquiry.

"What's up Daniel?"

"Nothing. How about you?"

"Me?" Jack grinned. "I'm just fine. Just wantin' to get going so that we can get home. The Stanley Cup playoffs are on soon and I don't want to miss 'em."

Teal'c watched the conversation, keeping a close eye on both O'Neill and Samantha Carter. It was clear he knew something was going on, but he didn't say anything. Teal'c knew, as well as Daniel, that if O'Neill didn't want to talk nothing – even torture – would get him to do so.

They quickly moved the conversation onto their plan to get into Gauwyn's stronghold. They spoke softly, making sure that there were no listening ears in the dining hall.

"We have obtained a peddler's cart," Teal'c informed them. "We shall be selling trinkets."

"What kinds of "trinkets" Teal'c?" Sam smiled.

He looked at her seriously. "I do not know. I am unaware of what constitutes "trinkets" on this world."

"Or any other world, eh Teal'c?" Jack interjected with a smirk.

"Indeed, O'Neill."

"Oh, I expect it will be things like lady's purses, small tools, medicine and various magical potions," Daniel said seriously. "Peddlers sold all sorts of things – things people couldn't get on a day-to-day basis. Both the rich and the poor liked it when peddlers came – it allowed them to buy little luxuries as well as broke up the monotony of daily life."

"Well, we're going to have the best damn trinkets anyone in Glardomar has seen for ages," O'Neill said. "We want them so taken with what we're selling, that they don't notice anything else."

"When do you think we'll be ready to go, Jack?" Daniel wanted to know.

"As soon as Carter has finished making her bombs." At that everyone – including O'Neill – looked at her.

She grimaced slightly. "I'm all ready except for the guano. I need enough of it so that I can start to extract the sodium nitrate. That will take a few days in itself."

"I spoke with Ailemar," Daniel told them, "and he's getting some of the soldiers to collect it. They'll start tonight when the bats leave the cave."

"It is safe?" Jack asked with a frown. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to get sick collecting bat crap. He was also pretty sure that bats carried rabies, although he didn't know if that was true here as well as on Earth.

"I told him that the men would have to wear masks and clothes that covered them completely, including gloves" Sam explained. "When they're done the clothes will be burned. They thought I was crazy, but I told them that "Onayo had commanded it." That got him to agree. I need to go speak with some of the ladies who are making the clothing. We can soak everything in oil to make the clothes waterproof, which will also help to keep any of the guano from touching them."

"What about rabies?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea if they have it here. I asked Coterel and Oberlyn both, and they didn't seem to recognize it when I described the symptoms. Hopefully we'll take enough safeguards to prevent anything from happening."

Jack sighed. "I can't say as I would want to collect guano, but if it helps us defeat Gauwyn then it's worth it." Suddenly he smiled. "He's going to be in a crapload of trouble!"

That caused everyone to laugh – although Sam giggled. Jack looked over at her and felt a pang. She glanced at him and seemed to know what he was thinking. Her face lost it's smile and she turned back to Daniel and Teal'c.

A few more moments of discussion and then Sam got up to go instruct the seamstresses on making the medieval equivalent of a hazmat suit. Teal'c went to confirm with General Gaeth since even with Sam's pipe bombs they were going to need hand weapons.

In the end it was just Jack and Daniel left. They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally Daniel spoke.

"How's it going?" he asked.

Jack looked up swiftly, but then his head dropped down and he continued to play with the food still on his plate.

"And if you say "fine" I'm going to throw an egg at you!" Daniel told him softly.

"They're hardboiled," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah – just means they'll hurt more when they hit you on the nose."

Jack laughed at that and again lifted his head. "Okay, I'm not fine. But I'm managing. I knew it was going to be tough but both Carter and I are professionals and we'll get through it."

"She looked -"

"What?" Jack asked swiftly when Daniel stopped.

"I don't know. She just looked – sad – this morning."

"Well, I told you – it's hard."

"Was it okay – sleeping together – I mean sleeping in the same room?"

At that Jack refused to look at his friend and began to shred the hunk of break in front of him. "It was fine. We've shared quarters before, on missions."

"Yeah, but that was before things got – complicated."

"Daniel," Jack sighed, "I appreciate the concern, but there's really nothing we can do about anything right now. We're managing, alright?"

"Okay Jack. I don't want to bug you – I just worry about the two of you."

"I know, and I appreciate it. But let it go for now. We need to talk to Ailemar about the cart and Teal'c "trinkets."

"We should have made him collect the stuff."

"Right! And can you imagine what kinds of things he would have thought were appropriate "trinkets"?

The two men shared a laugh at that.

"You know," Daniel said after a moment. "I gotta say that I never expected to be living history quite like this."

"Me either," Jack snorted. "And to tell you the truth – I could have happily left it in the history books."

"For once, so could I," his archaeologist friend replied with a grimace.

They spent the rest of the day scrounging anything they thought would be of interest to the people of Gladomar. A number of the women in the household donated items such as ribbons, small pieces of jewelry, embroidery thread and linens. They also collected some things from the kitchens and stables. By the end of the day they had enough to fill the small cart they'd borrowed.

"Well, that was successful," Jack said with a deep breath out.

"Yeah – but -" Daniel frowned as he regarded the plain wooden cart.

"What's wrong?" Jack turned to him with a frown. "Don't tell me this isn't going to work – not after all our work!"

"No – I mean it's fine – at least I think we have a good collection of stuff. It's the cart itself."

"What's wrong with it?" Jack stepped back and looked at it. It was a rather rudimentary looking cart, with a cover of rough homespun cloth. There was a rickety bench in front, which would fit the driver and one other – thin - person. Other than that there was nothing to see.

"We need to brighten it up," Daniel finally said.

"Brighten it up?"

"Yeah – it needs to attract people. I think we need to paint it and put some words on it. Also we should hang some of the items on the outside. You know – we need to advertise."

Jack sighed and stared at the cart. "Advertise? Isn't that exactly what we _don't_ want to do?"

"We need to look like peddlers. That'll be less suspicious than if we show up looking like we're not really interested in selling anything. I think we should add a few cow bells – you know, announce our presence."

Jack shook his head _and_ rolled his eyes. But he had to grant that Daniel was probably right. A real peddler would want to announce his presence and make his wares as attractive as possible.

"Fine. Let's get some paint and cow bells. We'll work on it tomorrow."

"And don't forget we need a wig and fake beard for you," Daniel said, straight-faced.

"Over my dead body Jackson!"

Sam had done as much as she could for the day. She was dead tired after having gotten everything ready to make the protective clothing and then the black powder. They wouldn't start getting the guano until the next day, and until she had enough to begin the extraction process there was nothing more she could do.

She stretched and let out a slow breath. At least having been busy all day kept her mind off of things with Jack. But now that she had no more to occupy her mind she couldn't help but remember this morning – and her dreams. She also wondered what was going to happen during the night ahead. Somehow she didn't think Jack was going to agree to sleep in the same bed. Maybe she could occupy her time by figuring out how to make up a bed on the floor without anyone knowing.

She glanced around the room at all of the clothes and rags strewn about. They'd made a good dozen of the protective suits for the soldiers but now everyone was done and had left. She slowly began to collect what was left. She could put together a make-shift mattress and sleep on the floor. She would insist that she be the one, not Jack who slept there.

She made her way to their room – her heart skipped a beat at the "their". She brought with her all the rags and a large cloth bag which she figured she could stuff and use as a mattress.

By the time she got to the bedroom she was ready to relax. It had been a long and stressful day. Hell, it had been a long and stressful year. She flopped down on the bed, planning to close her eyes for a couple of minutes. In moments she was asleep.

Jack hadn't seen Teal'c or Carter all day. Knowing his teammates, however, he was sure they were hard at work. Of all of them he and Daniel had probably had the easiest time of it. Daniel, he was sure, had had a great time collecting all the junk. It was right up his ally as an archaeologist. In fact there had been a number of times he'd had to remind his friend they weren't here to study ancient Medieval doodads – but were on a mission. It just about killed Daniel a few times when he really wanted to stop and study the items they were collecting.

At that moment his stomach gurgled, reminding him that he was hungry. It wasn't quite time for dinner, so he decided to head back to his room and relax for a few minutes.

He didn't expect to find Carter there and he certainly didn't expect to find her asleep on the bed. She was obviously deeply asleep, her mouth slightly open and her face totally relaxed.

He walked quietly up to the bed and stared down at her. For the first time in months he allowed himself to admit how beautiful a woman she was. And up until last year he would have said she was even more beautiful inside than out.

That's unfair Jack, he told himself. He'd spent years with her and knew that she was a good person. One mistake – even one as bad as betraying the man she loved – shouldn't negate years of trust and friendship.

He laughed soundlessly. _Could_ they stay friends? No – he immediately knew that wasn't possible. But he could let go of the anger and try and remember the good times.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, to lay his hand against her cheek and caress her. She called to him in a way no one ever had – even Sara. He hated to admit it, but there was something about Samantha Carter that felt like it filled a part of him that was missing.

As he continued to stand and watch her he began to feel a sense of peace he hadn't felt in months. He also began to grow tired.

He glanced down at the floor and decided he really didn't want to sleep there. Maybe he could lie down for a few minutes on the bed without disturbing her. He would rest his eyes for just five minutes.

Sam breathed in deeply. She felt wonderful. She was warm and relaxed and held closely in his arms. She allowed herself to breathe in his scent – the scent that was uniquely Jack. She felt so safe and loved.

She began to doze and was almost asleep again, when something startled her. Her eyes flew open and she froze. It took a few seconds, but then her eyes focused on the man beside her. He was wrapped in her arms and was sound asleep. And he was naked.

"Oh no," she murmured. "Not again." She didn't need to look to tell that she too was undressed. What in God's name was happening?

Jack took a deep breath. He felt great. He didn't remember getting such a good sleep in a long time. And this time he wasn't disturbed by dreams. He smiled – feeling rested and at peace. He'd just allow himself to doze for a few more minutes.

He pulled Sam closer and buried his face in her neck. He loved her so much.

He took another breath – but this time it was quick and sudden. What the hell? He opened his eyes a crack and – sure enough – he was pressed up against Sam with his face buried in her soft skin. He could tell by the tension in her body that she wasn't sleeping – but she also wasn't moving.

Crap! They'd done it again! They were both as naked as jaybirds - although he had absolutely _no_ recollection of how they'd gotten that way. The last thing he remembered was planning to lie down for a couple of minutes. Obviously that hadn't worked out quite the way he'd planned.

"Must be the bed," he muttered.

His words caused Sam to shift, although it was only slightly and she didn't speak. Jack blamed himself. He was the one who had gotten into bed with her – so he was going to have to be the one to deal with this.

"Ca – ur – Sam?"

"Mmm?" she answered, her body tensing even more.

"We – did it again?"

"Uh –yes."

He let out a long breath. "I'm sorry – I think it was my fault. I didn't mean – I mean I just was going to rest for five minutes."

"Me too," she said softly. "I think you may be right though. There's something strange going on. Do you think it really could be the bed?"

His eyebrows went up in surprise – causing her to move slightly. _He_ really didn't want to move however. It wasn't that he was _enjoying_ this (he crossed his fingers) but he didn't want to embarrass Carter.

"Uh – you'd have a better idea of that than me," he told her.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're our doohickey expert."

"I don't think this is in the realm of technology Sir," she told him. He could feel her breath ruffling his hair – which felt way too good. "I think this is more Daniel's domain."

"Magical beds?"

She gurgled slightly. "I meant Medieval artifacts and prophecies and such."

Jack sighed again and knew it was time to move. "Uh – Carter – I'm going to move now."

"Okay Sir," She slowly loosened her arms, although they were still draped around him. For some reason she really, really didn't want to let go. Finally however – upon feeling him move – she pulled back her arms.

That only made the situation even more embarrassing as she became aware of how close he really was. It also caused her to feel – aroused – and she could tell, very obviously, that he was too.

God – this was humiliating.

Jack was embarrassed, something which he didn't experience very often. But there was no way Carter wouldn't know that he was thoroughly _aware of her_ and that the last thing he wanted to do was to leave her. Instead he wanted to bury himself inside her and stay there for eternity.

"Sir?" Carter asked, wondering why he wasn't moving.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A moment later he opened them. "I want you," he said bluntly. "I don't want to let you go."

His words made her want to cry although in truth she felt the exact same way. The problem was he didn't love her and she knew his feelings were nothing more than lust. And she really didn't think she would survive having a physical relationship with him knowing how he felt about her.

But the problem was – she wanted him too. She wanted him with a desperation that wouldn't be ignored. In fact, it was getting harder to lie there unmoving when all she wanted to do was love him.

She could tell he was becoming more aroused by the second, as was she. She was pretty sure that this only had one outcome – but the problem was that enough sense remained in her to know that she would regret whatever happened. She took in a deep breath – and his scent overwhelmed her.

"I want you too," she said, finally admitting defeat.

A moment later she was lying on her back and Jack was leaning over her, kissing her passionately. She forgot everything – her betrayal, his anger and hurt, the fact that they were on a mission – and kissed him back.

His heart was beating so fast he could hear the thumping in his ears. It was only when a voice accompanied the beating – a voice that belonged neither to him or to Sam – that he realized someone was knocking on his door.

He pulled back from the warm woman now underneath him. She looked up at him – her lips swollen and her eyes half shut – with longing. She tried to pull him back down.

It was almost impossible to resist her, but the last thing they needed was for Daniel or Teal'c to find them – like this.

"Someone's here," he whispered. "I have to go."

She whimpered and held on to him tightly. He slowly bent down to kiss her again – forgetting for a moment that someone was –

"O'Neill!" A muffled voice came through the thick wooden door. "Are you there? Are you alright?"

At that Jack forced himself to push himself up and off the bed. He stood for a moment, feeling slightly dazed.

"Just a second," he called to whoever was behind the door. "Uh – I'll pull the drapes."

Sam blinked, not quite sure what was happening. A moment later Jack had pulled the curtains around the bed. That allowed her to take a few deep breaths and try to figure out what had just happened.

What had just happened is that they had almost had sex – again! At that moment she didn't know whether to be thankful for the interruption or upset. She suddenly realized she was lying on top of the blankets totally naked. With a soft growl she managed to pull back the covers and get underneath.

Jack had to take a moment, but finally he grabbed his clothes – which were lying on the floor by the bed – and try and dress quickly. He couldn't even remember taking the damn things off! By the time he was done he was in a reasonable state to answer the door.

Finally, with a deep breath, he strode to the door and threw it open. It was only at then that he noticed Sam's clothes – which were on the floor on the _other_ side of the bed.

He closed his eyes – pretty sure that whoever was standing there would instantly know exactly what had been going on.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jack sent me to check on you and Samantha Carter. You have missed din -"

Teal'c stopped speaking - which caused Jack to open his eyes and enquiringly – and he hoped innocently - look at his friend. Yup – the Jaffa warrior in the door was staring at the dress, stockings and shoes that were lying in a heap by the bed.

The cat was officially out of the bag.


	15. What Dreams May Come

_**Now that I have FINALLY finished my other story, I can concentrate on this one. I am going to really try and update regularly (reviews will definitely assist in that). I hope you enjoy!**_

"Okay, just say it Teal'c," Jack muttered as they walked down the hall.

Teal'c regarded his friend somberly. "Say what, O'Neill."

"About Carter – and me. I know you want to."

There was a moment's silence and then Teal'c spoke. "Your relationship with Colonel Carter is your affair O'Neill. I would not interfere although it has grieved me deeply to see that the two of you have become estranged. All I wish for both of you is happiness."

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I'd hoped for that too but, …"

"Is it impossible?" Teal'c asked gently. "You appear to be working things out."

"No – I mean yes, I think it's impossible. And as for working things out – well, we are being professional. She's a good soldier, and until we're out of here we have to try and get along."

Again there was a pause and then Teal'c stopped and turned towards O'Neill. "It appeared as if you were doing more than 'trying'," he said bluntly.

Jack grimaced. "I thought you said it was our business."

"It is," his friend nodded. "Just – be careful O'Neill. I would not have either of you be hurt."

"Me neither buddy," the General answered softly, "me neither."

Jack was able to scrounge up some food, even though he'd missed dinner. He also brought a few things for Sam. He didn't know how he was going to face her, but knew there was no choice. Until this god-forsaken mission was done, they were stuck together.

He stopped outside his – their –room. Maybe he could bunk in with Daniel tonight? If he snuck out later and got up early, no one would know.

He snorted. There was no way people wouldn't fine out. The castle seemed to be a hotbed of gossip. The servants knew everything and wouldn't hesitate to spread the news.

Oh well – that meant that tonight he was sleeping on the floor!

He knocked gently and at Sam's "come in" entered the room. "I brought you something to eat," he said quietly. Sam was standing, fully dressed, by the window. She turned at his words.

"Thank you," she answered softly. "I guess we missed dinner."

"Mmm hmm. I think the cooks were irritated at me, but I managed to get some left-overs." He placed the food on the small table by the fireplace and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "I don't think it's either of our faults. It must be – the prophecy."

"You think so?" he asked, frowning slightly. "I don't actually believe in those things."

"No? Then –", she stopped suddenly, not wanting to continue.

"Then why do we keep -" he gestured towards the bed. "Probably because things are still – not resolved between us."

She nodded, looking unutterably sad. "I'm so sorry," she said finally. "I didn't ever want to hurt you."

He shrugged. What could he say? He _had_ been hurt – horribly. "I shouldn't have been so angry," he acknowledged. "You didn't really – I mean, we _had_ sort of – I mean, you thought we'd broken up."

She looked at him and took a deep breath, wanting to use that excuse but knowing she couldn't lie. "No, I didn't. I was angry at you, but I realized that we had to talk. I was coming out to DC to see you – to work things out."

He stared at her, confused. "Then _why_?"

She knew what he meant, and closed her eyes. What could she say? She didn't _know_ why. "I don't know," she whispered. "I didn't plan – I don't – I don't _remember_ ," she told him.

"You don't remember? You slept with another man Sam. Hell, _we_ hadn't even slept together and you told me you loved me. Was it that he was younger then me? Did you realize that I wasn't such a great choice?"

" _NO!_ ", she practically shouted. "I've never thought that. You were the man I – I never thought of anyone else."

His eyebrow went up and he just looked at her. He could see the color flood her neck and face. A part of him was glad she was uncomfortable and a part of him was just sad. He sighed. "Well, I guess there's really no point in worrying about it now. What's done is done. We have other things to concentrate on now."

"But -", she stopped and bit her lip. After a couple of seconds she nodded. "What are we going to do about -" she gestured with her head towards the bed.

"I'm sleeping on the floor tonight," he told her bluntly. "And no argument. We can't keep on like this."

This time she just nodded and then turned to the bed. She grabbed a pillow and one of the blankets and set them down on the chair. After that she took the bowl of food and walked to the bed and sat down and began to eat.

Jack watched her but didn't say anything. Finally, feeling frustrated and defeated he grabbed his own bowl and walked with it over to the window. He took a few desultory bites as he looked out of the window into the darkness of the evening.

"When do you think we'll be ready to go," he asked after a few minutes.

"Probably two or three days," she answered. "We should have everything finished by then."

He nodded and then turned towards her, setting his almost untouched bowl of food down on a small table. "We'll paint the wagon tomorrow and get it looking fancy enough to attract as much attention as we can. The sooner we can get going, the sooner we can get out of here and get back home."

"Do you think Ailemar is going to let us go?"

"Damn right he will!" Jack answered fiercely. "I am _not_ spending the rest of my life in a place that doesn't even have plumbing! And I refuse to go through life wearing _this_ ,' he muttered, looking in disgust at his clothing.

"I don't know Sir, I think you look kind of good in tights." Sam's voice was tentative – it had been a long time since she had teased him and she was clearly nervous. He stared at her for a moment and then snorted.

"Can you imagine what the Marines would say if they saw me?" he asked.

Her face relaxed and she giggled softly. "They'd never let you forget it."

"True," he agreed. "Now if they saw _you_ they really wouldn't forget it!" he said appreciatively. Instantly he straightened, seeming to realize that he shouldn't be commenting on her dress. "Uh – I think I'm going to go out for a while. If you – uh – want to get washed up or something…?'

"Yes, thank you," she said stiltedly. "I'm pretty tired and guess I'll go to bed."

He left as quickly as he could, cursing himself for how easy it was to fall into old habits. He also didn't want to think of her going to bed – because he knew that he wanted to go there with her. He also didn't want to start joking around with her. He could easily get seduced back into caring about her and he couldn't afford to do that.

Things were getting complicated. They needed to get the damn Goa'uld and get the hell out of this Middle Ages nightmare.

* * *

Sam quickly undressed and cursed the clothing that was so hard to get in to and out of. Once done, she quickly washed in the cold water left in the washstand and climbed into the big bed. It was only as she lay down, pounding the pillow to get comfortable, that she allowed herself to think about Jack.

She loved him so much and it was killing her. She knew he would not forgive her but oh, how she hoped for that very thing. Now that she had been with him, even though it may have been nothing more than a dream, now she loved him even more.

Her heart ached with the knowledge that he no longer loved her, that he hated her for what she had done. She was beyond tears. Instead she lay their silently, wishing that she could go back in time.

* * *

Jack walked without paying attention to where he was going. He simply needed to get away from Carter. He only wished he could leave his pain behind like he'd left her. Instead it traveled with him wherever he went.

"Onayo, what are you doing walking the corridors at this time?"

Jack looked up to see Lord Malyns stopped in front of him. He cursed silently. He was the last person he wanted to see.

"I could ask the same of you, Malyns," he answered. "Don't you have your own home?"

The man laughed heartily, although Jack could detect something off about the other man. He straightened up, wondering what the man was up to.

"Yes, yes I do," Malyns answered heartily. "And it's much more pleasant than this drafty old castle. I'm on my way home now. I was simply here to speak with Sir Coterel about a small matter and we got into a long discussion over a bottle of wine. You know what it's like when that happens, I'm sure."

"Mmm – yeah – I guess so. I didn't picture you as someone interested in history or legends. Isn't that Coterel's area of expertise?"

"Oh yes, although he knows about many things to do with Lothyrwen. I needed to speak with him about a simple legal matter – nothing to concern you."

"Okay. Well goodnight then," Jack said as he began to walk. Instantly he stopped when the other man reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked down at Malyn's hand deliberately and then back up, his eyebrow raised.

Malyn laughed nervously and removed his hand. "Uh – I'm sorry. I just remembered that my daughter wanted me to invite you over to share a meal with us," he said quickly. "I am wondering if tomorrow evening is suitable for you?"

Jack frowned. The last thing he wanted was to spend an evening with that spoiled brat and her equally obnoxious father. Still, he didn't know a gracious way out of it. He took a deep breath.

"Thank you, that would be pleasant. I assume the invitation extends to my – to Samantha?" he said pointedly.

Malyns blinked and then turned red. He was clearly uncomfortable and Jack wanted to laugh. He would have bet his last dollar that Amphelice had instructed him not to invite Sam.

"Of course, of course," he said unctuously. "I would be most pleased to host her as well. She is a lovely lady."

"Yes, she is," Jack answered. "I am a very lucky man."

Malyns just smiled at that and then excused himself. "My dear daughter will be anxious if I return any later. She will send the servants out looking for me if I don't get back soon."

"We'll see you tomorrow then," Jack nodded. "Good night."

After Malyns had gone Jack continued to stare down the corridor. He really didn't like that man, and he liked his daughter even less. He didn't trust either of them and knew they'd have to watch them closely.

He slowly returned to his room, hoping that Carter was asleep by now. He wasn't looking forward to a night on the floor, but knew there was no way it was safe to sleep in the bed.

He finally reached the room and quietly turned the doorknob. A moment later he was inside the room, lit only by the fireplace.

Jack quickly undressed, enjoying removing the strange and scratchy clothing. What he wouldn't have given for a pair of sweat pants, or even his BDU's. Once undressed he looked down at the floor and grimaced. It was going to be a miserable night.

He couldn't help glance at the bed before lying down, but all he could see was a tuft of blond hair sticking out of the top of the covers and shining in the glow of the fire.

Don't think about her, he told himself as he lowered himself to the ground. He tried to make himself as comfortable as possible, but knew it was a lost cause. With a soft curse at life in general – and his life in particular, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

"Where were you?" she asked as he approached his cabin. She was standing on the porch, watching him as he walked towards her. "I couldn't find you."

"I just went for a walk," he told her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry. You were sleeping and I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

"I didn't like waking up alone," she told him softly as she moved closer to him and put her arms around him. She leaned up against his chest and relaxed. "I like waking up next to you."

He took her chin in his hand and carefully lifted her head. He then leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "And I like waking up with you too," he told her softly. "In fact, there's nothing I like better. I think we should definitely make a habit of it!"

"I love you Jack," she told him. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Samantha Carter," he said in return. "Come, I think it's time we returned to that bed."

She smiled and took the hand that reached for her and together they walked back into the cabin. Jack took her down the short hallway to the master bedroom and once there he turned and put his arms around her. "Never leave me," he said seriously.

"I won't," she answered. "If you'll promise to never let me go," she told him.

"I won't," he repeated to her, with a smile. "Come." He reached out and gently, carefully began to undress her. Soon they were both naked and a moment later they were lying, together.

"Love me," she whispered.

"Only if you love me back."

* * *

Jack breathed in deeply, feeling utterly relaxed. He was surrounded by warmth and softness and felt safe and happy and loved. He allowed himself to luxuriate in the feeling, knowing that life was –

"Hell!" His eyes snapped open. He should not be feeling this good – not lying on a hard, stone floor.

He turned his head slowly, to see a blond head lying on his shoulder, it's owner fast asleep, and cuddled up against him.

His arms were around her and their two bodies were pressed close together. Somehow he'd made his way off the floor and back into the bed. And he was naked, as was she.

He closed his eyes in anguish. They had done it again.

What the hell were they going to do?


	16. Revelation

His first reaction was to try and get out of bed without waking Carter, but he knew there was no way that was going to happen. They were two closely intertwined. He could also simply wake her up, acknowledge that it had happened again and then ignore it.

Like either of them were going to be able to do that!

The third option, and the one he decided to take, was to close his eyes and try and go back to sleep. He'd woken up feeling better than he had in a long, long time, and the weak part of him wanted to recapture that feeling.

Oh, he knew that he'd have to face reality once more, but would it be so terrible to allow himself a few minutes of – happiness?

He breathed softly and allowed his eyes to close. He refused to think about anything, but instead to simply breathe in her scent and to enjoy the feel of her next to him.

He was soon asleep.

She awoke slowly and instantly knew that Jack was in bed with her again.

She didn't care what the General said, there was something about the prophecy that was real. They had been "joined" and something or someone was going to make sure they really _were_ joined – at least physically.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had his arms around her and she was lying with her head on his shoulder.

He was sound asleep, which allowed her to look all she wanted at him.

He looked so peaceful, so happy, she thought. Why couldn't this be real? Why couldn't they be together – in love and loving each other?

Oh Jack, she said to herself, why can't you forgive me? We could be so happy together.

She continued to breathe softly, not moving, enjoying the feeling of being with him. She knew he'd wake up soon and then all would be at an end. She suspected that tonight he'd choose to sleep with Daniel and Teal'c.

Why couldn't he just accept that they were supposed to be together! The thought came unbidden to her mind. For the first time she began to feel anger, rather than guilt. Yes, she'd made a mistake – a terrible mistake – but was there _no_ way he could forgive her? Was he that hard, that stubborn that he could destroy both of them by refusing to forgive?

Maybe she should stop being the abject creature she had been for months. Maybe she should get off her ass and _fight_ for him.

She breathed him in and knew that she had given up too easily. She loved him and she was going to win him back. She knew she would have Teal'c and Daniel on her side. But still, the battle was going to be ferocious.

As she was convincing herself that she was up to the fight, Jack began to wake up. His eyes opened, only to see Carter practically glaring at him. He blinked, wondering if this were just part of the dream.

A moment later she looked away, but they continued to lie there, neither of them making a move. It was as he wondered why Sam had looked angry, that something came to him, something she had said. He frowned.

"What do you mean, you don't remember," he asked suddenly.

Her eyes turned to him and this time _she_ frowned. "What?"

"You said you couldn't remember. What do you mean? Or did you just say that because you didn't want to tell me the real reason?"

Her expression blanked out and she stared at him for all of ten seconds before she swallowed and then answered him.

"No, I really don't remember. I don't know why I – I don't know."

He wasn't sure he wanted to continue this conversation, but it suddenly dawned on him that avoiding things wasn't getting them anywhere. In fact, in spite of all his determination, something or someone seemed to want them to be together. If that was the case – and until he could find out how to stop this – whatever it was – he might as well talk to her.

"But you must remember why you got involved with him," Jack said, finally pulling away from her and lying on his back. He stared at the ceiling; sure he didn't want to look at her during this discussion.

"I wasn't," she told him, feeling cold and alone without him snuggled up to her.

"Wasn't what?" He glanced at her but immediately returned his eyes to the ceiling.

"I wasn't involved with him," she told him softly.

"You weren't involved, but you slept with him? I don't think that's any better."

"I told you, I don't remember anything. Richard – he was a friend, that's all. I was new there and he was kind to me, but there was nothing other than friendship between us. He reminded me of Daniel." She stopped speaking and glanced at Jack, but he wouldn't look at her. She wondered if he wanted her to continue?

Then she remembered her thoughts of a few moments ago. Now was her chance to talk to him, to find out if they had any future.

"So what happened?" Jack asked quietly. "Was it the fight?"

She sighed. "I was angry at you," she acknowledged. "I felt like you were trying to take over my life and make decisions for me."

He closed his eyes briefly but knew he had to say something. "I was wrong," he acknowledged. "I'm sorry for what I said. It's just – I felt like I was losing you to the program before we had a chance to really explore _us._ " He took a deep breath and finally looked at her. "I didn't mean to say the things I did. I was – afraid."

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and then she nodded. "After I – calmed down – I realized how you must have been feeling and I felt badly that I hadn't considered you – or us – when I heard they wanted me back. I wasn't used to having someone else in my life and I'm sorry too. Once I realized what we were doing, I decided to fly out and talk to you. I didn't want to lose us."

"So what happened?" he said softly.

"I don't _know_ ," she told him, frustrated. "Richard had been my friend – but nothing more than that, I promise. I think – I think he was interested in me and I should have been more careful. But nothing ever happened between us. I never once thought of him that way."

"But you went to bed with him."

"I told him that I was flying out to DC to see you," she told him. "He congratulated me, told me he was happy for me. Then he invited me out for a drink. I didn't want to go, but I felt bad. He'd been a good friend."

"So you went?"

"Yes."

"And that led to -"

Her eyes closed and she nodded. "I drank too much," she admitted. "I don't remember anything but that must be what happened. I think – we both had too much and somehow we ended up – "

He suddenly felt angry, but forced himself to remain calm. He slowly sat up in bed and turned to her, not even conscious of his lack of attire. "That's a nice story," he said shortly, "but it was pretty obvious that you had more than a drunken one night stand," he snapped.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "What do you mean that it was obvious?"

"You don't normally put out candles and crystal glasses and bottles of champagne if you were too drunk to know what you were doing!"

"Candles? What are you talking about?"

He sucked in a quick breath, trying to remain calm. There was no point shouting at her. "I saw you – and your bedroom," he said. "Lions allowed me to come up and see you. I didn't believe him when he told me that you'd been seeing one another, but then I saw the proof. Don't lie to me Carter!"

Sam's eyes grew huge and he had a brief moment of doubt when she went white and looked horrified.

"He told you _what_?"

"That you'd been seeing one another for a long time, but that you'd only started sleeping together after we'd had our fight. When I didn't believe him he told me to go and see you. I did – and found you in bed with evidence that the two of you had had quite a- a romantic night. It wasn't a one night thing."

"Damn him to _hell!_ " she shouted. "That _bastard!"_ She flung the covers off of herself and stood up. He could see that her chest was heaving and she looked absolutely furious.

"Bastard? Who?"

"Richard – the fucking _bastard_!" she repeated. "He lied to you."

Jack stared at her. "He lied? About what?"

"We hadn't been seeing one another. I told you – we were friends, nothing more. There hadn't been _anything_ romantic between us. I loved you and didn't think once about anyone else. Even after our fight I never looked at another man – and certainly not at him. I told you, I went out for a drink after work and that was the last thing I remember. When I woke up the next morning there were no candles – or anything else. I felt sick and Richard told me that we'd both had too much to drink and that we'd – slept together. He apologized, said it was a mistake. I felt horrible and guilty. I'd betrayed you – the man I loved more than anyone in this world. But I did _not_ plan it! I didn't even know what I was doing!"

Jack didn't know what to do or say. He regarded her with no expression – barely noticing that she was standing in the middle of the room without a stitch of clothing.

Did he believe her? Could it be true that Lions had lied? But why?

You know why O'Neill, he said to himself. The man was in love with Sam and had done it to destroy their relationship and hopefully get her for himself. Oh God, he thought, suddenly feeling sick. She hadn't meant to betray him. She had loved him.

He sucked in a breath, trying to get enough air in his lungs to breathe. "Did you – are you – seeing him now?" he asked. He'd been too afraid to know before.

"No. I told you, I was horrified by what had happened. He wanted to continue to see me – even if only as a friend – but I couldn't. Oh, I still see him occasionally at work, but I haven't had anything to do with him since – that night. I felt guilty about ignoring him because I didn't think he had done anything intentionally, but now – God, now I want to kill him!"

"You realize he probably drugged you," Jack said, his heart practically stopping when the realization came to him. "That's why you can't remember.

She swung around and stared at him – looking, if anything, more horrified. Her hand went over her mouth and she swayed.

Jack vaulted out of the bed and reached for her, afraid she was going to faint. "Sam?" he said urgently. "Are you -"

"I'm going to be sick," she told him. She looked around desperately, but it was Jack who grabbed the bowl he had used to wash and handed it to her. A second later she was throwing up.

Well, if there was anything that could prove to him that what she had told him was the truth it was her reaction. He didn't want to think about what he'd realized – not yet. He knew that in a moment he was going to be furiously, murderously angry.

Richard Lions had spiked Sam's drink and – God – and had assaulted her, _raped_ her and then destroyed their relationship.

And then he hadn't even tried to find out what had really happened. Instead he'd been ready to believe the worst of her, to think that she had betrayed him.

What kind of a man was he, he asked himself. He _knew_ her, had known her for years. He should have been suspicious immediately. She was not the kind to ever betray him.

Suddenly he hated himself. He was the one who had betrayed _her_. How could she even stand to look at him?

When the sickness had finally passed, Sam dried her face with a towel. "I'm sorry," she told him.

"For God's sake, don't apologize," he said fiercely. "I don't blame you for feeling sick. If I had that bastard here I'd – I'd rip his heart out!"

Sam slowly walked over to the table next to the bed and poured herself a glass of water. After drinking it she turned to Jack. "You believe me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "of course. And I'm sorry Sam. I should never have been so willing to believe that you chose to sleep with him. I think – it was your room that did it."

"I can't believe he went to all that trouble," she said. "Why would he do that? He didn't know you were going to show up."

Jack frowned. He hadn't thought of that. Why would Lions go to that trouble? It sounds like he had cleaned things up before Sam saw them – but how would he have known Jack was coming – unless someone had told him.

There was something more than jealously going on here, and when they returned to Earth he would have to look into it.

"I don't know," he admitted after a moment. "But we'll find out."

Sam suddenly looked down at herself and felt her skin grow hot. She'd just walked around the room without any clothing. She looked until she found her night robe and quickly walked to put it on.

The few minutes that took allowed her time to think of all that had just happened. They'd finally talked and Jack had apologized. But did that mean – could things go back to the way they had been? She didn't know.

While Sam was dressing Jack went and retrieved his own clothes. He felt as if he'd just been hit over the head by a load of bricks. He still felt guilty as hell – and that made him wonder if there was anyway he and Sam could repair their relationship. So much had happened and he didn't know where he stood.

But there was the fact of the prophecy, or whatever the hell was causing them to sleep together. He sighed. Life was just too complicated.

A moment later they were both dressed – and both unsure of what to say or do.

"Can you forgive me?" Jack asked suddenly, "for doubting you?"

Sam regarded him carefully. "I don't know," she told him.

He nodded, feeling his heart sink. He didn't blame her.

"Jack, I mean I don't know _what_ to think or feel right now. I don't blame you – at least right now I don't – but I think I have to process everything. It's all been so horrible and I need some time."

"Of course," he nodded. "I _am_ sorry Sam. I've been a bastard to you, and you were the victim here. I won't blame you if you can't forgive me but -"

"But?" she asked gently.

He tried to smile but it was a pitiful attempt. "But I hope you do," he told her. He then stood up straight and took another breath. "I'm going to go and find some breakfast," he told her, "and leave you in peace. And – we'll get the bastard!" he said.

"Thank you," she nodded. She watched as he turned and left the room. She stood frozen for many minutes, but then finally, with a sob, she threw herself down on the bed and burst into tears. She spent the next while crying her heart out.


	17. Distraction

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked as they walked down the long, murky corridor of the castle. "You seem quiet."

"What?" Jack glanced at him, his face set and rather pale. "I'm fine. Just thinking about the mission."

"Mission?"

"Of course – what else would you call it?"

"You're right I guess," Daniel sighed. "It just seems strange."

Jack looked at him, his brow raised.

"I mean, you've been in DC for the past year and things aren't the same any longer. And now, here we are and it should feel like old times -"

"But it doesn't," Jack finished for him.

"No, it doesn't." He didn't say any more for a few seconds, but then turned to his friend. "How are you and Sam doing?"

Jack knew that the strained relationship between Carter and him was what was bothering Daniel – and probably Teal'c too. It _should_ have seemed like old times. They had been a team – the best damned team he'd ever had. And yet he and Sam together had managed to screw up not only their own relationship, but the very glue that held them all together.

He came to a stop and looked at his friend. "We're managing," he said. "It's – hard."

"Have you talked to one another yet?"

"Yes." He turned and began walking again.

It took Daniel a few seconds to follow – caught as he was by surprise. "You did?"

"Yes Daniel, we did."

"Oh." They kept walking until they came to the door to outside. Ailemar had arranged for them to work in a small enclosure in the back of the castle. It had formerly been a private garden for the queen, but hadn't been used for years.

They decided they wanted to keep their plan as secret as possible, so the enclosure was locked and Jack had the only key. He wasn't sure it was possible to keep things totally quiet, but so far they seemed to be managing.

Jack took the large, old-fashioned key from the ribbon around his neck and unlocked the door. He opened it and walked out, followed closely by Daniel. In front of them was the wagon they were going to use as their Trojan horse. He walked over, set his hand on the side and regarded it carefully. "So I guess we get to decorate it," he murmured. "How are you at painting."

"Jack – what happened?"

"Huh? Nothing. We have to paint it is all – to make it look more like a peddler's wagon," he reminded the other man.

"I know that! I meant – what happened with Sam? You said you talked."

Jack sighed, wishing Daniel wasn't so – so what? So caring? So compassionate? Hell, why did he even _try_ and keep things from the archaeologist and best friend.

"She explained things to me."

"She – you mean about -"

"Lions – yeah."

" _Jack_! What did she _say_?"

He pounded his hand on the side of the wagon and then swiveled on his heal until he was facing the other man. "The bastard drugged her and – and – _God Daniel_. It wasn't her. She didn't – she – and I blamed her. I didn't even bother to find out what had happened. I'm such an ass! She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I fucked it up. It seems like that's all I ever do. I hurt people I love."

"Whoa! Slow down Jack." Daniel walked up to him and put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Are you telling me that Sam _didn't_ have an affair with Lions?"

"Yeah. He drugged her. I think – I think he raped her!"

"Oh my God!" Daniel stared at him. "But – but why didn't she say anything?"

"She didn't _know_ ," Jack answered, with a slow, loud breath. He leaned back against the wagon and closed his eyes. "It sounds as if he planned the whole thing. She thought she'd had too much to drink, but from the sounds of things he drugged her and then – and then staged things for me."

"But – how did he know you were going to be there?"

"I don't know. Someone must have told him. There's something more than just jealously at work here – or I guess I mean on Earth. As soon as we get back I'm going to find out and then I'm going to hurt the bastard!"

"I'll join you!" Daniel replied, his voice tight with anger. "But what about you and Sam?"

"I don't know Daniel," Jack pushed himself off the peddler's cart and turned to look for some tools. "We both hurt one another and I don't know if we can get through that."

"Bull _shit_ ," his friend swore. "You both made a mistake, but you love each other and there _is_ such a thing as forgiveness. But I suppose you're wallowing in guilt now, and think that Sam is better off without you!"

Jack snorted as he walked over to grab a bucket from the small shed beside the wagon. "Of course she is," he said. "And I need to wallow. I _am_ guilty."

"Yeah, okay, you made a mistake. Welcome to life! But Sam made mistakes too. That doesn't mean you can't work it out. Just apologize to one another and then move forward."

"You make it sound easy Jackson. It's not. Carter is feeling pretty -"

"What is Carter feeling?" Suddenly she was there – followed closely by Teal'c.

Damn, he'd forgotten to close the door. It showed how totally distracted he'd become. In the past he'd been able to put any thoughts of Carter – improper ones that was – away during missions. But now, at least since he'd moved to DC and had started seeing her, he found it impossible _not_ to think of her.

He looked closely at her and, at first glance she seemed totally fine. She appeared calm and not in the least upset. But at closer glance he realized that she wasn't as okay as she first seemed. Her hands were clenched and he could see the tension in her body. He also recognized that she had been crying. Her eyes were still slightly red. At that moment he hated himself. He was the one who had done this to her.

"Huh?" he muttered when he realized everyone was looking at him. Hell, what was the question she'd asked?

"Nothing Sir," she said calmly. He had to admit he was somewhat jealous of her ability to appear so poised. He was pretty certain neither Daniel or Teal'c noticed anything.

"Did you get something to eat, Carter?" he asked, since he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Mmm hmm. I scrounged something up. I took Teal'c with me so that the kitchen staff wouldn't refuse!" She took a few steps forward and peered at the wooden wagon. "So, this is the cart? It looks pretty rickety."

"But she travels like a dream," Jack answered lightly. It looked as if Carter was planning to act as if nothing had happened. Well, he could do the same. "We just need to fix her up a bit. She's too - subtle."

"Subtle," she laughed, although he could tell it was somewhat forced. "Well, we wouldn't want that!" she told him. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to paint it and make some signs. We are going to be the best peddlers this world has ever seen!"

"You are?" she gave a lop-sided grin. "What are you selling?"

"Well, we have - cures for baldness, rheumatism, impotence and lumbago!" he told her. "In fact, whatever ails you we can cure!"

"And we have amazing trinkets for your pleasure," Daniel added with a grin. "Ribbons and face paint and jewels for the lovely ladies!"

"Tools and farm implements for the sturdy farmer!" Jack added.

"And poems and songs for the romantics!" Daniel finished.

"And who will recite the poems and who will sing the songs?" she asked with a twinkle."

"Jack," Daniel said quickly. "He has a pretty good voice you know."

"Really?" She glanced over at the General, who was looking rather uncomfortable. "So Sir, will you sing me a song?"

"Uh –maybe later Carter," he said. As soon as the words left his mouth he could feel himself flush, sure everyone's imaginations were running wild.

"I would enjoy hearing you sing as well, O'Neill," Teal'c broke in. Daniel laughed at that, and even Carter smiled. Suddenly, Jack was feeling better than he had in a while.

"No time for singing," he said cheerfully. "I'm afraid we have to start painting! So – ur – Carter, do you need some help with your guano?"

She giggled, which made him feel even better. He grinned at her and was almost knocked over by the soft look she gave him. "I assume you mean the _bat_ guano. It's coming along. I have some of the men working on it now and I should be able to put the – uh – incendiary devices," she whispered, "together tomorrow."

"Do you need help?"

"Now, no. But later it would be good if someone gave me a hand as I start to make the black powder. There's nothing I can do until we have enough of the potassium nitrate. For now I'm happy to help with the decorating."

"All right then," Jack rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Let's get painting campers!"

For the rest of the morning the four of them decorated the wagon. There was a lot of laughter and name-calling – as well as ferocious competition to see who could paint the best decorations, or come up with the best slogans. Jack hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time.

"I was wrong," Daniel said, mid-way through the morning.

"Wrong?" Jack looked at him questioningly.

"Mmm hmm. It _does_ feel like old times."

Jack grinned and nodded. "It does."

By noon everyone was thoroughly covered in paint and weak from having laughed so much. They all stepped back from the wagon and admired their work.

"It will be noticed," Sam said carefully as she looked at the garish colors and wild decorations.

"That is one way of putting it, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said solemnly, his eyebrows practically reaching the top of his head. "I do not believe that anyone will be unable to notice it."

"No one will accuse us of being subtle," Daniel agreed, with a frown. "Uh – is it – too much?"

"Too much! It's _fantastic_ ," enthused O'Neill as he walked around the wagon. "It's a work of art!"

"If you're a four year old," Daniel said under his breath.

"What?" Jack looked at him. "Come on folks – we should be proud. This is an amazing accomplishment." He frowned suddenly. "But we haven't signed it!" He grabbed a paintbrush and walked to the vehicle. He stared at it for a moment, trying to find an empty spot. Finally, with a shrug, he leaned down and painted something on the bottom of the side panel. "There!"

"What did you write?" Daniel and the other two moved nearer. They all looked closely until they could see the letters.

SG1

"Very impressive O'Neill," Teal'c told him.

"That's great Sir," Sam smiled. "We're back, aren't we?" she asked softly, looking at him intently. It suddenly dawned on him that she wasn't just talking about their team. He could feel his heart start to pound wildly – and wanted to reach out and pull her to him. He could feel himself start to smile – feeling like -

"Jack? Earth to Jack!"

"Huh?" He took a sudden deep breath and turned to Daniel – who was looking at him with a smirk. "What?"

"You were looking a bit dazed is all," his evil tormentor said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm _fine_ , Daniel," he snapped. He glanced back at Sam, but she was looking at the wagon and no longer at him.

"Yeah, I think you are," his friend said with a wink. "Teal'c!" he called. "You hungry?"

"I am, Daniel Jackson. I believe it is time for the mid-day meal."

"So, who's for going and getting pizza?" Daniel wanted to know.

"And a beer," Jack added.

"You're both too cruel!" Sam told them. "I could die for some ice cream! What about you, Teal'c," she asked.

"I would enjoy meatloaf and mashed potatoes," the Jaffa and former First Prime said. "And for dessert, a piece of apple pie, also with ice cream."

"I'm afraid it's probably roast boar with a side of quail," signed Jack. "Come on folks, let's go get lunch".

They met up with Ailemar, Coterel and Oberlyn in the dining hall and gave them an update on the wagon. They said little about the work that Carter was doing – simply telling their hosts that it was something they needed.

Jack was pretty sure that Ailemar, at least, suspected something. But such was his respect and trust in "Onayo" that he didn't press the point. Although Jack didn't like the almost worship-like attitude of the people, he did find it came in handy some time.

"You are looking lovely today, Samantha," Coterel told her. He considered her closely. "You and Onayo are happy?"

She smiled and took a bit of whatever the "meat du jour" was. "Mmm hmm – we're fine," she told him. She glanced over at the General, who glanced her way at the same precise moment. She could feel herself flush, but at the same time she felt her smile grow bigger.

"Yes, things are going well," she turned back to the young man who reminded her so much of Daniel.

"I am pleased," he told her. "I worried that the joining had not taken place, although it seemed as if it had when Onayo was healed."

She didn't answer, not sure what to say.

"Amphelice still believes it is she who was to join with Onayo," Coterel said suddenly. "Watch out for her Samantha. She is used to getting what she wants."

"Even if he doesn't want her?" she asked calmly.

"That does not matter to her. She believes that he _will_ want her once she takes him. And her father will make sure she gets whatever she wants."

After lunch was over, Sam and Daniel headed down to see how the work was going with the guano. It was a messy, stinky business, but she knew it was important, even though they all worried about what would happen if the locals discovered how to make gunpowder.

Jack and Teal'c spent the afternoon with Ailemar and General Gaeth, going over all they knew of Glardomar and the castle. Since neither men had ever stepped foot there, and since it had been years since _anyone_ from Lothyrwen had been there, their knowledge was based on stories and legends from long ago.

Jack rubbed his eyes, worried about the upcoming mission and wishing he had something other than a few pipe bombs and swords and knives. In reality, he wished they were all back home at his cabin.

And the cabin made him think again of Sam, and the way she had been with him that morning. For the first time in months he'd seen Sam the way she had been with him before their fight and before Lions.

He pulled himself back to the conversation, just in time to see Lord Malyns enter the room. He wanted to groan. He _really_ didn't like the man – or his daughter. Still, he managed to murmur a polite "hello".

"How are you doing today Onayo," the wealthy lord and doting father asked, giving Jack a hearty slap on the back.

"Fine, just fine. And how about you Malyns?"

"I too am well Onayo."

"O'Neill. I prefer O'Neill," Jack answered testily. He hated this prophecy thing!

Malyns laughed. "You seem unwilling to accept your destiny," he said.

"Who says it's my destiny," Jack answered lightly.

Malyns scowled but then asked a question.

"So I understand you plan to go to Glardomar," he asked. "How do you intend to get into the castle?"

"Mmm – we're still workin' on it," Jack told him.

"Time is wasting Onay – O'Neill. If you need some help, I shall be happy to supply it. In fact, let me know if there is anything you need – anything at all. I have sources others don't have."

"Really? Wow, that must be convenient."

"There is power in wealth," Malyns answered. Sadly, Jack couldn't disagree.

They chatted for a few more minutes – Malyns obviously and not-so-subtly trying to figure out what Jack and his team were up to. Although there was no reason to doubt him, Jack couldn't help but be suspicious of the other man. There was just something not right about him! "Well Jack," he muttered to himself. "If in doubt – mistrust everyone".

He finally managed to get away from the other man and instantly made his way to where Sam was working. Bat guano or no – he needed to see her.


	18. Taken

"Where's Carter?" Jack frowned as Daniel came in and sat down with a sigh. He and Teal'c had headed to the dining hall for a late dinner. They'd spent the rest of the afternoon readying the cart by hiding various weapons throughout their "trinkets".

"She had a couple of more things to do," Daniel said, sitting and immediately grabbing a plate of food. "I'm _starving_ ," he exclaimed.

"Maybe I should go and get her," Jack said, partially standing up. He had a bad feeling, although he didn't know why. It had stuck with him all day, since he'd seen Malyns.

The man had done nothing overt, but for some reason Jack had a really bad feeling about the wealthy man. He'd been around enough scoundrels over the past decade to trust his instincts. And his instincts were screaming that the man was up to no good.

"She'll be fine, Jack," Daniel told him. "She said she was only going to be five or ten more minutes."

"Yeah, but this is Carter we're talking about," Jack said, slowly sitting back down. "You know how she gets carried away."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," his friend replied around a big bite of stew. "She was sick of that room. It smelled rather bad."

Jack nodded, although he continued to glance up at the door every few minutes, waiting for her to show up. He wished he had his watch, although he figured it was well into the evening.

Finally, after almost twenty minutes, he stood up again. This time he was not going to be stopped. He told himself that Sam had simply gotten interested in something and had forgotten the time. It would not be the first time that that had happened.

Daniel and Teal'c both looked up at him, each with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to go get her," he explained. "She'd probably discovered something new and we'll _never_ get her away."

"That is wise O'Neill," Teal'c nodded as he ripped off another piece of bread.

"Yeah, tell her to hurry or there won't be anything left." Since Daniel was the one responsible for slowly making his way through all the remaining food, all his comment got was an eye roll.

"I'll be back shortly," Jack threw over his shoulder.

He strode quickly down the corridor, wishing the room she was working in was closer. But the fact that they were working with volatile chemicals Sam had suggested she go as far away from the sleeping and eating quarters as possible.

He thought about the morning they had all spent together and couldn't help but smile. Things felt like they were returning back to normal, after months of pain and regret.

He didn't want to count his chickens, but he felt a cautious sense of hope. He'd been an idiot, but if he was lucky, Sam would forgive him and they could begin again. And _this_ time, he'd be damned careful. He'd discovered that life held no meaning without her in it.

He allowed himself to picture her laughing as she painted the silly wagon. She'd turned to him a few times and looked at him with _that_ look. That look that said he was special. His smile grew. It had been a good …

Suddenly, without warning felt as if a cold wind had blown down the hallway. His heart started pounding, and he began to gasp. A bolt of pure terror streaked through him, causing him to bend over as if in pain.

Thoughts began racing through his brain, while his eyes experienced flashes of light and images that were gone so quickly he couldn't make sense of them.

What the hell was happening to him?

He gasped, " _Carter_!"

He stumbled forward, but had to grasp a hold of the wall to keep himself from falling. " _Sam_!" he cried this time pushing himself to move.

He had to make it to her. He had to _find_ her. He had to save her, because he knew something was really, really wrong.

As quickly as the attack, if attack is what it was, had come, it ceased.

He slowly stood and took a deep breath. The whirlwind of sights and sounds had stopped, but the thick curtain of dread had not. His eyes closed briefly. Something was really, really wrong.

He began to run, stumbling, towards the make-shift lab, knowing he had to get there as quickly as possible. He didn't want to think about what could be wrong. He had to keep it together. Sam needed him.

He arrived at the lab and pushed open the door. It had been ajar and when he arrived and the heavy wood slammed into the wall behind it.

Jack stumbled, panting, into the room. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to confirm that she was gone. In fact, there was no one in the room at all.

He took a few steps forward, shaking with terror, and looked around. She had to be here somewhere. She was just hiding, or maybe she'd gone to look for something she needed.

But inside he knew. He knew that she had been taken.

He pushed himself toward her desk, or at least the table that she had turned into a desk. The papers were all ruffled and some had fallen to the floor. Her chair had been knocked over and other things were strewn about.

If there was anything he knew about Samantha Carter, is that she was organized. She would never have left things like this.

He checked every nook and cranny in the room as well as looking out the window, but there was no sign of her. His heart continued to race and his breathing was fast and shallow.

When positive she wasn't there, he left the room and flew through the corridors, almost knocking out a serving girl in the process. Such was his panic that he didn't even notice.

"She's gone!" he called as he sprinted into the room. "Carter's gone."

Daniel simply stared at him. Teal'c stood and looked at him, his concern obvious. "What has happened O'Neill?" he asked.

"Carter. She's gone, I told you. Come on, we have to find her."

"Wait a sec, Jack," Daniel told him calmly. "Did you check your room? She probably went to clean up. She was working with some pretty stinky stuff."

"No, I didn't check but I don't think she's there. There was a struggle and I _know_ she's been taken."

"Are you sure, O'Neill? It could simply be as Daniel Jackson says. She may simply have gone to wash before coming to eat."

Jack wanted to scream. Both of his teammates were acting too calm. "I _told_ you. There was evidence of a struggle."

"Jack, why don't you go check your room, and Teal'c and I will find Ailemar and get a search party going. I'm sure that you'll find her there, but just in case we'll have the castle searched."

"Hurry!" Jack told them. He needed them to take this seriously and to get going before it was too late.

Finally, Jack's panic seemed to infect the other men and they hurried out to find Ailemar and/or Gaeth.

Jack headed towards their room, once again running. The terror hadn't left him, although he was trying to contain his panic and act logically. Still, as each moment passed he became more frightened. feeling worse with each passing second. Something was horribly wrong.

The only good news was that he knew she was alive. He was positive he would have felt it if she was dead.

An hour later and there was still no sign of Samantha Carter. By this time, both Teal'c and Daniel were almost as worried as he was. So too were the others. Ailemar, Oberlyn, Coterel, some of the servants and even Malyns and his daughter were in the great hall and all were speculating on what could have happened.

"Someone took her," Jack murmured, probably for the hundredth time. He threaded his fingers through his hair – hair that already looked as if it had been through a hurricane. He looked exhausted and worried.

"But _why_ ," Daniel asked, also having said the same thing countless times. And, just like all the other times, no one had an answer. He bit his lip and hugged his arms to his chest. He was worried sick about Sam, but also about Jack. The man was ghost-white and looked ready to drop.

"Jack, sit down," he said gently. When it appeared that the General hadn't even heard him, he walked over and gently put his hand on his shoulder. "Sit down Jack."

"Daniel," Jack turned to him as if in pain. "Where could she be?"

"We'll find her," Daniel replied, surprised at the depth of anguish in the other man. All of them had been in danger more than once over the years, but never had he seen Jack act like this.

"Whoa!" he reached out and caught Jack as the man fell over. Teal'c rushed to his side to help, and both of them lowered their friend to a bench. "I think he fainted, Teal'c," Daniel informed the other man, after he verified that Jack was breathing.

"Here, bathe his face in water." Vishta, the nurse who had first looked after O'Neill approached Daniel with a basin and some water. "It is the joining," she said, looking down at the man she had nursed back to health.

"What?" Both Daniel and Teal'c turned to her.

"The reason he feels so strongly and is so frightened," she explained. "When his beloved is in danger, he feels it."

The two men looked at one another and Teal'c's eyebrow went up. "It could be so, Daniel Jackson. I have never seen O'Neill this upset before."

"Yeah, me neither." Daniel took the cloth and the bowl of water. "Thank you," he told Vishta.

It was almost a minute before O'Neill woke up. He frowned, and pushed Daniel's hand away. "What are you doing?" he snapped as he sat up.

Daniel dropped the cloth into the basin and regarded his friend closely. "You fainted."

"I did not."

"You did indeed, O'Neill." Teal'c was standing in front of his friend and looking sternly at him. "We believe it is the joining."

"The joining?" Jack put his hand up to his head and closed his eyes. He had a headache to beat all headaches. "What are you talking about."

"You know Jack, the joining. The thing you and Sam –"

"I know _that,_ Daniel. I mean what did Teal'c mean?"

"That because of the joining you are aware that Samantha Carter is in danger and that is why you fainted."

"I didn't faint," Jack answered, although the words were said absently, as if he couldn't really be bothered with arguing. Instead he was concentrating on something.

"They took her," he whispered.

"Who took her, Jack?" Daniel squatted down in front of the older man.

"I don't – I don't _know_!" he said, holding his head. "Just – I can feel her. I – she's trying to tell me, but it's not clear."

"Can she see them?" Teal'c asked quietly.

Jack's eyes were closed and he concentrated. It wasn't really that Sam was communicating with him, at least not directly. But he could sense her, _feel_ her. He had felt her panic when she was captured and now he could feel her fear, although he thought she was calmer than before.

"They're – travelling," he said suddenly. "They're taking her somewhere."

Daniel opened his mouth, to ask another question, but Teal'c put his hand on his shoulder. When Daniel glanced up the big man just shook his head. They needed to let Jack think.

"Through a dark forest," he murmured. "It's dark. She can't – she can't _breathe_ ," he said, gasping as if it were him that couldn't get enough air. "God! We have to find her. We have to go!" He stood up suddenly and looked wildly at those in the room.

"Why are we just sitting here? We have to go and get her!"

"We do not know where she is, Onayo," Ailemar said gently. "We need to find out more information."

"We do not even know who took her," Gaeth added.

"They're going to Glardomar!" O'Neill practically shouted. "They're taking her to Gauwyn!"

Everyone froze and no one spoke. Teal'c and Daniel stared at him, but neither looked surprised. Ailemar and Coterel frowned, confused, while Vishta gasped and held her hand over her mouth.

General Gaeth looked angry, but also not surprised.

Lord Malyns looked suitably worried – although if anyone had bothered to look at Amphelice at that moment, they would have seen the quick flash of triumph in her eyes.

It was Malyns who spoke. "We have no way of knowing that," he answered calmly. "For what reason would she have been taken? And by whom? Our castle is well guarded."

"There is a traitor in our midst," Jack answered, although he wasn't really looking at the wealthy Lord. He still looked as if he were trying to communicate with Carter.

"We shall help you find her," Ailemar finally spoke. "Although we cannot be certain where she has been taken."

"Yes we do," Jack said calmly. Then he stood up. "Daniel, Teal'c, we have to go rescue her."

"Okay Jack," Daniel nodded.

"We shall find her and bring her back, O'Neill."

"I am with you," General Gaeth declared. "I too believe this is the work of Gauwyn. We must save her and bring her back."

Ailemar looked between the men and nodded. "What do we need to do?"

Sam had been so intent on finishing her final calculations, that she hadn't heard the door open. Even if she had, she wouldn't have thought anything of it. She probably would have thought it was Jack, coming to get her like he used to do back in their Sg1 days.

But something, she didn't know what, alerted her at the last second and she swung around in her chair, to see a man behind her, his face hidden by a mask. He was reaching out to grab her.

She immediately fought back, although she was quickly subdued when turned out there were two people. She did manage to sweep some of the things off of her desk, and she pushed over her chair. Jack at least would know she hadn't just wandered away.

Before she had a chance to make a sound, a gag was placed around her mouth and a cloth bag over her head. Her hands were quickly bound behind her back and she was slung over one of the men's shoulder.

The whole thing couldn't have taken more than a few seconds, and she was being carried out of the room and soon, out of the castle.

She was loaded into some kind of horse drawn cart. She could both hear and smell the animals. Something was thrown over top of her and then she felt the cart move.

She was terrified. She had no idea who had taken her, or why. She simply prayed that Jack, or someone, would quickly discover she was missing and come after her.

She tried to scream, but the gag was too tight and all she managed was a strangled cry. She was sure it couldn't be heard at any distance.

It took her a while, but finally she managed to calm herself down, although she was still frightened. She tried to think what this could be about. It didn't take her long to decide it had something to do with the work she had been doing, and their plan to go to Glardomar.

There were definitely spies in the castle.

She was horribly uncomfortable, from the tightness of the ropes and the filthy cloth bag over her head. She needed to relax, as much as possible, if she didn't want to suffocate. The gag didn't allow her to breathe through her mouth and she found, with the bag still over her head, that she was short of breath.

She closed her eyes and consciously made her muscles relax as much as possible.

"Jack," she thought. "If you're there – I need you. Please save me!" She repeated it over and over again. Then she decided to listen to her surroundings and see if she could figure out where she was. She could hear the rustling of the trees, and smelled the damp, earthy smell of plants in a forest.

They must be heading out of Lothyrwen and through the forest between there and Glardomar. She tried to convey that to Jack.

For some reason, and she couldn't have explained it, she felt connected to him. It was as if she could feel him. She knew he had discovered her kidnapping and he was frightened.

Now I need you to _think_ Sir – to become Colonel O'Neill once more, and come and save my ass!

For the first time since she'd been taken, she could feel a sense of hope. Jack would find her and save her. He was already coming after her.

She knew, if there was anyone in this world, or any other whom she could trust, it was Jack O'Neill.

She sent her confidence – and her love – to him and then she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	19. Spies

They were all looking at him, waiting for him to tell them what to do. He had to pull himself together, to stop letting his fear, his emotions get in the way. He needed to separate himself from the fact that it was Sam who was in danger and instead rely on his years of training and experience. He needed to be the leader he'd always been and save a member of his team.

He took a deep breath and was about to turn to Daniel and Teal'c, when he felt a hand on his arm. He glanced down and there was Amphelice, looking at him with sorrow and concern.

Rather than feeling comforted by her, he felt a cold frisson of distaste. He tried to shake it off, but it remained. As much as she tried to portray her sympathy, he was sure he could see a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes. He knew she didn't like Sam, that she was jealous. For some reason she had decided she wanted him. He was positive she wouldn't allow something like the fact that he and Sam were supposedly together because of the joining interfere with her desires.

He quickly looked towards Malyns, who was staring at his daughter with a strange look. If Jack hadn't known he was her father, he would almost have thought the man desired her. He felt a shiver of disgust, which he didn't dwell on. Whatever the relationship between the two, what he _was_ sure of, was that Malyns would do anything for her.

"O'Neill," Amphelice simpered. "You need to rest. Let the others find Samantha. I am sure she has just wandered off somewhere. You are not well and don't need this right now. Come, I will escort you to your room where you can lie down. My father will help in the search."

Jack suddenly knew – how he couldn't have said – that Malyns and his daughter were involved in abducting Sam. He wanted to reach out and strangle the bitch and shoot her father but instead he turned to her and smiled. He hoped she couldn't see the anger and disgust he felt.

"Thank you Amphelice." He sighed and allowed himself to appear confused and upset. "I think maybe you're right. I need a few moments to rest. But Daniel and Teal'c can help me to my room. I would appreciate it if you and your father would help General Gaeth and Lord Ailemar think of what we should do next. Is that okay General, Ailemar?"

Neither Daniel nor Teal'c said anything, although Teal'c's eyebrow went up. Ailemar and Gauwyn both looked surprised but nodded as O'Neill left with his teammates.

"What the hell, Jack," Daniel said as soon as they had travelled out of earshot of the others. "You're going to _rest_ when Sam needs our help."

"Daniel Jackson, do you not trust O'Neill. Of course he plans to help Samantha Carter. He simply does not want the others to hear his plans."

"Oh," Daniel grimaced and looked apologetically at his friend. "I'm – sorry. I'm just worried and not thinking straight. But _why_ don't you want anyone else to hear?"

Jack frowned and led the way into his room without answering. As soon as the door closed behind Teal'c he turned and spoke. "Malyns, and probably Amphelice are involved," he said shortly.

"You are sure, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, not sounding surprised.

"No – yes – I mean, I don't have any proof, but I do have a strong sense that there's something rotten in Denmark!"

"We are in Lothyrwen, O'Neill," Teal'c pointed out, "but I agree that there is something not right with those two."

Daniel suddenly understood. "Oh, so that's why you didn't want to say anything. Well, I agree with you that those two are trouble. So what are we going to do?"

"We follow our original plan and make our way to Glardomar as merchants," Jack told them. "But we can't let Malyns know our plan. We need to figure out a way to keep him and his daughter from interfering or warning the kidnappers."

"Do you think Malyns is working for Gauwyn?" Daniel scowled, not liking the thought.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised. I can't believe that Gauwyn doesn't have spies here and he'd be a likely one."

"Or it could simply be he is taking advantage of the situation to help his daughter and to gain power through aligning her with O'Neill," Teal'c reasoned.

"Hey – there's no "aligning", Jack objected. "There's no way in hell she's getting her claws into me!"

"No, of course not Jack," Daniel nodded. "And anyway, you're already ali -", he stopped at Jack's glare and then shrugged. He knew now was not the time."But what are we going to do? You can't just accuse him without proof."

"I know," Jack answered, running his hands through his hair. "Daniel, can you go and get everything together for us to leave. Check the lab and collect as much of the explosive as is ready. Do it as quietly and carefully as you can. We don't want Malyns or any of his servants to find out."

"Okay. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to let Ailemar know what's going on. Teal'c, do you think –"

"I shall deal with Malyns," Teal'c told him calmly. "What of his daughter?"

"I don't know," O'Neill sighed. "I'll ask Ailemar -" at that moment a soft tap on the door interrupted him. He frowned slightly and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Ailemar," a voice answered.

"Perfect timing!" Jack said, moving to the door and letting the Regent into his room. "We were just discussing what we're going to do to get Carter back. We need to figure out a way to deal with Malyns and his daughter."

"You believe they had a hand in the abduction?" Ailemar asked, although he didn't sound surprised either. Malyns clearly didn't have a lot of supporters in the room.

"Yeah. I can't prove it, but something doesn't sit right with me."

"I agree," Ailemar nodded. "I have long worried about where his allegiance lies. We have to be careful however. He is wealthy and powerful. If we accuse him without proof there could be trouble."

"I know. That's why _we're_ going to deal with him," Jack told him, gesturing at himself and his two teammates. "I don't want you involved at all. I don't particularly care if anyone gets upset with us. What we're trying to figure out is what to do about Amphelice."

"That is more difficult," Ailemar agreed. "I shall speak immediately with General Gaeth. He is pulling together some men and we will be able to leave shortly. Malyns and his daughter have gone to their quarters. I said we should all reconvene in 30 minutes."

O'Neill nodded and thought for a few seconds, the others watching him silently. "Okay, so here's what we should do." O'Neill returned to command mode. Although he still felt a core of fear – both his own and Sam's – he knew he had to ignore it and look at everything dispassionately. He had a job to do. He had to save Sam and then get rid of the Goa'uld.

Sam managed to doze sporadically as the cart bounced and bumped over the uneven ground. It was an uncomfortable journey for her, and that, and the fear of what was going to happen to her kept her from getting any real rest. At one point they had stopped and removed the cover from her head and the gag from her mouth – which brought some relief, although they had ignored her when she spoke. After a few minutes she stopped asking questions and simply rested.

They did provide her with a jug of water, which she drank sparingly as she didn't know if they would allow her the opportunity to relieve herself if needed. She was under the impression that they were moving as quickly as they could.

Dawn was just peeking over the horizon when they reached a narrow pass through the mountains. She was pretty sure they were now in Glardomar and she briefly closed her eyes. She expected she was soon going to meet the Goa'uld, Gauwyn.

"Crap," she said softly. She was so over the slimy snakeheads.

She allowed herself a brief moment to think about Jack – and Teal'c and Daniel of course – and to wonder if they were already coming after her. That they would come and – at least _try_ – and rescue her she had no doubt. She just prayed their luck would hold and that Sg1 would again beat the odds.

She moved and leveraged herself to a sitting position so she keep her eyes on her surroundings, now that there was enough light to see clearly. The path was as impenetrable as they'd been told. There was no way an army could get through without heavy casualties. Although she didn't see any evidence of it, she was sure that there were men placed all through the mountains, watching carefully those that traversed the road.

It was mid morning by the time they reached the gates of the castle. She looked up and grimaced. The walls looked solid and impossible to breach. For the first time she allowed herself to doubt that her team could make it in to save her.

"Get out!" One of the men who had kidnapped her undid the latch on the back of the cart and motioned with his head.

"Uh – you'll need to untie me," she told him calmly, holding up her bound hands and gesturing to her feet, also tied securely with ropes.

"Get out!" he repeated, looking at her fiercely.

It was the first time she had seen any of her kidnappers clearly and it took her only a moment to figure out she was dealing with a Jaffa. She didn't know how she knew – he didn't have a mark on his forehead, and he wasn't wearing Jaffa clothes, but at the same time she was sure.

She continued to look at him and then down at her bound hands and ankles. "Again, you'll have to unbind me. I'm not about to hop off of here."

He angrily jumped into the back of the cart and took out a lethal looking knife. She could feel her heart speed up, but didn't let on. Instead, she sat there calmly while he reached out with the knife and placed the tip on her neck.

"Soon you will kneel before our God and you will learn to obey!"

"Sorry – he's not my God – and I won't ever obey him or you," she told him softly. "Now, if you want me to get out of here, you'll untie me." She held up her hands, which were red and swollen from being tied for so many hours.

He stared at her, hatred in his eyes. Finally he lowered the knife and then moved quickly to slash the ropes around her ankles. "There – you can move now."

"My hands?"

"I said move," he whispered. "Unless you would like me to drag you to see our Lord?"

She sighed and forced herself to edge her way to the end of the cart. It was difficult as she was stiff and sore, but eventually she made it to the end. The Jaffa had leapt out and watched as she struggled to get her feet over the edge and then to stand.

Her legs buckled under her and she would have fallen except that one of the other men standing there grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. He held on to her while the blood returned to her legs.

She glanced over at him and thought she saw some sympathy in he eyes. His grasp was also careful and gentle. When he noticed her looking at him he quickly looked down and then drew back away from her.

She was finally able to stand and turned away from her helper. She was sure he wasn't Jaffa and hoped that he might be willing to help her if he had the chance. For that reason she didn't want any suspicion thrown on him.

"Well?" she asked the Jaffa, her eyebrow raised. "I assume you're planning on taking me to see your leader?"

"He is my God – and will soon be yours!"

"I don't think so," she answered sarcastically, channeling Jack. That thought caused a pang. She so wished he was here.

The Jaffa grabbed her arm – not gently like the other man – and pulled her along. She practically tripped, her legs still not working a hundred percent. Her other captors – there were three of them – stepped back and watched as she was led away. At the last moment she looked up, to see the man who had helped her, watching her. He gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod, and she felt a brief flare of hope. She wasn't totally alone.


	20. To the Rescue

Even if they hadn't already determined that Gauwyn was a Goa'uld, she would have figured it out as soon as they entered the castle. Everything was overdone, overblown and horribly gaudy … and gold. God but she hated gold.

It was also obvious, however, that the gilding was new and had been overlaid on what was a more simple and plain décor. She wondered what the original people thought of the changes.

She didn't have long to dwell on that because a minute later she was standing in front of a large and ostentatious throne. Seated on the throne was an overdressed man – dressed in robes of red and – of course – gold.

So this is Gauwyn, she said to herself. He was undoubtedly attractive, in fact, he was classically tall, dark and handsome. But one look at his face determined he was, indeed a Goa'uld.

His eyes flashed as they travelled slowing up her body. She wanted to shiver. Just that one look made her feel dirty.

The Goa'uld's lips curved into a half smile – and she could practically feel the malevolence exude from his body.

After staring at her for what felt like a long time, Gauwyn turned to the guard beside her. In a booming voice with the typical echoing sound of the Goa'uld he spoke. "Who is this you have brought before me Botulf?"

"She is a gift from Lord Malyns, my Lord," Botulf answered, his head bowed respectfully. "He said to tell you that she is the consort of their new king."

"New king?" Gauwyn frowned. "What is this? Why have I not heard of this before?"

"It just happened, my Lord," Botulf answered nervously. "A man suddenly appeared who they say is the fulfillment of the prophecy and that he is their rightful king."

"Prophecy!" shouted the Goa'uld, "what prophecy? And why have I not been told of this before?"

"I am sorry, my Lord. I do not know," his loyal Jaffa was practically cowering in fear. "No one had spoken of it before he arrived," he claimed.

Gauwyn stood up from his throne and slowly made his way down and stopped in front of Sam. She stared at him defiantly, refusing to show any fear.

"Who is this one who claims to be king?" he hissed at her.

She allowed one eyebrow to go up and looked at him contemptuously. "I don't know anything about a king," she said. "Ailemar is ruler of Lothyrwen."

"She lies, my Lord," Botulf interjected fearfully. "His name is Onayo. The prophecy claims that he will save Lothrywen. This woman and two others are his companions."

"From where did you come?" Gauwyn asked her. "And who are the other two?"

"Why don't you ask your servant," she answered. "He knows where I came from, since he stole me away from there."

"Insolence," he slapped her face hard. "You will tell me what I want to know. From where have you come?"

She blinked away the pain and continued to stand tall and looked him straight in his beady little snakey eyes. "I come from Lothyrwen," she answered defiantly.

Gauwyn continued to stare at her, unsure of what to make of this woman who stood before him so proudly. She was a beautiful woman – with hair like gold. He had seen no one like her since he had arrived on this planet. She intrigued him.

But he also needed to get to the bottom of the so-called new king in the land of his enemies. He was determined to conquer Lothyrwen, and had been sure of a soon-to-be-had victory. His spies in the capital city had kept him abreast of things in that kingdom and he had been sure that success was just around the corner.

It infuriated him that he had not heard of this new, so-called king. He's survived by always knowing what was going on around him and by taking action quickly and decisively

He again looked at the woman before him, and felt an uncharacteristic feeling of desire. Usually women didn't excite him, he was more interested in power. But this one was different. His host's body found her attractive and he – well he desired the strength in her. He wanted to own that strenght – to consume it. She would be his.

He thought of his Jaffa – the six who had arrived with him when his Al'kesh had crashed – and knew that one of them, at least, had a Goa'uld larva who had matured enough to be implanted.

He slowly smiled. It was time to take himself a queen – a queen who would rule by his side with the power of the Goa'uld. Looking at the woman in front of him, he had the perfect host. And taking her as _his_ queen would enable him to find out exactly what was going on in Lothyrwen.

"Take her," he said softly, "and have her prepared. She will be my new bride," he told Botulf. "We will hold the implantation ceremony tomorrow morning." He reached out and took Sam's chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "And then, you will tell me all I want to know."

Sam continued to stand proud, but as she was led away she could feel her stomach drop. They were going to Goa'uld her!

"Sir – please come quickly," she murmured to herself. She would rather die than become a Goa'uld.

* * *

Teal'c knocked softly on Malyn's door. A moment later the man's servant appeared.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "I wish to speak with your master," he intoned gravely. "Get him for me."

"Who are you -"

"I am the man who will break you into small pieces if you do not do as I tell you. I do not have time for your insolence!" Teal'c took one step forward and stared at the man – who instantly looked terrified.

"Okay – okay – just – what do I tell him?"

"Tell him the friend of Onayo is here to see him!"

A moment later Teal'c was standing in Malyn's room.

"What can I do for you Teal'c?" the other man asked, sounding sincere. "What has happened is terrible. I want to do anything I can to help."

"That is good my lord," Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "I am here to ask if you would accompany me. We go to look for Samantha Carter."

"Are not Ailemar's troops going after them?"

"Indeed," Teal'c again bowed his head. "But Onayo has discovered something and has asked me to share it with no one but you."

"What is it?" Malyns looked slightly worried. "What does he know?"

"Come and I will tell you when we get there. We cannot be too careful as we believe there may be spies among us."

"Spies? That can't be possible? Who says there are spies?" Malyns frowned. Rather than looking worried, he appeared peeved.

Teal'c wondered if that was because he didn't want to go with him, or because he was upset that they knew there was a spy amongst them. Teal'c agreed with his friends' opinions of this man. He was not to be trusted.

"Again you must come with me," he said when Malyns looked like he didn't want to accompany him. "Onayo will reveal everything to you."

Malyns hesitated and then started to turn back. "I must tell my daughter that I am leaving."

Teal'c reached out and carefully grasped his arm. "No – you must say nothing to her. She will be safer if she knows nothing."

Malyns didn't like it, but with Teal'c holding his arm there was little he could do. Clearly uncomfortable, he followed Teal'c out into the corridor and down the hall.

As they walked, Malyns began to grow suspicious. Finally he stopped. "Wait. I'm not going another step until you tell me what this is about!" he hissed.

"Onayo will tell you," Teal'c said as he moved a few feet and opened a door. "He is here."

Malyns strode forward, sure now that something was going on. He entered the room and blinked at the unexpected darkness. He felt a burst of pain and then knew no more.

Teal'c stared down at the wealthy lord for only a second. He then quickly stepped over him and pulled him farther into the small storage room. It took him only a few seconds to lift him onto a small cot and then manacle his hands and feet to the frame. He quickly gagged him and then threw a blanket over top of him.

He stepped into the corridor, turned the heavy key in the door lock, placed it in his pocket and then left. Malyns was out of the way.

"He is secure, O'Neill."

Jack looked up from the map in front of him. "Malyns? Good. We're just about ready to leave Teal'c. Go and get dressed. There are clothes over there," he pointed to a heap of clothing sitting on a side table. Teal'c took one look at the clothes and gave him the eye.

"We are peddlers Teal'c – that means we have to dress the part."

Teal'c nodded but clearly wasn't pleased at the virtual rags he had to wear. Peddlers were usually poor, at the bottom of the economic ladder, and so they had to dress accordingly.

Jack was dressed in a similar tunic that had seen better days, a pair of leggings, worn leather boots and a dark, woolen cape. "Ailemar and Gaeth are going to leave soon and they and their men will head towards Glardomar. They won't be able to go through the passage, but will be waiting close by to help once we're away.

"What about the woman, Amphelice," Teal'c asked. "Will she not cause trouble after we leave?"

Jack grinned, although it was Daniel who answered. "Uh Amphelice's servant came to the kitchen asking for some wine for her mistress," he said.

"Is that unusual?" Teal'c asked.

"No – it's just that Vishta was in the kitchen and – well – she put something in the wine. She just checked and both Amphelice and her servant are out for the night. Ailemar is going to put guards by her door so that she can't get out even if she comes to."

"She is not going to be happy," Teal'c commented.

"No, she's not," Jack agreed, hoping he wasn't around to see an angry Amphelice.

He suddenly stood and gathered the map in front of him and folded it and put it on the inside of his tunic "Alright, let's get going. They're going to have a few hours head start on us so I don't want to delay anymore. Are you both – oh, good Teal'c, you're dressed."

"He should have gone as a minstrel," Daniel said with a grin. "I would like to see you in colorful clothes with those pointed shoes and a hat with bells on it."

"I do not want to stand out, Daniel Jackson. I believe that wearing bells on my hat would call attention to me."

"Yeah, it would. I'm afraid you're going to stand out anyway Teal'c. You're too big not to be noticed."

"He can sit in the back of the cart," Jack said shortly. "That way people won't notice you." He was in no mood to joke around. He just wanted to get going, rescue Sam and get out of this god-forsaken place.

"Daniel, go and tell Ailemar we're leaving. Teal'c and I will get the cart moved out to the road. Come and meet us as soon as possible.

Within 30 minutes the three men were on the road to Glardomar. It was still dark, so the going was slow. The roads, such as they were, were little more than dirt paths full of ruts and pot holes.

None of the three spoke for the first leg of the journey. They were all too worried about Sam and about what was to happen when they reached the castle at Glardomar. _If_ they reached it, thought Daniel.

He just prayed that their ruse worked. He glanced at Jack and was impressed. The man looked at least 25 years older due to the make-up and costume he wore. He was pretending to be an old man, and Daniel his simple son and Teal'c their indentured servant. Hopefully they would appear harmless and no one would be suspicious.

The one good thing they had going for them was the amount and variety of trinkets they carried. The citizens of Lothyrwen had been incredibly generous and their goods would be appealing to people of this era who had few chances to shop for goods. Anyone showing up with such a variety of new things would be welcomed.

Normally the only chance people had to buy things were at local fairs. These could be held monthly, although the larger ones, with more interesting goods, usually only happened once or twice a year. In between that, people traded with one another for the necessities of life and relied on the occasional peddler to come by.

"You should juggle." Daniel suddenly spoke.

Jack started – he'd been so lost in thought he'd forgotten his companions. "What?'

"You should juggle."

"Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"In the Middle Ages peddlers were often entertainers too. They'd sing, dance, juggle, do magic tricks – things like that. I just thought it might make us more interesting if you juggled. And I know you can."

"Oh," Jack answered. "I haven't done it in a while so I'm probably too rusty."

"You were pretty good the last time you did it."

Jack sighed. "That was pretty basic Daniel. I'm sure they'd expect to see someone toss swords or flaming torches or something like that. And I can assure you my skills are not that good."

"No flaming torches?"

Jack looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "No, no flaming torches."

Daniel sighed. "Not even a couple of swords?"

"I am _not_ going to juggle, Daniel!"

"Teal'c, what about -"

"No," Teal'c answered from the back of the wagon.

"Fine, Then how about magic?" the younger man asked Jack. "Surely you could pull a rabbit from your hat. I mean, you do that all the time."

Jack chuckled, appreciating Daniel's attempts to take his mind off of Sam. "I think that's a skill all of us have. Carter, more than anyone, is good at that."

"Yeah, she is, isn't she." The mood suddenly became sober and no one spoke for a few moments.

"We shall rescue her O'Neill," Teal'c said, speaking over the squeaking of the wheels. "And she will remain strong until that time."

"Yeah, I know she will," O'Neill answered. "I just wish -"

"What?" Daniel asked softly.

"Oh – just that I wasn't such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Jack. Once we get her back you and she will work things out and then we can get back to Earth and everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right Danny – I really hope you're right."

The men travelled the rest of the night, moving as quickly as they could over the practically non-existent roads. There was little they needed to say to one another. They all knew the mission ahead was dangerous, but they also knew what was at stake. This was no longer just about winning the war for Lothyrwen, or even about defeating one more Goa'uld. This was about saving the life of the woman they all loved.

"Who goes there!"

The sun had been up for a couple of hours by the time they reached the pass. A number of armed guards stood at the entrance and they were now being hailed.

"Just selling my wares, y'r honor," Jack spoke in the shaky voice of an old man.

The soldier who had spoken walked up to the cart. "Who are you and what are you selling?"

"I'm Ulric, y'r honor and this here's my son Boron. The guard took one look at Daniel – who sat there looking as simple as he good - and sneered. He then made his way to the back of the wagon and pushed aside the curtain.

"The man in there," Jack called back. Is my servant Margre. He's not good for much but he's strong. He also don't talk a lot. He's a mute."

"Move you," the guard sneered at Teal'c. He waited until Teal'c had climbed down from the wagon and then began rifling through all the goods. He whistled softly at the amount of things and began to pull things out from some of the baskets they were carried in.

"What's this?" the guard pulled out a finely tooled leather belt, with an attached money purse. The workmanship was beautiful and Jack was pretty sure it had belonged to Malyns.

"You may have it, y'r honor – with my blessing," Jack said. "A small gift from me to you." He wanted to grin, knowing that he was giving away one of Malyns possessions. He just wished he had more of the man's things to give away.

The guard grabbed the belt and stood back. "Go on. They'll want to see you at the Castle. Just make sure you save the best of your wares for my Lord Gauwyn."

"Thank ee, thank ee," Jack waited for Teal'c to get back in and then waved his hand at the guard and slapped the reigns so they moved out. It was only when they had driven for almost ten minutes that he and his teammates were able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Simple?" Daniel said with a frown when they were out of earshot.

"Mmm hmm. If I hadn't known better I would have thought you were a few pebbles short of a load myself!"

"Thanks Jack!"

"You're welcome," he grinned. "Now Teal'c – you definitely mastered "simple", Jack called to the back.

"Thank you O'Neill. I used you as my model."

Daniel laughed and even Jack smiled at Teal'c's quip.

"Thanks Teal'c! Now stay sharp guys. We're in enemy territory."

The three men stayed in character and soon arrived in the town that had sprung up at the base of the castle. Jack figured that the people who lived here all served the king and his court in some way.

They attracted a lot of attention the moment they pulled into the main square. They'd barely come to a standstill when people started approaching and had soon surrounded the wagon. They quickly set up a table and pulled out some barrels and began to set out some of the things they'd brought. Soon they were haggling with the crowd.

"If we don't make it back," Jack whispered at one point, "I think we have a career opportunity here," he said. "Man, this is worse than Black Friday!"

Daniel glanced at him and grinned, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to break his character as the idiot son.

"What is going on here?" a loud voice shouted. The crowd quickly parted and everyone stepped back.

"You can almost feel the fear," Jack whispered. Daniel nodded and Teal'c – who had stayed in the background – stepped forward. "It's okay," Jack told him. "Try and stay out of sight."

Teal'c nodded and stepped away from the wagon, although he watched everything closely.

"I said – what is going on?" A man approached angrily, his weapon drawn. He was dressed in a military uniform (at least Jack suspected that that's what it was) and clearly was in charge.

Jack bent over a bit more, intent on looking as much like an old man as he could. He waited until the soldier was only a couple of feet in front of him. "I am Ulric, y'r honor, and this here's Boron me son. We are here to sell a few trinkets to the fine people here."

"A peddler?" The man frowned, clearly seeing the wagon and the goods displayed, for the first time. He was as interested as were the rest of the townsfolk.

"Well, let's see what you've got." He looked down at the items displayed and began to pick things up and study them. He was especially interested in a few of the weapons they had displayed, although most of them were older and well-worn. After checking out the items on display he moved to the wagon, lifted the curtain and, with his sword, literally poked around the things that were left there.

"Are you in charge here?" he finally stepped away from the wagon and addressed Jack.

"That'd be me, y'r honor," Jack nodded and touched his forehead in a rather messy salute. "They told us as it'd be alright for us to sell here – y'r honor."

"You're to bring your best wares to the castle before the dinner hour," the guard told him abruptly. "My Lord Gauwyn will want to see what you have. Make sure you save the best for him!"

"We will, y'r honor," Jack bowed again. "Thank 'ee, thank 'ee!"

"And make sure you bring some nice trinkets for a lady," he said. "My Lord takes a bride tomorrow and he'll want some special gifts for her."

"Of course, y'r honor. I'll only bring the very best." Jack frowned. "Uh – if I can ask – just so's I know the best things to bring – who is his lucky bride? What does she look like?"

The man's eyes narrowed as he stared at Jack, almost as if trying to figure out what the old man in front of him was up to. After a strangely charged few seconds, the guard blinked. "It doesn't matter who she is," he said. "All you have to know is she is golden haired, tall and slender. She is beautiful as befits a queen for my Lord."

"Of course she is," bowed Jack. "My Lord Gauwyn deserves only the best. My son and I will bring the very best that we have, y'r honor. We'll be at the castle right on time."

"See that you are!" the guard growled. He took one look at the crowd, who were now totally silent, and then headed back to the castle – his job complete.

Once he was gone Jack turned silently to Daniel. The crowd had, by this time begun to dispurse. No one wanted to be caught buying anything that Gauwyn might want.

"You think it's her?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Jack answered. "Of course it's her. Have you seen any other "golden haired women" since we've been on this God-forsaken planet?"

"No – I just – hoped. Uh Jack – he said he's going to take her as his bride. You don't suppose that means he's going to -"

"Goa'uld her? Yeah, I think it's likely. Damn it," Jack exclaimed, looking towards the castle. "We've got to get her out of there _now_."

"


	21. Beauty and the Goa'uld

_**Thank you to all my readers who have so faithfully stuck with this even with the long-overdue updates. I'm really trying to finish this. I just wish RL didn't always get in the way. My dream for this coming year is to have 6 months to sit by the water and write. I hope everyone in N. America had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**_

She intended to resist until she realized, from the fear on their faces, that the servants would be punished for her refusal to cooperate. She could accept, and expected, to be treated badly but she couldn't allow innocent victims to suffer on her behalf.

With a frustrated sigh she allowed herself to be made ready for the ceremony the next day. She spent time in a warm, scented bath, had a long massage with fragrant oils and then sat and had her nails and hair done. At any other time or place she would have enjoyed the pampering. Instead, she spent the time trying to figure out how to escape the castle – and her potential fate.

The only real thing she accomplished was finding out as much as she could about the castle's layout. At first scared to talk, the women servants eventually relaxed when she convinced them she was happy with being Gauwyn's queen.

While none of the servants would speak about him directly, they did tell her quite a bit about the routines of the court and the people in it. She learned from them that Gauwyn had brought six retainers with him. They considered these to be divine servants of their god. She was pretty sure this must mean that they were Jaffa.

Of course she was well guarded during the entire time she was being prepared so there was little she could do with the information. But she knew that soon Jack, Daniel and Teal'c would come and so she gathered what information she could. She had to be ready for them!

"My Lord has invited you to dine with him," Nissa, one of the servant girls, informed her.

Sam snorted, but followed Nissa into what was her bedchamber. On the bed was a red velvet gown, embroidered all over with gold leaves and flowers. She almost laughed at the incredible gaudiness of the gown. It had Goa'uld written all over it!

The servant girl chattered away as she helped Sam into her gown. Initially she ignored her, thinking instead about the dinner ahead. She would have to try _not_ to anger the Goa'uld since the last thing she needed was to be tortured or locked up! However, if she found an opportunity to kill the bas –

" … hasn't been here before, but he has the prettiest trinkets you've ever seen."

"What did you say?" Sam asked Nissa sharply, realizing she'd missed most of the young woman's chatter.

The woman looked startled and worried she'd offended. "I'm sorry m'lady! I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

"No, no," Sam said, trying to smile. "I just didn't hear what you said – something about "trinkets"."

"Oh yes," Nissa bobbed her head excitedly. "A peddler arrived today. Fira saw his wagon and said he has the most amazing things! He has silks and jewels and all sorts of skin creams and perfumes. Fira said she's never seen so many beautiful things!"

"Really? That sounds wonderful. But you said the peddler hasn't been here before?"

"Well, not since I've been serving in the castle. He's an old man, although Fira said his son is handsome. There's another man with them. Fira said he's _huge_ with a face black as coal. She was frightened of him."

"Uh – do you know where they are now? I'd love to see some of the things he's selling."

"Oh no m'lady," Nissa took a step back, her face again showing fear. "You mustn't leave here or my Lord will be so angry and we will all be punished."

Sam grimaced slightly, although she wasn't surprised. She looked down and sighed. "Oh well – it would have been nice to see some of those things, but I guess I won't be able to."

"Yes you will!" Nissa said, sounding excited. She looked around quickly and then leaned forward and whispered. "Fira says that my Lord has commanded the peddler to bring his best items to the dining hall tonight for _you_!"

"Really?" Sam glanced up quickly and had to work hard not to look too excited.

"Yes, but _please_ don't say that I told you," she said quickly. "My Lord wants it to be a surprise."

"Of course I won't say anything," she smiled at Nissa. "But thank you for telling me. It makes me feel much better!"

"Fira said you'd be happy! I know I would if I got a chance to even _look_ at what they brought."

"I tell you what," Sam told her kindly, "I'll pick something out just for you – to thank you for helping me get ready and for telling me about the peddler."

"You _will_? Oh _thank_ you," Nissa exclaimed. "But, you're sure you won't say anything?"

"Of course not! In fact, neither of us should say anything. I wouldn't tell Fira, or anyone else, that you told me. It's too easy for that to get out."

Nissa nodded quickly. "I won't say a word to anyone, I promise. And especially not to Fira. She's a gossip."

Sam smiled and moved towards the bed. "Thank you Nissa. I think – if it's okay – I'd like to rest for a bit. How long do I have until dinner?"

"I will come and get you, m'lady," Nissa told her. "Just rest. I'm going to go and see if I can see the peddler!"

Sam waited until Nissa had left the room and then sat down on the bed. She laughed softly, thinking the amazing source of knowledge the unknown Fira was! She suddenly felt much better. Jack and Daniel and Teal'c were here and hopefully she'd see them soon.

* * *

Daniel helped Jack pick out some of the best items to take in to show Gauwyn. Of course, interspersed with the trinkets and cosmetics and jewels were some of the home-made bombs that Sam had made with the bat guano. They had put the explosive paste inside a number of the containers, including perfume bottles, trinket boxes and leather purses. Jack just hoped the Goa'uld didn't decide to smell any of the perfume.

Once they had a good selection of things picked out, the two men had nothing left to do, so they simply sat down and waited.

A few of the local townspeople finally approached their wagon – unable to resist the temptation to buy a few new things. This meant they were able to sell a few items – but only things they weren't taking in to show Gauwyn.

The local inhabitants were wary of them even as they shopped and few spoke more than a few words – just enough to haggle on prices. When asked about their king, or about anything in the castle, most of the people hurried away as quickly as possible.

"The people fear their king," Teal'c said quietly.

"Not a surprise," Jack answered. "I'm sure he leads through fear and punishment."

"Indeed. It is the only way the Goa'uld know how to rule. They will be thankful when once again they are free," Teal'c answered, speaking from experience.

"Yeah – most of them anyway. There are always some that profit from tyranny."

"Like Malyns," Daniel piped in. "It always amazes me how people like that can chose to follow a tyrant. You'd think they'd know that one day _they'll_ be the ones in the crosshairs."

"People like that always think they'll come out on top. I'm sure Malyns is used to getting whatever he wants."

"So is his daughter!" Daniel smirked.

"Yeah," Jack snorted, "except this time she's _not_ getting what she wants – namely me! God – can you imagine being married to her?"

"No," Daniel shook his head, "but she's not going to give up."

"Do you not feel that she will be too angry when she awakens to still want O'Neill?" Teal'c wanted to know.

"No, because it's not really Jack she wants -"

"Gee, thanks," Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's power – and she sees him as her way to get it. I don't think she's capable of any kind of love – except the love of power."

"Probably not," Jack sighed and stretched his legs. Right now he felt about as old as he looked. He was worried about Sam and just prayed that they could get in, get her and get out without too much trouble. He laughed softly to himself. When was that _ever_ the way Sg1 did things? As long as they got her out before anything bad happened to her though, he's be happy.

Of course there was also the issue of Gauwyn. The Goa'uld needed to be stopped. With a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, Jack sat quietly, wishing his life was not so complicated.

The light was starting to fade when the three men finally made their way to the castle, the goods they planned to show piled up neatly in back of their wagon.

With a quick look into the back, the guards allowed them to enter through the gatehouse and into the front courtyard of the castle, but were then told to stop.

The place was still bustling with people, although it looked as if most of them were hurrying to be on their way. A few glanced in curiosity towards the wagon, but most of them simply ignored it and went on their way.

Jack could sense an overall aura of fear and despair. These people were truly enslaved by the Goa'uld and were simply doing what they could to survive, which usually meant staying as far out of his way as possible.

The light was starting to turn to twilight and the noises of the day seemed muffled by the dense, azure-evening colors.

"You'll be called when you're wanted," one of the soldiers called to them as he left – probably to get his own dinner. "Just stay here and wait and someone will come and get you."

Jack nodded and watched as the soldier along with his companions walked away. Jack waited until they were gone and then leaned over to his teammates.

"Teal'c, go ahead and see if you can make your way inside. Be careful and don't get caught!"

"I will be cautious O'Neill, do not worry." Teal'c grabbed a handful of the home-made explosives, put them in a leather satchel, and headed around to the side of the castle. He moved carefully, with his hood up, so as not to draw attention to himself.

"Where do you think she is?" Daniel asked after Teal'c had disappeared.

"No idea," Jack shrugged.

"Do you think she's being treated okay?"

"No idea," Jack repeated.

"Surely he won't hurt her, will he? I mean, especially if he plans to make her his queen."

"Again Daniel, I have _no idea_! We'll just have to wait and see."

"I know," Daniel sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just hate waiting!"

"Really?" Jack turned to him with his eyebrow raised. "I never would have guessed."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Don't be an ass, Jack. You hate waiting as much as I do. Probably more. You're more impatient than a kid on Christmas morning."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not Daniel."

"Are – wait, I'm not doing this. We _both_ know you're impatient Jack, so just admit it!"

Jack sighed. "Okay, yeah. The waitin's killin' me and right now I'd rather be getting rid of one particularly nasty snake."

* * *

Nissa returned to tell her it was time for her to go to the dining hall and join Gauwyn. The servant girl helped her tidy her hair and clothes – although Sam would have much preferred showing up in her BDU's – and led her out the door and down the corridor.

"You look beautiful m'lady," Nissa breathed.

"Thank you," Sam grimaced. She really didn't want to look good for Gauwyn although maybe if he found her attractive he would be more easily distracted.

Somehow, knowing the Goa'uld, she didn't think that was likely. They were much too concerned with proving to everyone their own power and omnipotence to be worried with minor things such as sexual attraction.

"Here we are m'lady," Nissa breathed, her eyes big. She looked to be a combination of fearful and excited. She'd probably never had to deal directly with Gauwyn. Sam prayed she never would. "You may go in."

"Thank you, Nissa" she smiled as she stepped through the doorway, into another garish and ostentatious room. Inside her heart was beating way too fast.

"Why good evening my dear," Gauwyn stepped forward and again looked her over from toe to head. "Don't you look lovely! My servants treated you well?"

"Very well," she answered. She wasn't about to get any of them in trouble.

"You may call me Lord Gauwyn," he informed her.

"No, sorry, I can't," she answered. "I don't call anyone "lord" – not unless they walk on water."

He clearly didn't understand the reference, but that didn't matter to her. It made her feel good to piss him off so quickly into the evening. She had learned the skill at the knee of the master. She just wished that master was here right now.

She glanced around the room to double check, but saw no one but Gauwyn. Letting out a soft sigh she wondered when Jack – the general - would appear.

"You _will_ call me Lord," Gauwyn said ominously, "even if I have to beat you to get you to say it."

She didn't answer, but instead looked directly into Gauwyn's snakey little eyes. She didn't know why, but even though he was outwardly handsome, the inner creepiness shone through his eyes. God, she hated his kind.

"So – nice place you have here," Sam broke the silence and looked around the room, "although maybe next time I wouldn't use _quite_ so much gold. You know – too much of a good thing. You don't want people to think you're a megalomaniac or anything."

"You are being insolent," Gauwyn hissed " and I assure you, you will be sorry."

"You don't like my humor? Oh, that's _so_ sad, since I really wanted to make a good first impression. But since I obviously haven't, why don't you let me go home and forget about this bride thing. I don't think we'd suit."

"Oh, we will suit very well indeed" Gauwyn suddenly turned to gloating mode. "Especially once you have received a symbiote. We will then rule this kingdom side-by-side."

"Side-by-side? Wow, that's very generous. I would have suspected you to be the type to have a woman walk two steps behind you." Sam smirked. "Uh, just one thing; what if my symbiote wants to be in charge, and decides to get rid of _you_?"

Gauwyn's eyes narrowed and he looked at her curiously. "What do you know?' he hissed.

"About what?" Sam asked, her voice laden with innocence and virtue. "All I know is that I was at home, minding my own business, when I was suddenly kidnapped and brought here. Now you're telling me we're gonna get married and rule the kingdom. Is there anything else I _should_ know?"

"You showed no curiosity when I mentioned a symbiote," Gauwyn said softly. "So I repeat, _what do you know_?"

"Just that I'm really hungry and you promised me dinner!" Sam answered. "Are we going to eat?"

As Gauwyn led her to the dining table Sam worried that she'd said too much. Although this Goa'uld had been here for decades, she didn't know what he knew about what was going on in the galaxy.

It would be better that he didn't suspect that she knew about the Goa'uld – or anything about Sg1. If he had, he would have been much more worried.

Sam settled into her chair, and forced herself to look as if she had nothing on her mind but peas, carrots and roast meat. It was going to be a long evening.


	22. Exploding Goa'ulds

_**As promised ...**_

She decided she had better be on her best behavior during dinner. As much as it galled her, the last thing she needed was to really anger Gauwyn. He could just kill her and bring her back in the sarcophagus in time for the blending. She certainly didn't want that.

Hopefully the Goa'uld would bring in the "peddler" soon and then she could get out of this place.

It was as much as she could do to be civil, although she was careful not to go overboard. The creep would be suspicious if she suddenly acted as if she was happy with the situation.

"I have a surprise for you," Gauwyn announced when the last servant cleared the table and left.

"A surprise?" she asked. "How – sweet."

"You do not wish to know what it is?" he asked.

She sighed. "Well, I guess so." She looked around. "Where is it?"

Gauwyn snapped his fingers and a servant appeared. "Bring him." The man hurried out of the room.

"Him?" she looked at him enquiringly. "Now I really _am_ curious."

The Goa'uld smiled and she felt a shiver of fear. It had been a while since she'd been so close to one of these aliens and she had forgotten how nasty they were.

They waited in silence for a few minutes, Gauwyn clearly becoming impatient with the delay. She guessed that when you were a god, at least a self-proclaimed one, you didn't do patience that well.

Just when it looked as if he was going to do violence to someone, the door opened and the servant appeared. "I am sorry for the delay, my Lord," he said breathlessly. "He is old and walks slowly."

"Show him in, show him in,"Gauwyn snapped. "Now you will see how fortunate you are that I have chosen you as my bride. I can be very generous to those who are loyal to me."

Somehow she didn't think that loyalty was a strong suit for the Goa'uld. But she was good and didn't say it out loud; instead she looked at the doorway, trying not to appear too excited.

At first she didn't recognize him and thought that an old man had entered. It was only when she looked at his hands that she knew it was Jack. Her lips twitched but she quickly suppressed any appearance of recognition.

"And who is this – interesting – person?" she asked Gauwyn. She tried to appear as haughty as possible, even though inside she was bubbling with nerves and laughter.

"He is not the surprise," Gauwyn said contemptuously. "But he does bring it with him." He looked towards the old man. "Well, where are the things you have brought?"

"Right here m'lord," the old man said shakily. He slowly turned, looking as if he were ready to collapse in a heap at any moment. There was a pause and then two servants entered carrying a table. More servants and two more tables immediately followed them. On each table were laid out a variety of goods – from clothing to jewelry to a wide assortment of odds and ends.

Sam kept her eye on the "old man" but he didn't acknowledge her at all. She finally moved closer to the tables and began to examine the goods.

"It is for you," Gauwyn told her.

"For me? All of it?"

"Whatever you wish is yours," he said. "I told you, I can be generous."

"Yes you can," she acknowledged. She glanced up, at that moment, and caught the eye of the old man. His face was turned away from the Goa'uld and he gave her a subtle wink. She wanted to grin but instead bit her lip.

"Do you see anything you like?" the Goa'uld asked.

"Hmm, let's see." She began to pick up a variety of objects and then lay them back down. "This is rather pretty," she said, running her fingers over a silver bracelet. "Oh, and look at this! It's beautiful." She started to reach over to pick up a brightly colored silk shawl but before she was able to touch it Gauwyn had picked it up.

"Here," he said unfolding it and wrapping it around her shoulders. "It will look -"

There was sudden silence and she could feel the Goa'uld's fingers tighten on her arms. He pulled her back so that she was leaning against her chest.

"Who are you?" he hissed into her ear, "and what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm from -"

" _Don't_ lie to me," he ground out fiercely, pushing her violently away until she fell. "You have been blended!" he shouted.

As soon as he had grabbed Sam, Jack swung into action. He reached into his tunic for a sharp knife but unfortunately it got caught in the material and by the time he pulled it out, Gauwyn had activated his personal shield.

The next thing Jack knew, he'd been thrown across the room and into the wall. It was the last thing he remembered.

Gauwyn turned his attention to Sam, his hand extended with the hand device. "Who are you?" he asked again.

Sam wanted to run to Jack, to check to see if he was alive. He'd been thrown with tremendous force against the wall and she was terrified he'd been killed. But she couldn't move, not with Gauwyn watching her so closely.

"Tell me or I will kill him," he said softly.

"He may already be dead," she told him.

"If you cooperate, I will have him taken to the sarcophagus and revived."

She was pretty sure she couldn't trust him – one could never trust a Goa'uld, after all, but right now she had little choice. She hoped that Daniel and Teal'c were safe and, if so, she needed to give them time.

"My name is Samantha Carter," she told him.

"And who or what is Samantha Carter?"

She sighed. "I'm from Earth and I was brought here without my consent," she told him.

" _Earth_? You are Tauri?"

"Yes. You know of us?"

"Of course," he answered. "You are the enemy of my people."

"Your _people_?" she asked mockingly. "You're nothing but a parasite. Your _people_ are slaves."

He stared at her, not responding. After a few seconds he smiled – a very nasty, creepy smile. "Oh, I shall enjoy taking you for my bride," he said. "The Goa'uld who will control you will enjoy the challenge, I am sure." He next glanced over towards the general. "And who is this?"

"I thought you knew," she told him. "Isn't he a peddler?"

Gauwyn laughed and slowly lowered his hand. "You expect me to believe you? You are obviously in this together."

"Really?" she laughed. "He's an old man. How did you think he was going to save me? I've never seen him before."

"UBAID" he shouted. The door opened and in rushed one of his servants.

"My Lord?"

"Find the other ones – the men who were with the peddler. When you find them, kill them."

She briefly closed her eyes. God Daniel, Teal'c, be careful! "Why kill them? They have done nothing wrong."

He walked over to where Jack lay, in a heap, and leaned down to pick up the fallen knife. At that precise moment a loud explosion shook the building.

A moment later another, and then another went off. The room shook and dust and broken pieces of the ceiling started falling.

Gauwyn cursed and looked up, his attention leaving the unconscious man. It was a mistake.

Jack rolled over and kicked the Goa'uld's legs out from under him, toppling him to the ground.

That didn't stop the Goa'uld, who instantly threw himself at Jack. He tried to raise his hand, to focus the hand device on him, but he was too close. Jack reached over and grabbed his wrist and the two men became locked in a deadly struggle.

Sam watched as Jack and Gauwyn fought, terrified for the general, as the Goa'uld was clearly the stronger and she could see blood running from Jack's temple.

But he was hanging in – knowing that this fight was for his life – his and Sam's. Jack used every ounce of training and knowledge in hand-to-hand he'd been taught. In this he was at an advantage. Gauwyn relied on his Jaffa and on his hand-device to control people. He'd never had to fight like this before.

Sam didn't know what to do. She wished she had a zat, or even her gun, to try and kill Gauwyn. She had nothing with which to help Jack.

The alien Goa'uld and the general continued to fight in silence, both determined to win the battle of their lives.

Jack appeared to be weakening and Gauwyn looked triumphant. His lips curled into a contemptuous smile and he acted as if he had already won. "How does it feel to die, Tauri?" the Goa'uld smirked. "And to know you will never – return – to life," he panted as he held on to Jack's arms and forced him back down on the ground.

Sam looked around frantically for something to help the general. She'd cursed when she finally remembered the things he had brought with him and ran up to a table and quickly scanned the items. There had to be _something_ – anything she could use.

There – that was it! She reached over and grabbed an ancient dagger and turned back to the two fighting men.

Gauwyn had his arm pressed against Jack's throat and was using all his weight and strength to strangle the Tauri. Sam ran over as fast as she could, the dagger lifted in order to strike. She thrust downward, intent on saving Jack, when all of a sudden another explosion hit.

This one was close by and the force knocked Sam flying. There was a roar as the ceiling caved in and the room was filled with dust and debris. She covered her head with her arm and kept low to the ground, unable to see or hear anything.

It felt like a long time, but was probably only a few short minutes, before everything grew silent. The room was still smoky from dust and she began to cough.

She tried to push herself up, although everything hurt. She couldn't tell if she was injured seriously or not. There was no blood that she could see and she hoped it was just bruises from the fall.

She staggered to her hands and knees, desperate to find Jack. She looked to where she had seen him last, to see only broken pieces of wood and plaster completely covering both him and Gauwyn.

"JACK" she shouted, and immediately started coughing. She struggled to make her way to him and to begin to uncover the two men. She frantically pulled the broken plaster away from the bodies underneath, coughing all the while.

"SAM, SAM, are you here?" Daniel's voice pierced the gloom.

"Over here Daniel. I need your help – Jack is buried under here."

The next thing she knew Daniel was beside her. He helped her sit up. "Take it easy," he told her. "I'll do it."

"Hurry Daniel, hurry."

Daniel instantly started throwing broken pieces across the room, hurriedly uncovering the fallen men. Finally they could see a body – a garishly dressed body.

"It's Gauwyn. Be careful," she told him. Daniel nodded and watched carefully as he continued to uncover the Goa'uld. A few moments later and it was obvious that he was dead. Gauwyn would no longer be king of Glardomar.

"Watch out," Sam warned him. "We don't know if the Goa'uld died with him or not. It could be looking for another host."

"Yeah, becoming a host is not something I planned on doing today," Daniel told her. "I'm going to move him," he said. "Can you watch Jack?"

"Oh god, you don't suppose …"

"Suppose what?" Daniel paused and looked at her curiously.

"That – the goa'uld …?"

"Oh – no – I'm sure he's okay." He continued to pull off all of the broken pieces of the roof until Gauwyn was completely uncovered. He could see Jack underneath, but had no idea if he was alive.

Grabbing the Goa'uld under the arms he quickly pulled him off of his friend. "His neck is broken," he said. "That probably means the Goa'uld is dead as well."

"I hope so," Sam answered, although her attention was all on the general. She moved over beside him and, with a shaky hand felt for his pulse. After a few seconds she looked relieved. "It's fast but strong. I think he's just unconscious."

"Whatcha doin' Carter?" Jack's faint voice startled her and she looked down, to see two half-closed brown eyes regarding her closely.

"Sir! Are you okay?"

"Uh – I have no idea." His eyes closed and he looked as if he was thinking about it. A moment later they opened. "I have a headache," he informed her, "and my butt is killing me. Help me up."

"I don't think -"

"Carter, we've already done this. I'm not about to spend any more time lyin' around here. Now help me up."

"Here Jack, let me." Daniel moved around Sam and reached down and slowly and carefully helped his friend to sit up.

Jack swayed a bit, dizzy from the blast of the hand device and having been buried under plaster. But he figured he wasn't in too bad shape – considering he could have been dead if the ceiling hadn't fallen in.

"Gauwyn?" he asked suddenly as he leaned against Daniel.

"Dead," the other man told him.

"And the Goa'uld?"

"Uh – we think it's dead too. Gauwyn's neck is broken."

"Check to make sure the damned thing didn't escape. The last thing we need is a loose Gao'uld!"

"Or for his Jaffa to put him back in the sarcophagus," Sam interjected.

"Crap! I forgot about that thing. Uh – we don't have a zat do we?"

"A zat? What for?" Daniel wanted to know.

"To get rid of him," Jack answered as he began trying to get to his feet. Unfortunately he needed Daniel's help, feeling less steady than he would have liked.

"Are you okay Sir?" Sam asked again, eyeing him carefully. "You're really pale."

"You'd be pale too if you'd just been strangled and then buried alive," he informed her sharply, not because he was upset, but because he felt like crap. "Where's Teal'c," Jack asked suddenly, only then realizing that Daniel was with him but not his other teammate.

"He was planting a few more explosives when I left him. He was also going to guard against any of the Jaffa."

Jack nodded. "Good. Okay, we need to find that sarcophagus and then get out of Dodge,"

Daniel stopped, his arm still holding Jack up, and looked puzzled. "I didn't think you liked the sarcophagus."

"I don't," Jack snapped.

"Well then, why do you want to find it?"

"So we can destroy it Daniel," Sam answered, as if talking to a child. "If we leave it they can revive Gauwyn or someone can start using it himself and you more than anyone should know what _that_ can do."

"Oh. Yeah – sorry. Look, why don't you and Sam get out of here and I'll find Teal'c and we'll destroy it," Daniel said, looking at a white-faced, swaying general. "You're in no shape to go looking for a sarcophagus."

Jack went to protest, but even he recognized that he was in no shape to go running around the castle. He wasn't even sure he could make it _out_ of the castle – not without lots of help.

"Alright, but make sure you get rid of it. We can't afford to have Gauwyn come back, not when we've gone to all this trouble."

Daniel gave a quick nod and left to find Teal'c. Sam took over from Daniel and helped the general. "Come on Sir, you need to sit down."

Jack looked around at the destroyed room and lifted his eyebrow. "Not exactly a lot of places to sit Carter."

"No," she checked out the room. "Over here general." She led him to a corner of the room that was less destroyed. A chair had been knocked over but looked unbroken. Sam helped him sit and then stood and watched him carefully.

"I'll be fine Sam," he said finally. "I just want to get out of here and go home."

"Yeah, me too. Let's hope Daniel and Teal'c find the sarcophagus quickly."

He nodded and closed his eyes and leaned back, still feeling dizzy and weak. He began to doze but was woken by Sam's hand touching his shoulder. He opened his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"Thank you Jack," she said gently.

"For what, Carter?"

She smiled a half smile and squeezed his shoulder. "For coming to get me."

He returned her smile and reached up and put his hand over hers. "Always Carter – always."


	23. Tabard

Jack spent a few minutes getting rid of as much of his costume as he could. It itched and he felt rather foolish now that they'd gotten rid of Gauwyn. Finally he settled back down and sighed.

"I wish we had a zat," Jack muttered as he looked over at the body of the Goa'uld. "I don't trust those things!"

"What? Zats?" Sam looked at him, confused.

"What" This time it was Jack who looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I trust them," he answered with a scowl. "Didn't I just say I wanted one? It's the Goa'uld I don't trust." He gestured with his head towards Gauwyn's body. "How do we know the snake isn't just biding its time, waiting for someone to walk by."

"We don't, I guess," she answered, also looking at Gauwyn. "We'll just have to watch carefully and make sure it doesn't pounce."

"I hate those things," Jack said, still looking at the Goa'uld.

"Me too," Sam agreed. Both of them shared a moment of silence, remembering their own experiences with the parasites. Finally she sighed and glanced towards Jack – who continued to stare at Gauwyn.

"Do you think it's all over now? That we can go home," she asked.

Jack shrugged. "Probably not. It's never really over," he sighed, sounding depressed. "They'll find something else for me – for us – to do. And unless we can discover what it was that brought us here – well, we're screwed."

Sam frowned at his answer and turned back to looking at the body of the Goa'uld. She really didn't want to contemplate staying here for the rest of her life. She glanced down at her dress and grimaced – especially if she had to keep wearing these clothes.

"It _looks_ nice," Jack said suddenly.

Sam's head whipped around so that she was looking back at him. "What?" she asked again.

"The dress," he grinned. "I know you hate it, but it does look nice."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why do guys like this sort of thing?" she said. "It's – Medieval!"

He wasn't quite sure if she was referring to the dress, or to the fact that guys liked her in it. "Carter, you'd look nice in a paper bag," he told her as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

"Thank you Sir," she said softly, watching him and wishing that – no, now was not the time for that. "And I'm sure that Ailemar and his people will be happy when they hear about Gauwyn. I'm sure they'll let us go home."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but finally he nodded. "I hope so." A moment later his eyes opened, just a crack. "And if you think _you've_ got it bad having to wear a dress, you should try these damn tights!"

She giggled at that, and leaned back so that her shoulder was almost touching his. They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes.

"Where the hell are they," Jack finally said. "If Daniel's gotten them lost -"

His complaint was suddenly interrupted when the door to the room flew open and slammed against the wall. In walked an imposing looking man who looked to be in his early to mid-forties. His hair was long and graying and flowed back from his face. His skin was bronzed and he wore a chest plate, as well as a fierce expression on his face. Incongruously, in his hand he held a zat.

Jack sat up slowly, his bruises and cuts ignored. He watched as the newcomer moved into the room, toward the dead body of the Gou'ald. He stopped a few feet away from the body and looked over at Sam and Jack.

"Who are you?" the man spoke softly, only glancing down briefly at the corpse.

"My name is O'Neill," Jack answered. "This is Samantha Carter."

"O'Neill?" the other man repeated, appearing surprised. A moment later he asked, with a frown. "Not – O'Neo?"

Jack stood slowly, only swaying slightly. Sam reached out to steady him, but he held up his hand to stop her. He did not want to appear weak. "Some call me that," he answered as he stood and regarded the other man. "Who are you?"

Sam looked back and forth between the two men, startled by their similarity. It's not that their features were alike, but in other aspects they could be brothers. They were a similar age and both were tall and lean – and strong. They also both had gray hair, although the newcomer's was much longer.

But it was more than looks that created the similarity. It was something in their expressions and in the way they stood. It was a confidence, a strength that few men had. It was the look of a great leader, Sam suddenly realized.

"I am Tabard," the man answered, "supreme commander of Glardomar's army and the son of," here he glanced down at the body, "son of Gauwyn – who it appears you have killed."

Jack's brows rose. He had expected the son of a Goa'uld to look – well, more Goa'uldish. Instead this was a fighting man – and not someone given to ostentatious displays, if his plain manner of dress was any indication.

"Uh – yeah, sorry about that," Jack answered, somewhat flippantly. "It was kind of a – him versus me scenario."

"Is the Goa'uld dead as well?" he asked.

"You know about the Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

Tabard nodded. "Of course. I am one of the few that do know. Is it dead?" he repeated.

"We hope so, but aren't sure," Sam spoke up. "I'd be careful not to get too close." She frowned then, and regarded Tabard. She was too far away to tell. "Unless you are also a Goa'uld?"

Tabard shook his head. "No, and I don't plan to be." He stepped back and regarded the body of his father once more. He then slowly lifted his arm and pointed the zat. After a few seconds of silence he shot it twice.

"There, now he is dead," Tabard said softly. "He will take no other host."

After a few seconds of silence, Jack spoke. "So, you're okay with the fact that I – uh – defeated him?"

Tabard slowly lowered his arm and turned towards the two strangers. He considered them, with little expression on his face. He finally blinked a couple of times and then nodded. "Yes," he answered. "I always knew that one day he'd meet his match. It appears as if today is that day."

"Uh, forgive me if I'm wrong," the general said carefully, "but you don't appear to be too – broken up – by your father's death."

A small smile – which Jack would have missed if he hadn't been looking closely – appeared on Tabard's face. "Broken up? I do not know that expression, but I assume you mean to say that I do not appear sad over my father's death. No, I am not sad. In fact, I am pleased. I have long desired his death." He paused, his eyes appearing unfocused, as if he was contemplating something far away. Finally he took a deep breath and looked again at the two people in front of him. "He murdered my mother, and many other innocent people. And he kept our people enslaved. He was nothing but evil and did not deserve to live."

"O- kay," Jack said slowly, looking at him quizzically. "Uh – can I ask - if you hated him so much, why didn't you kill him yourself?"

Tabard frowned. "As much as I hated him, I could not kill my own father. And he made sure he was well guarded – especially when I was present. He knew I hated him. As well, the prophecy clearly stated that he would meet his death by another's hand, not by mine. I thank you for what you have done," he said, bowing his head to Jack. "You have done the people of Glardomar," and here he finally allowed himself to smile, "and Lothyrwen, of course, a great service."

"Uh – glad to help, I guess," Jack answered. He stood silently, waiting for Tabard to speak. When he didn't say any more, Jack glanced at Sam and then back to the man in front of him. "So – I guess we should be going," he said. "Places to be, things to do, you know."

"No, you cannot go," Tabard said coolly.

"And why not," O'Neill said, his eyes narrowed as he stood taller.

Sam watched him and could see every bit of general O'Neill come to the surface. She felt a moment's pride in this man whom she had worked beside for so many years.

"My father has many men who will try and kill you. He also has spies in Lothyrwen. We need to make sure all of them have been captured to ensure your safety. You will be better off remaining here, where I can protect you."

"That's very nice of you," O'Neill said with a raised eyebrow, "but I'm pretty sure we know how to look after ourselves. We've been successful at it for a long time now."

"Please, will you not stay," Tabard, suddenly looking less sure of himself, took a step forward. "I could use your assistance in ridding Glardomar of my father's people. His Jaffa especially, wield great power. I am worried that they will attempt to take control."

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "See, what did I tell ya Carter," he murmured. "There's always something else!" He suddenly felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see her right beside him.

"I know Sir," she said with a small smile. "But would you really want to leave when things are still unfinished."

"No," he frowned, "of course not. Although I really wish that _for once_ people could handle their own messes." He looked at Tabard with a scowl. "Okay, fine, we'll stay – but not for long. Let's figure out how to get rid of Gauwyn's people and _then we're going home!"_

"Thank you, Oneo," the general and son of the former Goa'uld replied. "I greatly appreciate your willingness to help."

"It's _O'Neill_ ," Jack snapped. "And don't thank me. I'm _not_ willing, but I don't see as we have much choice." He looked over at Sam. "Where the hell are those -"

His words were interrupted by a loud, although distant "boom".

"What the hell?" Jack asked as Tabard ran towards the door.

"Daniel and Teal'c," Sam spoke softly. "I expect they found the sarcophagus."

"What?" Tabard swung around and stared at her. "What did you say?"

"Oops," she grimaced. "Uh – just some friends of ours."

"Friends? Who are they and what have they done?"

"Hey – we have no more idea than you do," Jack answered. "We've been here for a long time."

" _What did they do?"_ Tabard hissed.

Jack eyed him carefully. For a moment the other man reminded him very much of many of the Goa'uld he'd met in his career. Other than the fact that Tabard had hated his father, Jack knew nothing about the man, and realized they would have to be very careful. And they only had Tabard's word that he wasn't a Goa'uld. Sam still wasn't close enough to tell.

"They were simply laying down some distractions, to allow us to find your – to find Gauwyn," Jack explained. "They obviously don't know we found him."

"How many of them are there?"

"Just two," Jack answered. "They can help us find Gauwyn's followers."

A moment later Tabard sighed and then relaxed. "Yes, of course. I am sorry," he said, turning to face Jack. "I have become suspicious of everyone," he said. "Forgive me."

"It's understandable," Sam told him. "Can you tell me how many Jaffa your father had?"

"Six, but he has many more who believe in him and serve him loyally," he told her. "They believe he is a god."

"But you didn't?"

"No. Oh – as a child I did, but as I grew older I found out who he really was. From that moment on I knew that he had to die."

"How did you find out?" Sam asked curiously.

"He told me," he laughed. "He told me I was nothing more than a worthless human and that one day I too would become a host and that I would bow down before him and before my brother."

"I gotta tell ya, Tabard, your father left something to be desired," Jack commented. "So, does that mean he has another child?"

"No, fortunately not, although he was about to try. One of his Jaffa has a symbiote that is close to maturing. He was going to implant it in one of the servant women and breed her." He sounded both angry and bitter.

"But he didn't do it yet?" Sam asked carefully. "You're _sure_ he doesn't have another child."

Tabard frowned at her. "Yes, I am sure. All of the Jaffa still have their symbiotes, although if you doubt me you can check them. The woman," he paused and closed his eyes. "The woman has been held here and you can also check her. She -" He stopped and shook his head.

"What is it?" Sam approached him and spoke softly to him. "Is there something about the woman?"

Tabard laughed bitterly. "My father hated me – almost as much as I hated him. He chose – the woman he chose – she was my betrothed, the woman I loved."

Jack grimaced. " _Really_ not a good father," he said. "Is she here?"

"Yes," Tabard answered shortly.

"Why don't you go find her – tell her that Gauwyn is dead. I expect she'll be pretty happy."

"I cannot," Tabard answered. "She was to wed my father."

"So? She was to wed you _first_ ," Jack answered. "But now she's free and single."

Sam frowned. "You don't blame _her_ do you?"

Tabard glanced at her and then away. "She should have told him she would not wed him," he said bitterly.

"And what would have happened to her?" Jack asked.

"She would have died," he answered. "But better to die than to marry a Goa'uld and bear his child."

"Maybe she was trying to hold on, hoping that you would save her," Sam reasoned. She spoke softly, although she was furious that Tabard would have blamed an innocent woman.

"She must have known that was impossible," Tabard answered.

"Really? If she loved you, wouldn't she have hoped that you would do whatever it took to save her? Or did you just give up and expect her to die? I would expect more from the man who said he loved me."

The other man was silent, clearly uncomfortable with what she said. Sam glanced briefly at Jack – and was surprised at the anguished look he gave her. She frowned, not understanding until it dawned on her.

He thought she was talking about him as much as about Tabard – that she too had expected more from him. She wondered briefly if some of her anger _was_ directed at Jack. But then she shook herself. Now was not the time to think about that. Their own situation could wait. For now they had to deal with Tabard and Gauwyn's followers.

At that moment the door banged open and in ran Daniel, followed almost immediately by Teal'c. "Jack, Sam, we destroyed the sarcophagus," he yelled, "but some of Gauwyn's followers are after us." He stopped suddenly, his eyes alighting on Tabard. "Hey – who are you?"

"This is Tabard, Gauwyn's son," Jack explained. "How close are they?" he asked.

"We believe we lost them, for now," Teal'c explained. "But they will soon find us. We must find our way out of here."

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We're staying and helping Tabard here get rid of his father's supporters," he explained.

Daniel and Teal'c looked surprised, but after a second both nodded.

"Uh – okay," Daniel finally said. "What do you want us to do?"

Jack looked over at Tabard. "I hope you have some more of those zats handy."

"I do," the warrior answered. "I also have some staff weapons." At this Teal'c's eyes gleamed.

"Alright then campers," Jack said tiredly. "Let's get this done so we can all go home."


	24. Arawn

Jack wasn't quite sure what he felt about Tabard. The man _seemed_ honest and above-board, but he _was_ the son of a Goa'uld. And he couldn't forget the fact that Tabard had led the armies against Lothyrwen for many years. That, and the fact that he said he had hated his father, but hadn't done anything about it made Jack suspicious.

But then again, he was always suspicious. He walked over towards Daniel and Teal'c.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly. He nodded his head towards Tabard, who was leading them out of the room.

"I think we'd better be careful," Daniel whispered. "I don't trust him."

Okay, if Daniel, who was always the first to give people the benefit of the doubt, was suspicious, then he was right to worry.

"Nor do I," Teal'c agreed.

"What is it?" Sam had noticed their whispering and moved towards them.

"Watch Tabard," Jack said quietly. "I'm not sure if he's to be trusted or not, and I don't want to take any chances."

She frowned and glanced at the commander of Glardomar's army. "Yes Sir," she agreed. She had worked long enough with O'Neill to trust his intuition about people.

By this time they had moved into the corridor, which remained empty. But they could hear the sound of armor and voices moving closer.

"Jaffa," Jack stated quietly.

"Come – we must get the weapons," Tabard told them. "We must destroy my father's Jaffa and then we will root out the traitors who would remain in control."

They made their way as quietly and as quickly as they could down the long corridor. A couple of times they had had to duck into rooms to avoid being seen by Gauwyn's people. A few minutes after they left the room with his body, they heard a shout. He had been discovered.

"You are sure the sarcophagus was destroyed," Tabard asked hurriedly.

"Oh yeah," Daniel answered. "Nothing but rubble left."

Tabard frowned, but nodded. "Then at least they cannot revive Gauwyn," he said, "but it means we must be careful." He gave a crooked smile. "Don't get in the way of a staff weapon."

"We'll try not to," Jack said shortly. "All right – where are these weapons you talked about?"

"The room is around the corner," he pointed towards the end of the corridor. "But we must be careful as it will be guarded."

"Will they not trust you," Teal'c asked suddenly. "They do not know you have changed allegiance do they?"

"No," Tabard agreed, "at least I hope not. Alright - wait here and I'll see what I can do." Without waiting for their reply he took off at a run and was soon out of sight as he turned the corner.

"I don't like this," Jack said softly. "Teal'c, you're with me. Daniel, you and Sam take cover in one of these rooms."

"But Jack," Daniel started to argue but subsided when Jack glared at him.

"Come on Teal'c." The two men then ran after Tabard, only stopping when they reached the end of the corridor. Daniel and Sam opened the door to one of the rooms and quietly entered.

"What do you see O'Neill," Teal'c asked softly. Jack had squatted down and was looking carefully around the corner.

"Tabard is speaking with the two guards," he said. "I can't hear what he's saying, but it doesn't look as if they're suspicious."

"Unless he is not telling us the truth."

"I know," Jack scowled. "Okay – he's in." They waited a few more seconds, until suddenly the two guards were hit by zat fire and keeled over, unconscious. A second later Tabard appeared. He calmly looked at the guards and shot them twice more, making them disappear.

"O'Neill," he called out. "Come – we must hurry. Others will be here soon."

Jack shook his head, but then stood and hurried towards the general, followed closely by Teal'c.

"Where are the others?" Tabard asked with a frown.

"Uh – they're waiting for us. You said there are more weapons?" O'Neill was watching the other man closely, still unsure as to whether to trust him.

"Yes, inside. I shall guard the door while you retrieve them," Tabard told him.

"Teal'c can stay here," O'Neill objected. "I'd like you to show me."

The general smiled slowly and then nodded. "You do not trust me?"

"I don't know you," Jack answered. "And my momma taught me to be polite but always watch your back."

"She was an intelligent woman," Tabard agreed. With that he turned and entered the room, with Jack right behind.

"The zatnikatels are on the shelf there," he pointed. "The staff weapons are here." Over against one wall was a pile of half a dozen of the staff weapons.

Jack's eyebrow went up, but he nodded. He collected three of the staff weapons and three zats. After that he looked at Tabard. "We shouldn't leave these here."

Tabard sighed, but agreed. He lifted his zat – which caused Jack's heart to stop briefly – but then pointed it at the weapons. Three strikes and all the weapons, except the ones Jack held, were gone.

"Ouch," Jack looked around and regretted the loss of the weapons. "Okay – let's go."

The two men quickly left the weapon's room after getting the okay from Teal'c. Jack immediately handed him both a zat and a staff weapon, which caused his friend to instantly look much happier and more at ease. Now they were ready to fight!

"That's all the Jaffa?" Jack asked breathlessly as he looked down at the bodies of the three in the corridor. They'd moved through the castle, engaged in a running battle with Gauwyn's remaining soldiers, including his Jaffa as well as a few human soldiers.

"Yes," Tabard answered with a small smile. "That is all of them. We must now continue to root out the remaining evil."

"Uh – I'm not really comfortable with that," Jack replied. "We were happy to help with the Jaffa, but other than that we don't really want to get involved. It's up to the people of Glardomar to decide what to do now. And by the way – don't you have forces of your own that can help you?"

Tabard's eyes narrowed and he stared at the human in front of him. "Yes, I have many men who I can call upon. They are waiting beyond the valley to hear from me. I could not bring them into the castle until I had cleared the path of my father's followers."

"Okay then, why don't you go get them. Teal'c and I will round up the others and mosey on back to Lothyrwen. I think we've done enough here."

"Where _are_ Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson," Tabard asked. "Why were they not with us?"

"They're around somewhere," Jack answered casually, glancing around him. "I figured Teal'c and I were enough so I told them to hang tight."

Tabard frowned, clearly not liking the way things were going. "Come, you must stay with me. I still need you if I am to vanquish my enemies and restore Glardomar to the people."

"You see, that's kind of my question." Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose and squinted. "Who are the people you're talking about?"

Tabard sighed. "You still do not trust me?"

"No. I mean, I don't actively _not_ trust you – I just don't know you. And I don't want to get involved in your internal politics. I've helped get the Goa'uld out of here, now I want to go home."

A heavy sigh greeted his words and Tabard nodded. "Let us find your friends and then you may go. I only ask that you wait until some of my people are here. I am afraid that I will be in danger if left on my own."

Jack couldn't very well say no to that, so he nodded and followed Tabard down the long corridor, with Teal'c following behind. He wondered briefly where Sam and Daniel had got to.

* * *

"This way Sam," Daniel said as they tiptoed down the corridor.

"Are you sure Daniel," Sam answered. "I think it's that way," she pointed behind them.

"No, no, I'm sure this is the way. I remember that door."

"Daniel, that looks like practically every other door in the castle."

"It has a scratch that I recognize."

Sam sighed but nodded. She wished the General or Teal'c were here since both of them had an amazing sense of direction and never got lost.

"I don't hear anything," she said. "Shouldn't we be hearing signs of battle or something?"

"The walls are pretty solid," Daniel reasoned. "Don't worry Sam – we'll find them."

They reached the end of the corridor, to come upon a heavy door with a bar across it. "I wonder what's in here," Daniel whispered.

"I don't know," Sam advanced to the door and leaned her ear against it. "I don't hear anything."

"Help me open it," Daniel said. He put down his weapon and began to lift he beam.

"Do you think we should do that?" Sam hissed. "We don't know what's inside."

Daniel gave a soft grunt and the beam was up. He carefully set it down and looked at Sam expectantly.

"Just be careful," she said.

He pushed the heavy door open – slowly. When it was open the two comrades looked into the room. Daniel blinked in surprise because sitting on a settee by the window was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She looked calmly at the two of them, not saying a word.

"Uh – hi," Daniel said, taking one step into the room. Sam reached out and grasped his arm.

"Daniel – be careful."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," he said, gesturing to the woman. "She doesn't exactly look like a threat."

"You've been doing this long enough to know that appearances can be deceiving," Sam pointed out.

Daniel nodded but still took a step forward. He smiled at the young woman. "Hi," he said. "My name is Daniel and this is Sam. Who are you?"

The woman stared for a few more seconds, but then her lips turned up in a sweet smile.

"I am Katriona," the woman replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel and this is Sam. Are you okay?"

Her expression grew sad. "No. The King has chosen me as his consort. I have been locked up here so that I do not run away. I do not want to marry him, but I have no choice. If I don't, King Gauwyn will have me executed."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Daniel grimaced slightly. "I'm afraid that Gauwyn is dead."

"Dead?" she frowned. "But that cannot be. He is a god."

"No, no he's not. He is – or he _was_ just a man with a – well, another creature controlled him. But he really is dead, isn't he Sam," he turned and spoke to her.

"Yes, Daniel is right. He's dead. So you can get out of here now."

The woman slowly rose, her hands clasped behind her back, and another smile bloomed on her face. "Thank you! That is wonderful." Her expression changed again and this time she looked pensive. "But – what am I to do now? Tabard was to marry me but he no longer wants me and I have nowhere to go. My family is dead."

"I'm sure Tabard will still want you, now that his father is gone," Daniel assured her.

"No – he won't. He blames me for not refusing the King. But what could I do? He would have killed me if I had refused him."

"I know, and I'm sure Tabard will come to realize that. Come on, come with me and we'll go see him. I promise you'll be okay." Daniel reached out with his hand. Slowly she drew one of her arms from behind her back and took his hand.

"That's the way. Come on, you can come with us." Daniel drew her forward to the door.

Sam suddenly frowned. "Daniel – wait, she's a -"

Katriona whipped her free hand forward and pointed it at Sam. The hand device blasted Sam and threw her all the way out into the hallway and against the far wall. Almost as if in slow motion her body crumpled to the ground.

"What … ?" Daniel tried to draw his hand away, but Katriona held on tightly and turned the hand device towards him.

"I would not suggest you move," she said in the deep timbered voice of a Goa'uld. Her eyes flashed and she laughed. "Now come – take me to Tabard."

"Sam?" Daniel called as he was forced down the hallway. She didn't move and he could see a streak of blood on the wall. He prayed she was just stunned and not dead.

"Who are you, really?" Daniel asked after a few seconds.

"I am the Goddess Arawn," she replied. "You will bow before me, as will all the people of Glardomar and Lothyrwen," she told him. "Gauwyn was weak, but I shall vanquish all the people of this planet."

"Did Gauwyn have you implanted in Katriona?"

"He did. He planned to make me his consort – the fool. As if I would serve another!"

Daniel continued to be pulled down the corridor. So far they hadn't come upon anyone but he hoped that he would see Jack or Teal'c in enough time to warn them. He also had to tell them about Sam. She needed help as soon as possible.

If she wasn't already dead.

* * *

"Oh God!" Jack grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "God!" he repeated.

"O'Neill! What is it? What is wrong?" Teal'c rushed to his side and squatted down. "What is the matter?"

"My head. Something – something's happened to Sam," he groaned. "Find her Teal'c! She's in trouble."

"But you are also in trouble O'Neill," Teal'c replied.

"Just go!" Jack gasped. "She needs you – now."

Teal'c slowly stood – not sure what to do. He worried about O'Neill, but also about Samantha. He glanced up at Tabard, to ask him to watch his friend, only to see the prince holding a zat on him.

"Don't move Teal'c," Tabard said softly. He chuckled softly. "So it is true that O'Neill and Samantha Carter are joined," he said. "We wondered if it was true."

"What are you doing?" Teal'c asked with a frown.

Tabard ignored him, but after a moment gestured to one of the doors. "Go in there – take O'Neill with you. Oh, and throw your weapons on the ground."

Teal'c stared at him for a second, but when Tabard raised his zat Teal'c leaned over. "O'Neill – you must come with me."

"What's going on?" his friend asked, obviously still in great pain.

"Tabard is a traitor," he said. "You were correct not to trust him."

"Shit!" Jack hissed as he glanced up and saw the general holding a weapon on them. "You bastard," he cried. He cried out again, but this time in pain, as Teal'c hoisted him to his feet.

Teal'c practically carried him to the door, which he opened. It was a small room – possibly a dressing room. There was a key in the door, which Tabard took.

"Drop your weapons and move inside," he told the two humans. "Don't try and escape," he said, "or I'll have to kill you." With that he laughed and slammed the door. A moment later they heard the key turn in the lock.

"O'Neill?" The general had fallen to the ground, his hands clutching his head. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know," Jack said, so quietly Teal'c could barely hear him. "Sam's been hurt," he said. "She needs help."

"Hilk'sha!" Teal'c spat out.

"I couldn't agree more," Jack gasped. He rolled onto his back, still holding his head. He blinked a couple of times and then took a couple of deep breaths. With a small groan he finally pushed himself up until he was sitting.

"O'Neill!"

"It's okay buddy," he panted. "I'm okay. We gotta get out of here."

"We do," Teal'c agreed. He looked at O'Neill carefully, one more time, and then walked to the door. "It is locked."

"Can you break it open?"

"I do not believe so," Teal'c replied. "It is a very heavy door." He moved away from the door and carefully peered around the room. He stopped when he saw that there was a curtain against one wall. He walked over to it and drew it aside. With a small smile he turned back to O'Neill. "But there is another door here, and it is open."

"What?" O'Neill frowned, finding it hard to concentrate.

"This appears to be a dressing room," he explained. "This doorway leads to another room – a bedroom. One moment." He walked through the doorway and was gone for a few seconds. When he returned he had a pleased look on his face. "The door to the hallway is open."

"Really?" Jack went to shake his head, but stopped himself with a groan. Instead he pushed himself to his feet, waiving away his friend, who stepped forward to try and help him. "I can't believe he was that stupid."

"No, nor that he did not check more carefully for weapons," Teal'c said as he drew out a zat from under his shirt in back.

Jack laughed and then grabbed his head in pain. "What would I do without you, Teal'c?"

"I do not know O'Neill," his friend said. "Come, we must move."

* * *

"Arawn – the goddess of the underworld, terror, revenge and war," Daniel murmured.

Arawn smiled and her eyes flashed. "You know of me, human," she said. "That is good. You will tell others and they will worship me."

"I don't think so," Daniel shook his head. "And how is it that you are this goddess when a short time ago you were just a baby Goa'uld symbiote?"

"Fool!" Arawn stopped and turned so that she was facing Daniel. She lifted her hand and struck him across the face. "Do not question your goddess!"

"Just to be clear," Daniel replied, rubbing his sore cheek, "you're not my goddess. You're just a snake in the head."

A few moments later Daniel gasped as the hand device turned off. Arawn had held it on him just long enough to cause pain, but not permanent damage. He should know better than not to channel Jack and just keep his mouth shut. Damn, but he'd forgotten how much those things hurt.

"You shall remain quiet!" the Goa'uld said. "Now move. We must find Tabard."

* * *

"Sam!" Jack rushed over to where Sam lay crumpled on the floor. He almost did a face plant as he stumbled over to where she lay.

He dropped down quickly beside her and felt her neck. Let her be okay – please! It took him a moment to find her pulse, but when he did he breathed a short sigh of relief.

"Is she alive?" Teal'c asked bluntly.

"Yes, but I don't know how badly she's hurt," he said.

"Let me O'Neill," Teal'c said. He could tell that his friend was still in too much pain and too disoriented to be effective.

Teal'c carefully and gently felt Sam's neck and joints. His hand came away wet with blood when he checked her head, but other than that he couldn't find anything wrong with her. He had been worried that her neck or back were broken.

"I believe she has a concussion," he said. "She may, in fact, have a cracked skull."

"Shit!" Jack said. "But nothing else wrong?"

"No, I do not believe so."

"Then help me," he said. He sidled over until he was leaning up against the wall. Help me lift her. With Teal'c's help they moved Sam until her head was lying in Jack's lap. He held her gently, not sure what else he could do.

He did open her eyes and check her pupils. "Damn," he murmured. Her pupils were unequal and unresponsive – which he knew was bad, very bad. He closed his eyes. Damnit – this couldn't be happening.

"Try and heal her, O'Neill," Teal'c finally said.

"What?" Jack squinted, trying to think through the pounding pain in his head. "I don't have the power of the Ancients anymore," he said. "You know that Teal'c."

"Yes, but the joining – maybe it will allow you to help her. She was able to heal _you_ and you knew that she was injured. In fact you are feeling her pain. Maybe you can do something."

Jack didn't have a clue what, if anything he could do. He was terrified. If anything happened to Sam – he'd never forgive himself. He closed his eyes, the pain and fear almost paralyzing him. He couldn't heal her. He didn't know how.

He suddenly realized that Teal'c's hand was on his. He opened his eyes, to look directly into those of his friend.

"You must try, O'Neill," the other man said. "I believe you can do it."

With a soft groan he nodded. Teal'c was right. He had to try.


	25. The Hunt

Arawn continued to pull Daniel down the hallway. He continued to try and look for some way of escape, but with her strength and the hand device, he knew he didn't have much chance. All he could hope for was that he could warn Jack, Teal'c and Tabard before the Goa'uld had a chance to attack.

Just then he saw Tabard turn the corner and come toward them. He opened his mouth to shout, but before he had a chance the prince and general spoke.

"My Goddess," he called. "I was just coming to get you."

"You took a long time Tabard," she answered, sounding angry.

"I am sorry, my lady," he said. As he got close he went down on his knee and bowed his head. "I am happy to see you."

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Gauwyn is dead," he said. "The Tauri killed him. They then helped me to destroy the Jaffa."

"Good," she smiled. "Now no one dares to oppose me!"

"There is one thing my lady," Tabard said hesitatingly. He glanced at Daniel, who looked at him with contempt. They had been right. Tabard wasn't to be trusted.

"What is it?" she asked with her echoing voice.

"The sarcophagus -"

"Well, what of it? You have it secured?"

"No my lady. The – Tauri – destroyed it."

"WHAT!" she shrieked, throwing Daniel away from her. He bounced against the wall, but hopefully only bruised an arm.

"What are you saying?" she shouted at Tabard. "You fool! I should kill you for this!"

"It was not my fault, my lady," he cried. "The Tauri did it. They destroyed it. My father had his Jaffa guarding it, but they ran when the Tauri appeared. There was nothing I could do!" Suddenly Tabard shrieked in pain as Arawn hit him with the hand device. He fell to the ground, the device burning into his forehead.

It couldn't happen to a nicer guy, thought Daniel. While the Goa'uld was distracted with her henchman, Daniel slowly moved away. He slid across the floor and then carefully got to his feet. If he could get away before she noticed …

"I would not suggest you move any more Tauri!" Arawn said softly. The hand device went off and Tabard slid all the way onto the floor, unconscious after the attack. The Goa'uld turned towards Daniel.

"Was it you," she hissed softly.

"Was what me?" he asked nervously. She looked ready to kill someone. He wasn't sure if Tabard was alive or not – and figured he could be next.

"Did you destroy my sarcophagus?"

"Who me? No way," he said brazenly. "In fact we wanted to find it and steal it," he improvised. "Who would want to destroy one of those things?"

Her eyes narrowed and she regarded him closely. "I do not think I believe you," she said, "but for now I will keep you alive. I wish to find the O'Neo," she said. "And you will help me."

"Uh – why?" asked Daniel. "He's really rather irritating. I don't think he'll be much help to you."

She smiled slowly. "He will be of more help than he knows," she said. "He has been chosen as ruler of Lothyrwen, and soon of Glardomar. Together we will rule all of this planet."

"I see," Daniel said, a sinking feeling in his gut. "I don't suppose you want to take him as your consort, do you?"

"No," she smiled, "as my host."

"Damn – that's what I was worried about." Daniel really hoped that Jack knew what was going on and was about to affect a dramatic save. He just wished he would hurry.

* * *

Jack closed his eyes and thought about Sam. "Come on," he murmured. "Heal." Of course nothing happened – he had no idea _how_ to heal her. He kept his eyes closed for a few more minutes, but still nothing was happening. What he did know, was that she was growing weaker. He could feel it in his own body. He just hoped that if she died, he would die too.

"Relax O'Neill," Teal'c's voice barely touched him, but he did try and listen. Relax. How could he relax when the woman he loved was dying.

He took another breath and thought back to their time together on Earth – before everything had gone bad. He thought of her smile – how she would laugh at his jokes, no matter how bad they were. He thought of how she would stick her tongue out when she was concentrating, and her look of joy when she discovered some new piece of knowledge or technology. And he thought of her eyes – her beautiful eyes that could look fierce or tender all in the wink of an – he laughed – eye.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever known. She was loving and compassionate – funny and smart – and she understood him as no one else ever had. He had been so hopeful, so happy, so sure that life was finally turning out for him – and then everything had gotten screwed up.

He needed her to know that he loved her, that he was sorry for all that he had done – for not trusting her. She had to know that he would give his life for her if he could – that right now he wanted to die in her place so that she could go on. She was someone the Earth, hell, the universe couldn't lose.

He suddenly concentrated as hard as he could. His head throbbed with hot spikes of agony, but that didn't matter. She had to get better. She had to live and to be happy, even if he was no longer in her life.

The pain grew even more unbearable. His eyes were watering and his breath was coming in gasps. He didn't feel Teal'c's hand trying to bring him back. He couldn't see the color coming back into Sam's face. All he knew was that his head felt as if it would explode.

With a final gasp he felt a bolt of electricity pass through his body and into Sam. The pain in his head spiked and then everything faded into a single pin prick of light. A moment later that was extinguished and he knew no more.

"Aaagh," she sighed and moved her head. She was confused and unsure what was going on. Her head hurt, although the pain seemed to be growing less second by second.

"Samantha." A voice – faint and barely heard – impinged on her consciousness.

"Samantha!" Again she heard it and this time she forced her eyes open. She needed to figure out what was going on.

"Aaagh," she said again. Her eyes squinted to try and keep the light from burning into her. Everything was fuzzy, but soon her eyes focused and she was looking up at –

"Teal'c!"

"Samantha! Are you awake?"

"Uh – yes, I think so." She blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath. Everything began to come back to her. "Where – wait -" She realized that someone was holding her and she moved slightly, to see that it was Jack. He appeared to be sleeping or – God no – he wasn't dead, was he?

"Jack?" She moved until she could look down on him. She lifted her hand and felt his face and then his neck. Her eyes closed in relief when she felt his pulse. It was beating a bit hard and fast, but it was there. It was only then that she realized how pale he was. "What happened to him?" she asked Teal'c.

"You were injured," he explained. "And O'Neill healed you."

"He healed me? But why is he like this?"

"I believe it exhausted him," Teal'c told her. "Let me check him." Teal'c did a quick check of Jack's vital signs. "I believe he is unconscious. I can not find anything else wrong with him."

"God – Jack – you'd better be okay!" This time Sam moved so that she was holding O'Neill. She carefully ran her fingers through his hair and waited – hopefully – for him to wake up. Suddenly her head snapped up.

"Teal'c! The woman – she's a Goa'uld!"

"What woman?" he asked with a frown.

"The woman Gauwyn was going to take as his bride. Daniel and I found her locked in a room."

"And you are sure she is a Goa'uld?"

"Yes – Gauwyn implanted a symbiote in her. She attacked me with the hand device. She had Daniel so I hope he's okay."

Just then Jack groaned and moved his head. Sam again threaded her hand through his hair. "Jack – you're okay. Come on, wake up."

Slowly his eyes opened but he didn't move. Instead he simply stared up into Sam's eyes.

After a few seconds she could feel herself start to flush, but at the same moment her lips turned up into a smile. "Jack? How are you feeling?"

"Bit of a headache," he replied, with a smile of his own. "How about you?"

"Mmm – my headache is almost gone." She stared at him for a few more seconds. "Teal'c said you healed me."

Jack's eyebrow went up and he turned his head to look at his Jaffa friend.

"Indeed O'Neill, you did heal her."

"Wow – didn't know I had it in me," he said. He then closed his eyes, intent on enjoying the feeling of lying in Sam's lap, her hand in his hair. It was almost worth –

"O'Neill!" Teal'c called for at least the third time. Jack opened his eyes, irritated.

"What?"

"You must get up. A Goa'uld has captured Daniel Jackson."

"A Goa'uld? We killed the damn Goa'uld – and all the Jaffa," he complained.

"Gauwyn implanted one of the symbiotes," Sam explained. "In the woman he was going to marry. She attacked me with her hand device. I think she took Daniel, but I didn't see what happened after I was hurt."

"Damn," O'Neill moved his head and sat up slowly. "I should have known it was too much to hope that we were finished with this damn planet. Damn Goa'ulds!" he cursed. "We need to just get rid of the damned things!"

"I agree," Teal'c nodded. "Are you alright O'Neill?"

"Yeah," the general said, grabbing his head. This time it was dizziness more than pain that prompted him to hold on. The pain was lessening quickly. "Okay – let's get going and rescue Daniel and get rid of the Goa'uld. I assume Tabard is in on it?"

"We think so," Teal'c answered, "although we are not sure."

"Well, we know he's a bastard, so I wouldn't be surprised." Jack pushed himself to his feet and then reached down to help Sam. When she stood up he didn't release her hand, but pulled her close to him. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "You saved my life."

Jack watched her for a few moments and then grinned. "Come on, we've got to find the space monkey. And _then_ we're damned well going home! I am sick of this place."

* * *

It turned out that Tabard wasn't dead, although he looked almost like it when he finally became conscious. He got to his feet, and though pretty shaky, managed to stand upright. Arawn still looked angry and Daniel didn't think it would take much for her to lose it again – and this time he was pretty sure someone would die.

So, he remained on his best behavior. Tabard was also being extremely careful. The two of them acted as though walking on eggshells.

"Where will O'Neo go," she asked Daniel.

"Where will he _go_?" Daniel repeated. "I have no idea. I assume he'll try and find Sam," he said.

"Ah yes – Samantha – the woman to whom he is joined. We shall have to change that," the Goa'uld said menacingly. "I should have checked to make sure she was dead. Is it true that you came from a distant planet?" she asked suddenly – changing the subject and surprising Daniel.

"Uh – where did you hear that?"

"Answer my question," she hissed and her eyes flashed.

"No, we came from – aargh!" he screamed as he was hit by the hand device. "Stop!" he said. A moment later the beam stopped and he stumbled. "Why did you do that?"

"You lie!" she hissed. "Where are you from?"

"Well if you know already, why are you asking?" As her hand lifted again Daniel began to speak quickly. "Just hold on!" he told Arawn. "Okay – so we come from another planet. But we have no idea how we got here or how to get back – or even how far away we are. The Lothrywens brought us and won't tell us."

"What is the planet?"

"That we come from?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Oh – uh – it's called Melmak," he answered. "It's a small planet – very peaceful."

"Melmak?" her eyes narrowed. "I have not heard of this place."

"No? That's surprising," he said. "It's not huge, but it's pretty well known."

"Who is your god?"

"My god? I assume you mean Goa'uld?"

"Yes. Who is your god?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but our planet doesn't have a god – at least not a Goa'uld. Nope, we ran the Goa'uld out years ago. We don't worship snakes anymore."

Daniel actually saw Arawn's nostrils flare and grimaced. He was just asking to get hit again – or killed, if he wasn't careful. He decided to tone it down. Sorry Jack, he said to himself.

"Who ruled it before they were – run out?" she asked.

Damn but she was persistent, thought Daniel. "It was a Goa'uld by the name of Alf," he told her. "He was vicious and mean and our people ran him off the planet."

"Alf – I have not heard of this Goa'uld," she said, looking confused. "I fear you lie."

"Lie? Why would I lie? You can ask the others. We've been Goa'uld free for centuries and Alf is long gone."

"Enough!" she practically shouted. "We must find O'Neo."

"Well you're the one who asked," Daniel griped softly. A moment later he was being forced down the hallway, Tabard stumbling along next to him. For a moment Daniel considered offering him his arm, but then he remembered that Tabard had betrayed them. "So –how do you like how it's going now?" he asked the prince.

* * *

"Are you up to moving?" Jack asked Sam worriedly.

"Of course. I feel better every moment. My head isn't even hurting now. How about you?"

"Me? I'm fine. So, we have one weapon -"

"Two," Sam grinned and pulled out a zat. "She didn't check me for weapons."

"What kind of villains are we dealing with?" Jack asked incredulously. "Checking for weapons is villainy 101. Geesh!"

"I believe they did not go to villains college, O'Neill," Teal'c told him.

"No, I don't expect they did. Well, if we're all ready – let's go. And watch out for snakes, traitors and general bad guys. I'd really like to make it home."

* * *

Arawn forced her captives to the throne room. Although she'd never seen it directly before, during her time as a symbiote within the Jaffa she had been here many times. She briefly thought of the Jaffa. She had been with him for almost 100 years. "He was a fool," she hissed. She had been able to control him easily. And he had died very painfully, which had been enjoyable to watch.

But now she was a goddess! All she needed was to have all her subjects kneel before her. That and she wanted to enjoy some entertainment. She'd have a number of peasants brought before her and tortured. That would be fun.

What would be even more fun would be to have the humans tortured after she took O'Neo as host. He would be forced to watch his friends die in agony.

She then thought of the fact that the sarcophagus had been destroyed and wanted to scream. She could no longer torture and revive people repeatedly. She had to find out who it was who had destroyed it. She wanted to ensure they received a long and painful death.

"Here we are," she announced as they entered the room. She forced her two pathetic prisoners to sit against the wall. She made her way to the throne and smiled as she sat down. "Bow before me," she ordered the two males. A moment later both of them were bowing – knowing that was better than death at her hand.

Life could not be better, Arawn thought with a smile.

* * *

"Okay – where to?" Jack asked. "Any ideas, Carter, Teal'c?"

"What is the most defensible place?" Sam asked.

Jack thought a moment. "Where was the sarcophagus?"

"It was in a small chamber off the throne room," Teal'c told him. "It was well guarded, but the chamber was destroyed in the explosion."

"And the throne room?"

"It was slightly damaged, but is still standing."

"Defenses?"

"There is only one way in and it is heavily guarded," Teal'c told him.

"Well, that sounds like a good starting place. Let's go."

"You're sure there's only one way in Teal'c?" Sam asked with a frown. "That doesn't sound like the Goa'uld. They usually like to have an escape plan."

"Yeah – there's probably a secret passageway. I wonder if we can find it," Jack said. "We need Daniel – he's good at this sort of thing."

"Where would it go, if there was a secret passage?" Sam asked.

Teal'c stopped and thought for a moment. "You are correct. I should have thought of this. I am sorry."

"Hey – no worries Teal'c. We're all under a bit of pressure. So, any ideas?"

"The Goa'uld would want to have a quick escape route in case of trouble. He would also like to appear and disappear as if by magic. This would strengthen the view that he was a god. I have seen it be next to the throne."

"Sounds logical. But where would it lead?" Jack pushed Teal'c to think further.

"To his bedchamber, if it was close enough."

"Great – so now all we have to do is find Gauwyn's bedroom. Hey, has anyone noticed there's no one around? I haven't seen anyone since we got rid of the Jaffa."

"I expect everyone's hiding," Sam said. "They don't want to get caught in any of the crossfire."

"That and they're waiting to see who wins," Jack said cynically. "Once they know who's won they'll declare that they were on that person's side the whole time."

"I believe you are correct," Teal'c told him. "I have seen it many times."

"Okay – but back to the problem guys," Sam said. "How are we going to find Gauwyn's bedroom?"

"We ask," Jack said. He moved ahead and opened one of the doors quickly. There was no one inside. He went on to the next and the next, until finally he opened a door, behind which a young woman was cowering.

"Hi – I'm Jack," he said gently. "We're not going to hurt you, we just are looking for Gauwyn's bed chamber."

The woman whimpered and didn't speak. Before Jack had another chance Sam touched his arm. "Let me," she whispered. She carefully walked over to the girl.

"I won't hurt you," she said. "We're simply looking for our friends. Can you tell me where the king's bed chamber is?"

"He will kill me," she whispered. "Please."

"No, he won't," Sam told her. "He's dead. I promise he won't be able to do anything to hurt you. And we won't tell anyone who told us."

After a few more minutes of coaxing, the woman finally gave Sam directions. When she walked back towards Jack and Teal'c she rolled her eyes. "I didn't think I was going to get it," she told them softly.

A few seconds later they were on their way, watching carefully for any soldiers. They had no idea how many were loyal to Tabard or to the Goa'uld and weren't about to take chances.

"Here," Teal'c pointed to an elaborate doorway. There was no one in front, although they were still careful as they moved closer.

"Booby traps?" Jack asked softly.

"I do not believe so," Teal'c answered, "although we must remain cautious."

A minute later they were inside the Chamber. Now all they had to do was find a secret passage, go find a Goa'uld, get rid of her, and save Daniel. And _then_ they were going home.

Or at least that's what Jack hoped.


	26. Saving the Day

"There has to be a panel somewhere," Sam murmured. She walked up to the wall behind the bed and began touching and pressing the panels.

Teal'c and Jack also proceeded to check the walls, under the bed and behind furniture. It was Jack, looking inside the large wardrobe, who found the passage.

"Here it is," he called softly. He pushed aside the gaudy and elaborate clothing and there, in behind, was a small door. There was a faint "click" and the door swung open into a dark passage. "Convenient," he said, his eyebrows lifted.

"Do you think that the she-Goa'uld -"

"The host's name is Katriona," Sam told them. "I don't know which Goa'uld it is though."

"Okay – do you think she knows about this?" he asked Teal'c, motioning towards the cupboard.

"I do not expect so," Teal'c answered. "Gauwyn would have wanted to keep this a secret so most likely would have told only his Lotar."

"Whoever built it would also know," Sam interjected.

"He would have had them killed so they could not tell anyone."

"Niiice!" Jack drawled. "So we go through here to the throne room and hope that the she-Goa'uld is in there with Daniel and that she isn't expecting us. Teal'c, you stay here and guard our retreat. We don't want to get stuck in there and find out the room is surrounded by Jaffa."

"Be careful, O'Neill, Samantha Carter," Teal'c told him. "She has only recently taken a host for the first time, but she is already well-versed in the wickedness of the Goa'uld."

"Don't worry Teal'c," the general said. "I never trust a slimy, glowing eyed, vicious, lying, egomaniacal, Goa'uld, no matter how new they are! We'll be careful." He turned to his 2IC – and then had to shake himself – she hadn't been that for a while. Oh well, old habits and all.

"Carter, you're with me."

"Always Sir," she said softly.

He swiftly turned to look at her, and then his face relaxed and he smiled. Suddenly things felt like they were going to be all right.

He went first down the dark passageway. It felt cold and damp, but he figured that was most likely his imagination. It was dim, but there were small pinpoints of light coming from the ceiling. He was surprised that it was as roomy as it was. Although narrow, he barely had to bend his neck as he walked through.

Sam followed closely behind – watching his six like she had for so many years. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to stop, turn and take her in his arms.

But first they had to save Daniel's ass and get rid of the latest Goa'uld.

They had walked at least 80 feet before he caught sight of the end of the passage. There was another door – this one a bit smaller and closer to the ground. He guessed that Gauwyn wouldn't want to be seen sneaking in and out of his throne room. Oh well – he would no longer have to worry about that! He would never terrorize the people of this planet again.

They reached the door and Jack stopped. He glanced back at Sam, checking to make sure all was good with her. She nodded – all it took for her to assure him that she was with him, and was ready to retrieve their lost archaeologist.

Arawn relished the feeling of power that surged through her. For too many years she had been forced to exist in the belly of a Jaffa, powerless to do anything but bide her time. In her mind had been all the knowledge of her kind, as well as a relentless thirst for power and dominance. She was thankful that Gauwyn had had no idea of her desires or her plans when he had implanted her in the human. He would have been better to have chosen another of the other Goa'uld. Instead, he picked one who would soon destroy him and become ruler in his place.

The moment that she had heard about the prophecy and about O'Neo, her plans had gone beyond simply taking the throne of Glardomar. She desired dominance over the entire planet and having O'Neo as her host would ensure her absolute power. And the people would not only accept her as their King – they would beg the one they thought was O'Neo to rule over them. They wouldn't know that he was nothing but a shell for a Goa'uld.

She looked at the two men who remained on their knees in front of her. She felt a moment's regret that she had ensured all the Jaffa were dead. But she couldn't have taken the chance that one of them would mature and then challenge her.

Of course that meant that she needed to pick a human as her Prime. Her host had loved Tabard, which is why she had considered him. He was a bit old, however. The other one – the human in front of her, was an attractive man and a bit younger. However, she was pretty sure that he would not be a willing servant. She sighed. That meant she would have to kill him – but maybe she could enjoy him first.

At that moment she remembered the Jaffa with O'Neo. She wondered briefly if he could become her Prime. He was loyal to his master – so when she took O'Neo as host he might be willing to continue to serve her. She would have to think about that.

Arawn knew she couldn't remain seated in the throne room forever. She would have to gather the rest of her faithful servants and hunt down O'Neo and the Jaffa. Her superior intellect and power would ensure that they were captured quickly.

She stood and moved down the steps of the dais until she was standing next to the human. She smiled and leaned forward. "You are a handsome man," she told him. "How would you like to become my consort?"

"Uh – no," Daniel replied. "You're not my type."

"You have a type?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes – I prefer someone who's not a snake," he replied. That won him a kick right in the jaw.

"Ow," he cried as he fell over and grabbed his face. "That wasn't very nice," he slurred. He wiped his arm across his face, spreading blood onto his cheek.

Arawn turned sharply and moved back to the throne. The human would pay for his insult! But now she had to find one or two of her servants and then O'Neo.

Jack carefully pushed open the door, praying it didn't squeak. He was pretty sure Gauwyn would keep it oiled – he certainly wouldn't want his followers to see him crawling in through a hole in the wall.

The door swung open quietly and Jack hissed a silent "yes". With a quick glance back at Sam he slowly began to squeeze out of the door.

It was a tight fit but he was able to do it without sound. He realized that it was on the wall right behind the opulent throne, well hidden by the gaudy golden chair.

He moved to the right of the doorway and waited for Sam to exit. At that moment he heard an anguished "ow" coming from beyond the throne. He recognized the voice. They'd found Daniel Jackson.

He motioned to Sam, mouthing Daniel's name. She nodded and drew next to him. Now was the dangerous part. They had no idea how many people were in the room. So far they had only heard Daniel's voice.

The two rescuers inched forward, moving to the side of the throne. Jack's eyes quickly perused the room. He didn't want to come upon anyone suddenly.

"You will die soon," a Goa'ulds voice intoned. "But I will make sure your friend watches it. It will increase my enjoyment."

"You know, I think you'd have a lot more fun if you took up a hobby," Daniel's voice floated back. "Ever consider knitting?"

Good for you, Daniel, Jack thought. You're doin' me proud."

"You will be quiet," Arawn hissed. "You are an arrogant fool!"

"Me, arrogant?" Daniel lifted a brow and laughed.

"My Lady," Tabard suddenly interjected. "I am your faithful servant. Please let me serve you."

"You want to serve me, do you?" Arawn regarded him cynically. "Gauwyn was right – his son is a coward and a fool. But I have little choice right now so you an prove to me that you are loyal."

"I _am_ My Lady," Tabard said, more loudly.

"Good – then kill the human," she said with a sneer.

"I – I don't have a weapon," he stuttered.

"Yeah – no weapon," Daniel said anxiously. "And there's a better way for him to prove his loyalty. Uh – why doesn't he go and find – somebody else?"

"If you love me," Arawn said, "you will kill him even without a weapon. Were you not a warrior?"

Tabard blinked and then looked at Daniel. There was a pause – in which Daniel frowned, trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Almost without warning, Tabard launched himself at the human.

Daniel let out a yell, shocked at how sudden the attack had been. He gasped when Tabard's hands went around his neck. The next moment he was fighting to get air into his lungs.

The next thing he knew, his body was enveloped in the crackling and extremely painful tongues of zat fire. The hands around his neck tightened and then relaxed completely as Tabard fell back, also affected by the blast.

Daniel had no idea what happened the next few seconds as he dealt with the pain and disorientation of the zat. He couldn't speak or even groan – all he knew was he hated those damn things.

What was worse than the pain, though, was the horrifying anticipation of a second zat blast – a blast that would kill. When it didn't come immediately Daniel began to hope that maybe – just maybe, Jack had shown up, once again, to save the day.

Jack had soon realized that Daniel was in trouble, and determined that the time for stealth was over. He stood up, stepped quickly from behind the throne, and shot the man trying to strangle Daniel. Of course that meant he got Daniel too, but he was sure his friend would forgive him for the brief moment of pain. It was in the good cause of saving his life.

Sam had followed him quickly, aiming directly for the Goa'uld. Unfortunately Arawn had seen her first, and lifted her hand with the hand device.

"Oh no you don't," Sam grunted, as she threw herself to the side. "Not this time bitch!" Even as she fell to the ground she managed to aim her weapon and shoot the Goa'uld.

Arawn shrieked as the zat blast enveloped her. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"You will not kill me," she shouted. "I am your - God."

"God my ass!" O'Neill laughed, his zat pointing at her. "You're nothing but a smarmy snake in fancy clothes!"

"Don't kill her," screeched a voice from the side. He looked over, to see a recovering Tabard trying to get to his feet. "Please – Katriona doesn't deserve to die."

Jack cursed, knowing that suddenly things had gotten tricky. If they hit the Goa'uld again with the zat she would die, but so too would the host. She clearly realized that and smirked and lifted her hand, ready to attack him with her hand device.

"Now, you will – aargh!" the Goa'uld screamed and clutched her stomach and fell to the floor.

Jack glanced over, to see Teal'c standing there, his staff weapon still lit and pointing at the Goa'uld.

"Thanks T," he muttered. "Although I thought I told you to stay put?"

"You are welcome, O'Neill," the former Jaffa answered. "And you did, however I feared that she would attempt something like this."

"Geesh - you're getting as bad as Daniel at not obeying me.

Teal'c nodded, acknowledging O'Neill's complain, but then walked calmly to the fallen Goa'uld, and before she had a chance to recover, he removed her hand device.

"You've killed me," Arawn groaned.

"I have not," Teal'c replied. "You are wounded, but with help you will survive."

"Survive? You mean the host will survive. You plan to kill me!"

"Yup," O'Neill told her as he too walked over and stared down at her. "You're nothin' but a slimy parasite. Teal'c, can you watch her and make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble?"

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded.

With one final look at the wounded Goa'uld, Jack turned and headed back to Daniel. "You okay?" he asked as he held out his hand and helped the other man up.

"Yeah, thanks. That was – uh – close."

"It was," Jack nodded. "What shall we do with him?" He indicated the cowering Tabard, who had recovered from the zat but who still looked half sick.

"Lock him up," Daniel said. "And give him to the people who want to rebuild Glardomar and make it the kingdom it used to be."

"Do you think that's possible?" Jack asked softly. "Can it be what it once was?"

"With a lot of hard work and patience," Sam said. "And with the right people. I'm sure the people of Lothyrwen will want to help."

"I hope so," Jack sighed, "because I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of this place.

"Me too," Sam replied.

"Oh yeah," Daniel groaned.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"So let's find someone to take over and then lets go home."


	27. Finding Daloryn

"So what the hell are we going to do with them?" Jack asked as he looked at the bound Arawn and Tabard. The Goa'uld looked furious and kept attempting to loosen her bonds. Tabard, the former general, sat quietly, looking despondent.

"I suggest we give them to the people of Glardomar," Daniel suggested.

"Which people?" Jack wanted to know. "We don't know the good guys from the bad. We could end up giving them to people who _want_ to worship a damn Goa'uld and who would let her go."

"Daloryn," Tabard said softly.

"What?" O'Neill turned to look at him. "What did you say?"

"Daloryn. He is cousin to the former king and will lead his people wisely. He is no friend of the Goa'uld."

"And where is this guy and why haven't I heard of him before?"

"He is in hiding. Gauwyn tried to have him killed, as he was the last member of the royal family still living. I grew up with him and was his friend so when my father tried to kill him I helped him escape. Many people will rejoice to have him take back the throne that belongs to his family."

Jack frowned, looking rather skeptical. "What do you think?" he finally asked his team. "Do we really want to trust what this guy says?," he said, nodding towards Tabard.

"I betrayed you and understand why you would not trust me," Tabard spoke, more forcefully this time. "But I love this land and want what's best for it. I loved Katriona and Arawn promised that she would leave her alive when she took you as host," he explained. "I am not proud of what I have done, and I deserve to die for it. But I want Glardomar to go on, to prosper and Daloryn will ensure this."

"He lies," screeched Arawn. "Daloryn is his servant and will follow him and destroy you!" she cried. "Kill him. Kill Tabard and then kill Daloryn and all his people! _I_ am the true ruler of Glardomar!"

"Oh shut up!" Jack told her scathingly. "So, do we go and find this Darolyn guy?" he asked his team mates.

"Daloryn," Sam corrected. "We should at least talk to him," she said.

"Of course we should," O'Neill sighed, thinking longingly of home.

"I can take you to him," Tabard informed them. "He lives just outside the village."

"Guys?" Jack asked.

"I think we should do it Jack," Daniel told him. "I don't know what else we _can_ do."

"There's that," agreed O'Neill. "Okay fine, but what about the she-devil? I'm not so sure I want to leave her. We have no idea who she has on her side."

"Arawn has few followers," Tabard told them, "and they are easily dealt with. She did not have time to build loyalty among my people. And most people will be glad to hear that Gauwyn is dead. He was hated and feared."

"And what about you?" Jack asked carefully "I expect you have your own followers."

"My men will follow me," he agreed. "But I give you my word that I will not betray you again. I will let my men know that they are to obey you. All I ask is that you do what you can to save Katriona."

Jack sighed again and focused on the Goa'uld. Her eyes flashed and she laughed at him.

"You will never save the girl," she cackled. "If you try and remove me I shall kill her!"

"Carter, any ideas?" he asked, ignoring the Goa'uld.

"I'd say let's keep Arawn secure while we go and visit this Daloryn. If we can find a way to get back home we can take her with us and get the Tokra to help free Katriona."

"Great! Just what I want – to go on a trip with a Goa'uld! I guess there's nothing else to do though, so campers, let's go meet this Daril guy and see if he wants to rule this damn – er – lovely country. And _then_ we're outta here!"

"Uh – what do we do with Arawn, Jack?" Daniel asked.

Jack pondered for a moment, his forehead crinkled in thought. Finally, his expression clearing, he spoke. "Carter, you and Teal'c stay here and watch her and make sure that none of her followers – or Gauwyn's – cause any trouble. Daniel and I will go and meet this Dar – uh-"

"Daloryn," Sam reminded him. "Are you sure Sir?"

"No – I still don't trust Tabard, but I don't see what else we _can_ do so – Teal'c, and and Carter are in charge here. Don't let yourselves be caught or hoodwinked by Miss Muffet here!"

"I believe you are referring to an Earth nursery rhyme, O'Neill," Teal'c answered. "I do not understand the comparison."

"Oh – there isn't one," O'Neill agreed, "just – be careful!"

"We will Sir," Sam told him.

"Of course O'Neill. You can trust us."

"I know I can Teal'c," Jack said softly, with a glance at Sam. "Okay Tabard, Daniel – let's go find us a king!"

Tabard led them through the castle and out through a door into a rear courtyard. They next moved quietly through the castle herb and vegetable gardens, out through the refuse yard and back in behind the castle where a stream rushed merrily into the mountain.

"You're sure you know where you're going?" Jack asked after a while.

"I do," Tabard told him. "This way we should not run into anyone – friend or foe."

"How is it that this guy remained hidden? I would have thought that Gauwyn made sure that every member of the royal family was killed."

"Daloryn was born some years after my father took control of Glardomar," he told them. "He was born to the king's aunt – the youngest sister of King Cadiswen's mother. Gauwyn had him brought into the castle and raised with me. He enjoyed the fact that he had one of the king's family in his control."

"That feeling obviously didn't last."

"No – Daloryn had a mind of his own," Tabard said with a soft grin. "He was careful, but my father started to worry that he was becoming too well liked and was stirring up resentment towards Gauwyn. He decided to have him killed. Fortunately, I overheard him speak with his Lotar and was able to warm Daloryn. We got him away and hid him."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Why? I do not know what you mean?" Tabard stopped and stared at O'Neo.

"Why did you hide him? What did you think was going to happen? Surely you didn't think he'd stay hidden forever."

"No," Tabard sighed and started walking again. "I - didn't think about it," he admitted. "All I knew was that Daloryn was one of my only friends and I couldn't see him get killed. Now," he smiled slightly, "it is a good thing. He will be a kind and just ruler."

"And what about you?"

"Me?" Tabard looked at him in surprise. "Are you not going to execute me when this is over?"

"Uh – I don't execute people," Jack told him. "I guess it'll be up to Daloryn, if he becomes King. If he's your friend, he might show you mercy."

"But you do not believe I deserve mercy, not after I betrayed you and my people."

Jack shrugged. "Betraying me doesn't matter – you don't owe me anything. But your people – that's a different matter. I would never betray my country or my world."

"No? Not even for Samantha, the woman with whom you are joined?"

Jack paused a moment and then looked directly at Tabard. "No – not even for her – and she wouldn't want me to. And I wouldn't want her to do that for me either!"

"You are a better man than I," sighed Tabard, "although I regret my actions. I was not thinking straight. But now I will ensure that I do what I need to do for my country. Whatever happens to me after that, I will accept."

"For now let's just find this guy and he can worry about what to do with you. It's time you guys dealt with your own mess!"

* * *

"I will take O'Neo as my host," screamed Arawn, "and then you will become _mine_!"

"Do you wish me to silence her, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Uh – I don't want to hurt her – at least I don't want to hurt the host," Sam answered.

"I can simply put a gag on her," he said.

"Mmm," Sam considered as she looked at the raging Goa'uld. "Sounds like a good idea. Arawn," she called. "I suggest you either stop screaming or Teal'c is going to gag you."

"Sholva!" the Goa'uld hissed. "You would dare to touch me?"

"I would," he nodded. "If you do not be quiet I shall relish the opportunity to enforce your silence."

"If you touch me, you will die!" she told him. "You should both bow before me, your god!"

"You are no god, lady," Sam told her with a smile. "All you are is a snake – a slimy, arrogant snake. Without us you wouldn't be doing anything but swim around a dirty slime infested pond!"

Teal'c looked at her with his brows raised.

"What?" she frowned.

"I believe the joining has influenced you," he said. "You sound just like O'Neill."

"Do I?" she asked in surprise. A moment later she grinned. "I don't know about that, although I think he _has_ rubbed off on me. I really hate them."

"The Goa'uld?"

"Mmm hmm."

"I too hate them," Teal'c agreed.

"You will both _die_!" Arawn screamed again.

Teal'c sighed and pulled out a bandana and walked up to the practically frothing woman. A moment later she sat, not only bound at the wrists and ankles, but with a gag around her mouth.

"Much better Teal'c," Sam told him.

"Indeed."

* * *

"He is there," Tabard motioned to a small, humble shack. A mangy looking cat sat outside the front door and a few chickens pecked lethargically in the front yard. Other than that it appeared uninhabited.

"Does he live alone?" Jack asked softly.

"He brought his groom with him and a young servant boy. Other than that there should be no one."

"Is he armed?"

"Probably. He will be suspicious of any strangers appearing so I suggest I go alone."

"Uh uh," Jack shook his head. "I'll go with you. Daniel, you wait here and watch. Signal if you see anything suspicious."

"Will do," the younger man answered.

"Shall we?" Jack gestured towards the shack with his hand. Tabard sighed, but nodded. He then stood.

"At least let me go first so Daloryn recognizes me. Otherwise he may attack first and ask questions later."

Jack's eyebrow went up at the familiar sounding expression, but then he too nodded. "After you."

The two men walked slowly but steadily forward, keeping their eyes open for any danger. Everything seemed deserted, except for the animals, although Jack was pretty sure they were being watched.

They finally arrived at the door and Tabard reached out and knocked. A few seconds later he knocked again. There was no answer, but a voice from behind surprised them.

"General – what are you doing here?"

It was only then that Jack heard Daniel's warming. He turned and waved at Jackson, rolling his eyes. "Thanks Danny!", he called. "Great warning there."

"Hey, the guy moved quickly," his friend called back. Jack turned to the new arrival, a slight grimace on his face. He didn't know what to expect.

"And who is this?" the man – Daloryn, Jack supposed – asked.

"Daloryn," Tabard smiled and stepped forward, his hand extended. The other man looked at it, but didn't take the hand.

"Why are you here, general?" Daloryn asked, without emotion.

The general sighed. "Gauwyn is dead," he said softly. "It is time to take your rightful place.

The other man frowned. "You're sure?"

"That he's dead? Yes."

There was a slight pause, and Daloryn seemed to relax slightly. A moment later he frowned. "And what do you mean by my place?"

"As king," Tabard said. "This man here is O'Neo – and as the prophecy has said, he came to restore peace and a good and kind king."

"The one in the prophecy," Daloryn asked quickly, now staring at the man with Tabard. "And he says I am to be king?"

"Yes. He killed Gauwyn and now wants to see Glardomar returned to the royal family and to peace."

"Hey – I didn't say anything about anyone being king," Jack interrupted. "All I want is for _someone_ to take responsibility for things here, and then we can go home."

Daloryn stared at him with a puzzled expression, but a few seconds later seemed to shake himself out of whatever daze he was in. "I – wait – come in and sit and explain everything to me."

"What about Daniel?" Jack asked Tabard.

"Oh yes. Daloryn, there is another with us. May he come also?"

"Bring him."

The three men waited for Daniel to arrive and then they all went into the small building. A moment later they were seated in rickety chairs around a dilapidated table.

"Welcome to my humble home," Daloryn said mockingly. "I am afraid it is not what I am used to, however it is all I have left."

"At least you are alive," Tabard told him.

"Yes – there is that," the man answered said softly. "Now – tell me why you are here."

Between the three of them they were able to tell Daloryn the entire story. There were many times he frowned, and others when he looked incredulous, but by the end he was nodding.

"And you are sure Gauwyn is dead? He was not revived in the sarcophagus?"

"The humans destroyed it," Tabard told him.

"You _destroyed_ the sarcophagus?"

"Yup," Jack answered. "The last thing we need is to have a bunch of revived Goa'uld running around."

For the first time since he had met the Earth general, Daloryn smiled. "You are a wise man, O'Neo."

"Uh – it's O'Neill," he explained for perhaps the hundredth time. "So – tell me what do you think of this whole thing?"

"What do I think? That it is time my people were freed from the tyranny of an alien despot and that peace and justice be returned."

"And you're willing to lead the fight?" O'Neill wanted to know.

Daloryn thought for a moment and then turned to his right, to the disgraced general who had been his closest friend. "If Tabard fights at my side, I will do it," he said.

Tabard eyes closed for a moment, to hide the moisture that had gathered. He then took a deep breath and looked at his friend. "I will be honored to stand beside you," he said.

"Great," Jack pushed himself up so that he was standing. "Just what I wanted to hear. Daniel, I think it's time for us to leave these gentlemen to their plotting and head back to Lothyrwen." He patted his stomach and stretched. "I'm ready for dinner."

"But you must help us O'Neo – O'Neill," Daloryn stood as well. "The people will rejoice to know that you are here."

"Yeah – about that – nope, sorry. I've had enough of other people's problems. I'm happy to ask Ailemar if he'll send someone to help, but I don't plan on getting involved more than I have been."

Tabard and Daloryn looked at him with disappointment, but after a moment both agreed. Jack walked over and slapped Daniel on the back.

"Come on Space Monkey – time to gather the other kids and head home.


	28. Hold On

"Do you think they'll be okay, Sir," Sam asked as they made their way back to Lothyrwen.

"I don't know Colonel," he said calmly, "And frankly -"

"You don't give a damn Sir?" she finished with a grin.

He smiled and glanced at her. "That's about right."

Tabard and Daloryn both tried to convince the four of them to stay and help restore power to the new king. But Jack remained obstinate. He didn't want to get involved anymore than they had been in the politics of the place. He was sick to death of the entire planet.

They had had to endure the thanks of many of the people of Glardomar which Jack hated. By the time they left the city he was incredibly grumpy. He snapped Daniel's head off and even grew irritated at Teal'c. He pretty much ignored Carter, because he _didn't_ want to snap at her, and he was afraid he would.

Jack was itching to get out of Glardomar completely, but before they went they had to decide what to do about Arawn. Daniel was all for taking her with them and finding the Tokra to remove the Goa'uld. Teal'c voted to zat her out of existence and Sam simply shrugged, saying she didn't care either way. In the end the decision was up to Jack – as it usually was. He sighed and turned to Tabard.

"Do you want us to take her? There's no guarantee that we'll be able to help her. In fact, it's pretty much a long shot."

"We will keep her here," Tabard said softly. "The Goa'uld may decide to leave her."

Jack grimaced. "Uh – I wouldn't count on that."

"No, I shall not. If you at some time find someone who can help her, will you let me know?"

"Of course," Sam said gently. "We'll do everything we can to find help."

"Thank you," Tabard smiled at her.

"In the meantime you'd better be very, very careful. The last thing you need is her getting loose."

"Do not worry," Daloryn told them. "I will make sure she is held securely."

After goodbye's were said, and they promised to speak to Ailemar to have him send someone to try and establish relations between the two countries, Sg1 started the journey back to Lothyrwen.

"I feel bad for Katriona," Sam sighed as they headed through the narrow pass between the mountains.

"I feel back for any of the hosts," Jack said. "It must be a living hell!"

No one said much as they made their way through the mountain pass and onto the road towards Lothyrwen. They were all pleased that they'd been able to rid this world of a Goa'uld tyrant, but now most of them were focused on getting back to Earth.

Jack's mind, however, was not on getting home, but rather on Sam. Nothing more had been said or discussed since they'd had to focus on the fight to free Glardomar and end the war on the planet. But with that done, he focused again on all that had happened between them, both before being brought to this planet and everything since then.

He was still furiously angry when he thought about Lions and what he'd done. He was also filled with guilt for the way he'd treated Sam. From getting angry with her about wanting to return to Sg1 to accusing her of sleeping around, he'd managed to destroy whatever love she had for him.

Was it too late to ask forgiveness and start again? He looked to where Sam was walking, alongside Teal'c, and wondered what was going through her mind. They'd been set up by Lions, their relationship destroyed by that bastard. But he'd been too ready to accept what he saw and hadn't delved deeper into what was going on.

God, he'd known Sam for all those years, _known_ that she was someone he could trust completely and absolutely and yet he had been so ready to believe badly of her. What was wrong with him?

He knew what was wrong. He hadn't really believed he deserved her. He was too ready to accept that she could find someone younger, better than him and that at the first chance she'd run.

He was deeply ashamed of how he'd acted, and his first thought was that she was better off without him. But on second thought, and third and fourth – hell – she had clearly still been suffering from their split and he was pretty sure she loved him. Rather than running away from her, maybe he should try and rebuild things and let her know how much he loved her – and that he'd never again doubt her love. And if they really were joined then maybe that meant they were supposed to be together.

He fell back until he was walking beside her. She glanced up once at him and then refocused her eyes ahead.

"How are you?" he asked quietly. He noticed that Teal'c and Daniel, responsible for bringing back their very colorful wagon, were trying hard not to eavesdrop – or at least not to _look_ like they were eavesdropping.

"I'm fine," she said, glancing up at him shyly. "I had a terrible headache, but it's gone and now I'm feeling good. How about you?" She'd almost forgotten that Jack had been hurt by the Goa'uld. She carefully looked him over, but she couldn't see anything wrong with him. In fact, he appeared to be in the best of health.

"I'm fine," he shrugged. "Feeling good, actually."

"It's weird," she continued. "I don't know if it's this planet, or maybe it's the joining thing, but I feel healthier and stronger than I have in a long time. And you -"

"And me?" he prodded after she went silent.

She quickly glanced up at him and away again. "Uh – you look good – really good. In fact Daniel commented that you almost look like you did when we started the program."

"Really?" his brows went up but after a second he nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling good too. Really good, in fact."

After that there was silence as they continued walking towards Lothyrwen. A couple of times Jack opened his mouth to say something, but both times he chickened out. He knew it was because he was afraid of her answer.

"Sir," she broke the silence.

"What Carter?" he asked gently. This time he reached out and took her arm to stop her. "What is it?"

Her eyes closed and he could see a single tear squeeze out and make a path down her cheek. He wanted to pull her forward and put his arms around her, but he'd forfeited that ability when he'd turned away from her, believing she'd betrayed him.

"I – I'm so sorry," she whispered.

His heart sunk and he waited for the words he knew might end everything.

"What for?" he asked carefully.

"For – getting angry at you, for waiting too long to talk to you, for – for allowing Richard to destroy us."

"Did he?" he asked suddenly, his hands tightening on her arms.

"What?" she finally opened her eyes and looked at him, puzzled.

"Did he destroy us?" he asked her. "He almost did, it's true. But we have a chance to make things right."

He could see her swallow and then she licked her lips. "Can we? Make things right?"

"That's up to you," he told her, "if you want to, that is."

"Of course I do Jack," she frowned. "But you're the one who was hurt. Can you forgive me? Can you forget all of this and go on?"

"Forgive you? I already have Sam. It wasn't your fault. You were a victim of a dirty son of a bitch. _I'm_ the one that owes you an apology. I was too ready to believe what I saw. I should have trusted you and I'm sorry. And – if you'll forgive me I promise to never doubt you again. As for forgetting – no, I don't want to forget. I want to remember how easy it is to let go of something important if you're not really, really careful. I want this to be a lesson to us that what we have is precious and it can easily be destroyed if we don't guard it and look after it."

He watched her carefully, his heart beating furiously. He felt a wave of despair wash over him when he saw her eyes fill and spill over, and her head bow down. She couldn't forgive him, he thought. He closed his own eyes, trying to figure out how to go on, when suddenly he felt her arms encircle him and her head rest against his chest. He slowly, carefully put his arms around her and held her tight.

"We can forgive each other," she said softly. "And you're right – we should never forget how we almost threw this away. But never again! I love you Jack." She lifted her face and looked directly into his eyes. "I love you so much."

His lips curved up into that crooked smile she loved so much. "And I love you too, Carter," he told her. Then slowly, their eyes still locked, he bent his head and his lips touched hers.

It was a gentle kiss – a kiss of forgiveness and comfort and it was also a promise, a promise to never lose what they had almost thrown away.

They stayed locked together, for the longest time, not moving and not speaking but just rejoicing in their new found trust and love.

Daniel sighed and leaned back against the wagon. "Maybe we should make camp," he said.

"Indeed, we may be here for a long time."

"Yeah, but at least they're back together."

"It is good to see them like this," Teal'c said as he watched his two friends hold each other. "I was concerned we were going to have to take action."

"Really?" Daniel looked curiously at him. "What kind of action?"

"I seriously considered taking O'Neill "out to the wood shed", Teal'c told him.

Daniel laughed. "Where did you learn that? Personally I was just as frustrated at Sam. I think I would have liked to have cracked their heads together. How could any two people be so pig-headed?"

"I do not know. They are certainly a well-matched pair."

"Indeed," said Daniel Jackson with a grin. "You realize, don't you, that now they're _really_ going to be obnoxious."

Teal'c sighed. "Yes, I am afraid so. How much longer do you think we will have to remain?"

Daniel once more checked out his friends, to see them kissing again. He let out a soft groan. "A long time Teal'c. I'm afraid it's going to be a long time."

And it was.


	29. Sweet

They arrived back in Lothyrwen to a hero's welcome. Someone – and no one knew who or how – had already spread the news that Gauwyn was dead and the war was over.

Ailemar greeted them by throwing his arms around O'Neill, and then moving on to Sam and Daniel. When he turned to Teal'c, the big guy stepped back and crossed his arms. Ailemar laughed and turned back to O'Neill.

"You have saved Lothyrwen as the prophecy foretold, Onayo," Ailemar said, with an I-told-you-so look. "You are the true leader of Lothyrwen and we honor you."

O'Neill sighed, exhausted with everything that had occurred, and not really wanting to deal with the adulation that was coming his way. At the same time, he didn't want to be rude to Ailemar, who had treated them decently.

"Well, it wasn't just me," he told the younger man. "My team helped me. In fact, if it hadn't been for them, I'd probably be Goa'uld toast!"

Ailemar looked confused, but at that moment Coterel swept forward and grabbed Sam and swung her around. "Gauwyn is dead," he cried.

Jack frowned, not liking what he was seeing. "Ailemar, what is your brother doing with my – with Samantha?"

"Coterel," Ailemar said sharply. "Put Samantha down. She is Onayo's woman!"

"Uh," Jack grimaced. "I don't think you should call her that," he warned. "Sam is no one's "woman".

Ailemar looked at him in surprise. "But you are joined," he said.

"Yes, well," Jack rubbed his finger along his nose. "You see – we are _equals_ , and therefore no one belongs to anyone else."

The young Regent looked at him in confusion, but finally shrugged and smiled. "It does not matter for together you have defeated Gauwyn. Coterel," he frowned, as he saw that his brother was still monopolizing Samantha. "Go and get General Gaeth," he told him, "and Oberlyn. They need to greet Onayo and Samantha – and of course Teal'c and Daniel Jackson."

"At least I got _mentioned_ ," Daniel whispered to Jack. "For a minute there I thought we were invisible."

"Daniel, you are more than welcome to receive _all_ the acclaim. I just want to get out of here and relax. I don't know about you, but I'm wiped," Jack said quietly to him.

"Ailemar," Daniel called. "I think we really need to rest. It has been a long, hard battle. Can we wait to have the – uh – celebrations when everyone has had a chance to sleep?"

"I am sorry Onayo," Ailemar quickly stepped up to Jack and took his arm. "You must rest! Come, I will escort you to your chamber and I promise no one will bother you until you are ready."

Daniel looked at Teal'c and shrugged. "I guess we're chopped liver!" he commented.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. I get the feeling that we are of no importance other than as friends of O'Neill."

"Yup – chopped liver!"

"Uh – the rest of my team are also pretty tired," Jack told him. "I think we should all rest. You need to figure out who you're going to send to Glardomar to work out the peace treaty."

"Oberlyn and General Gaeth have already volunteered to go. You must not worry anymore."

Jack's eyebrow went up, but he didn't say anything. Not only wasn't he going to worry, he was mortally sick of everything Lothyrwen and Glardomar.

"Samantha," he turned to Sam and held out his hand. "Tired?"

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. She stepped forward and took his hand.

"Good, cause we're going to go and crash." He held tightly onto her hand and began to pull her through the crowd of people. Fortunately everyone stepped back as they passed, almost like the parting of the Red Sea.

Jack guessed there _was_ something useful about being a legend.

"Jack?" Sam kept moving as she was pulled along behind him, but at her voice he stopped.

"Sam?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my – our room, I told you. We're going to rest."

"Oh." She looked up at Jack as if trying to read him. Since their declaration on the way back from Glardomar, she'd been feeling practically giddy with relief and the burgeoning feeling of happiness. But there was still so much unspoken, so much unresolved that suddenly she felt terribly insecure and uncertain.

"Carter," Jack stopped and swung towards her, his voice sounding gentle. "Don't worry. We'll work everything out but I don't know about you, I want to get out of this zoo and relax. We can worry about things later."

"You're right," she nodded. "I would love a bath!"

"Personally I'd love a _shower_ , but I expect a bath is what it's going to be for both of us. Hey Ailemar," he called to the man who had been held back by one of his citizens.

"Yes Onayo?"

"Is there a way that Sam – antha and I can take a bath?"

Ailemar's eyebrows went up, but he nodded. "I will see to it."

"Thanks," Jack grinned and once again pulled Sam towards the building and their bedchamber.

"What about Daniel and Teal'c?" she asked as they entered the building.

"They're on their own," he said flippantly. "Right now, all I care about is us."

Sam smiled slightly as they walked quickly down the damp and dark corridors. It was _so_ nice to hear Jack talk about "us". She had thought, for a long time, that there was never going to be an "us" again.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin?" he asked abruptly. He could see that her mind had suddenly left the room.

"Just how nice it is to think about us – as an "us" again."

He was silent for a few moments, but then he smiled and drew her to him. "Yes, there's definitely an us."

They stood in the corridor, Jack's arms loosely encircling her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. She was so very tired.

"Come on," he said gently as he turned them both towards their chamber. "No more thinkin'," he told her. "Time to just relax."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her, finally stopping worrying about everything and simply allowing herself to feel happy.

As they arrived at their room they stopped, and Jack leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "We're here."

They both entered the room, and without saying any more, both fell on the bed and closed their eyes.

"I don't know if I have the energy for a bath," she said sleepily.

"Mmm, me either, although I feel rather disgusting after the make-up and costume."

"You made a very good old man Sir," she said.

"First Carter, that was called _acting_. I am _not_ an old man and second, I'm not "Sir", I'm Jack."

She grinned and turned her head to look at him. "I know you're not old – _Jack_ ," she said. "In fact, you're looking particularly -," she paused.

"Particularly _what_?" he asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Sexy," she told him laughingly.

His eyebrows went up and he rolled over on his side facing her. "Sexy? You do realize that if we weren't waiting for somebody to bring us a bath, I'd -"

"You'd what?" she prodded when he stopped talking.

He flipped onto his back and looked at the ceiling. A slow smile appeared on his face – one she'd only seen once or twice before. "Jack?" she said again.

"Later Carter – after our baths."

"I can hardly wait," she said softly.

Jack closed his eyes and practically groaned. Whose idea was it to ask for a bath? A moment later there was a knock on the door and two servants entered carrying a large tub. They were followed by a whole line of others carrying steaming buckets of water.

Jack and Sam watched from the bed as they filled the bathtub. He felt rather sorry for the servants, although from the curious looks they were receiving he figured that it was probably considered an honor to bring bath water to Onayo.

He snorted, which caused Sam to turn and look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I miss plumbing," he told her, "and being somewhere where people don't think I'm the fulfillment of some prophecy!"

"Getting tiresome?" she asked sympathetically.

"You don't know _how_ tiresome!"

"I have an inkling," she told him. "You're a hero – I'm just a hero's "woman", she said making air quotes with her fingers.

"Hey, I told Ailemar that you were no one's "woman"," he defended.

"Really? Not even yours?" she asked softly.

Jack looked over at the servants and wished they would hurry up. He reached out and took Sam's hand in his and spoke to her softly. "You're my love," he said, "but you are your own woman."

She pushed herself up until she was looking down at him. "You are such a smooth talker, Jack O'Neill," she said, "and I love you too. And you _are_ my man," she told him, "and I'm happy to be your woman." With that she leaned down and gave him a long, slow kiss – servants be damned.

When she was done he looked up and said one word.

"Sweet."


	30. It's Good Not to Be King

"How do you feel?" Jack asked after they were both clean and attired in more comfortable clothing.

"Me? I feel good. How about you?"

"I feel good too, great actually. Although I am a bit tired and don't feel like leaving this room."

"Me either," she grinned. They were both lying on the bed, relaxed after their baths. They had donned robes so were clean and comfortable.

"So Carter," Jack flipped over onto his stomach and leaned on his hands. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking how much I like the idea of staying in bed with you," she said saucily.

"I see," he waggled his eyebrows. "And what would you like to _do_ while here?"

"If you have to ask, Jack, then I think – ooph!" Suddenly Sam found herself trapped beneath a grinning Jack. He held her wrists in each hand and leaned over looking down at her.

"I only have to ask – whether or not you want this Sam?" he said seriously.

"There's nothing I want more," she whispered.

He had to blink furiously a few times to keep from disgracing himself. He couldn't believe that things had worked out. For a long time he thought he would never again be able to love, to trust, to have the woman of his dreams. But now, because of some stupid prophecy on a distant planet, who knows where in the galaxy, he'd been given a second chance.

Just as he leaned down to kiss her, he whispered a soft "thanks" – not sure if it was directed at Sam, or at the universe. All he knew is that he was more grateful then he knew how to say.

"That was amazing," Sam murmured into his sleek and sweaty chest. She was panting heavily after the most strenuous but wonderful sex she'd ever had.

"It was," he answered breathlessly. "In fact, I'd say that was -"

She slowly lifted her head and looked at him as he paused. "It was?"

"Indescribable," he told her. "I don't really think that was humanly possible."

"No – must be the prophecy," she muttered as her head dropped back to his chest. "Must – enhance – things."

"Thank God for the prophecy," he murmured, almost asleep.

Soon both of them were sound asleep, Sam on top of him like a living blanket. Both of them had a small smile on their faces as they slept.

The next time they woke up they were rested. It took only a second for Sam to catch the gleam in Jack's eyes. With a roll of her own eyes she reached up and captured his mouth. Hell, he wasn't the only one who could initiate things.

It was hunger that finally drove them from their bed. Jack grimaced slightly – he was rather sore from the activity. He glanced over to Sam, who had just climbed from the bed and was looking for her clothes. The sight made him consider pulling her down, once more, into that bed, but in the end he figured they did need some sustenance.

"What time is it?" Sam asked as she pulled on the heavy dress she had come to hate.

"Uh – I think it's almost noon," he told her.

" _Noon_? Really? I wonder why no one came to get us?"

Jack didn't have the heart to tell her that someone – by the name of Daniel – _had_ come that morning. He'd taken one look at the two bodies wrapped around one another – caught Jack's eye – and had retreated swiftly. Since then Jack had heard nothing.

"They probably figured we were tired," was all he said.

A few minutes later they were both washed and dressed and ready to find food. Jack rubbed his grumbling stomach and then gestured for Sam to precede him.

"I'm starving," she groaned. "I wonder if they're serving lunch yet."

"I'm sure we can find something. We _are_ heroes, after all."

"Onayo, Samantha!" Ailemar hurried down the hall when he saw them leave their room. Jack suspected he had been lying in wait. "I wanted to come to see you sooner, but Daniel Jackson said you still slept. Are you both feeling well? You were not hurt, were you?"

"No – I mean yes – but not badly, and we're feeling fine."

"Good, good. You must come. Many of our people want to thank you. They are waiting for you in the hall."

"Uh Ailemar – I appreciate that they want to see us, and I really do want to go and say hi, but the thing is – you see -"

"We're starving," Sam interrupted. "Is there anyway we can get something to eat first?"

Ailemar looked slightly put out, probably frustrated at the delay. He sighed. "Of course," he said, realizing a starving Onayo would not be a good thing! "Come with me and we will get you something to eat. Teal'c and Daniel Jackson broke their fast hours ago." Ailemar turned and hurried down the hallway, Jack and Sam following behind.

Jack raised his eyebrows and leaned towards Sam. "A little pissed at us?" he whispered.

She giggled. "I think so. But what does he expect?" she asked. "We needed some time to rest."

"Rest? Yes indeed!" he smirked. She swatted him on the butt but they continued to follow Ailemar.

"Onayo and Samantha need food," the Regent shouted as they entered the dining hall. Suddenly everyone was scurrying around and a variety of dishes appeared on the table. Jack and Sam sat down and began to eat – with Ailemar pacing back and forth behind them.

Jack intentionally savored every bite, intentionally dragging out their lunch..

"You are very bad Sir," Sam twinkled at him.

"Hey, we didn't _ask_ to come here. We didn't _ask_ to save the damn planet. We didn't _ask_ to be heroes. The least they can do is let us eat!"

"True," she said as she took another piece of meat pie. "But I'm afraid Ailemar is going to burst a blood vessel."

"It'll teach him to be patient. So – any thoughts on what you'd like to do after we have our little confab with the good people of Lothyrwen?" he asked, taking another bite of bread.

"We-ell, I _am_ still a bit tired. I think a nap would be in order."

Jack beamed at her. "What a good idea Carter. Mind if I join you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sir."

"Ex – cellent!"

"Onayo, Samantha, are you not finished?" Ailemar couldn't take it any more.

Jack looked at his plate and then at the food on the table. He sat back and regarded everything carefully. "Let me see," he pondered. "Sam? Anything else you'd like?"

She also looked over the food carefully. "No – I think I'm -"

"Good! Let us go!" Ailemar practically pulled the two of them from their chairs and dragged them out of the room.

"Do you think he's in a hurry?" Jack asked as he was being pulled along.

"I think so."

A moment later they entered the grand hall, which was filled with people. The moment they appeared, everyone began to cheer.

"Okay, this is a bit embarrassing," Jack leaned over to Sam. "Hey, there are Daniel and Teal'c!" He began to wave at his teammates, who were standing on a raised dais at the front of the room. Daniel grinned and waved back. Teal'c nodded his head, still looking his usual solemn self.

It took almost five minutes for them to make it up to where Daniel and Teal'c were standing. The people they passed wanted to reach out and touch them, many of them grabbing their clothes and hanging on.

"Stop that!" Jack swatted the hand of one old lady who seemed to be tenacious in not letting go.

"They are honored by your presence," Ailemar explained.

"Well, they can be honored and _not touch_!" he said with exasperation. "OW!"

"What happened Sir?" Sam asked in concern.

"Someone just pinched my butt!"

"Oh dear," she said, looking around. "That's not good. _I'm_ the only one who can do that."

"You wouldn't?" he looked at her with narrowed eyes. She simply grinned and shrugged.

"It's about time you two got here," Daniel complained as they stepped up onto the dais. "Teal'c and I have had to field questions about where you were for the last three hours!"

"And what did you tell them?"

Daniel grinned and lifted his eyebrows. "What did you _want_ me to tell them?"

"Daniel!"

"Jack!"

"What _did_ you tell them, Daniel," Sam asked curiously.

"Just that you were both tired and needed to sleep in. You _did_ get some sleep, right?"

" _Daniel!_ " Sam said indignantly. "Of course we did. What did you think – no, never mind," she suddenly seemed to think better of what she was going to say.

"You are looking well, Samantha Carter," Teal'c suddenly spoke. "You appear happy."

"I am Teal'c," she smiled. "Thank you."

Just then Ailemar called for everyone's attention. After a few moments, the crowd quieted down.

"Today is a joyous day," Ailemar said to the crowd. "The prophecy has been fulfilled and Lothyrwen is once again at peace. We owe this to Onayo and his friends, who came to our land to free us from war and to defeat our enemy, the evil Gauwyn."

More cheers erupted and it took a few minutes to calm the crowd down. The four from Earth all looked uncomfortable, with Jack leading the pack. Sam glanced sympathetically at him.

"It'll soon be over," she whispered.

"Not if Ailemar has his way. I can see this going on for a long, long time!"

Ailemar held up his hand and finally the crowd quieted. "We are here today to honor Onayo, but also to proclaim him ruler of Lothyrwen!" This time those in the room really went wild.

"Hell no," hissed Jack. He stepped forward but was pulled back at the last minute by both Daniel and Teal'c. "I am _not_ going to be ruler of this place," he said angrily to his friends.

Ailemar went on to extol Jack and his teammates and to talk about how blessed the people were to have him. A couple of times he glanced at Jack – clearly recognizing that he wasn't happy with what was happening. Ailemar dealt with that by simply not allowing Jack to speak.

Finally, however, Jack stepped forward and held up his hand. Ailemar slowly stopped speaking and looked worriedly at the man he held to be the fulfillment of all the things he had been taught as a child.

Jack waited for complete silence to fall over the people. He then cleared his throat, looked to Daniel, Teal'c or Sam for help, but when that wasn't forthcoming, turned back to the audience.

"Uh – thank you," he held up his hand as people once again began to cheer. "Look – I understand that you appreciate what we've done," he included his friends with a wave of his hand. "And we're happy we could help. But that's all we've done – we've helped get rid of someone who was really not - uh - nice. Now you have a chance to reestablish peace with Glardomar and – uh – live in harmony." Another cheer went up and Jack sighed.

"But look. You don't want – don't _need_ me to be your ruler. My friends and I are not from here and we aren't planning on staying. We were brought here without our consent and it's time for us to go home. And you _have_ a good ruler. Ailemar here has lead you successfully and knows the people and customs _way_ better than do. And really, I'd make a lousy king. Tell em Daniel," he said to his friend.

"Uh," Daniel looked slightly panicked, but stepped forward. The people in the hall were growing restless. "Listen folks, Jack is right. We're not from here and don't know the customs and history of your kingdom. Ailemar here is definitely the better choice of king." He gave Jack an apologetic look, but his friend just nodded. "He has ruled over you fairly and justly. You'd be making a mistake not to keep him."

"Onayo is our King!" Ailemar shouted. "You must stay and rule over us. It is foretold!"

Those in the hall began to murmur. There were confused looks on everyone's faces as they listened to the visitors and then to Ailemar. Many still felt loyal to the Regent and yet they had been told of the prophecy. No one knew what to do.

Just then Oberlyn – the wise man who had counselled Ailemar and who knew more than anyone about Lothyrwen – stepped forward.

"It is true that Onayo – or O'Neill, as he prefers to be called," he smiled at Jack, who gave him a sloppy salute, "is a true hero and, with his friends, has brought peace to our land. But I'm afraid Ailemar is incorrect." He glanced over at the young Regent and gave him a small shrug. "The prophecy does not say who will rule over us. It leaves it up to the people to decide. O'Neill has said he does not want to rule over Lothyrwen – not because he has not served us well, but because he this is not his home."

Jack gave him a small nod and then stepped back. His three teammates looked at him and at one another and they too stepped back, leaving Ailemar and Oberlyn facing their people.

Oberlyn lifted his arm and pointed at Ailemar. "As Daniel Jackson has said, this man has led you fairly and justly. I believe he is meant to be king. What say all of you?"

There was silence as the people tried to make sense of all that had happened. They had come to proclaim the newcomer Onayo as their king. But now, they looked at the man they all knew, the one who had served them well, who had ruled over them when times were bad. And suddenly, the mood in the room shifted.

There was a shout of "Ailemar" and soon the crowd was chanting his name. He appeared uncomfortable, but all could see him stand taller.

"He looks like a king, doesn't he," whispered Jack to Daniel.

"He does," Daniel nodded. "That could have been you, Jack," his friend teased.

"God no! It's hard enough being a General!"

"But Sir," Sam grinned, "just think – you could go even one better than Harry Maybourne! He didn't have a castle or a real kingdom!"

"God, just what I want – to be like Harry Maybourne."

"Without the many wives," Sam told him bluntly.

"No, I think I'm pretty much a one-woman man," he told her with a grin. "I think we should go," he said as the crowd grew louder and happier that their own was now being proclaimed king.

"But what about getting home?" Daniel asked as they left the hall and headed towards their rooms.

"I don't know Daniel. We'll have to wait and ask Ailemar. He doesn't really have a reason to keep us here anymore."

"I'll kind of miss this place," Sam said, looking around.

"I shall not," Teal'c informed them. "I shall be glad to return to Earth. It is too primitive here."

"Yeah, I agree," Daniel said. "I could handle not having electricity," he said, "but I hate not having many books to read or having running water. I could kill for a shower."

"I don't know," Jack said, "this place has kind of grown on me."

"Really?" Daniel's forehead furrowed in a frown. "Wow, I thought you hated it here. What changed?"

Jack glanced down at Sam and a crooked smile appeared on his face. Daniel and Teal'c both caught his look and grinned at one another.

"Never mind," Daniel told him, "we can guess!"

Jack's eyebrow went up, but then he shrugged. So what if his friends knew. He was too happy to care.

The four teammates headed to the dining hall, where they scrounged up some more food from the long-suffering servants. Until they got to go home, they might as well enjoy their time in Lothyrwen.


	31. Prophecies Unfolding

_**A short chapter - but I'm trying to finish this story and then go on to my others!**_

She woke up slowly, feeling relaxed and wonderful. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes – to see Jack leaning on his elbow looking down at her.

"Hi," he said. He had a look in his eyes, which she didn't think she'd ever seen before. She could feel goose bumps appear on her arms. Something was up – but she didn't think it was at all bad.

"Hi," she replied, tilting her head enquiringly. "What is it?" she asked tenderly.

His eyes moved over her entire face as if he was memorizing her every expression. Finally they returned to look deep into hers. "I love you," he said simply.

Although the words were simple, she knew that the feeling behind them were not. This man, who often had trouble expressing how he felt about things, who kept his emotions carefully boxed and guarded, was letting her see the depth of his feelings for her. His eyes were completely open and vulnerable and she knew she was seeing the true, honest man, with nothing hidden.

She reached her hand up and caressed his face. "I love you too," she answered, letting him also see down deep into her soul. "You will never know how much."

He slowly smiled and leaned into her hand. "I think I know," he said softly. "Thank you Sam – thank you for loving me."

"Ditto," she smiled and pushed her head up until their lips connected. As a kiss it was brief – but it sealed something between them that they knew would never be broken. They had allowed something to come between them once but they had learned – and never again would it happen.

"Marry me," he said simply.

Her breathing hitched. She hadn't expected this, didn't know what to say. But as the silence grew and as his expression started to close, she knew what she had to do.

"Yes," she answered. "Of course."

"Yes?" he slowly smiled again. "Really?"

"Really," she nodded. "You surprised me, but I know it's what I want more than anything in the world."

Suddenly he sat up and stretched his arms. "Come on Sam," he cried, jumping up from the bed. "It's a beautiful day! Let's get up and get going." He reached over and started to pull her from the bed.

She laughed as she scrambled out of the big bed. She hadn't seen this Jack for a long, long time and she was loving it. This was the fun, childlike Jack who knew more about taking joy out of things than anyone she'd ever known.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "What are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do?" he repeated. "We're going to find Daniel and Teal'c, and Ailemar and – all those guys – and we're going to find out how to get married here." He stopped suddenly, practically causing her to plow into him. "Wait – is that okay? I mean, do you want to wait until we get home? I don't want to rush you, it's just that I want to marry you so much, but I'll understand -"

Her hand went up to cover his mouth as she laughed. "Yes Jack, I'll marry you here, now – as soon as we can. I know – let's find Daniel and get him to find out how we do this? He'll love that."

"And Teal'c can do the decorations," Jack said as he let go of her hand and quickly began to dress.

"Maybe he can do the cake too," she suggested as she looked for her underwear. Somehow it had gotten thrown right across the room.

Jack froze. " _Teal'c?_ What are you thinkin' Carter? _I'm_ going to be responsible for the cake. It has to be _veeerrryy special."_

"Of course, silly me," she laughed as she found her panties and pulled them on. "I'm afraid they don't have chocolate here."

He sighed and looked dejected for a moment, but then cheered up. "We'll get married again when we get back to Earth and we can have a chocolate cake then. I'll ask Ailemar what's the best cake they do here."

"Okay," she smiled, loving watching how excited he was. Although if she were honest, she was just as excited, even if she wasn't quite as – bouncy – as he was.

"Are you ready?" he asked impatiently.

"Just about," she found her shoe and laced it up. "There, all ready."

"Good," he grabbed her hand again. "Let's go find Daniel and Teal'c."

"They found the two men sitting outside in the inner garden, talking to Oberlyn and General Gaeth. When Daniel saw Jack and Sam he waved.

"Hey guys," he said, "have a good nap?"

Jack looked at him suspiciously, but there didn't seem to be any sarcasim being evidenced so Jack just nodded. "Yup – we were tired," he explained to Oberlyn and Gaeth. "Busy few days."

"Yes indeed," Gaeth answered with a smile. "You deserved to rest. I cannot thank you for all you have done -"

"Nah," Jack waved aside the thanks. "I won't say it was nothing, because it was important to you guys, but it was the sort of thing we're used to. I just hope the talks with Glardomar go well."

"Yes, we are leaving tomorrow," Oberlyn told them. "A messenger arrived today, with a formal invitation. It appears that Daloryn and Tabard truly are desirous of establishing peace."

"Great," Jack nodded. "How's Ailemar doing?"

"He is doing well," Oberlyn answered. "He was surprised by what happened, but he has embraced his duty well."

"Yeah – see here, that's something I wanted to ask you," Jack stated, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Cause it seems to me as if all of these "prophecies", he used air quotes around the word, "were constantly changing at the drop of a hat."

"Drop of a hat?" Oberlyn asked. "I do not understand."

"Really quickly," Sam explained.

"Yeah. Things kept getting added and then changed. Where exactly _are_ these prophecies? I mean, are they written down somewhere that people can read up on them? Ailemar himself didn't seem to know a lot of them."

"It is my duty to interpret the prophecies that were written down many years ago," Oberlyn explained. "Coterel, Ailemar's brother has also helped interpret the writings. They are not always clear," he told the others. "So sometimes we believe they may refer to one thing, but upon reflection they mean something very different."

"Hmm – convenient," Jack said cynically. "So you could have been wrong about us," he indicated his three friends. "You probably didn't need us here at all."

"No, about that I am certain. You have proved the prophecy to be true. And then there is the joining," he motioned towards Sam. "Are you not pleased that you have fulfilled that part of the prophecy?"

Jack glanced at the woman by his side and chuckled. "Yes, you've got me there. I _definitely_ am happy about that one. As for the rest – well all I can say is I really hope there's nothing more in those prophesies about us."

Oberlyn didn't answer, but simply smiled at Jack. "We shall never forget what you have done for us," he said instead.

"You're welcome," Jack said, feeling rather uncomfortable. "Well folks – not to change the subject but – we have some news."

"What is it O'Neill," Teal'c frowned. "Has something happened?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking."

"Jack, what is it?" Daniel was looking at him curiously, although he seemed to sense it wasn't anything bad.

"Sam?" Jack offered her the chance to tell their friends.

"Jack asked me to marry him," she said. "I said yes. We want to get married here, in Lothyrwen, before we go home."

"Wow!" Daniel stood up quickly and walked over to Sam. "Congratulations!" he said, giving her a hug. He then turned to his best friend in the whole world, and hugged him as well. "You finally convinced her, did you?" he said to Jack.

"Congratulations O'Neill, Samantha Carter," Teal'c said, a huge grin on his face. He too gave his friends hugs. "You are right for one another," he told them.

General Gaeth shook both of their hands, and told them that Ailemar and the people of Lothyrwen would be thrilled.

"Yes they will be," Oberlyn replied with a grin. "For it is in one of the prophecies that Onayo shall take as his bride the woman with whom he has joined. So you see," he told Jack, with a twinkle in his eye, "there _was_ one more prophecy for you."

Jack rolled his eyes, but at the end of the day was too happy to worry too much about prophecies. All he cared about was being with the woman he loved.

At that moment Sam took his hand and smiled sweetly up at him . He suddenly realized that prophecy or no – he was happier than he'd been in a long, long time. He was going to marry the woman he loved.


	32. Loose Threads

Sam was humming as she walked to her room, her thoughts not on the present – but rather on what was to come. She'd never been the little girl who dreamed of being a bride or having a fancy wedding. Her dreams had been focused on becoming an astronaut, in walking on the moon.

Well, those dreams had – sort of – come true. Although come to think of it, she hadn't actually walked on the moon. But she _had_ walked on many, many planets and moons other than theirs.

So now, after all the adventures she'd had, all the incredible things she had seen and places she had been _now_ she was dreaming of her wedding.

She couldn't help but smile at herself. Who would have known that she, Colonel Samantha Carter, was just as romantic as the next woman. But then, how could she _not_ be romantic – just look at who she was going to marry.

Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, sexiest man in any galaxy. She sighed and let her mind wander some more.

Fortunately her reflexes had been honed over the many years she'd been in the military. If it hadn't been for that, her wandering mind could have meant the end of her and her dreams. For, without warning, a body hurled itself at her, a knife thrusting towards her chest.

At the last second she reached and grabbed the arm and managed to twist the person around and hurl them against the stone wall. There was a loud "thud" and the body dropped to the ground.

"What the - ?" she panted. She took a quick look down both directions of the hallway to make sure there wasn't anyone else trying to attack her. Her first move was then to reach down and pick up the knife. It was a big one and would have done some serious damage if the attacker had managed to strike her with it. She turned her attention to the attacker.

"Amphelice?" she exclaimed, shocked and surprised. She had totally forgotten the woman, with all that had happened since they left and then returned to Lothyrwen.

The woman groaned and slowly pushed herself to a seated position. She swayed and would have fallen except she reached out and grabbed the wall.

"Ow," she complained. "What did you do?"

"Defended myself against a knife attack," Sam said sarcastically. "What were you thinking?"

Amphelice lifted her head and gazed blearily at Sam. "You stole my man," she said, as if that automatically justified stabbing someone. "I want him back."

" _Your_ man?" Sam said with raised eyebrows. "I assume you're talking about -"

"Onayo," she interrupted. "It was prophesied that he would be mine."

"No, I think you're confused," Sam explained gently. " _I_ am the one the prophecy was about. That's why I was able to save him."

"You stole him," the woman hissed. She swayed a moment and then moved so that her body was leaning against the wall. "He will be King and I shall be his consort!"

"I'm afraid you've been out of the loop," Sam explained nicely. "Jack is _not_ King. He turned it down. Ailemar is going to be king. Jack and the rest of us are returning to our home. Oh- and Jack is _mine_. He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

" _NO!_ " Amphelice screamed. She tried to throw herself at Sam and ended up grabbing the bottom of Sam's gown. Such was her fury, that she almost managed to topple the woman she saw as an usurper – the person who had stolen what she wanted.

Fortunately, at that moment Jack appeared. It took him a second to realize what he was seeing, and he ran up to the two women and pulled Amphelice away.

"You okay?" he asked Sam.

"I'm fine. And if it hadn't have been for this _stupid_ dress, I would have handled her on my own."

"I'm sure you would have," he agreed. Looking down at the spoiled woman who had given him no end of nightmares, he shook his head. "What were you doing?" he asked her.

"I was taking back what was mine," she hissed.

His eyebrows rose. "I'm sure if you'd told Sam the dress was yours, she would have given it back to you."

" _Dress_? What are you talking about? I do not care about her clothes. It is _you_ that I want. We were meant to be together!"

"Whoa there lady. Where did you get _that_ idea? I thought it was pretty obvious when you couldn't save me – and even more obvious when I made it clear I wasn't interested – that we were _not_ meant to be. In fact, in case I _haven't_ been clear. _I am not interested in you. I do not want to be with you. In fact, you are the last person I would ever be interested in_! There, does that make it clear? I am with Carter – we are getting married. And even if I wasn't with her, I still wouldn't want you. And if you hurt _one_ hair on her head, if you so much as look _crossways_ at her, you will be very, very sorry. Have I made myself clear?"

"And if he hasn't," chimed in Sam, "let me make it even _more_ clear. You will not hurt him, nor me, nor any of our friends. In fact, you will stay out of our way. If you or your father or any of your servants, acquaintances, friends, etc, etc, hurt any of us in any way – I will personally make your life hell!"

Amphelice's expression turned from angry, to defiant. She looked between the two people standing over her, and knew that she faced formidable foes. But she had been spoiled her whole life, had been given anything and anything she wanted, and she refused to accept that she had lost. If she couldn't have Onayo, then nobody could! Her father would make sure of that!

"Oh, and if you think your Daddy is going to help you," Jack said, looking down at her with contempt, "then I'd think again. He's been arrested."

"What?" Amphelice pushed herself to her feet. "You lie! My father is too powerful. Who dared to arrest him?"

"Well, General Gaeth discovered that your father was in league with Gauwyn. He was paid to spy on Lothyrwen in return for both money and power. Now that Gauwyn is dead, they're rooting out all the traitors."

For the first time since she met the woman, Sam saw real fear on Amphelice' face. If what Jack said was true, it could mean the end of Malyns' power and that of his daughter.

"He's going to be tried for treason," Jack said, this time gently. "So I would recommend you spend your time finding a good lawyer for him, and stop worrying about Samantha or me. We're soon gone from here and you'll have more serious things to think about."

Amphelice gave them one more wild look and then turn and ran down the corridor. Jack and Sam watched her go in silence. Finally Sam turned to him.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Gaeth just told me. They searched Malyns' quarters and found secret papers hidden which outlined everything. He was in it up to his eyeballs."

"What will happen to him?"

"I don't know, but it won't be good for him. At the least he'll have all his lands and good taken away and then be sent to prison. At the worst he'll lose everything and be executed."

"And Amphelice?" Sam frowned. She didn't like the woman, but she did didn't want to see her executed.

"It'll depend if she was involved, although they may go easier on her as she's a woman. Hey," he held up his hands, "don't blame me – they're the ones who view women differently here, not me."

She snorted. "I know. Sorry – I'm just sick of being viewed as a second class citizen and I'm _sick_ of this damned dress!"

"You don't want to take it with us?"

"Take it with us? No! I'm happy to – wait," her eyebrows went up. "Are you telling me -"

"That we're goin' home?" he grinned. "Yup!"

" _Really?_ How?"

"I just talked with Ailemar and Coterel. They told me how they brought us here and said they'll send us back when we want. They tried to talk us into staying, but I told them thanks but no thanks. I said that you couldn't stand to wear dresses and be demure any longer."

"You didn't?" she regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"No, of course not! I told them that their world was too different from ours, and that after a while we would find it hard to fit in. Though I did suggested that if we stayed you'd want to start teaching the women to be more independent. I think that swayed them into letting us go home."

"Jack O'Neill, did you _really_ tell them that?"

"Yes," he grinned unrepentantly. "And you know it's true!"

"Well – yes – but you and the others would have done even more to try and change them."

"I don't know Carter," he thought seriously for a moment, "the idea of you in that dress, waiting on me as your lord and master – that kind of appeals."

She snorted and shook her head. "In your dreams O'Neill! Mind you, if you want to stay behind, I'm sure Amphelice will still take you."

He looked pained at that and then reached out and pulled her to him. "I lied," he said. "I really like a BDU wearing, P90 totin' kick-ass Colonel as my woman," he told her. "Although," he said as an afterthought, "I do like that dress!"

"Well then," she said, pulling her arms around him. "I'll see if I can find you one in your size."

"There's just one thing," he told her after sharing a long kiss with her.

"What?"

"Before they'll let us go home, they want us to get married here," he told her seriously. "I hope you don't mind, it's just that they see it as some kind of positive portent."

She smiled back at him and gave him a swift kiss. "As long as you're okay with it there's nothing I'd like better," she told him. "And we can always do it again when we get home."

With a grin he leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "I'll marry you whenever and wherever I can," he told her. "And as many times as you like."

"I think once here and once at home should be good," she chuckled. "It doesn't matter anyway – marriage or no, we're joined forever!"

"We are, aren't we?" Jack stepped back and took her hand and they continued down the corridor. "So let's go get married and then go home!"

* * *

Vishta and Matilda helped fix her veil and then both of them stood back.

"You are beautiful M'lady," Matilda breathed.

"Yes indeed, you do look lovely," Vishta smiled at her and rearranged her veil. "Onayo is a very lucky man!"

Sam smiled at the two women – for the first time since she'd arrived in Lothyrwen, happy to be wearing a dress. She looked down at herself and knew that she was looking her best.

The gown was stunning. She had insisted on white, which wasn't the tradition for bride's dresses here, but the women had agreed to humor her.

The style was simple with a scalloped neck and off the shoulder tiny sleeves from which trailed gossamer fine lace. The bodice was tight but flared out from her hips, around which was tied a silken sash. The skirt flowed out in soft waves from beneath the sash and the entire gown was embroidered in tiny flowers, shot through with silver thread. It practically glowed when she walked.

Her headpiece was a simple silver tiara from which fell yards of the thinnest lace. She had touched her face with a bit of color on her lips and cheeks, but otherwise she wore no make-up. She didn't need it as even she could see that she glowed with happiness.

"Thank you," she leaned forward and kissed Vishta on the cheek and then did the same with Matilda. "You are miracle workers. It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!"

"So finally a dress about which she doesn't complain!" Vishta said to Matilda with a smirk. "And I am afraid that it will not stay on you long!"

" _Vishta_!" Sam said, sounding shocked.

"Well, all it takes is one look to know that Onayo is a virile man – and that he desires you greatly! And it is clear that you enjoy him, so there is no purpose in looking shocked! It is a good thing that you desire one another since you are joined for eternity!"

"Eternity?" Sam turned to the woman and asked. "I thought it was more of a "til death do them part" kind of thing."

"No – the joining is forever," Vishta told her serenely. "When you go to the next world you shall be together for all time."

Sam wasn't sure what she thought about an afterlife but she had to admit that she liked the sound of what Vishta was saying. She wouldn't know if it was true, for hopefully a long time but it was a nice thing to hold close.

"It is time," Vishta told her. "Onayo is waiting impatiently for his bride. Just one more thing," Vishta reached over and tied a small sachet around Sam's wrist.

"What is this?" Sam asked, smelling the sweet scent that came from the sachet.

"These will ensure that you and Onayo have many fine sons," she said, "and daughters," she added at Sam's look. "Wear it on your wedding night and soon you will have a babe to hold."

Sam glanced down at it and smiled. She hadn't really had time to think about children, but the sudden yearning in her gut told her it was something she wanted. She didn't know what Jack thought about the idea – but she hoped he agreed. She glanced down at the sachet – sure it was just an old wives' tale. At the same time, she was planning on wearing it on her wedding night!

With one final look in the mirror she turned to the two women. "I'm ready," she told them breathlessly. It was time to marry the man of her dreams.


	33. Marriage

They were to be married in what he called the chapel, although that's not what the Lothyrwens called it. He couldn't remember what Ailemar had said, but Daniel had assured him it fulfilled the same purpose – as a place of worship for those living at the castle.

As he stood at the front, waiting for Sam, he wondered idly what kind of religion the people practiced. It had never come up and he hadn't bothered to find out, sure that Daniel would ferret out all that kind of stuff. It didn't interest him that much, although as he glanced around the room he figured they did believe in some kind of higher power.

The room itself was beautiful – all white marble and stained glass. What made it especially charming was that there were candles everywhere – no surprise since electricity didn't exist in this world. He chuckled softly – Teal'c must feel right at home.

He shifted on his feet, his nerves suddenly starting to jangle. He'd managed to keep them at bay by thinking about other things, but now it was getting close and he could feel his heart speed up – and his palms start to sweat.

What if she changed her mind, he suddenly thought. What if she realized she wasn't getting a great deal in him? What if – "ouch", an elbow suddenly hit him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" he asked Daniel indignantly.

"Stop worrying," Daniel told him. "She'll be here."

Jack frowned. "How do you know I was worrying?"

"Because it was evident on your face, O'Neill," Teal'c, standing on the other side of Daniel, told him. "Daniel Jackson is correct. You do not need to worry. Samantha Carter will be here momentarily."

"But what if she changes her mind?" he asked his friends, feeling the panic rise in the back of his throat.

"Change her mind?" Daniel asked incredulously. "Are you kidding Jack? She's wanted this for years."

"As have you O'Neill," Teal'c pointed out.

"Yeah – and there's nothing, short of the apocalypse, that will keep her from being here!" Daniel told him firmly.

"Don't _say_ that Daniel," Jack whispered. "With our luck it could happen."

Daniel snorted. "I doubt it. I think this is finally your time, Jack, yours and Sam's. Just relax and enjoy it."

"Indeed O'Neill, it is a time to celebrate. You are very fortunate, as is Colonel Carter. You are both marrying worthy people and your love for one another is obvious."

Jack breathed out a long breath and finally smiled. "Thanks guys. I appreciate the support!"

"You're welcome. And anyway – Teal'c and I are both looking forward to not having to worry about you two anymore – or dealing with all the unresolved sexual tension!"

"Indeed!" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jack glared at his two friends. "Bite me!"

His two best men both grinned, looking smug. A moment later a hush fell over the crowded room and a flute started to play. The next moment he saw Sam at the end of the aisle. She gave him the sweetest smile and then took a step forward.

He could barely breathe as he watched her walk towards him. Ailemar accompanied her, her arm through his. As the King (although as yet uncrowned) he had asked for the honor of "presenting her to her groom". Sam had liked that much better than the idea of being given away, and had said yes. She had cried a bit when she was alone with him – thinking of her father and how she would have liked him to have walked her down the aisle.

"He's here in spirit, Sam, and your mother too," Jack told her gently. "Just close your eyes and you'll feel them with you."

She had done that, and afterward had kissed him. "I do feel them with me Jack – thank you!"

So here she came, accompanied by a king, and looking like someone from out of this world! She was so beautiful that she took his breath away.

She arrived at the front and Ailemar formally presented her hand to his. After thanking him he pulled Sam forward and turned and faced Oberlyn, who was to do the ceremony.

"It is my honor," the wise man said, "to formally join these two in marriage, although they have already been joined in heart, mind and body, in fulfillment of the prophecy. Through their joining they have brought hope and light back into our world – now together, as one, they will live lives of joy, of health and of love."

He turned and picked up a blue sash that was lying on the small table beside him. "Put your hands out," he instructed. "With this silken cord, I bind these two together for eternity," he said, wrapping the sash around their wrists. "They will together be strong, be happy, and be fruitful."

That last comment caused Jack to raise his eyebrows and glance at Sam – who was looking straight ahead at Oberlyn. He wondered briefly about the idea of children. It wasn't something they had even discussed.

Oberlyn said a few more formal words of the Lothyrwen marriage ceremony. At the end he unwrapped their wrists and handed the sash to Jack with a smile. "Keep it safe, always," he told him. "This is the sign of your joining."

Jack nodded and handed it carefully to Teal'c. "Look after it for me," he whispered, knowing that he could count on Teal'c.

"O'Neill asked me to incorporate part of their own custom into the marriage ceremony today," Oberlyn suddenly announced with a grin. "So O'Neill, you may now kiss your bride!"

Jack gave him a grin and a quick salute, and then turned to his new bride. "I love you," he whispered as he gently took her face in his hands. He then leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

The crowd in the chapel began to call out congratulations and blessings on the couple. Soon flower petals were being thrown and everyone surged forward to congratulate the couple.

Sam and Jack were swept along with the crowd out of the chapel, down the long corridor and into the dining hall – a dining hall decked in thousands of flowers and ribbons. They were escorted to a dais at the front and seated while everyone else found seats at the long tables.

For the next few hours there was music, dancing, acrobats, jesters – and lots of food and drink. Jack even had a chance to dance with Sam – before being grabbed and swung around by some of the other women present. He saw Sam being swung around by Ailemar and then Coterel – but soon he lost sight of her.

Finally, after a long time of vigorous dancing, he practically bumped into her, at which point he grabbed her and headed back to their chairs.

"I'm pooped!" he said. "These people can party!"

"I know," she laughed, panting. "I don't remember dancing so much since I was a teenager. I'm about ready for bed!"

He waggled his eyebrows and leered at her. "Now _that's_ a good idea!"

"I meant to _sleep_ ," she told him with a grin.

"Sleep? Nah, it's underrated. I have a _much_ better idea."

"You do, do you?" she laughed. "And what's that?"

He stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me and I'll show you," he told her.

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "Do you think it's okay?"

"We _are_ married Sam."

"I mean if it's alright to leave the party?"

"Oh?" he looked around the room. "I'll ask. Hey, Coterel!" he shouted at the man who was standing watching the dancers.

"What is it O'Neill?" the scholar came up with a smile.

"Uh – would anyone be offended if Sam – antha and I left?"

Coterel laughed. "Offended? I assure you, they will not. In fact I believe they are wondering why you are still here."

"Great!" O'Neill nodded his head and, with Sam's hand still in his, stepped off the dais and headed purposefully towards the door.

"Hey, are you two leaving?" Daniel called out to him.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"Oh – you're gonna miss the rest of the party?" Daniel frowned.

"Yup," Jack said, moving quickly through the crowd and out the door, Sam closely at his side.

"Hmm – I hope they're okay," Daniel commented to Teal'c, who had appeared at his side.

"It is their wedding night, Daniel," Teal'c reminded him. "I am sure they are fine but would simply prefer to be alone."

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, what was I thinking? Oh well – did you notice there are some very attractive women here Teal'c?"

"Indeed I did." With that, Teal'c was gone. The next time Daniel saw him, he was dancing with a stunning redhead. With a grin, Daniel turned and looked for his own dance partner.

"That was fun," Sam commented as they headed to their room.

"It was," Jack nodded. "Although I'll probably feel it in the morning. I can't remember the last time I danced so hard."

"And the ceremony – it was beautiful," Sam said softly. "I didn't know what it would be like here – but it was similar to ours."

"In some ways I liked it better," Jack told her. "I like the idea of being joined heart, mind and body," he said.

"I think we really are. I mean – the joining – I think it's real."

"So do I," he agreed. "You know what this means Sam?"

"What?"

"You – me – we're gonna be together for eternity," he said, seriously.

Sam smiled and nudged him softly. "I hope you don't get tired of me."

"Never! In fact, I expect it will take that long for me to fully express how much I love you."

"Me too," she told him, her eyes shining with love. The next moment he'd swept her up in his arms as they reached the door to their room.

"I love you Sam," he said softly, with a kiss.

"And I love you too Jack. Now – take me to bed!"

And he did.


	34. Home

"It's time to go home," Jack told her softly. She was lying with her head on his chest, her arm around him and her leg draped over his. It was the morning after their wedding and they were relaxing after the busy day – and night – before.

"Yes," she nodded, "although I'm a little scared.

"Scared?" he lifted his head and peered down at her. "Why?"

"Just – I don't know. Here we're separated from all the troubles and issues of our world. I know it's not perfect here, but it feels – well – like we could just be together and enjoy our lives. I feel like if we go back to Earth we'll get caught up in everything and won't have time to be together."

"We're gonna be together forever Sam, don't forget," he reminded her. "And I'm gonna make sure, this time, that we _do_ have time for ourselves. We've given a lot to Earth, hell to the whole _galaxy_. I think we deserve some time of our own."

"You think we'll be able to do it?"

"I know we will," he told her confidently. "We're not indispensible – at least to the world we aren't – but we are to one another. We just have to learn to say "no"."

"I hope we can," she sighed. "Jack?"

"What?" he moved so that he could see her more clearly – hearing something serious in her tone. "What is it?"

"Yesterday, during the ceremony -"

"Yeah?"

"Uh – Oberlyn said something -"

"He did," Jack nodded.

"Stop!" she swatted him playfully. "I mean – he talked about – well, being fruitful."

"Yes, I heard that."

"So?"

"So?"

"We haven't talked about kids and I wondered – what – I mean, do you want any?"

"Kids?"

"Yes, _kids_ ," she rolled her eyes at him. "Would you want to have – another child?" she asked gently.

Jack sighed and leaned back, his arm curled under his head. "I hadn't really thought about it – before I mean – not until we started dating."

"On Earth?"

"Yeah. I – even though we were just starting to see each other, I knew it would come up sometime."

"What did you decide?" she asked carefully.

"I didn't _decide_ anything Sam. I wouldn't do that without you. I just – thought about the idea."

"And?"

He sighed again, closing his eyes briefly. "At first the idea scared me. I screwed up the first time and – well, you know what happened. And I know I can't go through something like that again."

"That's not going to happen," she said firmly.

"No – but something else might. We can't predict the future. And then there's the fact that I'm older. I wondered if I'd be up to having a kid at my age."

"You do know that you're looking years younger than before? Something about the joining adds years to your life – at least it does, according to Coterel."

"Really? Wow – this joining is great on a couple of levels!" he grinned. "Anyway, those were a couple of reasons why I worried about the idea, but – then I thought about having a little mini-Carter," his lips quirked, "and the idea kind of appealed."

"Mini-Carter?" she laughed, rolled over and sat up. "You'd be okay with it?"

"Having a kid? Yeah, if you want one I would. I mean, if you don't then that's okay too. I'd be happy just married to you."

She got the biggest smile on her face and leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you! I love you!"

"And I love you. Uh – does this mean you _do_ want kids?"

"Yes – but if we don't, then that's okay," she repeated his words. "Because I will have you – and I'll be happy if it's just the two of us."

"Sweet?" he said. "So we're both okay if it does happen, but we're also okay if it _doesn't_ happen?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "But we can have a lot of fun trying!"

"Yes, we can." He paused for a moment and looked at her. "Wanna try now?"

They emerged from their room at lunchtime, both of them starving for something to eat. They figured the servants hadn't wanted to disturb them on their wedding morning, so they ventured out to the dining hall.

"Hey Jack, Sam," Daniel called out to them. "Come for some lunch?"

"Yup!" Jack grinned and sat down across from his friend. "Mornin' guys," he told Teal'c and Daniel. "What's for lunch?"

"Left-overs," Daniel told him, "from the banquet yesterday. I think all the cooks were passed out drunk after last night."

"How long did the party go on for?" Sam asked, reaching for a roll."

"It broke up shortly after dawn," Teal'c told them.

"Wow – did you guys stay until the end?" Jack suddenly noticed how tired his friends looked.

"No. We couldn't keep up with the locals, especially when they brought out their version of moonshine, so we left early."

"And we were afraid that they would try and find brides for Daniel Jackson and myself," Teal'c told them. "Many of the women appeared very interested in us."

" _Interested_?" Daniel snorted, "They were man-eaters! We barely got out with our lives!"

Jack and Sam laughed. "Or your virtue, I suspect," Jack told them. "I don't know – I think I would have enjoyed another wedding!"

"Not mine," Daniel shook his head.

"Nor mine," Teal'c agreed. "We are happy for the two of you, but we are not looking for brides on this world.

"I suspect there might be a few other marriages happening as a result of last night," Daniel suddenly said with a grin. "I think there was a lot going on that meant more than one couple is going to have to tie the knot!"

"Some hanky panky going on?"

"Yes," Daniel chortled. "Say, speaking of that - how are you guys this morning?" he asked.

"We're fine." Jack rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of subtlety. But suddenly he looked earnestly at his friends. "I want to thank you guys – for everything. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here."

"In Lothyrwen?" Daniel grinned.

Jack sighed. "I meant Sam and I wouldn't be _together_ – here – in Lothyrwen!"

"You're welcome," Daniel told him.

"Indeed, you are very welcome O'Neill. It makes us very happy that _you_ are happy together."

"Yeah, thank you both for being such great friends," Sam told them with a smile. She looked around at the room and the few people who were there. "This certainly has been an adventure."

"Almost over, I hope," Daniel sighed. "I think we're all ready to go home."

"Yeah – I agree. As nice and restful a holiday as this has been," Jack grinned as the others groaned, "I'm ready for some beer and pizza – oh, and hockey."

"Great!" Sam snorted. "I'm going to be a hockey widow as soon as we get back. Maybe I should have a talk with Ailemar and suggest that he keep us here."

"Wouldn't work," Daniel told her.

"No?"

"Nope. Jack'd just train the Lothyrwen's to play hockey and start a team and then would go to Glardomar and teach _them_. It would probably start the two sides fighting again!"

"Better to fight on the ice than on the battlefield," Jack told them. "And you're _not_ going to be a hockey widow, Sam," he told her.

"No? You promise?"

"Of course – cause I'm gonna teach you to love hockey as much as I do, so we'll watch all the games together."

She laughed and reached for a bowl of nuts. "In your dreams, O'Neill," she told him. "Now fishing – _that_ I'll learn to love but hockey - !"

They argued playfully about the merits of hockey, and other activities for the next few minutes. In the end Sam told him she'd watch hockey with him, if he watched home decorating shows with her. He pretended to gag but in the end told her "he'd try."

There was much laughter and joking around as the four friends ate lunch and talked with one another. They had seen few of the locals, figuring most of them were recovering after their heavy night of partying.

"Do you think Ailemar found a girl friend last night?" Sam asked. "There looked to be a number of young women throwing out hints."

"I expect choosing his bride will have to be done very carefully," Jack told her. "There's probably all sorts of protocols and politicking and all that. I'm _so_ glad they agreed not to make me king!"

"We are too Jack," Daniel told him with a smirk. "I refuse to ever call you "Your Highness."

"I too would find that difficult," Teal'c agreed.

"Really? How about "Your Majesty?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Daniel shook his head. "I had a hard enough time with "General".

"Yeah, me too," Jack sighed. "Well, I wish Ailemar all the best but we'll – hopefully – not be here to see him get married." He slowly pushed himself to his feet. "I think I'm going to go and find the man, and remind him that we were promised a way home!"

"Do you think we should ask him now?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Why not? There's nothing else to do here, and I'm afraid if we stay we'll get roped into some new problem. Nope – now's our time."

"I'll come too Jack," Sam told him as she stood up.

"I will accompany you as well," Teal'c added.

"Ah hell – why don't we all go," Daniel said as he stood. All four teammates made their way to the door of the hall, determined to find their way home.

* * *

"But you must stay," Ailemar told them. The poor king looked tired – or like he'd had too much of a good time the night before. At least they had found him alone in his bedroom. Jack had half wondered if the man would find himself a pretty woman and take her to bed. He was glad to see he was wrong.

"What for?" Jack said, sounding frustrated. "We did what you asked. We helped you end the fight with Glardomar and got rid of their King. You promised we could leave after Sam and I were married."

Ailemar sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I did, and I will not go back on my word," he told them, "but I wish you would reconsider. I could use your wise counsel."

Jack realized, at that moment, that Ailemar was frightened of the responsibilities that were suddenly being thrust on him. Even though he had been de facto ruler for quite some time, he had lived with the certainty that someone was coming who would become the true king. Now he was looking at a lifetime of responsibility for his country.

"You will do fine," Jack assured him with a slap on the back. "You're a good man, Ailemar and with the help of your advisors you will be a just and good king. You don't need us. You have Oberlyn and Gaeth and Coterel and Vishta and many others. And one day soon you'll meet a woman who will become your soul mate, who will help you as you rule your people."

"Do you think so?" Ailemar asked softly. "I would find someone as you have, O'Neill – someone who loves you as much as you love her."

"You will find someone, I am sure of it," Jack told him. And for some reason, he knew that what he was saying was true. "I suggest taking a trip around your kingdom. I think you'll meet your bride in the household of one of your landowners."

Ailemar regarded him closely, but finally nodded. "I will do as you say," he told the man who had saved his land. "You are a wise and good man, Onayo. I thank you for all you have done for us."

"And you'll send us home?" Jack asked gently.

"Yes," Ailemar sighed heavily, "I shall send you home. First let me call my trusted advisors as they will wish to say goodbye. Gather all of your things and then meet here in one hour. I will send you home then."

"Thank you," Jack reached out his hand. It wasn't the custom to shake hands here, but Jack waited until the other man put his hand in his and then shook it. "This is a sign of respect where I come from," he told Ailemar. "Thank _you_ , for everything. I wouldn't have married _my_ soul-mate if you had not brought me here."

"No?" Ailemar frowned. "Then I am glad I did, for your sake as much as for ours. Now, I must go and gather the others – and the portal to send you back."

The four friends from Earth made their way to their rooms to gather their few things. Each had been given gifts by the people of Lothyrwen as well as the clothes in which they had arrived.

"I'm going to miss this room," Sam said, looking around. "And especially that bed," she grinned.

"Yeah – it holds pretty special memories!"

"The dreams were amazing," she said, remembering.

"Do you think they were dreams?" he asked softly. "I kind of figure they were – real."

"Do you? I wondered too."

"Yeah, I think the "joining" made us come together – literally." He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I am _so_ glad to be the fulfillment of the prophecy."

"You are?" she smiled. "I thought you hated it."

"Never!" he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"Okay – we have everything and we're ready to go," Jack announced to Ailemar after they'd all returned.

In the room were Ailemar, Coterel, Oberlyn, General Gaeth, Vishta, Matilda and a few others they had come into close contact with since they'd arrived. They had a chance to say goodbye to everyone. Lots of hugs were exchanged and final words of thanks. Matilda stepped forward and presented a package to Sam.

"Matilda – _thank_ you," Sam said, giving the serving girl another hug. "You didn't need to do this."

"I know," she grinned, "but Onayo will appreciate it."

"He will?" Sam said suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It is the blue dress," Matilda told her. "I know you do not like to wear them – but for your husband, for special occasions, you might want to put it on!"

Sam laughed and hugged her again. "I will," she whispered. "Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome! I just wish I could be there when your first child is born. You have both been blessed and will have a happy life together."

Sam smiled at her and put the package in the small sack she carried. Soon, all the goodbye's had been said.

"Okay – I guess we're ready," Jack announced. Ailemar nodded at Coterel, who walked over to the side of the room and grabbed hold of the edge of a cloth and pulled, revealing a large mirror.

"This is it?" Daniel asked with a frown. He turned to his friends. "I wonder if it's a quantum mirror?"

"I don't think so Daniel," Sam said, walking forward. "I don't think we're in an alternate universe at all."

"How do you know?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't really know, but it just doesn't _feel_ like it. I know that's not very scientific, but I guess – I have a hunch."

"One of Sam's hunches is good enough for me," Jack informed them all.

"It is the portal," Ailemar told them. "It brought you from your world to ours."

Jack nodded. "So, what do we do to get back to our world?"

Ailemar looked to his brother and to Oberlyn. "I'm – not exactly sure. We simply asked for help and you appeared," he said. "Maybe we simply ask that you be returned to your homes."

"Sam?" Jack looked at her.

"I don't know, although it won't hurt to try," she answered, "although they might want to specify a specific place to send us – maybe your house." His eyebrow quirked at her use of Sir but then he nodded.

"Okay, let's try that. Ailemar, can you say – or think, or whatever, _my_ house?" He motioned for his teammates to stand beside him, in front of the mirror. Ailemar walked up and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye my friends," he said. He then looked at the mirror and closed his eyes. "Return O'Neill, Samantha, Daniel and Teal'c to O'Neill's house."

Jack felt something strange, and the next thing he knew, he was standing in his living room in DC. He blinked and then quickly looked to see his friends. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that all of them were with him.

"We're home," he informed them needlessly. He got relieved looks, and then smiles, from all three. That caused his face to relax into a smile as well.

He looked around at the familiar space and, for the first time since he'd moved in, felt like it truly was his. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well campers – we made it. We're home," he repeated.


	35. Now What?

"So now what?" It was Daniel, of course, who asked the obvious question. Except it wasn't quite so obvious. They were indeed home, but Jack knew that as soon as they told anyone then the circus would begin. They'd been abducted by aliens – and the medical tests and debriefings would go on for days, if not weeks.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe we should just not tell anyone," he said.

Daniel laughed. "Sure, we can pretend that we were all just on a camping trip."

"Except the General disappeared before us," Sam reminded him. "I don't think they'll buy the camping thing."

"No? How about a trip to Vegas?" Jack suggested. "You could say I was there and called and invited you to come for some fun. And we wouldn't have to tell them anything because you know what they say "what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," Jack grinned.

"Right, and you don't think they'd have a fit to hear that a three-star General wandered off for a few weeks of drinking, gambling and girls without telling anyone?" Sam pointed out.

"Well I certainly wouldn't tell anyone I was going to do _that,_ " Jack protested. "And anyway, I wouldn't have gone off to find girls," Jack told her. "I have my girl and she's plenty for me!"

"You bet your socks she is," Sam said with a smirk. "But I don't think they'll buy Vegas either."

"Okay, here's what we'll do– we'll just go to work tomorrow and pretend nothing's happened. When ask where we've been we just look at them blankly, as if they're crazy."

"I don't think that'll work Jack," Daniel said skeptically. "I'm pretty sure they'll think _we're_ the ones who are crazy."

"I suppose," he sighed. "So Teal'c, what do you think we should do?"

"I believe we should contact your superiors and General Landry and explain what has happened," Teal'c told him plainly.

"Spoil sport!" Jack huffed. "I wonder if there's any food in the fridge?" he asked abruptly, jumping up and heading towards his kitchen. "I think I might have – voila!" He pulled out a cold bottle of Guinness from his refrigerator, popped the lid and took a long swig. "I say we relax for a bit, order a pizza and _then_ make the calls. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Daniel hugged himself and looked concerned, and Sam laughed. "Sounds good to me," she said, "although if they ask, I'll say it was your idea."

"Teal'c? Daniel?"

"Fine," Daniel snorted. "It better be a good pizza! And let me have one of those beers!"

"I would like an "all-dressed" pizza," Teal'c informed him. "And I would also like a drink."

"Sure. I think I have some soda here. Sam?"

"I'll have a beer too," she laughed again. "And I'd like an all-veggie pizza."

"Of course you would," her loving spouse grinned at her. "Pizza's coming up!" he walked to the phone and called.

After they'd all had something to eat, and all of them, minus Teal'c, had downed a few beers, Jack decided it was time to let people know they were home. He had to think a moment to decide whom to call. The last person he wanted to talk to was General Cummings. The others had told him about the General's reaction to him disappearing. The man was a jerk – one of the worst commanders he'd had and he didn't want to deal with him. Oh well – that meant Connolly, the new Chief of Staff who'd taken over when Jumper retired. He was a bit of an unknown so far, but the word was he was fair, and so Jack decided he'd have to trust him.

"Okay – first let's give Hank a quick call and then I'll contact Connolly," Jack told them.

"Not Cummings?" Sam wanted to know.

"No. I'm afraid my dear CO is going to cause trouble," he sighed. "I really don't know why they have him involved in the Stargate program. He doesn't believe in it."

"How can he not believe in it," Teal'c asked, puzzled. "It exists."

"I don't mean he doesn't believe it exists – he doesn't believe we should continue the program. He's an isolationist and thinks we'd be better off on our own."

"Doesn't he worry about the Goa'uld, or the Ori?" Daniel wanted to know.

"He figures they'll leave us alone if we ignore them. Ignorance is bliss I guess."

"Or insane," Daniel shook his head.

"Yeah – that's why I'm calling Connolly. First though – Hank!"

He picked up the phone and dialed the main number for the SGC. It wasn't a secure line from his house, and he figured they'd be monitoring his cell phone (probably his house phone too, in which case they were probably wondering about the pizza) but he wasn't going to worry about that now.

"Hi – can I speak with General Landry please," he told the switchboard operator. "Yes, it's General O'Neill." There was a brief pause and he looked at his friends and lifted his brows. He was pretty sure the poor guy on the other end had just had a heart-attack.

"Hank! Hi, it's O'Neill." The others could hear their General exclaim loudly and then ask where he'd been.

"Well Hank – as this isn't a secure line I'm afraid I can't go into details. I just wanted to let you know that Sg1 is all present and accounted for. Yes, we're fine," he continued. "It was quite an adventure and I'm sure you'll hear about it soon. I'm going to call General Connolly now, but I wanted to let you know we were all safe." There was another long pause, and Jack nodded. "Sounds good Hank. See you soon!"

"He says 'Hi'," Jack told them. "And wanted me to tell you that you were late checking in!"

"Everything okay there?" Daniel asked.

"I think so- at least he didn't say there was anything bad happening. Mostly he was worried about us. Okay folks – now for the circus to begin!"

Jack was correct. The moment he contacted General Connolly things were set in motion. Cars arrived with security personal to escort the team to Andrews, where they'd be debriefed. Jack has asked Connolly if he could be the one to debrief them, rather than Cummings. Although it was unusual, and not proper protocol, the chief of staff agreed.

"I think he knows something's up with Cummings," Jack commented after he had hung up the phone. "He didn't object to bypassing mon dear general."

They arrived at Andrews, surrounded by security, and were taken to the medical facility, where they were each taken to a different examination room. What followed was probably the most thorough medical exam each of them had ever been given.

Jack padded to another secure room, again surrounded by security. He'd been given a clean bill of health – at least he was pretty sure he had been, although the doctor had been pretty mum. Probably under orders not to tell him anything.

He sat in the hard chair, waiting for whatever was next. He sighed, hating this whole thing although understanding the necessity. He just wished all of them could be together.

The door opened, and in walked Connolly, followed by a junior officer holding a tape recorder, a pad and pen. It was clear she was here to record the interview.

He stood respectfully, although it was hard to appear too dignified in a pair of scrubs and slippers, and gave the best salute he could. "General," he said, "it's good to see you Sir."

"At ease General," Connolly said. "This is Lieutenant Pearce. She's going to record our conversation."

Jack nodded his head and said hello and then sat down.

"It's good to see you, Jack. We worried that you were gone for good. But from what you've told me so far, you've had quite the adventure!"

"Yes, not quite what I expected when I took the job in D.C.," he grinned, "but it was kind of nice getting off world again!"

Connolly laughed – which caused Jack's eyebrows to go up. Maybe Connolly was a decent guy. "So, tell me exactly what happened."

So Jack started at the beginning, telling of his time in Lothyrwen and Glardomar. He spoke briefly about the prophecy regarding Sam and him – and did end with the wedding, which garnered raised eyebrows from Connolly, but otherwise he kept most of what had happened between the two of them private. The Air Force didn't need to know about his romantic (or sex) life!

"And you don't think there's any danger from the people on this planet?" Connolly asked.

"From Lothyrwen? No, I doubt it. Their society isn't advanced enough to do us any harm, and the Goa'uld, Gauwyn is dead. At least he is – there is the issue of Arawn/Katriona – the woman. Hopefully they'll keep her contained, although it is a worry."

"Any suggestions as to what we should do – if we _can_ do anything?"

"Sam – Colonel Carter – mapped the stars while we were there. Her idea was to input them into the computer when she got back and check if they correlate to any known section of the galaxy," Jack said. "We'd also like to check in with the Asgard and Tok'ra to see if they know where this planet is. If we can find it, I'd like to go back with either of our allies. We said we'd try and help remove Arawn, the Goa'uld."

"I see. Well, that's something we can consider. Is there anything else you need to report, any other concerns or dangers? What about this mirror? Does that leave you, or anyone, open to being kidnapped again?"

"They promised they wouldn't use it," Jack told him, "although as long as it's there I suppose there's a danger. I don't know if they can use it on anyone, or if it was just for the prophecy. That might be something else we want to look into if we find them again."

"Okay," the General nodded and then let out a long breath. "You know that I believe you Jack – and I'm sure the others' stories will corroborate yours. However, due to the length of time you've been gone we have to be cautious. For now you and the others will in custody. We've already contacted the Tok'ra and they're coming with a Zat'ark machine to verify your stories. Once all the interviews here are done, the four of you will be transported back to the SGC, where you'll take the test."

Jack was relieved he was going to be with the others _and_ that they were heading back to Colorado Springs. The thing he didn't like were the Zat'ark detectors.

"Those damn things," he scowled. At Connolly's surprised look he relaxed and explained. "It's a good idea Sir, and of course I'm willing to do it. It's just that – I haven't had the best experience with the things in the past."

Connolly nodded, vaguely remembering an incident he'd been told about from a few years earlier. "Well, hopefully there won't be any problems with this one, and once it's done you can get back to work!"

"Uh – General – about that," Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger. "I'm gonna want to talk to you about my job in D.C. See, now that I'm a married man -"

"But it was an alien wedding," Connolly interrupted, "and therefore not legally binding. Are you telling me you want to _stay_ married?"

"Uh – yes Sir. Colonel Carter and I – well – we had started to see one another after she was transferred to Area 51. I assure you there was nothing between us before that. And well – spending time together over the last few weeks made us realize we wanted to be married. So, we plan on getting married again on Earth. I love her, Sir," he said quietly, "and I've decided it's time to spend some time on me – and Sam of course."

Connolly frowned, looking rather thoughtful for a moment and then he nodded. "I know there wasn't anything between you when you served together," he told Jack. "It was investigated pretty thoroughly as the result of some claims. But I hadn't realized you were seeing each other." He paused for a moment, regarding Jack seriously. Then he chuckled softly. "If there's anyone who deserves a bit of joy in life, it's you and Colonel Carter. Okay Jack – I'll see what we can do. We don't want to lose you so – I'll talk it over with the President and see what we can come up with."

"Thank you Sir." Jack nodded in thanks. As each moment went by he was getting to like the General more and more. He knew, however, that he might not be able to fix things for them. If he couldn't help them well – he had a retirement letter all ready and waiting to go.

"O'Neill, there's one other thing," Connolly looked grim for a brief moment and then his expression relaxed. "Can you tell me why you didn't want to speak with General Cummings? He is your superior officer."

Jack hated this sort of thing. He wasn't the kind of person to carry tales or to jump over the head of his superior. He preferred to deal with issues directly. But when it came to Cummings, he felt like he had to step lightly. There was something about the General he really didn't like or trust.

"Uh – well – I just – I guess it's because he makes it plain he doesn't really have much use for the Stargate program," Jack said in a rush. There – that was honest and said a lot, without saying too much.

"He didn't – try anything, or say anything that you thought was – odd?" Connolly asked carefully.

Jack frowned, wondering what this was all about. "Uh – not really, although he clearly – uh – didn't like me very much." Jack shrugged and grinned slightly. "Not that I was looking to make friends with him – but his feelings seemed to be more negative than were warranted by our positions. And I really hadn't had much to do with him before. Oh, and Daniel and Teal'c told me that he was pretty insistent that I'd gone AWOL when I went missing and that he didn't want to have anyone look for me."

"Mmm – I heard that as well." Connolly sighed and slowly sat back. He regarded Jack for a few seconds, and then spoke. "I think he was chosen to head the program _because_ he hated it so much," he admitted. "Some members of Congress decided he'd be useful by destroying the very program he was running. And I'm sure he saw you as keeping him from his mission, so it's no surprise he didn't like you."

Jack looked in surprise at the chief. He hadn't expected such candor, and didn't know what to say. It appeared as if Connolly didn't want him to say anything, because he continued.

"We're looking into his activities," he said, without further explanation. "For now, you're to continue to report to me. And if you see or hear of anything strange, let me know. Something doesn't smell right about this whole thing."

"I will Sir," Jack said, his curiosity piqued. "Uh – does General Cummings know I'm back?"

Connolly smiled slowly. "Not yet. I plan to give him the news myself. If he tries to say anything to you or give you any orders – refer him to me."

"I will General, thank you." Jack was dying to ask more questions, sure that there were things Connolly wasn't telling him. For now, he was just relieved not to have to report to the old bastard Cummings!

Connolly slowly stood up. "I'll tell the base commander that you and your teammates can travel and wait together until the Tok'ra arrive at the SGC. I hope to have you back at the helm in no time General. We need someone we can trust!"

"Thank you Sir," Jack stood as well. He saluted again, and thanked the general. Once Connolly was gone, he slowly returned to his chair. He sat silently, his brow folded into two long furrows. Something definitely didn't smell right about with Cummings. He just wished he could do something, but for now was forced to wait.

Jack closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, suddenly exhausted with everything that had gone on. He had expected to return to Earth and have some time to figure out what to do about him and Carter. Instead, he worried that he had landed square into a conspiracy.

He suddenly missed Lothyrwen.

It was ten minutes later when his door opened again – and in walked Teal'c.

"They informed me that we can wait together," his friend intoned.

"Yup – that's right Teal'c. The others should be getting here – oops, here they are."

Daniel entered, followed closely by Sam. She walked over directly to Jack, and pulled up the chair beside him. "I never want to have another physical, ever again!" she complained.

"Yeah, they even put Doc Frasier to shame, didn't they?" Jack said, leaning over and giving Sam a quick kiss on the cheek.

The four friends spent the next while talking about all that had happened and what was next. Jack didn't say anything about Cummings, deciding to wait until they were back at the SGC.

A few minutes into their conversation there was a knock on the door and an Airman showed up with clothing for each of them.

They each took turns changing in the small, attached bathroom. They'd been provided with BDU's – something they were all comfortable in.

"This feels so good," Sam exclaimed. "No more long dresses and laces!"

"I'm gonna miss them," Jack lamented. "Make sure you get the one you arrived in back. You can wear it on our anniversary.

" _You_ can wear it on our anniversary," she told him in disgust. A moment later she asked the question she'd been thinking about since they had returned.

"What about us?" Sam asked softly.

"I explained everything to the General," he told her gently.

"Everything?"

"Not _everything_ ," he said, rolling his eyes. "I told him about the prophecy and that we got married when in Lothyrwen. I also told him we planned on getting remarried now that we were back on Earth."

"You did?' Sam said, her eyes growing big. "And what did he say?"

"Well, he was surprised, but when I explained that I loved you and I wasn't giving you up, he said he'd talk to the President. He was actually really decent about it. He seems like a good guy."

"Wow – that's – wow," Sam said. "I'm glad you told him though. I didn't want to hide things."

"Nope – not going to do that. We're married and we're gonna be together. If they give us a hard time, I'll just resign."

" _Jack -!"_

"I'm not budging on this one Sam," he told her seriously.

"I know, neither am I – but I'm sure we can work it out. I don't think you should resign."

He shrugged. "I will if I have to – and I won't feel bad about it." Suddenly he grinned. "I kind of like the idea of being a house husband. I can get a dog!" he said, sounding enthused.

Sam snorted and turned to Daniel and Teal'c, who were both laughing. "What did I get myself into?" she asked them.

"I expect life will become interesting for you, from now on," Teal'c told her.

"Oh yeah," Daniel snorted, "you'll have a puppy and Jack. Life will _definitely_ be interesting."

"You're just jealous," Jack told them both. "I'll be able to relax, go fishing, watch TV, go for walks with the dog and at the end of the day Sam will come home to me. Sounds like the life to me!"

"You'd be bored in a week," his loving wife told him. "There's no way the President is going to let you retire anyway. They need you too much."

"Yeah," Jack gave a heavy sigh. "I expect that's true – at least that they won't let me retire. I don't know about needing me." He sighed again. "Oh well, the dream was nice."

Just then the door opened, and a security guard was standing there. "You're all to come with me," he told them. "Your transportation is here."

Soon they were on their way to Colorado Springs. Although no one said anything, they all knew that they'd only truly feel like they were home once they were back at the SGC.

As Jack sat in the plane, Sam dozing beside him, he suddenly thought of General Cummings and wondered what he was up to. A moment later his mind flipped over to another man he didn't trust – Richard Lions.

After he'd figured out what to do about his CO – he'd turn his attention to that slimy bastard.

Lions didn't know what was coming!

Jack settled back, closed his eyes, and proceeded to fall asleep. For now he was back on Earth, his love and his friends by his side. He could wait until tomorrow to deal with anything else.


	36. Fallout

_**And now for the requisite apologies and excuses! I have not forgotten my stories and WILL finish them. I have been plagued by: writer's block (Stargate stories), vacation out of the country, a new job. All of the above kept me from this story but I hope to finish it this week. Please forgive me and I hope you're still reading! Vini**_

"Do you ever think about where we'd be if we _hadn't_ left it in the room all those years ago?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, many times," she answered.

"Did you ever – regret your decision?" he then asked, softly so that Daniel couldn't hear. The Tok'ra had arrived and were administering the Zatarc test. Teal'c had volunteered to go first, and the rest of them were waiting their turn.

"Yes, many times," she answered again, equally as softly. "But we were needed, Jack. I think – as painful as it was – that it was the right decision. And look at us now. We finally _were_ able to take it out of the room."

"We were, weren't we," he smiled at her. They sat quietly for a moment, contemplating all that had happened to bring them to this spot. Finally Jack sat up and took a deep breath. "Hey Daniel, whatcha doin'," he called over to his friend, who was sitting quietly on the other side of the room.

Daniel lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow. He then lifted the book he had been reading. "Uh – reading."

"What's the book?" Sam asked.

Daniel turned the spine so that he could see it, almost as if he couldn't remember what he'd been reading. " _Life in the Middle Ages_ ," he told them.

Jack snorted. "I'd have thought that _living_ it for the past few weeks would have been enough."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see how accurate historians are to what we experienced."

"You do know that we weren't on Earth," Jack pointed out. "Things may have been very different here, than in Lothyrwen."

"Mmm, it's possible, although clearly the people were transported _from_ Earth, so many of the customs would have been the same."

"Yeah, but their histories would have diverged the moment they were removed from Earth," Jack pointed out. "So while their history is the same as ours, there's no saying that what the people in Lothyrwen are experiencing now is the same as it was centuries ago here on Earth."

Both Daniel and Sam stared at him. He looked down at himself, wondering what was wrong. Nope, his fly was closed.

It was his wife – he couldn't help grin at that – who finally spoke.

"Uh Jack – that's very insightful," she told him.

"Well, I'm not an idiot," he informed her, realizing that he had stepped out of his usual clueless persona. "I do know a _few_ things. They won't make you a general if you don't."

"I expect you know more things than you let on," Daniel told him. "But do you have to know Medieval history to become a general?"

"Actually – sort of. I had to study history for my degree. And no," he held up his hand, "that doesn't mean I want to talk about it." He shrugged and glanced at Sam. "I wish we'd get this damn thing over with."

"It won't be long," she assured him, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. "And there's nothing we're hiding this time," she reminded him.

Just at that moment the door opened and Teal'c walked in, looking as calm and unperturbed as usual. "It is your turn next, Daniel Jackson."

"Everything go okay?" Jack wanted to know.

"Indeed. Everything was fine."

Once all four of them were finished the test (and Jack was relieved that there had been no uncomfortable questions this time) they headed back to the room they'd been waiting in. It didn't take long for Hank to arrive, a smile on his face.

"Well, you're all cleared," he informed them. "The Zatarc test proved you're not under alien influence."

"Good!" Jack slapped his knees and stood up. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry. Anyone for going out and grabbing something to eat? Hank, you're welcome to join us."

"Thanks Jack, but unfortunately I have work to do. I wonder if I could speak with you for a few minutes before you leave though?"

Jack sighed. Seeing the serious look on Hank's face he figured that whatever it was, wasn't going to be pleasant."

"Hey look, why don't we all go to my place and order in," Daniel suggested. "I can take Teal'c and Sam, and you can have a driver drop you off when you're done. We'll go ahead and order so the food will be ready when you get there."

"Okay Hank, what is it?" Jack asked as he sat down in the chair opposite Hank's desk. He felt a slight pang at being on _this_ side. He still missed the SGC and envied Hank being in the thick of things. He wasn't cut out to be a bureaucrat, stuck at a desk in Washington.

"I'm sorry Jack. I know you don't need this right now, especially after all you've been through. But I thought you should know." Hank took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Cummings has been arrested."

" _Arrested_? For God's sake – what for?"

"It turns out he was receiving money to try and destroy the Stargate program. There has been some concern expressed by a few at the Pentagon about his attitude towards it, but there had been no proof of him having done anything wrong. And then you were kidnapped."

"But – that didn't have anything to do with Cummings."

"No, but it was the way he reacted that really got people wondering. He accused you of going AWOL and wouldn't authorize any kind of search. That made a lot of people – the President included – angry. Everyone who knows you knows that you would go AWOL on purpose."

"Nice to know I still have some friends," Jack chuckled.

"More than you know," Hank said seriously. "You have no idea how frantic everyone was when you disappeared. And when the rest of Sg1 vanished – well, I thought the President was going to have a stroke. In fact, Jack, you owe me! I spent the last few weeks practically glued to the damn red phone. I swear the man called every half hour."

"Hey, what can I say? I've got friends in high places." Jack sat back and grinned. "But how did they find out about Cummings?"

"The FBI went into action and set up surveillance on him. I guess they managed to get quite a bit of proof. Enough for him to be arrested, anyway."

"But who paid him? I mean, who wants to shut down the Stargate? It couldn't be the Trust – they hoped to profit from it, not stop it."

Hank shrugged. "I don't think they know yet – or if they do they're not telling. As far as I heard, the investigation is continuing. I was told to warn you and your team to be careful. We have no idea what they're planning to do next."

They chatted for a few more minutes, but finally Jack stood up. "I should get going," he told Hank. "Thanks for everything Hank. I owe you a beer."

"Just a beer? I think a steak dinner is in order."

"Okay – that too."

"And by the way – congratulations! It's about time you and Colonel Carter stopped futzing around and got together. You're a lucky man, Jack."

"Yes, I am," he answered seriously. "She's an amazing woman and I have no idea why she loves an old guy like me – but I'm not complaining!"

"And so you shouldn't! How are you going to handle the long-distant relationship?"

"I'm not. If the Air Force can't work something out, I'm going to retire. I already told Connolly that for once I'm putting us first."

Hank's brows went up. "What did he say to that?"

"He was pretty decent, actually. I'll let you know what happens." Jack moved to the door. "I'll talk to you soon Hank – and thanks again."

The four teammates had a fun and relaxing night at Daniel's. With all the briefings and Zatarc test behind them, they were free to discuss all that had happened.

"So, do you think you'll still feel the effects of the prophecy, or whatever it was, now that you're back on Earth?" Daniel asked and then took a swig of beer.

Jack shrugged. "No idea. Not that I really believed it affected me when I was back there," he told them.

"Really? Well I think there was something. I mean, look at you and Sam."

"Look at me and Sam _what_ Daniel," Jack frowned.

"There's no way you would have gotten together without some kind of - of _power_ pushing you together."

"Daniel, that's not true," Sam argued. "Jack and I just needed a little time and space to figure things out."

"I too believe it was something beyond our understanding," Teal'c interjected. "There is no way that Colonel Carter and O'Neill would have figured things out. They are much too stubborn."

"Hey," both of them protested. "We are _not_ stubborn," Jack exclaimed. "It's like Carter said – time and space!"

"Right," Daniel snorted. "Time and space and a miracle! But whatever it was, we're glad you finally figured it out."

Teal'c nodded. "We feared we would have to knock your heads together."

Jack and Sam looked at one another and then both shrugged at the same time.

"Well, we're glad too."

* * *

"That was Hank," Jack informed them as he put down the phone. They had all stayed over at Daniel's and had been eating breakfast when a call came through for Jack. "You've all got a week's leave and then it's back to work."

"Whew, they don't give us much time, do they?" Daniel complained as he took a sip of hot coffee.

"Well, none of us are injured, and our enemies wait for no man – or woman!" Jack told him with a smirk.

"What about you, Jack?" Sam wanted to know.

"I'm going to head with you to Nevada and I'll fly from there to D.C.," he told her.

"But I thought you weren't going back," Daniel frowned at him. "What about Sam?"

"That's one of the things I have to go back to discuss," Jack told them. "Connolly wants to see me to discuss Homeworld Security. And anyway it'll take me a while to get things in order if they do want to put someone else in charge." He turned to Sam and smiled. "Don't worry. I won't let them suck me in. I'm resolute that we're going to be together. No long distance relationships for us!"

"They are not going to want to let you go, O'Neill," Teal'c warned. "They may make it difficult for you to leave."

"Mmm – well, the last thing they want is a reluctant Jack O'Neill," he informed his friends. "Don't worry. I'll figure it out."

The next day Jack and Sam flew to Las Vegas, saying goodbye (for now) to their friends. As the plane took off, Jack reached out and took Sam's hand in his and smiled. They were finally starting off their new life together.

But first, he had one more thing to do. He had to go and see one Richard Lions.


	37. Decisions

Jack regarded the room and noticed that it didn't have very much of Sam's personality in it. It could simply been that she had been too busy – although he chuckled at that. Sam was _always_ busy. Heck, he had often wondered if she _lived_ under the mountain when she had served with him.

She'd been back in Colorado Springs for a few weeks before he'd disappeared, but it didn't look like she'd moved her things from Nevada. Everything was still here, it just felt – cold and unlived in. Of course, he'd only seen it once, briefly. He shook his head – that's the last thing he wanted to think about.

It felt strange to be here, in her house, he thought as he glanced around. It's not that he had never been in her house before, at least the one in Colorado. But it had always been with the other members of their team, never alone. A part of him still felt as if he was in forbidden territory and that at any moment the NID would show up and have him arrested.

He laughed softly, knowing his imagination was getting carried away. He had a perfect right to be here. They were married!

As he looked around another thought hit him. She had gone back to Sg1 before their adventure in Lothyrwen and now it was only a week before they all had to go back to work. Suddenly he hated the fact that she was soon going to be going through the gate without him. Then he remembered that his dislike of that idea was what had precipitated their fight and eventual break up in the first place.

He had learned his lesson. There was no way that he would try and discourage her again. He knew she loved it – hell, so had he before he'd been promoted. He loved her enough to swallow his fears and encourage her to do what she really wanted to do, and to support her. But he was terrified of losing her – especially now, when they had finally found one another - and it was dangerous work.

Oh well – love sometimes meant making sacrifices. The tough part was going to be not to let her know how he felt. He didn't want her to feel guilty.

"You're looking serious," her voice whispered in his ear, as her arms snaked around him from behind.

He swiftly turned and put his arms around her. "Heya," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just let my neighbors know that I was back. They've been keeping an eye on things and collecting my mail." She leaned back and regarded him suspiciously. "So, what were you thinking about so intently?"

He sighed, already missing the taste of her but then he suddenly gave her a swift kiss on the end of her nose. That was as good a way as anything of diverting her attention. "Just thinkin' that I was hungry," he told her.

"But we ate just before we got here," she told him although she bent her head willingly as he resumed his attention on her neck.

"Mmm. I didn't say I was hungry for _food_ ," he replied. His hands moved up and slowly, carefully began to unbutton her shirt.

He could feel her smile and laughed. "It's not like we have to be anywhere," he told her. "And I've never had a chance to love you in your own bed." He frowned at that. "At least your own bed _on Earth_."

"That's true," she chuckled, although she was quickly getting distracted. She hummed in enjoyment and tried to concentrate on Jack's buttons, although in the end he had to help her. Love and marriage and everything that went with it were wonderful.

"I hate the thought of going back to work," he mused. They were lying together, relaxed on the bed, the afternoon sun painting a streak across the sheets.

"Yeah, me too," she murmured. "Maybe we could just stay here instead."

"And not go back?"

"You think they'd notice."

"Probably," he sighed. "I don't think they'd miss me too much though," he told her. "But as soon as the gate went on the fritz they'd be screaming for Colonel Carter!"

"Of course they'd miss you," she argued. "And Siler is as good as I ever was at fixing the gate."

"But not as cute."

"Siler's cute."

Jack lifted himself up and stared down at her, his eyes narrowing. "You find Siler _cute_?"

She grinned up at him. "He kind of looks like you. And he loves hockey and The Simpsons. In fact, he could practically be your double."

When he continued to stare at her she giggled and pulled him down and kissed him. "But he doesn't have your sense of humor," she told him.

"Okay then, as long as you know that," he told her sternly.

"I do. And anyway – they won't call me here to fix the gate. It's one of the things I both missed and enjoyed about working here. There are very few emergencies."

"But now that you're back at the SGC you'll be experiencing those again." He tried to keep his voice light, but wasn't quite sure he'd succeeded when he saw her frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that you'll be back in the thick of things at the SGC."

"But – I'm not going to be there."

"What?" He pushed himself up and looked at her. "But you _were_ there. I mean – you transferred back."

"Yes – but I only agreed to go back temporarily," she told him.

"What? That's not what I was told. When did this happen?"

"I – I couldn't stay in Nevada, not after what had happened," she told him. "Oh, I tried for a while, but it was just too hard. Then General Landry called and asked me to come back. I told him I wasn't sure – but he said I could try it for six months, and if I didn't like it that I could return to Area 51. General Durfee agreed."

"But nobody told me this," he said.

"I know," she grimaced. "I asked Landry not to say anything to you. I'm sorry Jack – please don't be angry with him – or with me."

He shook his head. "I'm not angry – just surprised. I thought Sg1 was what you wanted."

"I thought it was too," she told him. "But after – after we broke up, I realized I didn't know _what_ I wanted. Going off-world didn't seem to be as exciting since I couldn't talk to you about it – and you wouldn't be there, waiting for me. But I knew I had to get out of Nevada, at least for a while."

"So - what about now? Are you going back to work here or in Colorado? And what do you _want_ to do?"

She regarded him seriously. "I'm to report to General Durfy here, at the end of the week but I can still ask for a permanent transfer. Jack, would you mind if I went back to Sg1 permanently."

He took a deep breath, ready to tell her that he didn't mind, that whatever she wanted to do was fine by him. But then he realized, that would be a lie. So instead he let the breath out slowly and looked at her directly.

"I won't lie," he said softly. "It scares me to death to have you going out there without me. It's dangerous and – I'm terrified of losing you. But – I love you Sam and I don't want to do anything to hold you back, or to try and deny you what's important. If you want to go back to Sg1, then you have my full support. All I ask is that you promise to look after yourself and always come back to me!"

She smiled at him and gently cupped his face with her hand. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you, General O'Neill."

"You may have mentioned it," he said softly, "but I may need to be told again – and again – and again." He only stopped speaking when her lips touched his.

"As for Sg1," she said softly, "I'm not sure. A part of me does want to go back – but another part – well, I like the idea of coming home at the end of each day to you."

He smiled. "And a dog?"

"What?' she laughed, but frowned as well.

"Think how great it would be. We'd buy a little house with a nice yard. I'd stay home and be a house husband and we'd have a dog and the two of us would be waiting for you every evening."

"And you'd cook for me?"

"Of course."

"This sounds very tempting, Jack O'Neill."

"It does, doesn't it?" he grinned. A moment later he grew serious. "But really Sam – you do what you want to do and I'll support whatever that it. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you," she told him. "I love you so much."

They spent the rest of the day puttering around Sam's little house. They ordered in, as she didn't have anything in the way of food in the house, and then watched TV. The next day they were heading to Area 51 – but for now they simply relaxed.

Later that night, as they lay in bed – Jack sound asleep beside her – Sam thought about their conversation of earlier. _Did_ she want to go back to Sg1? Did she _need_ to go back? Or could she be happy here - or in D.C.?

She laughed softly. She was pretty sure she could be happy anywhere as long as Jack was in her life – whether or not he greeted her every day when she got home from the office, or when she got back from trips off world.

In the end though, it might not matter what she wanted. She placed a hand on her abdomen. Sometimes, other things made the decision for you.

She smiled and snuggled into Jack. Whatever happened, at least they were together.


	38. The Lion's Den

"You're sure this is a good idea Jack?" she asked him. He was dressed in his uniform and was about to head to the base.

"I told you Carter," he answered as he grabbed his lid from the hall table, " that I was going to get to the bottom of this. There's no way in hell that Lions is getting away with what he did."

"But there's no way to prove it," she answered. "He'll claim it was consensual, and since I went out with him he's likely to be believed."

"Sam, I _am_ going to get the bastard, but I'm just going to be a bit more subtle about it." He held up his hand as she went to speak. "Ack! I _do_ know how to be subtle Colonel. So just relax and let me deal with this."

"Jack – I'm the one he – attacked. I should be the one to do something."

"Don't worry," he said softly as he moved towards her and took her hands. "I'm gonna make sure you get your chance with him. But just let me do a bit of digging first. I'll make sure you're in on the conclusion."

"Okay," she stepped back and frowned at him. "But if you let yourself get hurt, I'm going to be _very_ angry at you!"

"Sam, I'm not going into battle," he told her gently. "I'm just going to nose around the base for a bit. And I promise to take care of myself. I have too much to lose to do something foolish. Now relax. Everything is going to be fine."

She continued to watch him as he headed towards the rental car and only closed the door after he'd driven away. She looked around the room and sighed. She missed him already.

"Damn! You have it bad Samantha Carter," she told herself. Oh well. She'd just have to go see if she had any ice cream.

Jack drove to the base, thinking about what he was going to do. First he needed to do a little digging, without letting on to Lions that he knew what the asshole had done – or that he and Sam were together.

"General O'Neill is here to see you Sir."

General Durfee looked up from his desk and frowned at his assistant. "General _O'Neill_? Are you sure?"

"He's sure." O'Neill walked into the room, nodding and smiling at the young Airman as he did so. "General," he nodded to the man behind the desk, who had stood at his arrival.

"Sir! I didn't know - I mean – I thought you were missing!"

"I was," he admitted, looking expectantly at the one star general behind the desk.

"Oh – I'm sorry Sir. Please have a seat." The two men sat down across from one another, the one looking relaxed, the other looking as if a dead man had just appeared in front of him.

"It's good to see you Sir. We worried that something had happened to you. I know that Colonel Carter and your former team members were terribly upset."

"Oh really? How did you know that?"

Durfee looked puzzled for a moment, and then he spoke. "I can't remember – someone here must have said something. Colonel Carter has numerous friends here – it was probably one of them. Uh- can you – is it public knowledge? I mean, can I ask what happened to you?"

"Mmm – not really. Let's just say that I was asked to help out with something. Unfortunately they only asked _after_ I'd been - uh taken. But fortunately everything worked out and I'm back in the saddle."

"Well, I'm happy you're back Sir. We've missed you. I – uh don't know if you're being back has anything to do with it," he said and paused. When Jack didn't answer Durfee explained. "I got word that Colonel Carter was coming back."

"Really?" Jack's eyebrows went up, and then he shrugged. "Did you hear it from General Landry?"

"Yes Sir. He called the other day and told me she'd be back, at least for a short while. I'll be glad to have her, and I know that many of the scientists here will feel the same."

Jack nodded, his expression relaxing slightly. Durfee was actually a pretty decent guy so he needed to cut him some slack. "I'm sure they will," he responded pleasantly. "General, not to take any more of your valuable time, but I _am_ here for a reason."

"Yes, of course Sir. What is it?"

"Well, after what happened to me, the Pentagon is worried about overall security here and our other top secret sites."

"Security Sir?" Durfee said, looking puzzled. "But – we have the most secure base in the _world_ here – except maybe for Stargate Command. We haven't had any security leaks."

"That you _know of_ ," O'Neill told him bluntly. "And we're not just worried about the work being done here, but about the people. They don't stay on the base permanently and it's a risky world out there. Just look at what happened to me."

"I don't really know what happened – I mean, yes Sir, I guess so. But what, if I may ask, are you going to do?"

"Well, first thing is to ask if you have any concerns about any of your people? Have you seen or heard of anything – worrisome?"

"Um – not that I know of," Durfee answered. "What kinds of things are you talking about?"

"Any personnel problems?"

"Well, we always have some of those. It goes hand-in-hand with – uh – people. There's always someone not happy with their boss, or that feels as if they've been passed over, or treated unfairly. But nothing that's out of the norm – nothing that would cause any red flags I mean."

"I see. So you can't think of anyone who's acted differently, or seemed to have something out of the ordinary happen?"

Durfee frowned, as if he was trying to remember something. After a few seconds he nodded. "Yeah, I guess there have been some things happen to a couple of the staff, although I don't know if I'd call them out of the ordinary."

"What kinds of things?"

"Well, Emilia Johnson – she's one of the lab assistants - her mother just passed away and left her some money. She took it and bought a condo in Florida. She said it's for her retirement."

"And is she near retirement age?"

"What? Oh – yeah, I guess so. She must be in her late fifties, early sixties. She's been with us forever."

"Anyone else?"

"Well – Akihiko – Dr. Kimura – took a two month leave of absence to visit his parents in Tokyo. His said father was quite ill."

"And you believed him?"

"I had no reason not to," Durfee replied. "He's one of our smartest biologists – and a really nice guy. Everyone likes him and there's never ever been a hint of trouble with him. He's married, has a couple of kids. His wife's a doctor in Vegas."

"Mmm – okay. So is that all?"

Durfee pursed his lips and stared off into space for a moment, before finally focusing again on Jack. "The only other thing I can think of is Richard Lions."

Jack's eyebrows snaked up before he had a chance to control them. But immediately he relaxed his expression, not wanting to give anything away. "Lions?"

"Mmm hmm. He's one of our chemists. He's been with us for just a little over a year."

"And what did he do?"

"Well, I can't say that he really _did_ anything. It's just -" the General paused, as if uncertain how to continue.

"Just what Paul?" O'Neill asked, leaning slightly forward. "Gut feelings can be important.

"Well – he's an excellent scientist – highly regarded here and in the scientific world. But - he's not well liked. It's not anything that he's done – it's just his attitude. He's rather – arrogant, I guess is the word, although I'm not sure if that's even correct. He never says or does anything that you could call him on, but he does set people on edge. There's always a hint that there's something else behind what he says. Oh – and I almost forgot. He bought a new sports car a few weeks ago. It's a Porsche Boxter and they go for over 80 grand!"

"I assume his salary isn't big enough to afford something like that?"

"No, no way. When I saw it I asked him about it – you know, kind of joking around, although I thought it a bit strange. But he told me he'd inherited some money from a cousin, and that he'd always dreamed of having a sports car."

"And you believed him?" It was Jack who was now frowning. He had been fishing more to see if there had been other reports of Lion behaving inappropriately with any other women. But now – this smacked of something more sinister.

"Not really," Durfee snorted. "I told you – he rubbed people the wrong way – me included. Nothing's made me suspicious about him though – although because we are security conscious here I thought I should check out his buying a new car."

"And did you?"

"Yes but the report came back that he really had inherited the money. So I let it go at that point. Do you think there's something wrong?"

Jack shook his head. "I have no idea. I'm just here to take a look at a few things and find out if there's anything unusual going on."

"Well, I can give you whatever records we have, that might give you some – wait," Durfee suddenly scowled. "Wasn't Lions dating Colonel Carter? I thought I heard something about that a few months ago."

"No – they were friends, nothing more," Jack said, trying to sound casual. "She was seriously dating someone back east." It was clear that Lions hadn't said anything to anyone about Sam dating him, O'Neill. Either dear Richard had been hoping to steal her from him, or there was something else going on.

"Really?" Durfee interrupted his thoughts. "I didn't know that. Lions seemed to want people to believe that the two of them were an item. I wonder why?"

"Who knows," Jack shrugged, although inside he was once again seething at the thought of Lions and what he'd done.

"Is Colonel Carter still seeing – no, sorry, none of my business."

"True," Jack agreed, but then he decided to relent slightly. "If you must know," he told his fellow officer, "she just got married recently."

"Married? Wow – good for her! She deserves to be happy. She's one of the finest officers, and nicest people it's ever been my privilege to command."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jack agreed, suddenly really liking General Durfee. "She's an amazing officer _and_ human being."

"Whoever married her is one lucky – uh – man?"

"Man. And yes, he is," Jack nodded.

"Is he Air Force?" the curious General wanted to know.

Jack felt rather mean for trying to keep so much from Durfee, but right now the situation was definitely "need to know". "Can't say," he answered casually, albeit only somewhat truthfully. He hadn't had to lie and say he _didn't_ know – rather keeping in the bounds of truth, he told them he _couldn't_ say. "Colonel Carter likes to keep her personal life – well – _personal."_

"I understand," Durfee nodded. "I'm afraid that Lions won't be so understanding."

"He won't?"

"I doubt it. I told you – he's rather arrogant. I'm sure he feels that there's no one good enough for Colonel Carter other than him. I can see him being _very_ jealous. I hope she can handle him!"

"She shouldn't have to," Jack said sharply. "If he bothers her …"

"Oh, don't worry. If there was even a _hint_ of harassment I'd do something about it. It's one thing I will not tolerate!"

Jack just went from mildly liking Durfee, to really liking him. "Good. And if he tries anything," and here Jack grinned, "Carter can _definitely_ handle him." The two men smiled, both in agreement about the amazing Colonel Carter.

"So, if you could give me any records you have on the three staff you mentioned, I'd appreciate it." Jack continued. "And anything else you think might be a bit suspicious. I'm sure everything is fine," he reassured the General, "but I need to make sure. And of course, -"

"I won't say a thing," Durfee told him. "Don't worry. Uh – did you want to speak to anyone? I'm happy to arrange things."

"Thank you. For now, I think I'd just like to do a bit of an informal tour – just to get a feel for the place. Please believe me when I say that I'm not trying to check up on you, and I've been impressed with the job you're doing here. It's just that sometimes an outsider can see or hear things that you can miss when you're here every day."

Durfee nodded, although it was clear he wasn't thrilled with his superior poking around. Jack sympathized. He wouldn't like it either. But the General was gracious and offered to take him around.

"No, I don't want to take you away from your work. If you have someone who can show me around, that would be fine."

A few moments later Jack, accompanied by Lieutenant Kwame Adebayo, began a tour of Area 51.

The poor Lieutenant – a young woman in her mid 20's, was tense as she escorted the 3-star General from Washington. But Jack was impressed with her professionalism and the fact that she didn't cower from him, but looked him right in the eye when addressing him.

"Have you been here long, Lieutenant?" he asked her.

"No Sir. I've just been here for six months."

"And do you like it?"

She smiled slightly. "Well, I'm not too fond of the desert, but the people have been great."

"And General Durfee?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, but didn't so much as hesitate. "I'm honored to serve under the General," she answered respectfully. "He's a good commander."

Jack nodded, knowing that even if Durfee had been an unmitigated tyrant, Adebayo wouldn't have said anything. She wasn't a gossip, a fact that he liked.

"And how about the scientists," he asked. "Not all of them are military, are they?"

"No. We have civilians here as well. They're very – smart," she said.

"And you get along with them?"

"Who, me Sir?" she asked in surprise. When he nodded she continued. "I don't have that much to do with them. They all work regular hours and they leave at the end of the day or for weekends. For the most part they don't have a lot to do with those of us in the military."

"I see. Did you know Colonel Carter? I know she served here for a while and she is a scientist as well as an Air Force officer."

"Colonel Carter? Yes, I knew her. She's amazing. And she was one of the few people that got along with both the civilians and the military. Everyone liked her. I hope to be half the officer she is one day!"

"Yes, she is definitely someone to aspire to," he agreed.

"You know her, Sir?"

"Carter?" he grinned. "She served under me for quite a few years."

Suddenly the Lieutenant looked startled, and then she blushed. "Sir – you're – you're _that_ General O'Neill!"

" _That_ General O'Neill?" he chuckled.

"You were the commander of Sg1. You served with Colonel Carter, and Dr. Jackson and the Jaffa, Teal'c?"

"I did," he nodded.

"Wow!" Suddenly her military correctness broke, although for just a couple of seconds, and instead she looked at him with awe. "That's – amazing Sir, General. I'm so excited to have the chance to meet you. Your adventures are legendary!"

"Yes, well, for the most part they were uncomfortable! So, you liked Carter, did you?" he said, feeling slightly embarrassed at the look of hero-worship in her eyes.

"Oh yes," she smiled, relaxing slightly. "The Colonel is so smart – smarter than anyone I've ever met."

"I don't think there _is_ anyone smarter than her," he agreed.

"Yes, Sir. But she was also really nice, and kind – not like some of the other scientists," she scowled.

"Really? Some of them aren't nice?"

"Well, most of them are okay – it's just -" she stopped suddenly and straightened. "I'm sorry Sir. The scientists are very capable and do a fine job. Shall we continue the tour?"

Jack sighed, but nodded. He had to respect the Lieutenant, but he kind of wished she was a _teeny_ bit more willing to share some gossip. No, that wasn't true – he liked her and was glad she was so professional.

They visited various departments, both military and civilian. He could tell that Durfee ran a tight ship, and was impressed. He was less impressed with the scientists. As far as he was concerned, most of them were pains in the ass.

"And this is the chemistry department General," Adebayo told him as she opened the door and allowed him to pass. There were three or four people in the room, but his eyes went immediately to Richard Lions.

The man was bent over some kind of experiment, and he didn't look up when Jack and the Lieutenant entered the room. He glanced down at Adeyabo and was surprised to see that she looked flushed and was avoiding looking in Lions' direction. He wondered for a moment if she had a bit of a crush on the doctor. But then he realized her expression was embarrassment or liking – no, she was both afraid and angry. He was going to have to get to the bottom of this.

"Can we help you?" A young man in a lab coat stepped forward. His name tag said Greg Michaels, Lab Tech.

"Lieutenant Adeyabo is just giving me a tour of the base," Jack told him quietly.

Lions looked up at the disturbance in his lab, but his focus immediately went to the Lieutenant rather than to Jack. Richard smiled and winked at her – but in such a way that made Jack's suspicions rise even further. That was not a friendly smile – but looked more like a smirk. When Jack looked at the Lieutenant his suspicion was confirmed. She looked even angrier and more frightened.

Before Jack had a chance to wonder any more about what was going on, he heard a quick intake of breath from Lions and looked his way. Lions had seen him.

"Doctor," he said with a nod.

"General O'Neill," Lions said, sounding almost shocked. "I didn't – I didn't expect to see you."

"You didn't? Why not? This base is under my command."

"Yes but – I thought – we heard – we heard you'd been kidnapped."

"Really?" Jack tilted his head and regarded the scientist. "Is that what you were told?" He shook his head. "But you know, one should always be careful about believing everything you hear – or even see. So often things aren't what they appear."

"Uh – no – I guess not. I mean – but, but what happened? You _were_ gone."

"I was, wasn't I?" Jack said affably. "And I had a great time. You know, being away for a while allowed me to get some perspective on things." He smiled and took a deep breath. "And I'm feeling much better – much, much better."

"That's nice," Lions answered with a frown, sounding anything but happy. He shuffled back and forth and appeared quite nervous. Jack could even see a line of sweat appear on his upper lip. The man was worried.

"So – have you heard that Colonel Carter is coming back?" he asked the chemist casually. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you – very glad to see you. She told me she had some unfinished business with you." He frowned and looked at the other man curiously. "I wonder what that could be? Maybe an experiment the two of you were working on? No – I don't think that was it," he frowned. "But whatever it was, she seemed very serious about it. Oh well, Carter is one of the bravest and strongest women I know so I can leave it in her capable hands."

Lions continued to stare at him, not saying anything. It seemed pretty obvious the man was worried – very worried.

"Well Lieutenant," he turned to the young woman beside him. "I think I've seen everything I need to today. Shall we head back to General Durfee's office?"

"Of course Sir," she said. She gave a quick glance at Lions, but then frowned – clearly confused as to what was happening. She could feel the undercurrents in the room, but had no idea what they were about. However she didn't say anymore, but moved towards the door.

O'Neill stopped and turned around once more, to look at the still frozen scientist.

"So Lions – we'll meet again soon. I think you and I also have some unfinished business." With that he turned and headed out the door, satisfied with the day's work.


End file.
